


Steps

by Mente801



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Disabled Character, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, M/M, Sexual Dysfunction, Trauma, Wheelchairs
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 77,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mente801/pseuds/Mente801
Summary: Kim MinGyu es socio reciente en una prestigiosa firma de abogados que ha consumido su vida por los últimos años.Está harto de las caras aburridas y la monotonía de la oficina, lo más interesante que le ha pasado últimamente es el cambio de guardia de seguridad, con el que empieza a familiarizarse lentamente.Después de varias saludos casuales donde WonWoo se mantiene detrás de su escritorio, finalmente se arma de valor para invitarlo a salir descubriendo que se encuentra en sillas de ruedas, aunque eso no parece ser impedimento para que MinGyu siga adelante.La parte difícil será convencer a WonWoo de lo contrario..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Perder quince minutos de su día en la enorme fila de acceso al edificio corporativo es solo el primer paso de la agobiante rutina a la que se enfrenta desde hace dos años, que empezó a trabajar para esa prestigiosa firma de abogados. 

Decenas de hombres y mujeres de traje se forman uno tras el otro con las caras más deprimentes que puede haber, deseando que ese día termine incluso antes de haber comenzado. 

Cada uno va listo con el gafete en la mano, para deslizarlo frente a la máquina checadora donde el guardia de turno válida la identidad de cada uno y presiona un botón desgastado por el uso, que activa los torniquetes que llevan a los elevadores. 

Y MinGyu era como el resto de los ejecutivos con su tarjeta en mano, yendo tan rápido como la fila lo permitía. 

O al menos fue así hasta que hace unos meses se encontró con un nuevo guardia de seguridad tras el escritorio. 

Sus ojos afilados le dieron esa primera impresión de ser serio y estricto, se veía casi aburrido y quizá un poco irritado pero cualquiera lo estaría, teniendo que soportar el rechinar de los torniquetes todo el día. 

Le tomó un par de días más descubrir que el chico tenía una sonrisa hermosa, cuando el nuevo yoyo de su tarjeta de identidad se regresó tirando de la tarjeta con él hasta que la misma le golpeó el mentón por la fuerza. 

La vergüenza casi lo obliga a salir corriendo de ahí pero gracias a su torpeza consiguió que el chico se aprendiera su nombre y lo saludara el día siguiente. Haciendo el ridículo una vez más al preguntarle el suyo, cuando estaba enmarcado en el gafete de su uniforme. 

Hoy faltan dos señoras para que sea su turno y MinGyu sobresale tras ellas. Hay un instante en el que WonWoo levanta su vista para verificar la fotografía en el computador contra la mujer y su mirada se desvía completamente hasta el moreno, que hace acopio de toda su fuerza para mantenerse sereno aunque los nervios cosquillean en la punta de sus dedos. 

Las mujeres pasan con rapidez y finalmente es su turno, no puede evitar la forma en la que WonWoo desvía la mirada un instante antes de devolverla a sus ojos mientras los dos tratan de comportarse como si fuera un proceso de rutina porque ninguno tiene el valor de dar el siguiente paso. 

— Buenos días, MinGyu —La voz del guardia es cargada y fuerte, y lo obliga a ponerse alerta como si se tratara de su americano favorito— 

— ¿Día ajetreado? —MinGyu se siente estúpido, porque es justo lo que diría uno de esos señores que llevan más años en la compañía que él de vida pero tal vez ha pasado tanto tiempo rodeado de ellos que se han consumido sus técnicas para iniciar una conversación decente— 

— Bastante —WonWoo sigue con la vista las manos de MinGyu, esa nueva rutina que ha sustituido a la anterior aunque no lo sabe—

MinGyu golpea los bolsillo de su pantalón dos veces, luego lleva la mano derecha al bolsillo trasero compartiendo una mirada de disculpa hacia WonWoo por no haber encontrado su tarjeta todavía. 

El guardia se adelanta hasta el pecho del Moreno casi de forma automática, porque sabe que es ahí donde la tarjeta está guardada y un segundo después MinGyu está abriendo la solapa de su saco para extraer el Plástico del bolsillo interior. 

Extiende la tarjeta con su foto hasta el escaner y es el turno de WonWoo de ver la pantalla como si no fuera capaz de reconocer el pixel exacto que colorea su lunar en aquel viejo monitor. 

Ambos se sostienen la mirada por un segundo más hasta que un chasqueo a su espalda le recuerda que todos están contra el tiempo y tiene que despedirse. 

— Te veo mañana —Se despide WonWoo presionando el botón que activa el acceso y MinGyu se apresura no sin antes desearle un buen día para luego correr hasta el elevador. 

. -. -. -. -. 

El día siguiente no debería ser muy distinto, pero MinGyu se ve desastroso con su cabello revuelto y el sueño enmarcando todo su rostro. 

Tiene un caso importante y debe presentar el primer borrador a su jefe esa mañana, por lo que se durmió hasta tarde revisando los últimos detalles y no escuchó la alarma hasta que su gato fue a pasearse sobre él exigiendo el desayuno. 

A penas logró llegar con el tiempo suficiente para formarse en la fila que parecía ir más lenta que de costumbre, aunque sólo le tomó diez minutos llegar hasta el escritorio. 

— ¿Mala noche? —WonWoo rie porque es la primera vez que lo ve tan descuidado y MinGyu apenas puede asentir con el labio inferior abultado en una queja— 

— Me quedé dormido —MinGyu rebusca directamente en el bolsillo de su saco esta vez y frunce las cejas cuando no encuentra su tarjeta magnética, baja las manos a sus pantalones y revisa incluso las bolsas traseras sin éxito— Mierda

— ¿Seguro que no está en tu saco? 

— Salí corriendo y no recuerdo haberla guardado esta mañana —Hay un rastro de desesperación en sus ojos cuando ve el reloj atrás de WonWoo indicando que solo faltan unos minutos para las nueve— 

— No te preocupes —WonWoo teclea el número de empleado de MinGyu presionando el botón de acceso, solo cuando la pantalla muestra la fotografía— 

La confusión es clara en su rostro pero WonWoo le hace una señal ligera con la cabeza y MinGyu solo le agradece con la mirada deslizándose tras los torniquetes de metal, gritándole a la última que persona que subió al elevador para que lo esperen. 

— Tienes una cara horrible —SoonYoung se burla con un bostezo aunque él no está mejor— Mierda, este trabajo va a consumir nuestras almas. 

— Ni lo menciones —MinGyu deja caer la cabeza en el escritorio, aliviado porque logró entregar a tiempo el documento— 

La puerta de la oficina se abre y Hansol se asoma con una sonrisa animada, anunciando que llegó con la mensajería. Reparte los sobres entre los dos hombres haciéndoles firmar de recibido y luego regresa al carrito que dejó en el pasillo para entregarle a MinGyu una bolsa de papel. 

— ¿Qué es esto? —MinGyu lo ve confundido porque no recuerda haber encargado nada, pero hay un post it con su nombre y área en él–

— No lo sé, hombre. ¿Paquetería interna? —El chico sonríe una vez más y luego cierra la puerta de la oficina para seguir con su trabajo—

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué es eso? —SoonYoung se levanta emocionado y está a punto de arrancarle la bolsa de las manos cuando MinGyu la deja fuera de su alcance—

— Si te sientas tal vez pueda abrirlo —sentenció—

MinGyu abre la bolsa de cartón sacando una vaso de café y una dona glaseada envuelta en papel encerado. 

Deja todo sobre el escritorio y sigue rebuscando dentro alguna nota, hasta que encuentra otro post it amarillo con la misma caligrafía que el anterior. 

"No creo que te haya dado tiempo de desayunar, ojala te ayude a sobrevivir hasta el almuerzo. ww" 

SoonYoung le arranca la notita de las manos cuando ve la primera sonrisa del día en el moreno. 

— ¡¿Estás ligando y no me lo contaste?! —Su voz casi es un grito que MinGyu se ve obligado a apagar—

— ¿Quieres que sea la comidilla de la oficina? —MinGyu le arranca el papelito volviendo a leerlo y no puede ignorar el revoloteo en su estómago— Además, no es como que esté ligando ni nada. 

— Tanto tiempo con la cabeza en los expedientes debería enseñarte a leer entre líneas —SoonYoung pone los ojos en blanco, frustrado por la ignorancia de su amigo—

— Ahí dice que quiere sexo contigo, pero puedes empezar invitándolo a cenar tomándolo como un pretexto y luego le pagas el favor como debe ser —SoonYoung levanta las cejas de forma sujerente y MinGyu solo quiere darle una patada en el trasero y echarlo de su oficina— 

— No digas estupideces, él no es así. 

— Continúa —SoonYoung se acomoda en su asiento, con toda su atención en el cotillo en lugar de los papeles que debía revisar—

— Nos saludamos a veces y eso es todo. —MinGyu suspira, dándole un sorbo a su café, es amargo y fuerte, con un toque fresco al final—

— Es bueno que no tengas oportunidad de casarte porque así no tendrás que venir a buscarme para llevar tu divorcio como todos en la firma —

— Jódete, como si tu vida más fuera más interesante que la mía. 

— Tal vez no, pero sin duda tengo más acción —El rubio le guiña un ojo y luego se estira para tomar la dona ganándose un manotazo de MinGyu en el intento— Aush, como sea, sí él ya dio el primer paso solo invitalo a comer o pensará que no te interesa y habrás perdido tu oportunidad. 

— Tal vez lo haga —resuelve MinGyu dándole un mordisco al bocadillo– 

— Y ponte otra cara, por favor. Que no quieres espantarlo.

— Fuera de mi oficina, SoonYoung —sentenció el moreno, logrando que el rubio se levantara con una sonrisa burlona para salir de la habitación— 

La mañana es un ir y venir que a penas le permite tomarse un descanso, ha recibido mil llamadas de sus clientes y otro tanto de su jefe preguntando detalles sobre sus casos asignados cuando simplemente podría revisarlos en el documento que le dio en la mañana. 

Su secretaria no deja de cargar su agenda con citas que surgieron de la nada, pero que igual debe atender aunque toda su mente esté concentrada en cierto guardia de aspecto aterrador. 

Agradece cuando finalmente son las cinco y está seguro de que es la primera vez en todo el tiempo que lleva trabajando allí que sale justo a la hora, y no regala tres horas extras de su vida para avanzar en algún caso.

El descenso del elevador se le hace eterno, con esa molesta canción de fondo que llena un silencio que sin duda sería mucho menos estresante. Pero finalmente llega a la planta baja. 

Los torniquetes de salida están del lado opuesto pero tiene que cruzarlos si desea regresar al escritorio de seguridad. 

Esta seguro de que las manos le Sudan, mientras aprieta su maletin con la derecha pero se acerca de todos modos cuando ve que se encuentra libre. 

Encuentra a WonWoo con la mirada gacha en el periódico del día resolviendo un sudoku, una pluma negra en la mano derecha y con la otra, ayudándose a contar para descubrir la respuesta del siguiente recuadro. 

— Es 7 —WonWoo levanta la vista demasiado rápido en cuento reconoce su voz robándole una sonrisa al Moreno que se atreve a estirar su mano sobre el papel señalando un espacio en blanco— 

WonWoo lo sigue, revisando el resto de las celdas y sonríe de lado al darse cuenta que es correcto y procede a apuntar la respuesta. 

— Puntos extras por hacerlo de cabeza —Felicitó WonWoo— 

— Vengo a darte las gracias por lo de la mañana, de verdad que me salvaste la vida y luego lo hiciste otra vez porque no tuve un segundo libre hoy —

— No te preocupes, a todos nos pasa — le resta importancia— 

— Me gustaría compensarte ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar hoy? Conozco un buen restaurante japonés a unas cuadras de aquí, podríamos ir caminando —MinGyu suena animado de repente, y toda su atención está en el rostro de WonWoo que pasa de un brillo repentino que se apaga tan rápido como llegó—

WonWoo se toma su tiempo para responder, bajando la vista hasta las páginas del periódico como dudando sobre la excusa que debería utilizar. 

MinGyu de verdad se esfuerza para mantener la sonrisa en sus labios aunque todo le dice que el chico seguro ya tiene a su pareja, porque es demasiado bonito para estar a la vista de todos y seguir soltero, y sobre todo para darle una oportunidad a alguien como él. 

Quiere disculparse y aclarar que sólo es algo de amigos, como colegas o compañeros de trabajo que son, porque eso sería lo más cortés en ese momento. 

Pero WonWoo parece recuperarse, y hay algo parecido a tristeza en su mirada cuando le da las gracias. 

— No como sushi, pero gracias —WonWoo se echa hacia atrás en su silla y los ojos de MinGyu siguen su movimiento— 

El moreno siente su estómago caer, pesado por la sensación de incomodidad cuando descubre la silla de ruedas que había permanecido escondida bajo el escritorio. Porque sólo él había sido tan estúpido como para decir que "podían llegar caminando" y ahora sólo quiere derretirse y desaparecer por la vergüenza. 

WonWoo nota su incomodidad y se coloca la mejor sonrisa que puede para lidiar con una situación que se ha repetido tantas veces antes, y que afortunadamente cada vez duele menos. 

— Entonces tú eliges el restaurante —Se apresura a sugerir MinGyu antes de estropearlo todo por completo— 

WonWoo se ve dolido por el intento, como si creyera que sólo continúa por mera lástima. 

— MinGyu, está bien. No tienes que hacer esto. —Su voz suena cansada de repente y eso rompe un poco el corazón de MinGyu porque de verdad quiere salir con él— 

— Si soy un idiota siempre puedes decir que no la próxima vez —MinGyu le regala sus mejores ojos de cachorro en una súplica silenciosa por una oportunidad— 

WonWoo sonríe a penas, dudando de que eso fuera a salir bien para alguno de los dos y se muerde el labio considerando qué tan horrible sería verse cada día por el resto de su vida laboral, aunque MinGyu siempre podría hacer fila con el guardia de al lado. 

— Pero salgo en una hora 

— Estaré afuera, avísame cuando estés libre —MinGyu toma la pluma que había quedado olvidada en la mesa y escribe su numero celular en una de las esquinas del periódico y aprovecha a apuntar una respuesta más en el sudoku.


	2. Chapter 2

MinGyu está jugando con su teléfono celular cuando éste vibra por el mensaje de un número desconocido, haciéndolo levantarse como un resorte buscando a WonWoo cerca del edificio. 

Lo encuentra deslizándose por la rampa, a una de las orillas de las escaleras que llevan a la entrada principal, sus manos tensas al rededor de los aros para controlar la velocidad. 

MinGyu se adelanta, encontrándose con él cuando llega a la plataforma y puede notar la incomodidad de WonWoo que se muestra ligeramente avergonzado con todo eso, por mucho que se esfuerce en ocultarlo. 

— Lo siento, el chico que debía cubrirme se retrasó —WonWoo se disculpa y MinGyu le sonríe de vuelta tratando de aliviar la ligera tensión— 

— No te preocupes, parece que a todos se nos pegaron las sábanas hoy —Se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia— ¿Ya sabes a donde quieres ir? 

— MinGyu, de verdad... 

— Oye —El moreno le interrumpe pensando en el rumbo que tomarían sus palabras con sólo ver su expresión— No quiero ser como uno de esos idiotas que creen que eres un bebé solo porque estás en silla de ruedas, pero tampoco quiero parecer un imbécil apático y descortés, así que necesitas decirme si puedo ayudarte algo ¿está bien? 

WonWoo levanta su mirada hasta el moreno, sus ojos abiertos tratando de descubrir sus intenciones porque es la primera vez que alguien es tan directo con él. Era verdad que habían intercambiado algunas palabras antes, pero fácilmente podían considerarse como algo casual entre compañeros de oficina, aunque estuvieran un poco más alejados de eso. 

Y tal vez se excedió enviándole ese café cuando sabía que podría ser interpretado como otro tipo de interés, porque es muy consciente de sus limitaciones y nunca se atrevería a quedar en ridículo de esa forma. 

Pero MinGyu sigue presionando, a pesar de haberle dado la oportunidad de evadirlo sin tener que volver incómoda la leve interacción que compartían cada mañana, pero ahí estaba al final de cuentas, con el chico parado frente a él, tratándolo lo más normal que podría haber esperado sin que dejara de lado su discapacidad. 

MinGyu puede ver el debate interno en sus ojos oscuros y le da su tiempo, esperando que sus palabras hayan sido lo mejor para evitar algún mal entendido. 

— Hay una parrilla a dos calles de aquí, podríamos ir si quieres —Sugiere WonWoo finalmente, no sin cierto rastro de duda en voz—

— ¿Es necesario que vaya por el auto? 

— No, está bien. Igual siempre hay tráfico y está bastante cerca —

WonWoo señala la acera por la que deben continuar y MinGyu reacciona de inmediato colocándose tras la silla de ruedas, tantea los mangos de empuje y luego lo impulsa ligeramente de forma experimental, para descubrir cuánta fuerza necesita aplicar. 

— No voy a salir volando ni nada —WonWoo ríe un poco más relajado y eso hace MinGyu se tranquilice con él—

— No te confíes, soy bastante torpe. Lo viste tu mismo —El moreno agradece estar a su espalda porque definitivamente se está poniendo rojo de recordar su vergonzosa actuación con la tarjeta magnética estampandose en el rostro— Qué pena que vieras eso. 

— ¿Por eso te deshiciste del yoyo? —MinGyu tarea, empujandolo con más confianza ahora que empieza a agarrarle el modo a la dirección de la silla—

— Juro que iba a terminar sin cara si no lo hacía 

— Eso hubiera sido una pena —WonWoo pronuncia casi sin darse cuenta y la sonrisa de MinGyu se extiende sobre su rostro— 

Hablan de cómo les fue en el día por el resto del camino, en el que las trabas son mínimas porque es una prestigiosa zona ejecutiva y los baches a penas se sienten en la banqueta. 

No les toma más de unos minutos llegar al restaurante, y MinGyu agradece que tenga rampa, descubriendo que es la primera vez que nota un detalle como ese. 

WonWoo le señala una mesa casi al fondo del local, MinGyu se las arregla para llevarlo en medio de las sillas sin provocar un accidente, cuando un mesero se apresura en cuanto los ve a dejar un lugar libre y le sonríe a WonWoo con familiaridad. 

— ¿Vienes aquí seguido? —

— Sí, la comida es bastante buena y ayuda que te conozcan —

MinGyu se sienta en el lugar de enfrente, y el mesero se acerca extendiendo una carta para cada uno pero WonWoo ni siquiera la ve cuando ya está ordenando costillas BBQ. 

— Pediré lo mismo que tú entonces

— Buena elección —El mesero toma la orden, preparando la parrilla para ellos y regresa con las bebidas un rato después— He probado casi todo el menú pero es de sus mejores platillos. 

MinGyu se queda en silencio jugando con la pajilla de su refresco, sintiéndose frío y oxidado con todo el tema de conocer a alguien nuevo. 

— ¿Cómo es que un abogado es bueno en el sudoku? —Retoma WonWoo—

— ¿Por qué todos creen que los abogados no saben contar? —MinGyu frunce el entrecejo fingiendose ofendido robándole una risa el pelinegro— 

— Porque no saben, o no pondrían tantos números al azar en su factura. 

— Tienes un punto. —MinGyu da un sorbo a su bebida pensando por dónde empezar— Siempre fui bueno en matemáticas en el instituto y tenía la oportunidad para aplicar a alguna ingeniería, pero realmente nunca me vi trabajando como docente o en investigación. 

— ¿Y por eso prefieres estar encerrado en una oficina todo el día? —WonWoo levanta una ceja confundido—

— Es el primer paso, tengo que hacerme de un nombre antes de abrir mi despacho. 

— Pensé que esa firma era el sueño de todos, es bastante reconocida y he visto llegar gente importante. 

— Porque lo es, al menos para aquellos a los que les interesa el derecho corporativo y tener como cliente a los peces grandes. A mí me gustaría enfocarme en la ayuda social, llevar casos de particulares contra corporaciones, demandas colectivas por despidos injustificados, incumplimiento de contratos, abuso de poder, indemnizaciones. —MinGyu gesticula entusiasmado mientras habla de sus planes a futuro, enumerando los ejemplos que se le vienen a la mente— Es muy difícil para la gente común ganar un caso contra una empresa reconocida por mucha evidencia que se tenga a favor, normalmente no se tienen los recursos y los abogados de oficio que te provee el gobierno son sobornados con facilidad o carecen de interés en el caso como para ponerle el mínimo esfuerzo, es inaceptable que no tengan oportunidad de ganar aunque todos sepan que es lo justo. 

WonWoo lo escucha atento, ciertamente sorprendido de que no fuera sólo uno más de los tipos presuntosos que desfilan cada mañana frente a él. Ve a MinGyu hablar encantado, compartiendo fácilmente esa visión que tiene del mundo y sobre todo, de esa ilusión por poner de su parte para corregir la corrupción que los rodea. 

— Eso hubiese sido de ayuda después del accidente —WonWoo se desinfla un poco al recordar lo desgastante que fue el proceso legal contra la empresa que provocó el choque, meses de papeleo y negociaciones que su hermana llevó en su nombre porque él seguía postrado en una cama en ese momento— 

— Hay muchas injusticias allá afuera, todo el tiempo. Y sé que no voy a cambiar el mundo ni mucho menos, pero si llego a ganar un solo caso, creo que me sentiré satisfecho —Confesó MinGyu, sus mejillas sonrojandose cuando se da cuenta de que tal vez habló de más y lo está aburriendo, pero la intensa mirada de WonWoo sobre él dice lo contrario— 

La comida llega y como WonWoo prometió, todo estaba delicioso. Aprovechan la interrupción para cambiar de tema y descubren que tienen el mismo gusto en videojuegos, aunque hace mucho que MinGyu se quedó atrás porque a penas tiene tiempo de dormir con todo el trabajo. 

WonWoo confieza que las películas de terror son sus favoritos por muy falsa que se vea la sangre y MinGyu miente, diciendo que él también las disfruta pero el temblor en su voz lo delata haciendo reír al contrario. 

Se quedan conversando incluso después de que la comida se termina, notando a penas el paso del tiempo de lo cómodos que están con el otro ahora que rompieron el hielo. 

No es hasta que ha oscurecido por completo que el teléfono de WonWoo se ilumina en su regazo por un mensaje, y su sonrisa decae solo un poco cuando anuncia que tiene que retirarse. 

— ¿No quieres que te lleve? —MinGyu se ofrece y WonWoo niega de inmediato—

— Gracias, ya vinieron por mí.

MinGyu llama al mesero que llega con la cuenta y le entrega su tarjeta a pesar de las protestas de WonWoo. 

— Tú invitaste el desayuno —MinGyu pone los ojos en blanco como si fuera obvio que la cena era su turno— Pero puedes enviarme otro café mañana. 

— Seguro 

Es WonWoo el que baja la mirada esta vez ocultando la pequeña sonrisa de tira de la comisura de sus labios porque se niega a pensar más allá de esa noche, así que decide que es momento de echarse hacia atrás en la silla para salir del local. 

MinGyu le ayuda una vez más, y la rampa lo pone de los nervios porque está seguro de que el ángulo es demasiado pronunciado y nada puede salir bien de eso, pero logran llegar salvos a la acera y MinGyu no oculta el suspiro de alivio. 

— Estoy bien a partir de aquí, MinGyu. Ese es su auto. —WonWoo señala una minivan del lado contrario por el que llegaron, donde una chica lo espera recargada en la puerta del copiloto, con la vista fija en su celular— Gracias por la cena. 

— Te veo mañana —Sus miradas se unen una vez más, con WonWoo tratando de descubrir qué hay en realidad tras los ojos melados de MinGyu, busca cualquier señal de lo que fuera una broma o el atisbo de una sonrisa burlona en sus gestos, pero no logra discernir lo que hay detrás. 

MinGyu mete las manos en su pantalón, siguiéndolo solo con la vista mientras WonWoo se da la vuelta y se dirige con la chica. 

Nota que el azabache gira el rostro para ver si sigue ahí y algo hace click en la mente de MinGyu y cree que tal vez WonWoo no quería que viera esa parte, así que simplemente se da la vuelta para regresar al estacionamiento por su auto y darle a WonWoo un poco de privacidad. 

El viaje de regreso a casa es silencioso para WonWoo que se apoya en la puerta con la vista la gente que transita por la ciudad. 

— ¿Ya me vas a decir quién era él? —Seulgi llama su atención, su tono insinuando que había algo más entre ellos que sólo una comida casual incomodando a WonWoo— 

— Es un compañero de trabajo —

— ¿Cómo es que siempre te llevas a los tipos guapos? —WonWoo intenta sonreír, pero no hay emoción en sus ojos cuando su hermana encuentra su reflejo— 

— Solo estaba siendo amable —

— Juro que se quedó viéndote hasta que llegaste al auto 

— Todo el mundo se me queda viendo siempre, ¿Cuál es la diferencia con él? 

— Won... 

— Basta, en serio. Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estoy lisiado cuando me invitó a salir y se congeló al verme, si continuó fue solo porque es demasiado amable. —Los labios de WonWoo se presionan con fuerza, presa de la frustración porque no ha recibido más que miradas de lástima después de su accidente— 

Seulgi no le dedica más que una sonrisa apenada, porque no hay palabras que puedan ayudar a su hermano si él se niega a verse a sí mismo de otra forma. 


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente WonWoo está más irritado de lo normal, los empleados pasan frente a él y no les dedica más que la mirada obligatoria cuando los rostros cambian en la pantalla del computador. El rechinido de los torniquetes le taladra la cabeza que punza desde temprano por la falta de sueño, complicando aún más su salida de la cama. 

No quiere admitir ni siquiera para sí mismo que es MinGyu quien ocupó su mente toda la noche, preguntándose de qué forma reaccionará a partir de esta mañana ya que la consideración de cortesía haya terminado. 

Echa un vistazo a la fila de al lado, aunque sabe que es bastante temprano y el moreno no se presenta hasta que faltan unos minutos para las nueve.

Pero una parte de él tiene miedo de que lo rechace incluso como una amistad ocasional. 

El reloj avanza a sus espaldas y WonWoo está tentado a teclear su número para verificar sus marcajes cuando levanta la vista y ve al moreno unas personas atrás en la fila, con la cabeza gacha revisando algo en su celular. 

Los torniquetes suenan tres veces, y MinGyu se acerca al escritorio donde WonWoo lo observa casi sin expresión, sus miradas se unen por un momento y luego es el guardia quien baja la vista hasta la mano de MinGyu donde ya sostiene su tarjeta lista para pasarla por el sensor. 

WonWoo frunce el entrecejo porque aprendió que siempre es mejor lucir molesto a demostrar que está decepcionado, de alguna forma esperaba que esa mañana se repitiera la absurda rutina que habían hecho cada día y que MinGyu llevara su tarjeta listo para pasar de largo, se sintió casi como una punzada en el pecho. 

— ¿Mala noche? —MinGyu ladea la cabeza buscándolo cuando él sólo quiere mantener la vista en el computador— 

— Algo así, creo —Se encoge de hombros y vuelve la vista al moreno que sonríe como si hubiera recordado algo de repente— 

— Estos ayudan a mantenerte despierto y si no, ojalá al menos endulcen tu mañana —MinGyu mete la mano al bolsillo de su saco y deja algunos chocolates individuales en el escritorio de WonWoo— 

El guardia se queda casi con la boca abierta porque el resto de la gente a penas se toma la molestia de verlo y MinGyu sigue haciendo que su mente trabaje de más. 

Un hombre a la espalda de MinGyu se aclara la garganta, apresurandolo y la cara de MinGyu es una disculpa cuando WonWoo a penas alcanza a reaccionar para activar la puerta. 

— ¿Te veo más tarde? —MinGyu pregunta pero no espera la respuesta ya que sale prácticamente corriendo hacia el elevador que está lleno casi en su totalidad— 

La mañana pasa tranquila ahora que tienen una semana para entregar el siguiente caso, MinGyu se dedica a repasar expedientes, página tras página, con un rotulador girando en una mano mientras intenta prestar atención a las palabras que se amontonan en las hojas, incapaz de concentrarse. 

— MinGyu —SoonYoung lo llama, harto de buscar en expedientes y se acerca cuando ve que no responde— ¡Hey, hombre!

MinGyu a penas reacciona levantando la vista confundido por el escándalo. 

— ¿Qué quieres? 

— Estabas ido completamente 

— Estaba concentrando —MinGyu pone los ojos en blanco, regresando a la pila de documentos—

— ¿Ya lo invitaste a salir? —SoonYoung le arrebata el bloque de hojas que está leyendo ganandose un gruñido de MinGyu que se recuesta en el respaldo, no había entendido una palabra de cualquier modo— 

— Fuimos a comer saliendo de la oficina —La cara del rubio se ilumina y arrastra su silla hasta el escritorio para estar más cerca de MinGyu— 

— ¿Y? —Levanta las cejas instándolo a continuar— Dios, no me hagas arrancarte las palabras, Kim. 

— Es genial, yo pensé que había salido bien, pero hoy estaba raro. No sé —MinGyu suspira, masajeando sus ojos cansados— tal vez tuvo una mala noche o tal vez sólo necesitaba una cita para decidir que en realidad me odia. 

— No, eso lo hubiera decidido antes y aún así te envió un café. 

— Eso no significa nada de todos modos, quizá sólo fui su buena obra del día. —MinGyu se recuesta en el escritorio, preguntándose si tal vez aquel trato que le había ofrecido al principio había sido demasiado brusco, cuando su única intención fue hacerlo más cómodo para ambos— 

— Mensajería —Hansol entra en la oficina, repartiendo sobres y paquetes entre ambos hombres, MinGyu está revisando los suyos cuando el chico deja una bolsa de papel en el espacio libre de su escritorio, intentando contener la sonrisa que traviesa en sus labios— No vayas a tirarlo.

— Creo que no estuviste tan mal de todos modos —Se burla SoonYoung intentando robarle la bolsa, consiguiendo que MinGyu le dé una palmada en la mano— 

— Hoy se veía un poco más nervioso —comenta Hansol echándole un vistazo al moreno mientras revisa la lista de paquetes en su tableta— 

— ¿Son amigos? —MinGyu no puede ocultar la sorpresa en su voz, y casi se siente angustiado por no saber exactamente a qué se refiere el mensajero—

— Sí, desayunamos juntos casi todos los días. 

— ¿Y son nervios buenos? —Hansol niega con la cabeza inseguro, después de todo, WonWoo no era del tipo que hablaba tan libremente de cómo se sentía y se conocieron a penas unas semanas atrás—

— Supongo que aún no sabe qué esperar de ti, imagino que debe ser complicado. 

MinGyu asiente en comprensión y Hansol se despide dejándolos solos de nuevo. Ahora en definitiva sus esperanzas de concentrarse en el caso estaban perdidas. 

MinGyu toma la bolsa sacando una taza de café y una dona cubierta de chocolate que lo hace sonreír cuando el aroma alcanza su nariz. 

Busca dentro de la bolsa y encuentra otra notita al fondo, igual que el día anterior. 

"Gracias por los chocolates. Funcionaron. ww." 

— ¿A qué se refería con eso? —SoonYoung pregunta, porque se perdió en algún momento de la conversación—

— Supongo que no tiene citas seguido —MinGyu se encoge de hombros sin prestarle más atención y desenvuelve la dona dándole dándole un mordisco. 

— Tal para cual. —SoonYoung Murmura con los ojos en blanco antes de volver al trabajo—

Esa mañana MinGyu tiene otro par de citas con algunos clientes, y dedica el resto de su tiempo libre a revisar los expedientes que le quedaron pendientes con SoonYoung. 

Se descubre viendo el reloj cuando nota que empieza a atardecer y a pesar de que se queda después de terminar su jornada, sale justo a tiempo para encontrar a WonWoo aún en su lugar. 

MinGyu se acerca y como el día anterior, WonWoo se encuentra concentrado en la página arrugada de un periódico, dando golpecitos con la pluma mientras cuenta mentalmente buscando los números que faltan en los recuadros.

— Este es nueve y el de abajo es seis —MinGyu señala, causándole un saltito a WonWoo que se endereza en su lugar a penas lo reconoce—

— Debes dejar de hacer eso 

— Lo siento —MinGyu pone su mejor cara de cachorro y las facciones de WonWoo se relajan en respuesta— venía a darte las gracias por el café de esta mañana. 

— Cuando quieras —WonWoo juega con la pluma en sus manos tratando de contener la sonrisa que tira de sus labios cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de MinGyu—

— ¿Qué te parece mañana? —Levanta una ceja ante la sugerencia y se apresura a continuar cuando nota al guardia titubear— Quiero decir, si estas libre podríamos ir al cine. 

— Estoy libre después de las cuatro —La sonrisa de MinGyu se ensancha y se apresura a sí mismo a recordarse que no debe ser tan evidente pero encuentra en los ojos de WonWoo lo que parece un brillo de ilusión y se derrite simplemente con eso— 

— ¿Paso por ti? 

WonWoo niega sólo con la cebeza— Te veo allá ¿Está bien? 

— Seguro, ¿en el centro comercial que está aquí cerca? 

— ¿Puede ser el de la zona norte? Es un poco más lejos, pero es más accesible para mí, por la silla y eso. —WonWoo se muestra ligeramente incómodo y MinGyu niega con una mano frente a él, haciéndole saber que no necesita explicar nada más— 

— No te preocupes, te veo allá. —MinGyu tamborilea en la mesa sin querer despedirse realmente y luego le regala otra sonrisa para darse la vuelta y salir del edificio. 

WonWoo se queda viéndolo mientras se pierde tras las puertas giratorias y su figura se difumina en los cristales ahumados de la fachada. 

La mañana del sábado resulta agotadora para WonWoo que acude a su rehabilitación como cada semana. Hace mucho que dejó de preguntar si algún progreso era visible porque después de cuatro años en la silla, sus posibilidades de cualquier recuperación se definían como un milagro. Sin embargo, aún tenía que acudir para complementar los ejercicios que hacía en casa solo para que sus músculos no se atrofiaran aún más. 

Cuando regresa a casa, entra a su habitación a buscar la ropa que usaría para su cita. La palabra hace que una sonrisa le cosquillee en los labios y de repente el cansancio desaparece. 

Deja la ropa sobre la cama, y se mete al baño adaptado a sus necesidades donde se traslada a la silla que usa para la regadera. 

Le toma media hora ducharse y al menos otros veinte minutos vestirse pero finalmente está sentado frente al espejo de cuerpo entero. 

Respira con fuerza mientras arregla su cabello y se pone un poco de Colonia. En otro tiempo no hubiera hecho más que echarse un vistazo y tomar las llaves del auto para salir a su encuentro con MinGyu, confiaba en su aparecía, sabía que era atractivo y a pesar de que nunca tuvo un cuerpo musculoso siempre se mantuvo bien definido. 

Pero de eso ya no quedaba demasiado. 

Cuando se encontró en el espejo, descubrió sus piernas aún más delgadas, inclinadas en una posición extraña apoyada sobre los pedales. La silla acaparando toda su atención. 

El nudo asfixiante sube por su garganta y su imagen en el espejo tiembla tornándose borrosa por las lágrimas que se acumulan en sus ojos. 

— Won, ¿Estás listo? —Seulgi toca la puerta y WonWoo se aleja tan rápido como la silla se lo permite de aquel espejo. Secándose los ojos con la manga de su playera— 

— Estoy cansado, le diré que no puedo ir —Su hermana entra cuando escucha la aflicción que trataba de ocultar y WonWoo maldice, cansado de no tener un segundo de privacidad— 

— Te veías bastante animado cuando veníamos en el auto —La chica se sienta en la cama, frente a WonWoo quien sigue evitando su mirada— ¿Qué sucedió? 

— Quiero ahorrarme el ridículo que estoy haciendo —Sus dedos golpetean el posabrazo, descargando la ansiedad que empezaba a sobrepasarlo— 

— ¿De qué hablas? —

— Mierda, Seulgi ¿A caso lo viste? ¿Qué puede querer él de alguien como yo? —Las lágrimas finalmente ganan y se derraman gruesas y pesadas sobre sus mejillas—

Seulgi se queda en silencio sin saber qué decirle. WonWoo gira su rostro mientras intenta correr las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, se supone que ya había pasado la etapa en la que se lamentaba de sí mismo, pero MinGyu había llegado a remover todas sus inseguridades. 

El teléfono suena en la cama y Seulgi lo toma revisando el remitente y se lo pasa a WonWoo que sigue haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse, a pesar de la angustia que oprime su pecho. 

WonWoo a penas tiene ganas de abrir el mensaje, y se imagina alguna cancelación cortés porque parece que MinGyu es ese tipo de persona, pero solo encuentra un par de emojis y una confirmación en su lugar. 

"Voy en camino, te veo en la entrada al lado del casino."

— ¿Por qué no lo averiguas, Won? En el peor de los casos podrías hacerte de un nuevo amigo —Seulgi sugiere con cuidado, tendiendole un pañuelo de papel que WonWoo toma con un suspiro— te espero en la van, aprovechemos que mamá no está. 

Seulgi deja a WonWoo a unos metros de la entrada, donde avanza hasta ver la figura alta del Moreno recargado en una de las bardas que dan al jardín del centro comercial. 

— Creo que se me está haciendo costumbre llegar tarde —Murmura WonWoo en una especie de disculpa cuando está lo suficientemente cerca del moreno— 

Es MinGyu el que casi deja caer su teléfono esta vez y ríe avergonzado cuando finalmente logra recuperarlo— Soy bastante paciente —MinGyu le echa un vistazo, ahora que está fuera del aburrido uniforme y WonWoo lucha por no enrojecer cuando sus miradas se encuentran por un instante— 

El enrojecimiento aún se nota en los ojos de WonWoo, quien agradece que no haga ningún comentario al respecto. 

MinGyu toma su lugar tras la silla para llevarlo adentro, inclinándose lo suficiente para estar en paralelo a su rostro, el aroma a colonia lo envuelve ahora que están tan cerca y las notas van entre algo cítrico y fresco, obligando a MinGyu a contener el impulso de inhalar más profundo— Te ves bien —MinGyu pronuncia en voz baja, pero WonWoo alcanza a escucharlo y sus orejas se colorean de un precioso color rojo— ¿Qué tal tu día? 

— Algo cansado, tuve cita con mi fisioterapeuta —Responde WonWoo cuando logra recomponerse—

— ¿Vas seguido? 

— Cada dos semanas para que cambie mi rutina de ejercicios, qué tal la tuya ¿Te levantaste más tarde hoy? 

— No, Saja me despertó antes de que sonara la alarma y no pude volver a dormir. 

— ¿Saja? —WonWoo voltea buscando el perfil de MinGyu—

— Sí, es la gata de mi hermana, ella se fue a vivir a otra ciudad y no la dejaban tener mascotas en el edificio. Supongo que ahora es mía. 

— Nunca tuve mascotas, a mamá no le agradan mucho los animales. 

— Es una buena chica, pero ayer se quedó afuera y hoy estaba golpeando la ventana para poder entrar. —MinGyu se queja— Puedo presentartela cuando quieras. 

Estuvieron un rato revisando las funciones y después de la conversación en el restaurante MinGyu pensó que sería buena idea ver la de terror. 

Está vez WonWoo insistió pagar y MinGyu lo dejó comprar las entradas pero sería él quien pagara por los dulces que metieron a la sala. 

WonWoo lo guía hasta y es entonces cuando MinGyu descubre que los únicos lugares para discapacitados están hasta abajo en la primera fila. Poco importa que la sala esté medio vacía y que fácilmente puedan ceder algunos espacios a la altura de la pantalla, pero ellos se ven obligados a mantener el rostro en alto desde los cortos iniciales. 

— Siento que sea incómodo —WonWoo se disculpa y MinGyu empieza a desarrollar una especie de manía con la forma en la que se lamenta de cosas que están fuera de su control— 

— Espero que de menos miedo desde este ángulo —MinGyu le sonríe para tranquilizarlo y WonWoo parece relajarse solo un poco— 

La película comienza con WonWoo encantado comiendo palomitas sin importar lo grotesca que sea la escena mientras MinGyu hace acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar, porque hay muy poca gente y todos sabrían que el cobarde es él. 

WonWoo descansa su mano en el reposabrazos, dejándola justo a un lado de donde MinGyu mantenía su puño cerrado. 

MinGyu a penas lo ve de reojo, encontrandolo completamente inmerso en la película y desliza su mano contra la de WonWoo, en un toque tentativo. A WonWoo le toma unos segundos reaccionar cuando la fría mano de MinGyu se desliza sobre la suya, su corazón a punto de salirse del pecho cuando sus miradas se encuentran en la oscuridad y sus ojos sólo son iluminados por el brillo de la pantalla. 

Ambos regresan la mirada a la pantalla cuando un grito los hace saltar y solo se aferran el uno al otro con más confianza.

MinGyu siente algo cálido y agradable instalándose en su pecho, y WonWoo simplemente trata de seguir la línea de la trama cuando sólo puede concentrarse en el agitado revoloteo de su corazón. 

La película termina con más sangre falsa disparandose en todas direcciones y la promesa de la resurrección del villano para una secuela. 

Cuando las luces se encienden ellos aún siguen tomados de las manos, con MinGyu acariciandolo distraídamente con el pulgar. 

— ¿Vamos? —MinGyu lo suelta, cuando se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y se da a la tarea de levantar los empaques vacíos para echarlos en el bote de basura antes de regresar por WonWoo que ya se había acercado a la salida. 

Cuando salen del cine, de vuelta al centro comercial pasan por una cafetería y MinGyu los acerca a algunas de las bancas que están repartidas al rededor de la fuente. 

MinGyu se sienta, dejando que WonWoo acomode la silla frente a él y platican lo que parecen horas. 

La gente pasa a su alrededor, y a quellos que encuentran a WonWoo en su campo de visión desvían la vista de inmediato, como si verlo les resultara incómodo. 

Aunque la mayoría de las miradas se dirigían a MinGyu, chicas que no eran demasiado discretas empujándose unas a otras, animandose a pedirle su número. 

— Deberías intentarlo —Murmura una de las chicas que está sentada en las bancas de enfrente— Gana puntos por ser tan considerado y dar un paseo con él. 

— Son unos idiotas —La mirada de MinGyu se ensombrece cuando el comentario llega hasta a él y nota cómo WonWoo se encoge sobre sí mismo— 

Los puños de MinGyu se cierran con fuerza y está a punto de levantarse cuando WonWoo toma su mano y niega con la cabeza— Solo salgamos de aquí, ya no tardan en venir por mí de todos modos. 

MinGyu accede de mala gana, y simplemente los lleva hasta la salida donde WonWoo cambia de tema ignorando lo sucedido, aunque su estado de ánimo bajara demasiado. 

El teléfono de WonWoo suena y maldice en voz baja cuando lee el mensaje de su hermana. 

— ¿Todo bien? 

— La camioneta no está funcionando y Seulgi no podrá venir por mí. 

— Descuida, yo te llevo. —MinGyu se encoge de Hombro y le señala el lugar en el que quedó estacionado su coche, agradeciendo que el lugar de al lado esté vacío porque pasó por alto tomar un espacio especial— 

— Es algo incómodo, MinGyu —

— Pero no vamos a estar molestando a tu hermana para siempre ¿verdad? —La sonrisa que MinGyu le regala intenta transmitirle un poco de confianza, aunque él mismo esté nervioso sobre lo que debe hacer— 

Pero la promesa de otras citas hace que el estómago de WonWoo de un giro nervioso y asiente, tratando de convencerse de que es mejor hacerlo de una vez. 

— Puedo hacer la mayoría solo, pero ¿podrías ayudarme a plegar la silla? —

— Lo que necesites —MinGyu abre la puerta del coche y ve a WonWoo maniobrando para dejar su silla esquineada contra el asiento. 

Se mantiene atento a su lado, por si acaso necesita una mano extra pero lo encuentra bastante ágil, porque en un par de impulsos logra trasladarse a su lugar aunque su respiración se agita por el esfuerzo. 

— ¿Cómo la pliego? 

— ¡oh! Solo debes subir las pisaderas y tirar del centro de la tela, es bastante práctica. —MinGyu hace lo que le indica y en un segundo la silla se pliega sobre sí misma y la deja en el asiento trasero— 

MinGyu cierra la puerta y entra del lado del conductor, pidiéndole la dirección. 

La conversación es fácil y llevadera hasta la casa de WonWoo, con MinGyu contándole sobre algún caso descabellado en el trabajo con clientes dramáticos y sin una pizca de sentido común. 

Cuando MinGyu señala una casa al fondo de la avenida, encuentran la van con el cofre abierto. 

MinGyu se estaciona casi enfrente de la casa y ambos que quedan en silencio y para ese momento ya tienen más que claro que son pésimos para las despedidas. 

— Dame un segundo —MinGyu se baja para sacar la silla de ruedas y está vez no necesitó indicaciones para volver a armarla junto a la puerta de WonWoo— 

El pelinegro le indica cómo acomodarla y después de un par de movimientos da un pequeño saltito hasta la silla donde se acomoda para dirigirse a la rampa que lleva a la acera. 

MinGyu lo ayuda a subir y se agacha a su lado justo cuando parece que WonWoo está por tomar el sendero a su casa. 

— Siento lo que pasó hoy, espero que no lo hayan arruinado porque en verdad disfruté salir contigo —MinGyu levanta la vista verlo y WonWoo sonríe descubriendo que es la primera vez que lo tiene a su altura—

— Son cosas que pasan, estoy acostumbrado —trata de restarle importancia pero hay una mirada triste tras la sonrisa que está forzando porque por mucho que haya disfrutado salir con él, aquellas palabras solo le recordaron una realidad de la que no puede escapar y el inmenso abismo que hay entre ellos— 

MinGyu se muerde el labio inferior conteniendo sus palabras y tiene otra vez la mirada que le ofreció a las chicas en el centro comercial. Pero agita la cabeza un segundo después tratando de pasarlo por alto. 

— Te veo el lunes entonces —WonWoo asiente, y toma los rines para impulsarse hacia atrás cuando MinGyu lo detiene y se levanta lo suficiente para dejar un beso su mejilla— 

El contacto es casto e inocente, y MinGyu puede notar el coloreado de sus mejillas gracias a la luz del faro que tiene a su espalda. 

Solo espera a que abran la puerta de la casa MinGyu arranca con una sonrisa eufórica en su rostro.


	4. Chapter 4

El lunes llega y WonWoo empieza a aceptar que está ansioso porque el reloj corra para ver a MinGyu en la fila. 

La mañana avanza igual de monótona que todos los días hasta que levanta la vista y se encuentra a MinGyu saludándolo a lo lejos, como si no fuera a pararse frente a él en Unos minutos más. 

Los días pasan y no hay mucho más que los saludos matutinos y torpes despedidas al atardecer, intercambian algunos mensajes de texto con MinGyu enviando fotos de Saja para que WonWoo la conozca y comparten algún mensaje de ir a dormir. 

Cuando llega el viernes todos parecen tan apresurados que WonWoo ya está mareado de ver tanta gente y los torniquetes no han parado de rechinar. MinGyu pasa igual de apresurado pero le promete que lo verá más tarde y ambos pasan el resto del día esperando que el reloj marque su salida. 

— Te alcancé —MinGyu pronuncia en voz baja para no sorprenderlo esta vez y cuando WonWoo levanta la vista ya está sonriendo— 

— Aún falta un rato para que vengan a cubrirme, hoy fue caótico ¿algo importante? 

— Tendremos auditorías en varios pisos y todos están colapsando por eso —MinGyu pone los ojos en blanco y WonWoo ríe, agradecido de tener un trabajo simple que no tiene que arrastrar a casa—

MinGyu busca en el bolsillo interno de su saco y saca un par de tickets alargados extendiendoselos a WonWoo que los toma dudoso. 

La imagen central es la de un escenario y tiene detalles alusivos a bandas de rock y festivales musicales, MinGyu está atento a su reacción, emocionado porque hace tiempo que él tampoco acude a un concierto pero conoce a algunas de las bandas que van a presentarse y pensó que sería buena idea compartirlo con él. 

— MinGyu... —La mirada de WonWoo decae fijandola en las entradas— Fui a estos conciertos antes y no parece lugar para mí ahora, ni siquiera alcanzaría a ver. 

— Mira el reverso —Lo único que WonWoo quiere es olvidarlo y pasar de tema, pero levanta la vista y MinGyu aún se ve ilusionado con la idea así que le obedece y su entrecejo se frunce con curiosidad— es un auto concierto, nadie sale del coche. Son en segunda fila, no pude conseguir más adelante. 

MinGyu no se pierde un segundo de su reacción y puede ver cuando pasa de confusión a una sonrisa y asiente incluso antes de volver a verlo. 

— Eso sí es nuevo. 

— Es el sábado, paso por ti a las siete para que nos de tiempo de llevar una pizza. 

— MinGyu... 

— ¿No te gusta la pizza? —MinGyu lo interrumpe arqueando una ceja y WonWoo niega por la forma en la que MinGyu siempre se adelanta a lo que pasa por su cabeza—

— Sin piña —MinGyu se echa hacia atrás con una mano en el corazón luciendo dolido sacándole a WonWoo una risa sincera que se ve obligado a silenciar cuando recuerda que sigue trabajando— 

— Te mandaré un mensaje cuando esté en camino —MinGyu le regala un guiño antes de darse la vuelta que deja a WonWoo sin respiración hasta que desaparece tras el cristal— 

El sábado en la tarde WonWoo ya está terminado de arreglarse cuando recibe un mensaje de MinGyu, avisando que está por llegar. 

Cuando sale de su habitación se encuentra con su madre y solo hace lo posible lo evadirla cuando se dirige a la puerta principal. 

— Es tarde para que salgas solo, WonWoo —Su voz trata de mantenerse tranquila pero hay cierto reproche en ella y WonWoo hace lo posible por ignorarlo—

— Es una suerte que sea un adulto —Sus palabras suenan más fuerte de lo planeado y puede verlo en los rasgos de su madre que se endurecen un poco más— 

— Deberías dejar que Seulgi te acompañe, ella podría cuidar de ti 

— No voy a esclavizarla a mí el resto de su vida 

— ¿Y cuánto crees que se quedará él contigo? —WonWoo respira, para que las palabras no le afecten más de lo necesario y quiere decir algo pero ni siquiera él está seguro de lo que pasa con MinGyu— Somos lo único que tienes —La voz de su madre es más suave como si una parte de ella se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que dijo y quisiera arreglarlo—

WonWoo ni siquiera voltea a verla y odia tener que hacer tantas maniobras para algo tan simple como abrir la puerta, pero se las arregla para salir de la casa, con su corazón presionado con fuerza en alguna parte de su pecho. 

MinGyu está apoyado a un costado del auto cuando lo ve salir, su sonrisa se ilumina y WonWoo intenta concentrarse en eso y y no en las palabras de su madre haciendo eco en su cabeza. 

No intercambian más que un par de saludos cuando MinGyu le abre la puerta del coche para que WonWoo entre y luego la silla termina en la parte de atrás. 

MinGyu se desliza dentro y todo huele por completo a cítricos por el perfume de WonWoo y no puede contener el suspiro que se le escapa al inhalar tan profundo. 

Se acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla y WonWoo lo ve de reojo con una sonrisa brillante y perfecta y definitivamente está cayendo por el chico. 

— El día del cine dejaste oliendo el auto a cítricos. —Comenta MinGyu mientras echa el auto a andar—

— Es mi perfume favorito —

— Sí, ahora es el mío también —WonWoo ríe y el resto del camino es relajado y la charla fluida—

WonWoo se encuentra cómodo porque puede hablar fácilmente de todo con MinGyu y este no parece acercarse ni siquiera al tema de su invalidez, no hace los típicos comentarios odiosos queriendo que la conversación caiga en la historia de cómo terminó postrado en una silla, pero tampoco parece que lo evita de forma deliberada, es más como que no le toma tanta importancia y se enfoca solo él, en sus intereses y los gustos que puedan tener en común. 

Pasan a una pizzería y después de pelear sobre si debe llevar piña o no, deciden ordenar una de pepperoni, echando todo a la parte trasera del auto antes de seguir su camino. 

Tienen que pasar por una caseta antes de entrar a la explanada y están en una fila que afortunadamente avanza rápido. 

WonWoo saca los tickets de la bolsa de la camisa, que lleva desabotonada sobre una camiseta blanca y se los extiende a MinGyu quien solo toma uno de ellos. 

— En realidad nuestra entrada es esta —le explica señalando un colegante en el espejo retrovisor— Estos son el recuerdo. 

— Revisé tres veces que los traía conmigo —WonWoo se queja sacándole una risa MinGyu que acercaba el auto a la caseta— 

Avanzan despacio mientras docenas de autos se acomodan en sus respectivos lugares hasta que encuentran el que les corresponde. 

Hay gente trabajando en el escenario, acomodando micrófonos y cables y de vez en cuando pasan vendedores con cerveza y otros snacks. 

— ¿Quieres comer antes de que se enfríe? —Pregunta WonWoo

— Demonios, sí. Muero de hambre. —MinGyu enciende la tenue Luz sobre su cabeza para buscar la pizza en el asiento trasero y luego regresa un momento después arrastrando una hielera que estaba oculta atrás de WonWoo— ¿Coca cola? 

— Vienes preparado —

— Eso intento —Sonríe señalando la guantera— Gel para las manos y servilletas. 

– Lo que digas, papá —WonWoo pone los ojos en blanco cuando le obedece y saca todo del espacio bajo el tablero, ignorando la reacción de MinGyu a sus palabras—

Las pruebas de sonido empiezan cuando ellos van a la mitad de su comida y las bocinas de los autos comienzan a sonar por la emoción de los expectadores. 

MinGyu echa las sobras de vuelta a la parte trasera aprovechando a apagar la luz y le hace agradecerle a WonWoo por llevar el gel o tendrían que quedarse con las manos grasientas el resto de la noche. 

El característico sonido de una guitarra eléctrica llama su atención, y el escenario se enciende mostrando a la primera banda haciendo un cover que WonWoo reconoce y comienza a tararear.

No hablan por un rato concentrándose en escuchar a las bandas que desfilan una tras otra, presentando diferentes estilos y tratando de recordar los nombres de aquellas que más les gustan bara buscarlos más tarde. 

WonWoo está completamente ido en el escenario, amplio y despejado en su totalidad, aquella idea de verse hasta hasta atrás, de tener que limitarse a escuchar porque sería incapaz de competir con la gente que se aglomeraba hasta la valla de seguridad quedó a un lado y MinGyu no podría estar más perdido en su perfil iluminado solo por las luces que los enfocaban de vez en cuando. 

Se presenta una nueva banda y las luces bajan cuando los acordes dan pie a una balada, el ambiente cambia por completo, es aún más íntimo en la penumbra que los envuelve y puede reconocer que WonWoo piensa en lo mismo cuando sus miradas se encuentran, sus ojos temblando en un brillo nervioso y el pelinegro sonríe devolviendo la vista al escenario. 

— Won... —MinGyu lo llama, y cuando WonWoo voltea lo siente un poco más cerca— 

MinGyu se atreve a extender su mano hasta el rostro del contrario, delineando la línea de su mandíbula con el pulgar, su barba creciente raspa ligeramente sus dígitos y sus labios entreabiertos casi le roban la respiración. 

WonWoo no dice ni una palabra cuando nota que la distancia se reduce y repente tiene el aliento ajeno chocando contra sus labios como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso para continuar y el solo cierra los ojos, esperando que el sonido de los parlantes disimule lo fuerte que suena su corazón en ese momento.

El beso es penas una caricia temblorosa, un ligero toque sobre su piel y MinGyu está a punto de retirarse cuando está vez es  
WonWoo el que se presiona sólo un poco más, sus labios se abren para MinGyu quien toma el inferior entre los suyos tirando de él antes de regresar por el resto de su boca. 

No sabe cuánto tiempo se besan pero cuando se separan la canción ya terminó y están a la mitad de siguiente. 

MinGyu está sentado de lado en el asiento, su cabeza apoyada en el respaldo mientras observa con una sonrisa a WonWoo que se relame los labios hinchados y más llenos que antes. 

WonWoo busca su mirada solo hasta que decide que no va a perder la cabeza por esos ojos avellana y abre la boca como para decir algo y parece arrepentirse en el último segundo. 

— Te lo dije antes, solo tienes que decirme qué necesitas de mí —Las luces vuelven a subir y WonWoo parece un ciervo atrapado ante los faros de un auto pero se recompone tan rápido como cambia la canción y el sonido de la batería anuncia algo más pesado—

— Quiero que me beses otra vez — 

MinGyu ya no se molesta en reprimirse ni un poco y se deja llevar correspondiendo a la misma necesidad que WonWoo demuestra cada vez que abre sus labios para él. 

De repente nota que se inclinó casi sobre él porque WonWoo sigue atrayendolo con la mano que acaricia los cabellos de su nuca, haciendo que le cosquilleen todas las partes correctas del cuerpo. 

Se separan un momento y WonWoo puede ver a través del cristal que la pareja en el auto de al lado está haciendo lo mismo que ellos. Puede disfrutar del concierto al igual que todos los demás y el cabello de MinGyu es desastre porque él simplemente no puede mantener las manos quietas, sus labios están rojos de tanto besarse y justo ahí, no parece que haya mucha diferencia entre él y el resto de las personas en el concierto, se permite imaginar que no hay una silla esperándolo para cuando esa noche termine y vuelva a casa y se concentra solo en la mirada de MinGyu que por un momento le hace volver a sentir completo.


	5. Chapter 5

Wonwoo despierta después de las once al día siguiente y lo primero que viene a su mente fue la noche que pasó con MinGyu, en todos los besos que compartieron, en las pequeñas caricias que le regaló cuando tenían que separarse en busca de aire y sus ojos empañados de algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo, al menos dirigido a él. 

Se queda un rato más abrazando su almohada, ignorando la voz en su cabeza que le dice que debe sentirse satisfecho solo con eso, que es más de lo que había esperado desde que terminó postrado y que desear más solo iba a reabrir las heridas que tanto le costaba controlar. 

Pero su mente seguía llevándolo a MinGyu, a su mandíbula perfectamente esculpida, a su figura perfecta que estaba seguro era más alta de lo que él había llegado a ser. 

Recordó la suavidad de su cabello bajo sus dedos, sus brazos fuertes delineados por la camiseta y las venas que se tensaban en su cuello cada vez que se acercaba a besarlo otra vez. 

Descubrió una erección cuando coló su mano dentro de los pantalones de chandal y se acarició a sí mismo, pensando en MinGyu y lo bien que se veía cada mañana enfundando en un traje a la medida. Su cuerpo reconoce a lo lejos las sensaciones porque hace años que no hace algo parecido, pero ahora solo va más rápido a medida que los espasmos aumentan y su respiración se agita.

Su imaginación vuela a cómo se vería MinGyu bajo su cuerpo, en lo que podría hacerle a su preciosa piel morena y en cómo sonaría su nombre a mitad de un jadeo. 

Pero tan rápido como la erección llegó, así de rápido se desvanece en su mano completamente seca y recuerda porqué dejó de intentarlo hace tiempo. 

Su pecho se agita pero esta vez es en un llanto silencioso donde descarga toda la impotencia y frustración, sintiéndose culpable porque sabe que debería estar agradecido de no tener que llevar una sonda con él a todas partes, pero aquel accidente no solo le robó las piernas sino que le había arrebatado su hombría con ellas. 

Y ni siquiera los terapeutas le habían hablando de eso, ignoraron cada pregunta a pesar de que se había tragado el orgullo y la vergüenza para hacerlas. Las miradas de lástima llegaron de las personas que se supone debían explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo con su cuerpo y todos decidieron por él que sus necesidades como hombre habían terminado junto con la posibilidad de volver a caminar. 

Despierta algunas horas más tarde y decide que lo mejor es tomar un baño antes de que su mente empiece a trabajar otra vez. 

Se desviste en la cama, arrojando la ropa al cesto en la esquina de la habitación y luego se transfiere a la silla. 

El baño en su cuarto es lo suficientemente amplio como para llegar hasta el borde de la regadera, donde le espera una de plástico. Deja las toallas sobre un perchero a su altura, a un costado de la puerta de acrílico y abre la llave disfrutando la sensación del agua fresca sobre su cuerpo. 

El verano se acerca y cada día es más caluroso que el anterior y considera quedarse bajo el chorro todo el día, pero su estómago ruge hambriento y Seulgi ya no tarda en empezar a fastidiarlo para que salga a comer. 

Cuando termina de ducharse pone una toalla sobre la silla para que la humedad de su cuerpo no la moje o sería un desastre. La transferencia de la silla de baño a la de ruedas siempre es un problema porque todo está mas resbaloso que al principio pero la alcanza al primer intento y finalmente sale de espaldas hasta su armario para elegir algo de ropa. 

Para cuando termina de vestirse está tendido en la cama aún más acalorado que al principio, a pesar de haber elegido prendas holgadas para andar en casa. 

Su hermana está poniendo la mesa cuando sale de su habitación, le regala una sonrisa que exige más información sobre lo que pasó anoche aunque la presencia de su madre, molesta en la cocina, les impide compartir algo más. 

— Ya está lista la comida —WonWoo asiente y se dirige a la alacena para sacar los platos que pone en su regazo y luego llevarlos a la mesa— 

Su hermana pone las bandejas en el comedor y su madre se sienta a su lado, con un suspiro cansado. 

No hablan mientras comen y lo único que llena el silencio es el sonido de los cubiertos golpeando la loza. Seulgi le regala miradas preocupadas de vez en cuando y WonWoo hace lo posible por enfocarse en su plato porque no está de humor para serguirle el juego esa vez. 

— ¿A qué hora llegaste anoche? —Su madre ni siquiera lo ve cuando le pregunta y Seulgi ve de uno a otro anticipando—

— Al rededor de las dos, creo —La voz de WonWoo es tranquila, sin ganas de empezar una discusión que no vale la pena—

Pero ella iega, su mirada se enducere cuando se encuentra con WonWoo y él sólo quiere irse de ahí antes de que todo se haga más grande, como siempre. 

— ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan irresponsable? —habla en voz baja como si le costara trabajo pronunciar aquellas palabras— ¿Crees que puedes volver a lo mismo solo porque te conseguiste un novio? 

— Mamá... —Seulgi la detiene cuando ve los hombros de WonWoo caer, resignado a las palabras de la mujer— 

WonWoo se queda en silencio, presionando sus labios para evitar caer en ese juego porque se siente demasiado cansado para continuar. 

— No, ¿Cuál es su necesidad de seguir exponiéndose de esa manera? —

— Porque tengo derecho a una vida. —WonWoo casi le grita y se arrepiente en el momento en que el dolor cruza los ojos de su madre, y no puede culparla por eso, pero ya no puede soportar más esa jaula en la que quiso encerrarlo, nunca lo hizo— 

Se echa para atrás dejando el plato a medio comer e ignora a Seulgi cuando le pide que se quede porque necesita un respiro.

Lucha contra la acera resquebrajada del vecindario, impulsándose con demasiada fuerza cada vez que alguna placa de concreto se eleva de más bloqueando su paso. A penas se da cuenta hacia dónde va, preocupado sólo por los obstáculos en el suelo hasta la acera perfecta y lisa del parque se presenta ante él. 

El lugar es más fresco, gracias a la sombra de los árboles que se mecen por el viento y se adentra buscando un poco de la tranquilidad que necesita, solo haciendo tiempo antes de tener que regresar a casa. 

Pasa al rededor de una hora dando vueltas por ahí, y su celular se ilumina otra vez. Quiere ignorarlo porque seguro es Seulgi que trata de localizarlo y no tiene ganas de un sermón, pero el teléfono suena de nuevo y se rinde dispuesto a pedirle tiempo a solas, al menos por una vez. 

Reconoce a la gata de la foto como Saja, que está echada sobre el teclado de la laptop y una sonrisa se forma en sus labios al instante, como si el simple recuerdo de MinGyu le quitara el mal sabor de boca. 

De: MinGyu   
> Estamos aburridos y no quieren dejarme trabajar.   
> ¿Qué haces? 

WonWoo envía una foto de la pista de tartan a unos metros de donde está disfrutando de la sombra de un árbol enorme. 

Para: MinGyu  
Salí a correr <

De: MinGyu   
> Asegúrate de atar bien tus agujetas. 

Para: MinGyu   
Creo que me sentaré un rato <  
Necesito un descanso <

De: MinGyu  
> ¿Puedo ofrecerte el sofá de mi sala? 

Para: MinGyu   
Te veo frente a la fuente. <

De: MinGyu   
> Llego en 15

MinGyu está sonriendo incluso antes de bajar del auto, ve a WonWoo esperando en una esquina, cerca de la sombra con el mentón apoyado en una mano mientras observa a las aves refrescandose en el agua. 

No se da cuenta de la cercanía de MinGyu hasta que una de las palomas vuela y él la sigue con la mirada encontrado al moreno unos pasos más allá. 

— ¿Te ibas a quedar ahí todo el día? 

— Solo lo necesario para apreciar la vista —WonWoo niega, aún incrédulo de lo fácil que era para MinGyu hacer latir su corazón— 

El moreno se acerca, sentándose en el borde de la fuente para quedar a la altura de WonWoo y se inclina imprimiendo un beso en sus labios esponjosos, como si solo fuera el siguiente paso después de la noche anterior. 

Para cuando se aleja, está mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener la sonrisa que tira de ellos, porque ama el tono que colorea las orejas de WonWoo cada vez que él avanza un poco más. 

Para cuando llegan al edificio donde vive MinGyu, WonWoo silba echándole un vistazo, la construcción es nueva y los acabados son modernos, aunque no por eso deja de lado el aire acogedor que inspiran los colores cálidos en la recepción. 

MinGyu lo guía hasta el elevador, donde presiona el botón del segundo piso y le enseña la ruta que debe seguir para no perderse entre pasillos idénticos. 

En cuanto abre la puerta se escapa el aire fresco, que eriza su piel porque afuera debe estar a unos treinta grados y MinGyu se adelanta a encender la luz antes de invitarlo a pasar. WonWoo duda porque el suelo está cubierto de una alfombra de un tenue color beige y las ruedas de la silla deben estar cubiertas de tierra por su recorrido en el parque, pero MinGyu solo lo impulsa hacia dentro, salvando el pequeño desnivel en la entrada como si nada más importara. 

WonWoo no se molesta en disimular que está viendo por todas partes en la sala de estar, el espacio no es demasiado grande pero hay pocos muebles y eso le da la impresión de verse más amplio. 

Hay un par de sillones frente a una televisión enorme, un librero al fondo con toda clase de libros viejos y con lomos ostentosos en letras rojas y doradas que deben ser de la carrera. La mitad del comedor tiene varios montones de hojas apiladas y algunos resaltadores, para cuando termina su tour por la sala de estar, MinGyu ya sacó un par de sodas del refrigerador y encendió la televisión. 

— ¿Vas a criticar a mi decorador de interiores? 

— Yo tenía razón, seguro pusiste muchos números al azar en tu última factura. —MinGyu ríe sentándose en el sofá y regulando la temperatura en el aire acondicionado—

— Soy bueno en lo que hago —Le guiña un ojo, palmeando el lugar a su lado y WonWoo avanza, esquineando la silla contra el sofá— 

WonWoo rebota un poco junto a MinGyu cuando salta a su lado y este espera a terminar que se acomode para pasar un brazo por su espalda atrayendolo más cerca. No pasa desapercibida la forma en la que WonWoo se deja hacer, inclinándose un poco más y espera que pueda visitarlo más seguido. 

— ¿Qué vamos ver? 

— Nada de terror, eso te lo prometo —Ahora es WonWoo el que ríe poniendo los ojos en blanco—

— Te dejaré sostener mi mano —

— Tal vez necesite un poco más —Aquella insinuación oculta en sus palabras es una punzada en el corazón de WonWoo porque no hay forma de que él pueda ofrecerle algo diferente. 

MinGyu no nota el bajón en su voz porque está ocupado navegando en el menú de películas y es mejor para WonWoo, que solo quiere una distracción.

— ¿Te molesta si subo los pies? —

MinGyu se inclina para pasar el antebrazo por debajo de sus rodillas, las levanta sin demasiada esfuerzo y las coloca sobre su regazo asegurándose de acomodarlas en una posición natural. Termina deslizando una mano desde una de sus rodillas y baja por todo el recorrido hasta su tobillo, dejándola descansar ahí como si estuviera satisfecho con el resultado. 

— ¿Así estás cómodo? —Cuando MinGyu voltea a verlo se encuentra con sus ojos grandes y oscuros observándolo con curiosidad. Casi como si estudiara su rostro— ¿Qué pasa? 

— ¿Por qué actúas cómo si no importara que estoy inválido? —La pregunta de WonWoo es cruda, y trata de mostrarse duro a pesar de que se está tragandose el miedo a la respuesta que pudiera recibir— 

MinGyu devuelve su vista al televisor, sin saber cuál es la respuesta porque ni siquiera él se ha puesto a pensar dos veces en el hecho. 

— Cuando te invité a salir no sabía que no podías caminar, y cuando me mostraste, supongo que me sorprendí pero no vi por qué eso debía cambiar mis intenciones contigo, seguías siendo tú después de todo —MinGyu se toma un momento, presionando sus labios al pensar en aquel día— en realidad, estaba más preocupado por haber dicho una estupidez como "ir caminando" y que me odiaras por eso. 

WonWoo sonríe a medias, apoyando la frente en el brazo de MinGyu, las palabras de su madre vienen a su mente ¿cuanto tiempo duraría lo suyo antes de que se cansara de él?

— Pero creo que no se trata de que no importe, Won —MinGyu continúa mientras acaricia su hombro— y tampoco es que intente ignorarlo, pero no es más importante que tú, no eres tus piernas y mucho menos eres un silla. —MinGyu ríe avergonzado y niega para sí mismo mientras presiona su labio inferior entre sus caninos— Dios, estuve semanas pasando frente a ti todos los días, tratando de ganar tiempo solo para extenderlo unos segundos más y no la vi porque simplemente no podía despegar los ojos de ti y eso es lo único que cuenta. 

— Gracias —La voz de WonWoo se quiebra y MinGyu se ve preocupado cuando levanta el rostro contrario— 

— ¿Qué sucede, Won? —

— Lo siento, solo es uno de esos días difíciles y no tendría porqué estar molestándote —WonWoo respira para ayudarse a calmarse porque ha sido un día de mierda desde el principio y lo último que quiere es arruinarle la tarde a MinGyu que ha sido tan considerado con él– 

— ¿Quieres hablarlo? —WonWoo niega, porque aún no se siente listo para dar a conocer esa parte de él, pero sus palabras se asientan dulces y esponjosas en su corazón—

— Está bien, solo busquemos algo para distraernos. —Invita WonWoo y agradece que MinGyu no insiste más y sólo deja un beso en su sien antes de cambiar el tema y empezar a debatir qué película verían esa tarde— 

Terminan viendo guardianes de la Galaxia cuando coinciden en que el soundtrack es el mejor de todas las películas del Marvel. 

MinGyu se levanta a hacer palomitas después de un rato y en cuanto el aroma mantequilla llena la sala, la compañera de cuarto de MinGyu se presenta sentándose a los pies del sillón. 

La gata observa a WonWoo como si estuviera invadiendo su lugar junto a MinGyu, y después de un rato en el que ambos se mantienen la mirada, Saja salta al sofá. Se acerca a WonWoo olfateandolo como si de eso dependiera el hacerse su amigo y el chico se queda congelado esperando a que la gata de su veredicto. 

No le toma más de un momento el decidir que WonWoo es su nueva cama favorita y se hace un ovillo en su regazo, sacándole una sonrisa. 

— Genial, hora soy el cliché del inválido con gatos —WonWoo exclama con sarcasmo pero todo su rostro es una sonrisa cariñosa cuando acaricia a Saja por detrás de las orejas y esta ronronea para él—

— Amo los clichés —Es lo último que MinGyu pronuncia antes de que toda su atención regrese a los labios rosados del chico a su lado, la película avanza olvidada y Saja solo se acomoda mejor en el pequeño espacio que queda entre ambos—


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando WonWoo regresa, la casa está oscura y en silencio, su madre debió haber ido a trabajar y Seulgi seguro está en su habitación, así que va directo a la propia. 

Se deshace de su ropa una vez que se lavó los dientes y finalmente está en la cama donde se estira hasta la cómoda que está junto a ella para sacar unos pantalones de pijama con una camiseta desgastada. 

Unos golpecitos en la puerta lo hacen gemir porque estaba dispuesto a dormirse en ese segundo pero Seulgi insiste y termina dejándola pasar. 

La chica se sienta en su cama mientras siguen envueltos en la penumbra y él se apoya sobre la cabecera de la cama, iluminados tan solo por el viejo faro amarillento en el patio que se cuela por las ventanas. 

Ambos se observan, como si supieran exactamente lo que pasa por la cabeza del otro y no fuera necesario ponerlo en palabras. Unos años atrás no hubiera imaginado que sería tan cercano a ella, cada uno con sus propios amigos y sus intereses, hablando solo lo necesario para llenar el silencio o lidiando con las típicas discusiones de hermanos que viven bajo el mismo techo. 

La recuerda radiante, encantadora con todo y su tierna ingenuidad a pesar de que era mayor que él. Su mirada tenía ese rastro de inocencia y credulidad, podía confiar en cualquiera. O al menos así era antes. 

Ella se hizo cargo de todo después del accidente, se vio obligada a demostrar otro lado de su carácter cuando cada abogado con el que hablaba se reía en su cara, ofreciéndole tratos absurdos sólo para que retirara la demanda bajo agresivas amenazas.

Fue ella también el soporte de su familia mientras todos se derrumbaban ante la pérdida, cuando WonWoo no era más que la sombra de lo fue alguna vez, lidiando con su nueva realidad y negándose a aceptar que había perdido la mitad de sí mismo. 

Tuvo la oportunidad de irse y hacer su vida con el hombre que amaba, sin tener que cargar con el peso de una familia destruida, pero se quedó a su lado en cada paso y fue gracias a ella que después de tanto tiempo logró salir de su cama, con la única esperanza de dejar de ser un lastre para que ella pudiera atreverse a ser feliz sin lamentarse por dejarlo atrás. 

— Oye, sobre mamá...

— Está bien, Seulgi, no debí reaccionar así —WonWoo de verdad lo lamenta, porque sabe que tampoco ha sido fácil para ella— 

— Intenté llamarte 

— Lo siento, necesitaba despejarme un rato. 

— Seguro —Seulgi sonríe y ahí está de nuevo esa mirada que le dedicó por la mañana— ¿Estuviste con él? 

WonWoo asiente con la sonrisa automática rompiendo su rostro por mucho que se esforzó en parecer neutral. 

— Pasó por mí, estuvimos viendo películas en su apartamento —La risa de Seulgi es suave y con un toque de picardía en ella cuando arruga su nariz–

— Sí, yo le decía lo mismo a mamá cuando salía con Hongbin 

— ¡¿Qué?! No, dios... —la mirada de WonWoo decae por un momento— no, nada como eso. 

— Pero te gusta

— Tú lo viste, cualquiera podría caer con él, sólo que es demasiado torpe para darse cuenta de eso. —

— Conozco a alguien que es igual de guapo —WonWoo bufa ante lo ridículo que suena eso— ¿Cómo es él? 

— Siempre está sonriendo ¿Sabes? Y es muy directo, la primera vez que salimos me dijo que no quería tratarme como un inútil y que no haría nada por mí a menos que se lo pidiera. 

— Parece honesto, suena como un buen tipo.

— Me gusta como me mira —Su voz tiembla y Seulgi se acerca sosteniendo su mano, obligándolo a soltar las sábanas a las que se aferraba un momento atrás— No me ve como si estuviera roto, Seulgi. Él me hace sentir normal. 

Ella lo abraza con toda su fuerza, porque sigue destrozándola ver a su hermanito tan frágil, se queda a su lado simplemente sosteniendolo cuando se derrumba y su corazón se parte cuando él se aferra a ella, porque sabe que tiene miedo de abrirse e intentarlo, de ilusionarse y que al final MinGyu decida que una sonrisa bonita no vale la carga que representa, que se canse y lo deje atrás. 

... 

Es lunes por la mañana y SoonYoung está como siempre en la oficina de MinGyu distrayendolo del trabajo en lugar de ayudarle a avanzar. 

Hace ya un rato que dejaron de lado los expedientes empolvados y MinGyu hace lo posible por mantener la paciencia con su mejor amigo, que sigue indagando en su vida personal aunque sabe que él nunca ha sido partidario de compartir su privacidad. 

A diferencia de él que cada lunes llega con el nombre de la conquista del fin de semana, como si tener una lista inmensa fuera digno de admiración. 

— ¿Entonces? —SoonYoung insiste, su sonrisa traviesa mientras se inclina sobre el escritorio buscando algún indicio en MinGyu de contarle un poco más— 

— ¿Entonces qué, Soon? —MinGyu frunce sus cejas en una queja porque han estado en lo mismo desde temprano—

— Soy tu mejor amigo desde el instituto y no me quieres contar, juro que vas a explotar si sigues guardándolo todo en tu cabeza. —MinGyu pone los ojos en blanco porque simplemente cree en conservar lo importante para sí mismo—

— Se llama WonWoo ¿Feliz? —MinGyu se regresa a la computadora tratando de redactar la contra demanda pendiente pero la voz de SoonYoung sigue interrumpiendolo—

— ¿WonWoo el del piso veinticinco? ¿El de contadores? –SoonYoung se ve confundido cuando devuelve la vista a él— Hermano, es un anciano. 

— No, no ese WonWoo. 

— Espera, ¿WonWoo el guardia de la entrada? —Sus labios son una o perfecta y MinGyu sonríe con sólo escuchar que lo mencionen— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? 

— ¿Qué? No, tú fuiste el que preguntó 

SoonYoung lo observa fijamente por un rato, estudiando su rostro mientras se sostiene el mentón, tratando de determinar si era una broma. 

— ¡Vaya! No pensé que tuvieras esos gustos. 

Ahora es MinGyu el que luce confundido mientras se endereza en su lugar — ¿A qué te refieres con "esos gustos"? ¿Si ubicas que estás hablando de una persona? 

SoonYoung parece darse cuenta de su error porque toda su cara es una disculpa avergonzada. 

— Lo siento, quiero decir. Esta en silla de ruedas, ¿no? —MinGyu mantiene la vista fija en él, sus cejas elevadas esperando que continue, más irritado está vez— y supongo que me sorprende porque esos fetiches no son comunes. 

— ¡¿Fetiches?! Hablas de él como si fuera un jodido par de esposas —alza la voz un poco más de lo necesario y SoonYoung solo se ve aún más apenado porque no deja de arruinarlo. MinGyu se obliga a respirar al recordar que siguen en la oficina— Yo no sabía que estaba discapacitado cuando lo invité a salir, pero tampoco es que me importe. 

NI siquiera sabe por qué lo explica pero una parte de él teme que WonWoo piense lo mismo, cuando no puede estar más alejado de la realidad. 

— Está bien, entiendo, fui un imbécil —SoonYoung levanta las manos pidiendo tregua porque es consiente de que lo arruina más cada que abre la boca, pero se recompone más rápido de lo que MinGyu puede seguir y descarta el asunto para seguir indagado— ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo tienen sexo? 

— Vete a la mierda Soon —MinGyu hace una bola de papel y se la arroja al rubio que se encoje en su asiento con una sonrisa divertida— 

— ¡Hablo enserio! Es curiosidad científica —se defiende—

— Lar-go —MinGyu arruga otro par de hojas haciendo una bola más grande que la anterior y amenaza con arrojarlas a su cara—

SoonYoung se levanta de su lugar con una risa Sonora, porque no conoce el concepto de discreción y toma su parte de los documentos para irse a su oficina. 

MinGyu suspira aliviado cuando finalmente se encuentra solo y se decide a reanudar su trabajo, pero no logra escribir más que un par de líneas antes de quedarse complemente en blanco, con la voz de su amigo sonando en su cabeza repitiendo aquellas dudas que él no había tenido el valor de poner en voz alta. 

Termina abriendo el navegador, sus dedos hormigueando de curiosidad y sus ojos yendo y viniendo entre el monitor y el cristal de la puerta, como si aquello que intenta fuera algo inapropiado.

Quiere contener la respiración cuando le pica al enter, porque tal vez pudo haber elegido algo más específico que "Sexo en personas paraplejicas", pero suspira de alivio cuando no son paginas pornograficas las que llenan su pantalla. 

Le sorprende la cantidad de información que hay en la materia, la mayoría dirigida a la persona que vive con la discapacidad pero también encuentra cantidad de artículos para el público general. 

Hablan desde lo más básico, como las limitaciones que puede generar cada tipo de lesión y enfatizan la particularidad de cada una de ellas. Luego van a condiciones más generales, como el perder el movimiento o sensibilidad de las extremidades, la incontinencia, temblores o problemas de eyaculación y erección. 

Esa última parte se siente pesada en el estómago, porque nunca ha hablado con WonWoo de la gravedad de su lesión, manteniéndose al margen y aceptando sólo la información que él le da por su cuenta, aunque no sea demasiado. 

Mientras más lee, más dudas surgen y antes de darse cuenta el reloj ha avanzado otro par de horas. 

Se siente como si se hubiera entrometido a una parte muy íntima de WonWoo, en especial porque a penas están saliendo y él aun parece muy reservado y discreto con respecto a sus limitaciones físicas. Como si estuviera atento a que MinGyu haga un movimiento incorrecto para escapar. 

Pero MinGyu tampoco quiere que su relación avance sin tener una noción de cómo tratarlo en cada paso que dan adelante, necesita tener más confianza y saber hasta dónde puede llegar y qué preguntar cuando llegue el momento indicado. 

Se da por vencido esa tarde ya que no hay forma de que su cerebro empiece a concentrarse en trabajar y apaga los equipos para después de levantarse y guardar algunos de los documentos en su portafolio.

Recoge su saco y se afloja la corbata esperando no toparse con alguno de los jefes antes de salir y toma el ascensor con un bostezo cansado. 

WonWoo está en su lugar cuando cruza los torniquetes de salida y se dirige a él como cada tarde desde que empezaron a salir. 

— Vienes antes que yo y siempre sales después ¿Debería demandar a alguien por explotación laboral? —MinGyu lo interrumpe cuando lo encuentra mordisquendo su pluma, mientras resuelve un crucigrama—

— Conjunto de resoluciones emitidas por órganos judiciales que repercuten en sentencias posteriores. Catorce letras. —Pregunta WonWoo, leyendo en voz alta esa línea porque lleva un rato y no tiene idea—

— Jurisprudencia —Responde con una sonrisa al verlo calcular si la palabra coincide con las letras que ya llenan algunos espacios— 

— Podrías dedicarte a resolver estas cosas. 

— Saja me echaría de la casa, es bastante exigente. 

— Se quedó dormida sobre mí desde el primer día —WonWoo la defiende porque la gata no lo dejó ir un instante y se hicieron amigos con facilidad—

— Exacto. —MinGyu le sonríe y esta vez es WonWoo el que se queda sin palabras— Entonces ¿Cómo es que trabajas tantas horas extras? 

— Me aburro en casa y al menos aquí me pagan por aprender palabras difíciles como juris..prudencia. —WonWoo se inclina sobre el periódico para asegurarse de haberlo leído correctamente— Eso y necesito una consola nueva. 

— ¿Qué le pasó a la anterior? 

— Murió —Exhala de recordar ese jodido círculo rojo después de haber jugado por horas sin descanso— 

— Recorta un par de horas y podríamos pasar el rato mi apartamento —WonWoo le regala una mirada inquisitiva y la sonrisa de MinGyu es toda colmillos—

— Tardaría más en comprar la mía. 

— Pero Saja estaría encantada y podrías aprender palabras raras como "Epiqueya". —MinGyu le señala de vuelta al periódico sólo con la vista— Número trece en vertical. 

WonWoo se pone a contar los espacios los y para cuando levanta la vista MinGyu ya se está alejando. 

— Te veo mañana —Logra leer los labios de MinGyu antes de que se de la vuelta y se obliga a sí mismo a despegar la vista de su espalda antes de olvidar la palabra que acababa de aprender—


	7. Chapter 7

WonWoo le toma la palabra en las semanas siguientes en las que pasa algunas tardes en casa de MinGyu, resulta una ventaja que tenga su propia consola y que el aire acondicionado siempre esté encendido, en especial cuando la ciudad se siente cada vez más como el infierno

Algunas tardes MinGyu tiene tanto trabajo que se ve obligado a dejarlo en la sala de estar, sólo en compañía de Saja que no parece querer alejarse de su regazo. Desde ahí puede ver al abogado envuelto en documentos, revoloteando en algún libro o frotándose los ojos cuando él brillo de la computadora ha hecho de las suyas. 

Encuentra encantadora la forma en la que frunce su ceño cuando algo no parece ir como le gustaría o la pequeña sonrisa que tira de la comisura de sus labios cuando termina con el avance del día. 

Pero ama aún más Que MinGyu siempre acude cuando lo llama para que se tome un descanso, dejándose caer a su lado o aprovechando que Saja no está en sus piernas para ser él quien recueste la cabeza sobre su regazo. 

Se disculpa por no poder atenderlo y tener que dejarlo ahí, pero a WonWoo no puede importarle menos, aunque la razón de su visita esté muy lejos de los videojuegos y se acerque más a tener un pretexto de pasar más tiempo con él. 

Aún le cuesta creer que MinGyu se haya tomado tantas molestias después de recibirlo, la segunda vez que regresó a su casa se dio cuenta que había sacado todos los muebles del baño para hacerle más espacio ya que la silla chocaba con algunos de ellos. Y WonWoo insistió en que no era necesario, porque era jodidamente vergonzoso que MinGyu tuviera que preparar cosas tan íntimas como esa, pero no pudo ignorar la calidez que se instalaba en su pecho ante de la idea de MinGyu pensando en él y la forma de hacerle más cómoda su estadía allí, como si de verdad disfrutara de su presencia. 

Y su corazón solo se ilusionaba un poco más cada vez, con cada pequeño gesto, con esos detalles que parecían tan insignificantes como reparar el desnivel de la puerta principal, porque nadie más le habría puesto suficiente atención como para notar que era una molestia. 

Esa tarde MinGyu decidió que prepararía la cena para compensar que estuvo trabajando casi desde que llegaron. 

WonWoo picaba algunas verduras porque le pareció injusto que MinGyu hiciera todo trabajo, aunque esa fuera solo la excusa porque no habría forma en que dijera en voz alta que era para ver lo sexy que se veía cocinando, con la camisa arremangada hasta los antebrazos y esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia cada vez que le daba una probadita y descubría que estaba quedando justo como quería. 

— Eres guapo, bueno en tu trabajo, en los crucigramas y en matemáticas. Es injusto que también seas bueno en la cocina —MinGyu ríe ante lo que parece una queja y solo se encoge de hombros— Iba justo después de ti cuando repartieron talento y ya no me quedó ni una pizca. 

— No necesitabas tantos halagos para decirme que te invite a cenar más seguido. 

— Solo ponía los hechos sobre la mesa —WonWoo se encoge de hombros peleando con una zanahoria— ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar? 

MinGyu parece pensarlo un momento y WonWoo casi se siente mal de haber tocado un tema muy personal cuando nota que la mirada del Moreno se entristece una fracción de segundo. 

— Mamá ama cocinar, ella es de esas personas que hacen de cada comida un banquete, lo disfruta muchísimo. Siempre le encantaba tener visitas porque era el pretexto perfecto de cocinar para un ejército y todo siempre le queda delicioso —Inicia MinGyu recordando los aromas de su infancia— cuando murió papá, creo que cada uno empezó a asimilar la pérdida a su manera, pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo, yo sentía que más me alejaba de ella. Supongo que siempre me sentí más identificado con él, era como un puente entre ambos, y cuando se fue... no lo sé, no supe como retomar mi relación con ella, al menos inmediatamente. 

— Y te acercaste a ella por medio de la cocina —Las palabras de WonWoo no son una pregunta, pero MinGyu asiente con una sonrisa satisfecha—

— Creo que fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento, yo no sabía nada y al principio solo me dedicaba a cortar las verduras, pelar ajos, moler hierbas, cosas pequeñas. Pero mientras me iba involucrando, descubrí que me gustaba, mucho, en realidad. y poco a poco empecé a hacer platos completos, ella me corregía cuando algo no salía como esperaba o resolvía algunas dudas, me compartía los viejos tips de la familia y yo me iba volviendo más independiente, hasta que un día dijo que ya no la necesitaba más. —MinGyu rueda los ojos porque eso nunca pasaría—

— ¿Qué le dijiste? —Le interrumpe WonWoo esperando a que continuara— 

— Ella fue la razón por la que metí a la cocina, antes no sabía más que hacerme un sandwich. Pero le pedí que me dejara ayudarle de vez en cuando y algunas noches a la semana, ella preparaba algo y yo hacía algún platillo para complementarlo, aunque fuera el postre, lo importante era seguir compartiendo ese momento juntos. Aún lo hacemos cuando voy a visitarla. 

— Tiene suerte de tenerte —

— Tengo suerte de tenerla —Le corrige MinGyu con una sonrisa, volviéndose a la estufa para mover la salsa que hierve en una pequeña olla— ¿Qué hay de tu familia? 

MinGyu le pregunta de forma descuidada, mientras busca algunas cosas en el refrigerador. WonWoo se queda en silencio un momento, pero él a penas ha hablado de su vida personal cuando MinGyu se ha abierto completamente y cree que lo justo es compartir aunque fuera un poco. 

— Creo que mi relación con mamá no es tan buena —WonWoo sonríe con nerviosismo porque nunca ha hablado de eso con alguien distinto a Seulgi— Supongo que aún era muy pequeño para tomar una posición madura cuando papá nos dejó, ella tuvo que trabajar mucho más para pagar nuestros estudios y a penas la veía. Seulgi fue la que se encargó de mí en ese tiempo, porque Bohyuk estaba en la facultad y también tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo. 

MinGyu baja la intensidad de la flama para ponerle más atención, es la primera vez desde que empezaron a salir en le que cuenta un poco más de su vida, se siente un estúpido por haber elegido un tema que parece tan difícil para él. 

— Pensé que sólo eran Seulgi y tú —La sonrisa de WonWoo es triste y sus inhalaciones se vuelven pesadas para controlar las lágrimas que lo amenazan otra vez—

— Bohyuk intentó ocupar el lugar de papá, él siempre estaba trabajando o estudiando o regañandome porque cuando entré en la adolescencia me volví un problema para todos. 

— ¿Muchas fiestas? —WonWoo asiente avergonzado y espera que la mirada de MinGyu sea juiciosa, pero cuando se encuentra con ella es suave y comprensiva— Yo también tuve una etapa —se justifica para hacerle saber que no sería el quien lo juzgara—

— Él ya tenía su lugar en la clínica de especialidades, había trabajado duro y me dijo que yo podía elegir la universidad que quisiera, que él se haría cargo de mis estudios así como lo había hecho con Seulgi y que mamá dejaría de trabajar tanto, pero le dije que no quería ir a la universidad, que no era mi padre para exigirme nada a pesar de que me lo había dado todo cuando no era su obligación. —WonWoo deja el cuchillo a un lado porque aún le duele la mirada de decepción que le dedicó su hermano en aquel momento— Él estaba tan desilusionado de mí, no podía verlo a la cara. 

— ¿Se arreglaron? —MinGyu se ve preocupado, porque puede notar el dolor WonWoo en cada palabra por más que quiera hacerse el fuerte— 

— No, quería hacerlo y decirle que me disculpara, que necesitaba tiempo porque no sabía que estudiar pero los años pasaron y ahora solo es demasiado tarde. 

— Nunca es tarde para empezar a estudiar, Won. Eres joven. —Le animó MinGyu hasta que la mirada de WonWoo lo quebró por dentro, impregnada de todo el dolor y el arrepentimiento que cargaba con él— 

— Bohyuk murió el día que nos accidentamos, Min. Nunca pude pedirle perdón. 

MinGyu siente algo pesado cayendo en un estómago, se siente tan mal por haberle permitido continuar, por hacer todas las preguntas incorrectas y lo ve tan vulnerable que no sabe qué decir. Así que solo rodea la barra para acercarse, jalando una silla a su lado y sostiene su mano. 

No hay lágrimas a pesar del dolor con el que expresó sus palabras se imagina que es porque ya ha llorado tanto que no le queda una más, pero no por eso ha mermado su angustia y su propio corazón se rompe un poco por no poder ayudarle. 

— Lo siento mucho, Won. 

— Disculpame. Estabas tan emocionado hablando de tu familia y yo solo... 

— Gracias por permitirme conocer esta parte de ti, sé que es difícil, pero significa mucho que hayas confiado en mí —WonWoo asiente con una media sonrisa, porque fue más fácil de lo había imaginado, todo parecía más sencillo con MinGyu a su lado— 

— No, gracias a ti por escuchar —WonWoo se inclina aprovechando su cercanía y deja un beso en la comisura de sus labios— Vamos, Chef. Se le va a quemar la salsa. 

MinGyu se levanta de inmediato para apagar la estufa cuando encuentra la salsa hirviendo y se relaja cuando encuentra a WonWoo sonriendo desde el otro lado. 

Era entrañable la forma en la que poco a poco se iban mezclando en las pequeñas tareas, con ese aire hogareño instalándose entre ellos a pesar de que tuvieran que despedirse al finalizar la cena. 

— ¿Te quieres quedar esta noche? —MinGyu pregunta, una vez que están recostados en el sofá y nota que es la tercera vez que WonWoo ve su reloj— 

Los ojos de WonWoo se abren por un instante, y MinGyu aprovecha a acomodar un mechón de cabello alborotado. 

— No tengo ropa

— La mía servirá —WonWoo asiente después de pensarlo un momento, había sido un buen día, algo desgastante emocionalmente al tener que hablar tanto de sí mismo. Pero MinGyu había sido tan atento y quizá solo quería un poco más de él— 

WonWoo envía un mensaje a Seulgi avisando que no llegaría esa noche y terminan la película que estaban viendo y luego otra más. 

Su corazón palpita cuando finalmente es la hora de ir a la cama, porque sabe que MinGyu estará ahí para verlo y el miedo a disgustarle sigue presente. 

Se lavan los dientes en silencio, la atmósfera pesada y silenciosa consientes de que ambos tienen lo mismo en mente. 

MinGyu rebusca en su armario y saca unos pantalones de pijama y una camiseta que le entrega a WonWoo y busco otro par para él. 

Hay un momento en el que WonWoo duda, antes de tragar con fuerza y pasarse a la cama y siente que nunca se le había hecho tan difícil como en ese momento. 

Intenta ignorar que MinGyu lo ve de reojo, mientras trata de lucir indiferente rebuscando en los cajones o guardando algunas de las cosas regadas en la habitación y le agradece, porque sabe que lo hace por él. Así que solo toma aire antes de quitarse la camiseta y arrojarla a la silla, se recuesta sobre la cama para desabotonar su pantalón, sus ojos fijos en la lámpara apagada del techo. 

— Déjame ayudarte, cariño —MinGyu se sienta en la cama a la altura de sus piernas y toma la cintilla de su pantalón cuando las manos de WonWoo lo detienen— 

— Yo puedo hacer esto, MinGyu —La mirada de WonWoo luce nerviosa y MinGyu se acerca a dejar un beso suave en sus labios— 

— Nunca dije lo contrario —

WonWoo lo suelta aún dudoso dejando que MinGyu deslice el pantalón por sus piernas, sigue atento sus movimientos y su corazón se encoge por la forma tan delicada en la que manipula sus piernas, como si el mínimo toque fuera a provocarles más daño aunque ya no sentía nada. 

MinGyu lo recorre con la mirada, porque es la primera vez que está tan expuesto, era verdad que sus piernas eran un poco más delgadas, pero lo era también el resto de él así que la diferencia a penas era perceptible. 

WonWoo no se pierde su rostro un instante, buscando la mínima reacción o el más leve indicio de aversión. Pero sólo hay una mirada cariñosa cuando levanta la vista hacia él. 

MinGyu toma los pantalones limpios y se los pone con el mismo cuidado, puede ver que sus manos tocan su piel de vez en cuando y está seguro de poder sentir sus caricias en forma de un revoloteo nervioso en el estómago. 

MinGyu se queda sentado a su lado, con su pulgar acariciando una cicatriz sobre el hueso de su cadera. 

Sus ojos clavados en WonWoo, en la pequeña cintura que quedó expuesta cuando se levantó la camiseta, sus labios abultados, sus clavículas perfectas asomándose por el cuello enorme de la playera. 

Y parece que está por preguntarle algo, pero se arrepiente en el último y solo se inclina a besarlo otra vez antes de acostarse a su lado. 

— MinGyu... —La voz de WonWoo es tímida cuando interrumpe el silencio pero la mirada de MinGyu es suave y gentil cuando se pone de lado para verlo— Yo necesito moverme un poco mientras duermo ¿Crees que puedas traerme algunos cojines? 

— ¿Cómo los usas? —MinGyu es pura curiosidad y WonWoo busca las mejores palabras para explicarle—

— Tengo que ¿Abrazarlos? Es para que mi espalda se de un respiro, de lo contrario podría lastimarme la piel. 

— Ven aquí entonces —Sonríe MinGyu ofreciéndole un brazo y WonWoo agradece que las luces estén apagadas para no ser tan evidente con el sonrojo que tinta sus mejillas—

MinGyu le da su tiempo para acomodarse a su lado y se levanta solo para ayudarle a WonWoo a atraer una de sus piernas sobre él y luego besa su frente con un suave Buenas noches. WonWoo no resiste el suspiro que termina en el cuello del mayor cuando este lo atrae un poco más cerca. 

El cuerpo de MinGyu es cálido y confortable y está tan agradecido por la forma en la que lo trata, pero hay una espina en su corazón que le dice que tal vez esperaba más de esa noche. 

Un par de años antes y WonWoo le hubiera hecho el amor un par de veces hasta terminar rendidos entre las sábanas. 

Piensa en la mirada de MinGyu mientras lo vestía y ahí está de nuevo esa punzada en su pecho porque no encontró una pizca de deseo en sus ojos y no podía culparlo por eso, pero tampoco lograba que doliera menos. 

Eran dos hombres jóvenes y sabía bien que en algún punto esos besos castos y dormir abrazados no sería suficiente.


	8. Chapter 8

Wonwoo despierta con el peso de MinGyu sobre su pecho, no sabe cómo es que terminaron así en medio de la noche pero su cabello castaño le hace cosquillas en la nariz. Sonríe al darse cuenta que lo tiene rodeado de la cintura con un brazo y puede sentir el suave palpitar de su corazón. 

Aún no entiende realmente lo que está pasando entre ellos, en especial porque MinGyu sabe que por más que se esfuerce él jamás podrá seguir su ritmo.

La brecha entre ellos crece cada vez que avanzan un poco más y es su propio cuerpo el que le recuerda que sin importar cuánto quiera intentarlo hay tanto que no podrá hacer con él.

Pero su peso es agradable, al igual que el aroma de su shampoo y solo quiere concentrarse en alargar ese momento y tomar todo lo que MinGyu esté dispuesto a ofrecerle antes de que se termine. 

Después de un rato nota a MinGyu removiendose sobre él y le cuesta creer lo tierno que se ve todo somnoliento y con el cabello revuelto, cuando le regala una sonrisa perezosa y un beso en pecho antes de tumbarse a su lado, manteniendo el brazo flojo a su al rededor. 

Parece aún estar acostumbrándose a la leve luz de la habitación y parpadea un par de veces antes de enfocarlo.

— Buenos días —Saluda WonWoo pasándole una mano por el cabello para sacarlo de su frente y es encantadora la forma en la MinGyu se apoya en el contacto—

— Son las ocho de la mañana ¿Qué haces despierto? —Su voz rasposa cuando logra enfocar el reloj digital en la mesa de noche—

— Tengo que ir a casa, debo ver a mi fisio a las doce —WonWoo hace una mueca como si no tuviera opción y la realidad es que solo quiere quedarse tumbado en la cama junto a MinGyu un rato más— 

El mayor gruñe tirando de él para acercarlo más como si estar envueltos en las sábanas no fuera suficiente. 

— Si te llevo yo, podemos quedarnos una hora más aquí —MinGyu propone, y ahí está de nuevo la vacilación en los ojos de WonWoo como si exponer esas facetas de su discapacidad lo volvieran más vulnerable— 

NI siquiera sabe por qué se siente de esa manera, como si su paraplejia pudiera echarse bajo la alfombra para tener una relación como cualquier otra pareja aunque fuera por un rato, pero el miedo a mostrarle esa parte de su mundo aún le revuelve el estómago, como si MinGyu fuera a juzgarlo por todo lo que no puede hacer. 

— Won —MinGyu se humedece los labios aún inseguro de cómo continuar, pero él mismo tiene muchas dudas que no se atreve a poner en voz alta y sabe que necesita empaparse más de su entorno para comprenderlo o como mínimo, saber hacer las preguntas correctas— Puedo ver lo difícil que es para ti, pero si vamos a hacer esto. Si de verdad quieres hacerlo, creo que sería bueno que me dejaras acompañarte. 

WonWoo quiere ignorar la forma en la que su corazón late con aquella propuesta, como si quedara solo en sus manos el hecho de rechazar a MinGyu y es consciente de que su problema es hacia sí mismo, pero no por eso le resulta más sencillo. 

— Lo siento, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo —WonWoo trata de explicarse, porque no soporta la mirada de MinGyu, herida por no permitirse confiar en él— Es solo que no quiero volverme un fastidio para ti. 

La mirada del Moreno cae un poco más y WonWoo no deja de sentirse culpable porque no le ha dado motivos, no ha habido un solo gesto de incomodidad o disgusto, una mirada avergonzada cuando están en público e incluso ha intentado defenderlo de las palabras de la gente que no saben lo que es la empatía. 

— Solo quiero conocer más de ti —MinGyu busca su mano por debajo de las sábanas y la cubre con la suya, acariciando el dorso de la misma—

Así que WonWoo se obliga a corresponderle, porque eso es lo menos que puede hacer y decide ignorar los nervios alojados en la boca del estómago cuando asiente. 

— Te advierto que es muy aburrido 

—Trabajo en un despacho de abogados, no puedes superar eso—WonWoo sonríe cuando MinGyu se abraza un poco más a él dando el asunto por terminado y se dispone a dormir un rato más— 

Cuando despiertan una hora más tarde, WonWoo sabe que tiene otro problema frente a él porque ducharse en un baño que no está diseñado para él solo lo complica todo un poco más. 

— ¿Tienes alguna silla de plástico? —Pregunta cuando MinGyu sale del baño solo con una toalla al rededor de su cintura como si fuera de lo más cotidiano entre ellos y se obliga a verlo a los ojos en lugar de barrer su mirada por todo el cuerpo del moreno— 

— Mierda, se me pasó por completo, Won. Voy a traer una de la terraza —MinGyu sale tal cual está y WonWoo puede escuchar desde la habitación cuando desliza la puerta corrediza que da al balcón y un segundo después está de vuelta con la silla sobre su cabeza— Espero que esta funcione por hoy, pero conseguiremos una esta semana ¿Bien? 

WonWoo asiente, presionando sus labios para que estos no delataran la sonrisa tonta que estaba seguro de tener en ese momento, embelezado completamente ante la espontaneidad de MinGyu, que parecía decir todo con total naturalidad. 

El moreno sale del baño con una sonrisa dudosa, porque espera que eso sea suficiente por ese día y se apresura a cambiarse de espaldas a WonWoo con un pantalon de chandal y una playera cómoda. 

Cuando sale, es con la promesa de tener el desayuno listo para cuando WonWoo termine de arreglarse y cierra la puerta dejándolo solo para darle algo de privacidad. WonWoo se queda viendo la mudada limpia que dejó en la cama para él y el calor sube por su rostro de nuevo hasta que el agua de la ducha consigue controlarlo. 

Para cuando sale de la habitación vestido con la ropa de MinGyu y oliendo a su shampoo, el desayuno está listo y le indica que se siente en ese lugar al que le quitó una de las sillas de madera para que fuera solo para él. 

Coloca una taza de café humeante junto a un plato de huevos revueltos y luego deja un beso sobre su cabello húmedo antes de regresar a la cocina por un platón con tostadas. 

— Me gusta más cuando hueles a tu perfume —MinGyu hace mohín que le roba otra sonrisa y dios, no es posible que se la pase sonriendo tanto si a penas salió de la cama— 

— A mí me gusta, huele a ti —MinGyu gime porque es mas información de la que puede procesar y la sonrisa de WonWoo solo se hace más grande—

El camino a la clínica es silencioso y WonWoo puede sentir los nervios hormigueando en su estómago, es la primera vez que va con alguien distinto a Seulgi o su madre, aunque esta última dejó de acompañarlo un par de meses después de su recuperación. 

Y él mismo hubiera dejado de ir también, pero su hermana seguía arrastrandolo cada vez por mucho que su humor fuera un maldito desastre. Solo porque era consciente de lo mucho que le debía y lo menos que podía hacer, era seguirle el juego aunque hace tanto no hubiera ninguna mejoría. 

MinGyu coloca la silla en su sitio para que pudiera transferirse una vez llegan y WonWoo respira un par de veces antes de echarse a andar. 

— ¿Te ayudo? —WonWoo niega, impulsandose a la entrada de edificio y eso deja un poco confundido a MinGyu porque siempre que han salido es él quien lo lleva— No me dejarían en paz si ven que eres tú quien maneja la silla. 

— No lo hago por molestar —su labio inferior se abulta en un puchero y WonWoo nunca tuvo tantas ganas de poder levantarse de ahí para poder besarlo, aunque está seguro que incluso así tendría que ponerse de puntitas para poder alcanzarlo. 

— Se trata más sobre ser independiente, y no sólo dejarte llevar por los demás —MinGyu avanza a su lado, y de cierta forma comienza a tener sentido para él— incluso a mí, me gusta más andar solo aunque no crea en toda esa mierda. 

— ¿Y por qué me pediste que lo hiciera la primera vez que salimos? —WonWoo suelta una risita al verse descubierto—

— Quería ver si te molestaba hacerlo —Se encoge de hombros— eso y tener un pretexto para tenerte más cerca. 

— Voy a fingir que no escuché lo primero —MinGyu se hace el ofendido, pero igual le sonríe porque sería una mentira decir que, a pesar de los nervios, no disfrutó de aquella primera cita—

La sala de recepción es amplia y el escritorio de registro tiene la altura estándar, no como esos de doble altura donde tienes que gritarle a la persona que está detrás para que note que te encuentras frente a ellos. 

WonWoo entrega su tarjeta del seguro y designa a MinGyu como su acompañante esa tarde, por lo que le dan un gafete de familiar. 

La recepcionista le pregunta por Seulgi, porque sabe que es la única que ha estado con él y no se pierde la forma en la que sus cejas se levantan intuitivas cuando ve a MinGyu parado a su lado. Aunque por fortuna no hace ningún comentario. 

Una vez entrando al área del gimnasio MinGyu siente como que entró a un universo diferente. 

Todas las máquinas están adaptadas de diferentes formas, y trata de ignorar cómo es que las usa cada paciente. 

Personas con prótesis manejando pesas, alguna especie de máquina de remo que tiene el mecanismo de una bicicleta para poder usarse con los brazos, máquinas de empuje con plataformas para encajar las sillas de ruedas y un sin fin de equipos, con arreglos de apariencia casera cuyo uso a penas podía imaginar. 

Había otra habitación con paredes de cristal y colchonetas acomodadas en una fila. 

Alcanzó a ver varios niños tendidos en éstas, iban acompañados de sus padres y era evidente que tenían problemas motrices. Algunos no se movían para nada y otros no dejaban de hacerlo de forma errática. 

MinGyu sintió algo pesado en su estómago, esa parte del mundo que ignoró por tanto tiempo abriéndose de golpe a él, y era casi difícil de dirigir porque a penas podía imaginar las dificultades por las que pasaban todas esas familias. 

Desvió la mirada al notar que se había quedado viendo por tanto tiempo que resultaría grosero, y cuando se encontró con WonWoo había una sonrisa triste en sus labios. 

— Lo siento —MinGyu se disculpa y ni siquiera sabe por qué. 

¿Por haberlos visto por tanto tiempo como si fuera un espectáculo? ¿Por no poder hacer nada por ellos? ¿Por tener un cuerpo funcional cuando esos pequeños nunca sabrían lo que era salir a divertirse con con sus amigos?

— Gyu, ¿estás bien? —WonWoo se ve preocupado porque no puede distinguir lo que ve en el rostro del Moreno— 

MinGyu asiente un par de veces para despejarse y se recuerda que eso no es sobre él, y lo último que quiere es que WonWoo piense que le molesta de alguna forma estar ahí y que no lo deje acompañarlo la próxima vez. 

— ¿Vamos? —Pregunta MinGyu mostrando una sonrisa que a penas se refleja en sus ojos y WonWoo decide no presionar, así que solo lo guía hacia otro pabellón— 

Se encuentra con algunos conocidos en el camino con los que no comparte más que algún saludo distante y MinGyu se mantiene a su lado, respondiendo con sonrisas cohibidas porque al parecer él es el nuevo centro de atención. 

Una chica se acerca a WonWoo en cuanto lo ve llegar, lleva un uniforme blanco muy parecido al de un enfermero pero se ve mas cómodo y su cabello está arreglado en una coleta alta. 

— Bienvenido, Won. —Saluda Yuna, con una amplia sonrisa sin dejar de jugar con la pelotita que lleva en las manos— Y llegaste justo a tiempo 

— Culpa de MinGyu —Hace un mohín señalandolo con la cabeza, y MinGyu solo quiere hacerse pequeño otra vez porque se siente completamente perdido— 

— Pensé que solo llegaba tarde cuando se trataba de mí —

WonWoo pone los ojos en blanco por aquel pequeño reproche, así que aprovecha a presentarlos antes de que sigan sacando sus malos hábitos a la luz. 

— Yuna, él es MinGyu. MinGyu, ella es Yuna. Mi nueva fisioterapeuta —Los señala a ambos, hasta que se dan la mano y la chica no es ni un poco discreta cuando ve a WonWoo en señal de aprobación— 

Él de verdad intenta ignorarlo y agradece que Yuna no insiste, porque la conoce lo suficiente para saber que son pocas cosas las que retienen en su mente. 

Hace poco empezó a entrenar con ella, y le agrada mucho más que sus fisioterapeutas anteriores. Ella es agradable, animada y no tiene esa expresión cansada y aburrida del resto y no lo trata como si sintiera pena por él. 

— Vamos a empezar con los calentamientos de rutina, Won —le indica la chica, señalando una colchoneta libre—

WonWoo obedece, yendo hasta donde ella le indica y voltea a ver a MinGyu que está parado sin saber qué hacer. 

— ¿Puedes ayudarme a bajar? —MinGyu asiente y se acerca de inmediato y solo tiende sus brazos para servirle de apoyo al menor hasta que este logra sentarse en la colchoneta— Gracias, siempre se me complica cuando hay desniveles. 

— No hay problema —MinGyu pasa una mano de forma descuidada sobre el cabello de WonWoo antes de levantarse y solo hasta que está de nuevo en pie nota que Yuna los estuvo viendo todo el tiempo–

Ella les sonríe satisfecha, y se hinca al lado de WonWoo sin hacer más comentarios a pesar de que su mirada dice más de lo que puede admitir. 

— Vamos a aflojar un poco los músculos ¿Bien? —WonWoo asiente, recostandose en la colchoneta y MinGyu se sienta a su lado con las piernas cruzadas, observando atento todos los movimientos de Yuna— 

El pecho de WonWoo sube y baja con inhalaciones profundas, su mirada clavada en el techo, reconociendo cada mancha de humedad que lo ha acompañado desde que empezó con su rehabilitación. 

En este punto ya conoce los ejercicios de memoria, los hace todos los días antes de salir de la cama para ir a trabajar. 

Pero necesita que Yuna lo revise. La mirada de la chica se concentra en los músculos que está trabajando, revisa el rango de movimiento de las extremidades y no deja de hablarle a WonWoo de los cotilleos de la clínica mientras evanza en su examen, como una forma de distraerlo. 

— Entonces... ¿Dónde se conocieron? —Yuna pasa la vista de uno al otro esperando a ver quién da el primer paso—

— En la oficina, soy abogado. —

— Suena aburrido, yo no podría estar sin moverme. —

— A veces pasan cosas interesantes —Sus ojos están en WonWoo cuando responde y nota el suave tinte en sus mejillas mientras se esfuerza en disimular su sonrisa— 

WonWoo no dice una palabra, solo mantiene sus manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho. 

— ¿Won, dejarías que MinGyu te ayude? Hoy estamos algo cortos de personal —Yuna finge una mirada de disculpa, cuando en los casi cuatro años de visitar la clínica, nunca han tenido un problema como ese— 

Y WonWoo lo sabe, pero ella ignora su mirada y toma su silencio como una afirmación. 

— No tienes que hacerlo —WonWoo le aclara, para que no se sienta comprometido, pero el moreno se mueve en cuanto Yuna le indica la posición que debe tomar— 

— Está bien 

— Genial, su pantorrilla debe descansar sobre tu antebrazo de esta forma y debes mantener su pie en posición ¿sí? —MinGyu asiente y no se percata de WonWoo cuando pone los ojos en blanco, sintiéndose como un maniquí— Recuerda que tú tienes el control de la rodilla cuando se flexiona. 

MinGyu parece tener miedo al principio, pero después de las primeras repeticiones se parece mucho al hombre que le ayudó a desvestirse la noche anterior. Sus mejillas se colorean de forma inconsciente y su corazón late con fuerza por el cuidado que pone en su tarea, como si aprender a hacerlo correctamente fuese lo más importante en ese momento. 

— Debes detenerte cuando sus músculos te pongan resistencia, no trates de forzarlo porque él no podrá decirte si le duele. —Explica Yuna— Poco a poco irás conociendo los límites de su cuerpo, es algo gradual. 

— Dejen de hablar como si no estuviera aquí —WonWoo se queja cuando nota que la conversación está yendo hacia un rumbo incómodo, o quizá es solo él que no puede sacárselo de la cabeza—

— Tú vas a enseñarle el resto de los ejercicios entonces —Yuna ríe y se levanta dejando a MinGyu con un gesto de preocupación— Solo haz lo mismo del lado izquierdo. 

Le indica antes de desaparecer para ver a otro paciente. 

— No voy a romperme —WonWoo intenta tranquilizarle o quizá hace la broma para calmarse a sí mismo cuando MinGyu se desliza hasta su costado— 

— Lo siento, estoy algo nervioso —MinGyu pasa su lengua por su labio inferior, considerando si sería prudente preguntarle— Es que no sé si tienes alguna sensación, o alguna herida que aún te duela si hago algo mal. 

— La lesión es parcial, pero aún así perdí toda la sensibilidad en las piernas —WonWoo trata de comentarlo como si no le afectara, pero aún recuerda que los médicos prometían que iba a recuperar algo de sensación después de las cirugías— Solo, queda un poco en el muslo izquierdo pero es a estímulos intensos y se va desvaneciendo a medida que desciendes. En este punto, es todo lo que voy a recuperar. 

WonWoo toma la mano de MinGyu y lo hace colocarla en su pierna, a escasos centímetros de su cadera. 

— Presiona un poco —MinGyu le obedece y no se pierde un segundo la expresión de WonWoo cuando este nota el tacto en su piel. Es algo distante, como si hubiese una bruma que le impidiera sentirlo en su totalidad pero ahí está después de todo hasta que MinGyu desciende y las sensaciones se pierden por completo— ahí termina. 

WonWoo hace un mohín, sin saber qué otra cosa puede contar, pero MinGyu parece satisfecho, al menos tanto como puede estarlo por la naturaleza de la información. 

Sigue su tarea, flexionando sus piernas y cada vez se nota más cómodo con su desempeño. 

WonWoo le cuenta un poco sobre la gente que los saludó al entrar, le platica sobre sus entrenadores anteriores, y lo agradable que fue el cambio cuando Yuna le fue asignada aunque siempre hablaran demasiado, en especial cuando Seulgi lo acompañaba. 

Yuna se acerca a revisar un par de veces para cambiar los ejercicios, en ese último debe hacer un estiramiento de caderas. 

MinGyu está hincado a la altura de su espalda baja, la pierna a su alcance flexionada a la altura del pecho mientras él lo empuja poco a poco para liberar la tensión en sus músculos. Una de sus manos mantiene en su lugar la pierna contraria que permanece estirada y tiene que usar los muslos para empujarlo un poco más.

MinGyu está prácticamente sobre él, y puede sentir su calor tan cerca cuando esté lo mantiene en esa posición con la fuerza de sus piernas. 

Levanta la vista, y se encuentra con la mirada de MinGyu sobre él, pesada e intensa y no sabe en qué momento estira su propia mano para acariciar su rostro. 

Desliza la tema de los dedos por su mejilla completamente lisa, porque resulta que se afeita hasta los fines de semana y en algún punto llega a su cabello. Dios. Cómo ama la suavidad de esos mechones castaños. 

Y luego MinGyu se inclina un poco más, hasta que sus labios se unen en un beso suave y delicado ignorando por completo que no es el momento y mucho menos el lugar. 

Pero WonWoo no se permite pensar en eso, y sólo deja que MinGyu llene sus pulmones con su aliento porque es lo único que quiere respirar a partir de ese momento. 

Se siente estúpido por haber estado tan nervioso de permitirle acompañarlo, cuando MinGyu estuvo tan atento e interesado como siempre, tomándose la molestia de aprender a hacerlas correctamente como si la idea de despertar constantemente a su lado no fuera solo una ilusión. 

Sueltan risas nerviosas cuando se separan, esperando que no los hayan visto para no meter en problemas a WonWoo pero aún así deja otro beso sobre su nariz antes de seguir con el ejercicio, esperando que Yuna no vuelva en un rato.


	9. Chapter 9

La tarde en el centro de rehabilitación fue mucho menos caótica de lo que había imaginado en un principio. MinGyu le ayudó todo el tiempo. Involucrándose tanto como podía en los ejercicios, preguntando a Yuna los beneficios de cada uno y si era necesario hacerlos todos los días como si él fuera a estar ahí para verificarlo. 

Cuando la rutina termina y Yuna se despide de ellos, MinGyu lo ayuda a subir de nuevo a la silla y avanzan a la salida. 

Hay más personas en el área de pesas para esta hora y MinGyu sigue con la vista a una chica equipada con un exoesqueleto que le permite dar algunos pasos mientras se apoya en las barandillas a sus costados. 

La imagen le resulta impresionante y algo futurista, a pesar de que la chica parece estar luchando con el equipo con cada paso que da. El esfuerzo enmarca su rostro en una expresión de dolor, pero sigue avanzando a pasos cortos. 

— Es parte del tratamiento para reeducar la marcha —Explica WonWoo que siguió su línea de visión— se supone que es más fácil con el equipo aunque parezcas un EVA 

— Se ve pesado. 

— Lo es, en especial porque los músculos se debilitan mientras más tiempo pasas sin usarlos, pero se siente bien poder pararte. —WonWoo se queda un momento más esperando a que la chica avance sobre las barandillas, su instructor manteniéndose a su lado todo el tiempo por si llegaba a perder el equilibrio— 

Ella ya presentaba un poco de movilidad y el equipo le ayudaría a reforzar los músculos y a recordarle a sus nervios la sensación y cómo debería moverse. 

Él nunca llegó a ese nivel. 

Avanza solo hasta que la curiosidad de MinGyu se ve satisfecha y siguen el camino de vuelta, pasando de nuevo por las salas para menores, que ahora están vacías. 

Es en la recepción que se encuentran con el mismo niño que MinGyu vio más temprano, su silla se parece más a una carriola para bebé y aun tiene algunos espasmos en las piernas. 

Su madre está agachada a su lado limpiando su rostro con un paño porque algo de saliva cae de la comisura de su boca, se ve cansada cuando se levanta pero aún así deja una caricia en el cabello del chico con una sonrisa y el niño responde con algo parecido a una risa. 

El corazón de MinGyu cae hasta su estómago, preguntándose qué puede justificar que un niño sufra algo semejante y simplemente no hay explicación. 

WonWoo toma su mano y acaricia el dorso de ella con el pulgar, sabe cómo se siente, conoce la impotencia y frustración. Y luego MinGyu suelta un suspiro, como si esa mañana hubiera resultado larga y extenuante aunque fue WonWoo el que hizo todo el ejercicio. 

Se acercan a la mesa de recepción para entregar los gafetes y cuando salen al estacionamiento, la luz del sol choca en sus rostros y el calor del asfalto los golpea haciéndolos sudar aun más. 

No comparten mucho una vez que están en el auto, MinGyu luce como un globo al que le falta el aire, hundido en su asiento y con la vista fija al frente aunque no parece estar prestando mucha atención. 

Lleva a WonWoo directamente a su casa, le hace saber que estará ocupado el resto de la tarde porque su hermana está de visita en la ciudad y luego se baja a colocar la silla para él. 

Esta vez lo ayuda a subir la rampa, porque sabe que está cansado y se recarga en el auto cuando WonWoo se pone frente a él. 

— Gracias por acompañarme hoy —Las palabras de WonWoo son sinceras, porque disfrutó estar con él y los ejercicios no parecieron tan aburridos como siempre—

MinGyu parece animarse un poquito cuando una sonrisa se extiende en sus labios y parece aliviado de que, al final, WonWoo no se haya arrepentido de llevarlo. 

— A ti por dejarme ir, Won —MinGyu se inclina hasta él para dejar un beso en sus labios y acaricia su mandíbula con el pulgar cuando sostiene su rostro para levantarlo— 

— Te veo el lunes —se despide wonwoo cuando MinGyu se separa de él, con esa sonrisa que le hacía perder el aliento—

— Seguro —

WonWoo se da la vuelta y MinGyu se queda siguiendo su camino hasta la casa, aún apoyando en el costado del auto.

El azabache le echa un último vistazo antes de cerrar la puerta y ambos se sonríen una última vez, hasta que WonWoo se pierda al interior de su sala de estar. 

Pero la sonrisa que lleva se descoloca cuando encuentra a su madre ahí, está cerrando la cortina y seguramente vio a MinGyu allá afuera y la pequeña escena que montaron. 

— Es guapo —Dice ella yendo a sentarse al sofa. El televisor encendido con el volumen tan bajo que duda que incluso ella logre escucharle—

Se ve agotada, pero hace tiempo que solo toma los turnos nocturnos y nunca hizo caso a Seulgi para cambiarlos cuando aún tenía oportunidad. 

— Lo es —Su voz es a penas un murmullo pero ella asiente haciéndole saber que lo escuchó— Me llevó al centro esta mañana —Suena como si lo estuviera defendiendo incluso antes de que ella suelte algún comentario—.

— Y pasaste la noche con él —Ella no parece molesta, pero ve a WonWoo casi con pena, como si lo creyera un completo iluso por dejarse llevar por gestos tan pequeños— no deberías acostumbrarte a eso. 

— ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme pensar que no lo merezco? —Se muestra dolido y por mucho que quiera convencerse de que está equivocada, sus palabras siguen afectadole—

— Estoy intentando protegerte antes de que la decepción sea más grande —La mujer devuelve la vista a la película y se acaricia el cuello en un intento de liberar por sí misma la tensión en sus músculos— 

— Tú quieres terminarlo incluso antes de empezar. 

— Todos se cansan, WonWoo. —sus palabras salen con un suspiro, como si ella misma ya no pudiera más— Ahora se muestra muy interesado, ¿pero por cuanto tiempo podrá mantenerse a tu ritmo? 

WonWoo se queda en silencio, no puede admitir frente a ella que ese miedo no ha dejado de perseguirlo desde comenzó su relación con MinGyu. 

— Sabes que tienes necesides especiales, y una relación ya es bastante desgastante por sí misma ¿Cuanto más puede llegar a darte antes de que decida que fue suficiente de este evento de caridad? 

Sus labios se aprietan en una mueca que trata de contener el nudo que sube por garganta, pesado y asfixiante. Qué fácil le resultaba a su madre derrumbar todo el trabajo que ha hecho cada día para convencerse de que MinGyu no está con él sólo por lástima. 

Y aún así ella necesita solo una palabra para destrozarlo, porque es exactamente como se siente en ese momento. 

Ella ni siquiera nota cuánto le afecta, y sigue hablando sobre cómo los hombres te desechan con facilidad y le recuerda que incluso él fue así en algún momento. 

WonWoo a penas puede seguir escuchando, cuando toda su mente está ocupada con un solo nombre. 

Pero todo ha sido tan bueno, se ha sentido tan feliz en el corto tiempo que han estado juntos y sabe que nada es eterno y que incluso si fueran limosnas lo que MinGyu le ofreciera él estaría ahí para extender sus manos y recibir todo lo que pueda darle, porque no puede pedir nada más. 

— No me importa —WonWoo alza la voz sobre la diatriba de su madre, que no hace más que desahogarse sobre lo que ella nunca pudo superar— Voy a tomarlo todo, lo mucho o poco que quiera darme, está bien para mí. 

— Eso dices ahora, pero mientras más te encariñes más te va a doler al final. 

— No te preocupes por mí —WonWoo sonríe, aunque es algo triste y doloroso lo que se refleja en sus ojos— seré yo quien se retire cuando él aburra. 

— Solo no digas que nadie te lo advirtió —Replica la mujer, pero WonWoo ya está en camino a su habitación, demasiado cansado como para seguir con aquella discusión que sólo le hará más daño— 

Cuando entra a su recamara lo único que quiere es lanzarse a su cama pero hasta eso supone un obstáculo. La transferencia le cuesta un infierno porque está agotado y sus ánimos no pueden estar peor. 

Así que cuando lo logra, deja sus tenis en la encimera, donde es más fácil alcanzarlos y solo se queda tendido viendo el techo, pensando en las palabras de su madre, en el silencio de MinGyu cuando regresaban del centro y en si tendría la fuerza para superar una ruptura cuando se estaba encariñado tan rápido de él. 

Cuando despierta ya está oscuro, y su estómago ruge hambriento porque ni siquiera salió a almorzar con tal de no toparse con ella. Así que sale a buscar algo a la cocina, evitando chocar con los muebles al rededor porque el espacio es diminuto y necesita maniobrar para sacar lo que necesita del refrigerador.

Toma un plato del escurridor y tras poner todo sobre sus piernas, se dirige al comedor a prepararse un sandwich porque no puede aspirar a algo diferente, ya que es incapaz de alcanzar la estufa desde la silla. 

Come en silencio mientras juega en su celular, rara vez entra a sus redes sociales ya que aquellos que consideraba sus amigos se han alejado de él y no tiene caso seguirles la pista ahora que decidieron ignorar que alguna vez salieron juntos. 

Pero la noche es aburrida y simplemente entra para toparse fotos de las fiestas en las que están en ese momento. Sus noches de sábado recorriendo los bares de la ciudad habían terminado, y no le quedaba más que ser un espectador mientra todos seguían adelante con su vida. 

Cuando termina de comer regresa a su habitación y se desviste para tomar una ducha necesaria. 

Se queda un rato en la regadera, dejando que el agua caiga sobre su cabeza y con suerte arrastre con ella todos los pensamientos que siguen torturandolo, pero nunca se aleja demasiado de MinGyu y su pequeña sonrisa nerviosa allá en el centro. 

A penas ha tenido tiempo de reaccionar a lo que pasó la noche anterior, en la forma en la que su corazón comenzó a latir cuando le propuso quedarse con él y cómo parecía que habían liberado un puñado de mariposas en su estómago cuando MinGyu se ofreció a cambiarlo, con esa mirada cálida y su toque cuidadoso. 

Habían pasado años para él, y se sentía totalmente perdido en ese juego donde no tenía mucho que ofrecer. Y aún así no podía evitar fantasear con la idea, como si su cuerpo fuera a reaccionar para cumplirle un último capricho. 

Regresar a la cama no le ayuda ni un poco a el rumbo que han tomado sus pensamientos, pero cómo podía evitarlos cuando aún podía sentir el peso de MinGyu sobre su pecho o teniendo la imagen nítida de su cuerpo alto y tan bien trabajado cubierto sólo por una toalla. 

Definitivamente era mucho mejor que verlo en su traje sastre favorito, el mismo que se ceñía tan bien en todas las partes correctas. 

WonWoo cerró sus ojos, tratando de revivir la sensación de sus labios suaves contra su boca y la forma en la que sostenía su rostro cada vez que se acercaba a besarlo, deslizó su mano por debajo de la toalla, acariciandose a sí mismo mientras soltaba un poco su imaginación. 

No debería tener nada de malo imaginar la forma en la que MinGyu podría cerrar sus labios al rededor de él, con la misma mirada que le dedicó en el centro cuando estaba presionandose con firmeza contra su cuerpo. 

Y siguió adelante, pero cada movimiento de su mano era un recordatorio de que no había forma de hacerlo funcionar. Conseguir una erección era aún más difícil que mantenerla, y en su estado, las sensaciones se percibían tan lejanas que apenas se asemejan a un cosquilleo. 

Bufó de frustración rindiendose finalmente a su suerte, sus labios presionados en una mueca y su mirada fija en la lámpara amarillenta del exterior. Preparándose para una noche en la que seguro no podría dormir. 

... 

MinGyu se aparece frente a él media hora antes de lo habitual, su traje impecable y su cabello perfectamente acomodado hacia un lado. Aún parecía ligeramente húmedo por la ducha y WonWoo quería extender su mano hasta su rostro para asegurarse de que su mejilla se sintiera tan suave como se veía. 

— ¿Te caíste de la cama hoy? —le saluda WonWoo aprovechando que no hay mucho movimiento a esa hora—

— Debo ir a los tribunales —MinGyu suelta un bostezo y hace un pequeño puchero que le roba una sonrisa al guardia— esta semana será un infierno y ni siquiera ha comenzado. 

— Te va a ir excelente —WonWoo le promete y eso es todo lo que el contrario necesita para que su mirada se ilumine— 

WonWoo se siente aliviado porque a penas hablaron el día anterior y se estuvo carcomiendo la cabeza, esperando que la visita al centro no le haya afectado demasiado. Aunque tal vez solo fueron ideas suyas y su familia estuvo acaparandolo todo su tiempo. 

— Tal vez no pueda verte mucho estos días —MinGyu se disculpa, mordisqueando su labio inferior— estaré saliendo a la noche, se juntaron un par de casos y a penas podré respirar. 

— No te preocupes, pero no olvides descansar. 

Una mujer se queja a su espalda y MinGyu se apresura a sacar su tarjeta para deslizarla por el sensor. 

— Te hablo más tarde ¿sí? 

WonWoo asiente en respuesta y MinGyu sale hacia el ascensor. La mujer que sigue en la fila le dedica una mirada de fastidio, que no puede importarle menos y simplemente se toma su tiempo para activar el torniquete a pesar del repiqueteo de sus tacones caros. 

Los días pasan lentos y aburridos, la gente parece aún de peor humor porque el calor sigue aumentando y al parecer un poco de sol, en el trayecto de sus autos a la entrada del edificio es más de lo que sus presuntuosas existencias pueden soportar. 

Pero al menos tiene la oportunidad de distraerse un rato durante el desayuno.

Conoció a Hansol a las pocas semanas de haber llegado a la empresa y un día simplemente decidió sentarse con él alegando que sus horarios coincidían y sería más entretenido de esa forma. Y no estaba equivocado, el chico era brillante y espontáneo y se expresaba con todo su cuerpo cuando le contaba alguna de sus anécdotas de la universidad donde seguía estudiando. 

— Entonces ¿Cómo va lo tuyo con Kim? —Le sorprende de repente y la risa de Hansol sólo se extiende aún más— Vamos, deberías verte cuando te llega un mensaje. 

— ¿Bien? —WonWoo duda y Hansol pone los ojos en blanco—

— ¿Solo bien? 

— Sí, estamos saliendo —agita su taza de café sin saber qué más puede decir— el viernes pasé la noche en su casa y al día siguiente me llevó a rehabilitación. 

Trata de comentarlo como algo casual, pero el simple hecho de que haya sido tan puntual revela lo importante que fue para él y no pasa desapercibido para Hansol que silba dedicándole una mirada traviesa. 

— Dios, ya no pierden el tiempo —se burla del mayor ganándose una mirada severa— 

— No te hagas ideas, no es como suena —Le da un sorbo a su cafe ignorando la mirada curiosa de Hansol—

— En realidad, se me hace más importante que quiera ser parte de otros aspectos de tu vida, es una buena señal —opina Hansol sorbiendo lo que quedaba de su malteada con una pajilla— 

WonWoo asiente, pero ya no hace ningún otro comentario pensando en las palabras del chico y agradece que pronto suena la alarma en su celular avisando que debe volver a su turno.

Los sudokus y crucigramas siguen siendo sus compañeros en sus tiempos muertos, y maldice una y otra vez porque estos últimos están a tope de terminología jurídica que el desconoce, pero al menos no suena tan descabellada como los que vienen en los diarios dirigidos al piso de contadores que sin duda son un verdadero infierno. 

Repasa las dos líneas que le faltan un par de veces y mordisquea su labio, dudoso. Considerando enviarle un mensaje a MinGyu para ver si puede auxiliarlo en esa parte. 

Finalmente saca su celular, esperando que él tenga el suyo en silencio y no afectarle en alguna reunión. 

Para: MinGyu   
S.O.S  
5 letras, funcionario auxiliar de un tribunal de justicia. 

Tira su celular a un lado, imaginando que tardaría en responder pero el mensaje llega al minuto siguiente y no puede evitar sonreír cuando ve su nombre en la pantalla. 

De: MinGyu   
¿UJIER? 

Para: MinGyu   
Gracias <3 

De: MinGyu   
Seguro ;)   
Mañana seré libre a partir de las 6, si me esperas podríamos ir a cenar ¿? 

Para: MinGyu   
Te veré en la entrada. Suerte! 

La mañana siguiente es viernes y MinGyu le recuerda que debe esperarlo. Las horas pasan lentas, en especial esa última que WonWoo pasa en el cuarto de lockers esperando a que sean las seis. 

Pero Cuando se encuentran afuera, MinGyu se ve agotado y aún así pone una sonrisa en cuando lo ve y se apresura a acercarse para dejar un beso en sus labios. Y le recuerda A WonWoo lo difícil que fue verlo todos los días sin poder acercarse demasiado por el jodido código laboral. 

— ¿Listo? Estaba pensando en ir al chino a unas cuadras de aquí —MinGyu pregunta y trata de disimular un bostezo un segundo después— 

— O podríamos ir a tu casa y pedirlo a domicilio, si ordenamos ahora estaría llegando poco después de nosotros —Sugiere—

— No salimos en toda la semana —

— Estás agotado, podemos dejarlo para otro día ¿bien? —El tono en su voz no deja espacio para replicas y MinGyu se rinde ante él—

— Qué mandón —Se burla, colocándose tras la silla para llevarlo hasta el auto—

— Dame, yo llevaré el maletin —WonWoo extiende su mano y coloca el maletin en sus piernas en cuanto lo recibe— 

MinGyu aprovecha y se agacha un poco más para dejar un beso en su cabello y ni siquiera disimula un poco cuando lo olisquea, descubriendo el rastro de aroma a cítricos que le encanta. 

WonWoo sonríe hasta que llegan al auto y él se encarga de ordenar la comida, en lo que van de camino al departamento. 

MinGyu se queja de toda la semana infernal que tuvo pero se ve satisfecho con sus resultados, aunque le hayan costado todas sus horas de sueño. 

Al entrar al departamento encuentran a Saja durmiendo en el sofa, pero ella salta directo al regazo de WonWoo en cuanto lo ve, sacándole una risa a MinGyu. 

— Minseo vino a visitarla y la ignoró olímpicamente. Ni siquiera se dejaba tocar. 

— Aún se siente traicionada, pobre bebé —WonWoo acaricia detrás de sus orejas y la gata se desbarata entre sus dedos con suaves ronroneos— 

Para cuando WonWoo levanta la vista, MinGyu lo está apuntando con su celular y sus orejas se tornan de color rosa por la sorpresa. 

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —WonWoo le cuestiona, estirando su mano para alcanzar el celular pero MinGyu a penas necesita erguirse para dejarlo fuera de su alcance— 

— Quería molestar a mi hermana pero creo que mejor me la quedo para mí —Sonríe satisfecho y juguetea un poco más en su teléfono hasta que lo voltea para mostrarle el resultado— 

Solo se aprecia el perfil de WonWoo con una media sonrisa mientras Saja se frota contra su pecho, disfrutando de los mimos con los ojos cerrados. 

— ¿Fondo de pantalla? —El color rojo sube por su cuello hasta su rostro y solo se consigue que MinGyu saque una foto más— 

— Te extrañé esta semana y descubrí que no tenía ni una foto tuya, esta estará bien para empezar —Se encoge de hombros y empieza a deshacerse de la corbata mientras avanza a la habitación— ¿Quieres quitarte el uniforme? 

Lo sigue hasta la recamara donde ya lo está esperando con un pants y una camiseta, deja a Saja en el suelo antes de pasarse a la cama y sentarse contra el cabecero.

MinGyu ya se deshizo del saco y ahora está desabotonando su camisa con una paciencia devastadora hasta que esta queda abierta exponiendo la piel de su torso. Y de dónde se supone que saca ese cuerpo cuando ni siquiera tiene tiempo de ir al gimnasio. 

No se da cuenta de que observandolo a través del espejo hasta que su mirada se encuentra con la de MinGyu y le regala una sonrisa que no había visto antes en él, su mirada es intensa y de repente se termina el aire en la habitación. 

Nota el calor en su vientre, cuando se quedan así por segundos que parecen eones y MinGyu solo sigue con ese último botón y deja caer la prenda junto al resto de su ropa, sin despegar la vista de él. 

Le estaba dando un maldito show y él ni siquiera podría usarlo a favor más tarde. 

Para su suerte suena el celular avisando que la comida está en recepción y MinGyu termina de cambiarse en un santiamén, con una risa burlona para bajar por ella. 

WonWoo se deja caer sobre las almohadas y ahoga un gemido de frustración porque no había forma de que dejara de pensar en esa jodida sonrisa el resto de la noche. 

Cuando sale, MinGyu ya lo está esperando en la sala de estar. La comida está servida en la mesa de centro, que está lo suficientemente lejos para que WonWoo pueda colocar la silla y deslizarse al sofa. 

MinGyu se levanta para dejar la silla a un lado y acerca la mesa una vez que WonWoo se instaló en su lugar. 

— Chow mein —Le pasa la cajita que ya tiene los palitos dentro y una botella de coca para que pueda dejarla a un costado en el sillón— 

Comen poniéndose al día con su semana, y en definitiva fue mucho mejor que haber salido a algún restaurante donde no hubieran podido estar tan pegados el uno al otro. 

Y para cuando los platos se vacían, solo se levantan a lavarse y regresan a recostarse en el sofa para seguir viendo la película. MinGyu se instala entre las piernas del contrario, con la espalda pegada a su pecho y las manos de WonWoo acariciando su cabello. 

El movimiento lo adormece, o tal vez es su perfume o su presencia por sí misma la que resulta tan relajante, pero los bostezos se vuelven más frecuentes hasta que se queda dormido con sus brazos al rededor del cuello. 

— Gyu, es hora de ir a la cama —WonWoo lo despierta una hora después, cuando la película ya ha terminado y el castaño se levanta completamente avergozando— 

— Lo siento, no había dormido bien —

— Estarás más cómodo en tu cama —MinGyu le acerca la silla y luego lo lleva de vuelta a su habitación— 

Levanta las sábanas antes de que él se transfiera a la cama y luego se desliza a su lado, invitándolo a recostarse sobre él. 

— ¿Tienes rehabilitación mañana? 

— No, hasta la semana siguiente —MinGyu lo atrae aún más cerca una vez que coloca las sábanas sobre ambos— 

— Bien, podremos levantarnos tarde entonces —MinGyu deja un beso sobre su cabeza y las caricias que reparte en la espalda de WonWoo comienzan a adormecerlo— 

Ambos caen rendidos de inmediato, y WonWoo ni siquiera tiene tiempo de pensar en algo más. 

Despierta cerca de las once con el brazo de MinGyu rodeando su cintura, él aún está profundamente dormido y agradece que las cortinas estén cerradas para dejarlo descansar un poco más. 

Se desliza fuera de la cama, tan sigiloso como puede para usar el baño y aprovecha a lavarse los dientes y el rostro antes de volver. 

Cuando regresa, se topa con la mirada perezosa del Moreno, que abraza la almohada que él dejó. 

— No quería despertarte —WonWoo se disculpa y MinGyu se deshace de las sábanas que aún lo cubren— 

— También me dieron ganas de orinar —Pasa a su lado un segundo después y ahí esta ese momento incómodo en el que WonWoo no sabe si regresar a la cama o salir a la sala de estar a hacer cualquier otra cosa— 

MinGyu tarda menos de lo que hubiera imaginado, sale con la cara aún húmeda pero un poco más despierto y regresa a la cama, esperando que se una de vuelta con él. 

— Deberías dormir un rato más 

— Es mi límite, estoy acostumbrado a levantarme temprano —MinGyu hace un mohín y se deja caer al lado de WonWoo cuando este termina se pasarse a la cama— ¿No deberías hacer tus ejercicios? 

— Puedo estar un día sin hacerlos 

— Woooon —MinGyu se queja— son importantes. 

— Prometo que los hice toda la semana —WonWoo levanta su mano como un juramento pero MinGyu aún no parece muy convencido así que se sienta a la altura de su cintura—

— Vamos, yo te ayudo y luego te duchas en lo que preparo el desayuno. 

— ¿Tengo opción?

— Puedes ducharte después de desayunar 

— Qué fastidio —WonWoo le reclama pero es una sonrisa la que surca sus labios y MinGyu la toma como toda señal de aprobación— 

Trata de recordar lo que hizo Yuna en el centro, y se ve más confiado esta vez para sorpresa de WonWoo que no se pierde un segundo de sus pequeños labios fruncidos por la concentración. 

Los primeros ejercicios son lentos y suaves, MinGyu tanteando la resistencia de sus músculos y se da cuenta que Yuna tenía razón, y sólo necesita poner atención para notar el momento en que sus piernas no le dejan ir más allá. 

— ¿La próxima semana haremos lo mismo? —MinGyu pregunta y WonWoo no puede ocultar la sorpresa— ¿qué pasa? 

— Pensé que ya no querrías ir —WonWo busca la forma correcta de explicarse— quiero decir... sé que puede parecer demasiado, y lo entiendo, Gyu. 

— Oh... —MinGyu deja descansar sobre su muslo la pierna con la que estaba trabajando y desliza una mano a lo largo de ella, sin atreverse a ver a WonWoo— esperaba que no te hubieras dado cuenta. 

— Es difícil, no tienes que sentirte mal por eso. —

— No pensé que fuera a afectarme de esa manera, pero son cosas que pasas por alto sin darte cuenta y cuando al fin las tienes enfrente y notas que el mundo no es tan justo como lo imaginabas... —MinGyu se queda en silencio y WonWoo extiende su mano hasta encontrarse con la del contrario— solo son niños. 

— Cuando desperté de la cirugía y Seulgi me dijo que había sufrido una lesión en la columna, todo mi mundo se vino abajo, yo era joven y llevaba una vida bastante agitada, por decir lo menos —WonWoo desvía su vista y esta va a parar a los pequeños rayos de luz que se filtran por las cortinas— Imaginar que no podría hacer lo más básico por mí mismo fue devastador, seguía maldiciendo mi suerte y solo quería morir en ese momento. 

— Won... —

— Llegué a decírselo a Seulgi en algún arranque de frustración, y ella solo se derrumbó sobre mí y se echó a llorar y me dijo que no podía perder a otro hermano... —WonWoo muerde su labio inferior cuando este tiembla y MinGyu acaricia la mano que aún tiene entre la propia— Mantuvieron oculta su muerte para que no me afectara más o alguna mierda así, y me sentí tan culpable por haber sobrevivido, no dejaba de pensar que él lo hubiera tomado de una forma diferente, que él podría aprovecharlo. Nunca fui bueno en nada y ahora sería menos que eso. 

MinGyu se mantiene en silencio, contemplando un perfil que se esmera en retener las lágrimas. El recuerdo aún parecía tan fresco en su memoria, como si el dolor nunca hubiera desaparecido y sólo hubiese aprendido a vivir con él. 

— Cuando los adultos pasamos por algo como esto, tratamos de hayarle sentido, justificarlo de alguna forma. Piensas en todas las decisiones que te llevaron a ese punto, y consideras todas las posibilidades de haber cambiado tu ruta, haber rechazado el viaje, tomar una calle distinta y tratas de decirte a ti mismo que cualquier otra opción pudo ser peor, solo para sentirte más tranquilo con la mierda que llevas encima. Pero los niños —WonWoo niega, volviéndose al moreno que lo observa con ojos apagados— ¿Qué consuelo puedes darle a un padre que sabe que su hijo nunca podrá valerse por sí mismo? ¿A quien culpas cuando sólo el azar decidió postrarlos en una cama? 

— Te hace sentir impotente —confieza MinGyu y WonWoo asiente— 

— Eres un buen hombre, MinGyu. Cualquier otro solo hubiera pasado de largo si la vista no era de su agrado, no te sientas culpable por algo como eso. 

MinGyu se recuesta a su lado, la mitad de su cuerpo apoyada sobre el de WonWoo pero a él no parece importarle cuando desliza la yema de sus dedos sobre su mejilla. 

La mirada del Moreno es oscura e intensa y parece estar considerando las palabras que rondan en su mente como si estas pudieran malinterpretarse. 

— Me alegra que hayas sobrevivido, Won —Su mirada se cristaliza en una respuesta silenciosa y las lágrimas que tanto se esforzó en contener se deslizan hasta llegar a la almohada— 

MinGyu recoge la humedad con el pulgar, su mano enmarcando el rostro de WonWoo cuando se inclina sobre él y sus narices se rozan en un toque tan suave que WonWoo puede sentir hasta su alma, vulnerable y expuesta para que pudiera hacer lo que quiera con ella. 

— y también me alegra haberte conocido —MinGyu besa su frente y cepilla sus labios descendiendo por su nariz. Contiene el aliento cuando sus ojos quedan a la altura del contrario y WonWoo peina su cabello revuelto, perdiendo sus dedos entre las hebras castañas— 

— Esa debería ser mi frase —WonWoo le muestra una sonrisa agradecida y eso es todo lo que MinGyu puede resistir antes de eliminar la distancia entre ellos en un beso tan tierno que WonWoo no puede evitar derretirse en ellos—


	10. Chapter 10

MinGyu preparó el desayuno tal como lo planeó y WonWoo entró a tomar un baño dándole tiempo, cuando abrió la puerta de acrílico de la regadera descubrió la silla que le había prometido una semana atrás y sería engañarse a sí mismo si negaba la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro. 

Era algo que parecía tan simple e insignificante y sin embargo MinGyu se las arregló para conseguirla a pesar de su agenda apretada y el hecho de que sólo se podían adquirir en tiendas especializadas. 

Volteó a ver al rededor del baño y su mirada se fijó en la barandilla de apoyo que colocó al lado del retrete para que él pudiera apoyarse sin tantos problemas, poco después de las primeras visitas a su casa. Decidiendo por sí mismo que WonWoo seguiría llegando. 

Incluso había disminuido la altura de la rejilla donde colocaban el shampoo y la esponja para no tener que tomarla directamente del suelo. 

Dios. Estaba cambiando esas pequeñas cosas de su día a día y ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta. 

Y ahora entendía la sonrisa que le había dedicado antes de salir de la habitación, como si hubiera estado ansioso para ver su reacción al encontrarlo allí dentro.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana en medio de toques suaves, como si MinGyu quisiera compensar el haberle hecho llorar un rato atrás. 

Pero WonWoo no se había sentido tan tranquilo en tanto tiempo, y había sido como quitarse un peso de encima a pesar de que hablar sobre su pasado siempre le hacía sentir incómodo. 

Odiaba el hecho de que lo vieran con lástima en las pocas veces que externó a sus viejos amigos cómo se sentía. O que le dijeran cómo debía tomarlo cuando él era el único que podía lidiar con el peso de sus decisiones. 

No había sido mentira lo que confesó, fue un pensamiento constante durante meses y una idea que cruzaba su mente de vez en cuando, aún en la actualidad. 

Cada vez que se atrevió a pronunciarla en voz alta se vio destrozado con miradas de desprecio, como si fuera estúpido por no poder poner una sonrisa en su cara y solo agradecer que seguía respirando para seguir adelante con lo que quedaba de su vida.

Pero MinGyu no lo juzgó en ningún momento, no lo criticó por haber deseado la muerte cuando descubrió que la mitad de su cuerpo se había convertido en un lastre, no le reprochó ese deseo turbio y retorcido de cambiar de lugar con su hermano fallecido aunque significara condenarlo a la vida que él estaba llevando. 

MinGyu no hizo más que sostenerlo cuando tendió los pedazos de su corazón frente a él, pudo ver su propio dolor reflejado en sus ojos, su esfuerzo por comprenderlo aunque estuviera en contra de cada palabra. 

Y lo sostuvo contra él, abrazándolo con tanto cuidado, como si temiera que su toque fuera a hacer más grandes las heridas que había dejado descubiertas. 

Sus labios se posaron en su frente, y lo mantuvo pegado a su pecho a pesar de que las escasas lágrimas que derramó se habían secado un rato atrás, hasta que fue WonWoo el que sintiéndose estúpido y descubierto tuvo que volver a poner distancia entre ellos, con una sonrisa que intentó tranquilizarlos a los dos. 

La tarde les sirvió para salir a hacer el super, MinGyu sin dejar de quejarse de que su hermana había consumido todo su fin de semana aunque su sonrisa sólo reflejara lo mucho que le agradó volver a verla. 

— y eso que no trajo a los chicos, eso hubiera sido un caos —MinGyu refunfuña sacándole una risa a WonWoo que se apoya en la puerta del copiloto para verlo— Quieren que les haga regalos cada vez que vienen. 

– Solo son dos, no puede ser tan malo. 

— La navidad pasada uno de ellos me pidió un Xbox, Won. —MinGyu voltea a verlo, como si no pudiera creerlo— ¿Sabes qué pidió su hermano? 

— ¿Los juegos? 

— ¡La Play cuatro! Estoy seguro que se pusieron de acuerdo para conseguir ambas consolas —le da un golpe al volante pero sin importar cuanto intente fingir que está molesto, se muestra lleno y orgulloso hablando de sus sobrinos— 

— Se están aprovechando de ti —La nariz de WonWoo se arruga cuando la risa le gana y MinGyu solo se ve aún más ofendido— 

— Ellos solo llegan y muestran sus sonrisas llenas de huecos y dicen que soy su tío favorito y les creo, pero en realidad soy su único tío así que tampoco es que tengan opción. 

— ¿No tienen por parte de su papá? 

— No, creo que él es hijo único. 

— ¿Has intentado ponerles un límite? 

— Sí, cuando me pidieron los juegos —WonWoo revira los ojos porque ya puede adivinar el final de la historia— y dijeron que como yo no tendría hijos debía consentirlos a ellos y considerarían llamarme papá. 

— Mierda, por lo que ofreces dejaría que me adoptaras sin pensarlo dos veces 

MinGyu gime echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando detiene el auto y WonWoo no se pierde la media sonrisa donde sobresalen sus colmillos. 

— Oh cariño, puedo iniciar el trámite pero no será legal lo que haga contigo si llegas a llamarme papá. 

El color sube por el rostro de WonWoo, pero sostiene su mirada cuando se muerde el labio inferior conteniendo la sonrisa. 

El aire se calienta en el automóvil y MinGyu se ve bastante dispuesto a dar vuelta ahí mismo para volver al departamento, pero WonWoo parece recordar que no puede hacer más que bromear con la posibilidad y sabe que al final no será más que un mal chiste, y que no va a hacerle ninguna gracia al moreno. 

— Qué pervertido. —

Decide irse por la casualidad y rompe el pequeño momento, regresando la mirada al frente donde se encuentra con el semaforo en verde y le hace un pequeño gesto a MinGyu para continuar. 

El mayor nota que WonWoo se desconecta un poco después de eso, su mirada enfocada ahora en las personas que van por la calle y tiene que llamar su atención para avisarle que están a punto de llegar al centro comercial. 

— Pueden multarte si te estacionas aquí —Le recuerda WonWoo cuando ve que se enfila hacia los lugares señalados para personas con discapacidad— podemos buscar otro. 

— No debe haber problema mientras vengas abordo —se estaciona a pesar de la reticencia de WonWoo, aunque sabe que posiblemente tenga razón— pero buscaré el sticker en estos días. 

— Dios, no quiero que arruines la pintura puedo bajarme en cualquier lugar —WonWoo se queja pero MinGyu solo bufa en respuesta como si no le importara y se baja del auto para ayudarle. 

Unos minutos después están en la entrada del super mercado, se supone que MinGyu solo iba a tomar una canastilla pero se toparon con los carritos eléctricos, de esos que se controlan con una sola mano y MinGyu le regaló una sonrisa emocionada en cuanto se volvió hacia él. 

— NI hablar —le corta WonWoo adelantándose—

— ¡Vamos! Todo el mundo quiere andar en uno de estos, es como un sueño. 

— Porque no están en una silla todo el día 

— Pero está motorizada —MinGyu hace un puchero y WonWoo solo quiere morirse de la vergüenza cuando nota que una familia les presta más atención de la debida— Además, no podré llevarte y llevar el carrito de las compras al mismo tiempo y si vas a mi lado vamos a obstruir el pasillo así que esto es lo mejor. 

MinGyu alza una ceja como si fuera imposible contrarestar ese argumento y se muerde el labio para contener la sonrisa cuando WonWoo revira los ojos rindiendose a su capricho. 

— Te voy a atropellar —Le amenaza WonWoo una vez que se sube al aparto y MinGyu coloca su silla en la parte de atrás— 

MinGyu suelta una risa caminando al frente del vehículo y levanta sus manos retandolo a hacerlo, pero su risa sólo sube el volumen por la miserable velocidad a la que se mueve cuando WonWoo logra echarlo a andar 

— Tómate el tiempo que gustes —WonWoo le saca la lengua y su nariz se arruga en un mohín, averiguando el resto de las opciones en el pequeño panel de mando—

— Debería tener una botón oculto para activar el Nitro o algo así. 

— Es todo ventajas, no puede ser tan malo —  
Le toma un par de intentos aprender a manejarla porque era la primera vez que usa una de ese tipo, pero es bastante sencilla y en unos minutos avanza dejando a MinGyu atrás con una mirada de suficiencia. 

Termina siguiendo a MinGyu por los pasillos del Super a medida le va dictando los insumos en la lista. 

Él tiene ese aire inalcanzable que le da su porte erguido y su figura alta, a pesar de que su ropa consiste en unos jeans y una camiseta, tal vez tiene algo que ver con su tez morena o la forma en la que su ropa se ciñe solo un poco sobre sus músculos sin parecer exagerado. 

Y puede ver que las personas que pasan a su lado piensan lo mismo, porque no pueden evitar echar un vistazo cuando este se estira para alcanzar los productos de la parte superior del estante, buscando aquellos que tienen la fecha de caducidad más distante. 

Se pregunta qué tan dispar puede verse a su lado, montado en ese carrito que no le permite tomar ni aquellos productos colocados en la tercer repisa y que no es más que un estorbo para el resto de los clientes que lo esquivan como si fuera a drede el ocupar la mayor parte del pasillo. 

— ¿Won? —El aludido levanta la vista, que había estado clavada en los frascos de mermelada en manos de MinGyu y antes de darse cuenta, esta recibiendo un pico en sus labios que sólo lo desestabiliza aún más—

— ¿Por qué fue eso? —Sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, la diminuta sonrisa tirando del borde de sus labios cuando desecha las ideas que se le vienen a la mente para concentrarse solo en el hombre frente a él—

— Parecías distraído —MinGyu ladea la cabeza con curiosidad antes de volver a levantar ambos frascos a la altura de su rostro para que pudiera ver las etiquetas— Ya casi terminamos ¿Necesitas algo? 

— Loción hidratante, debería estar cerca de la farmacia. 

— Seguro, ya solo nos falta una cosa más pero esta en el pasillo de al lado —MinGyu vuelve a levantar los frascos agitandolos para retomar la pregunta— ¿Entonces? 

— Eso solo sabe a azúcar, lleva el de zarzamora pero el de la etiqueta roja. 

— Tendrás que quedarte más seguido al desayuno para que se termine. 

— Podría considerarlo, pero depende de qué tan buenos te queden los panqueques —WonWoo se encoge de hombros pretendiendo que es una invitación fácil de descartar—

— Todo lo hago delicioso —MinGyu le regala un guiño consiente de que ha volteado el juego y se adelanta al siguiente pasillo dejándolo atrás, con la risa de un par de chicos a su espalda y el rostro rojo de vergüenza— 

. . 

A WonWoo le cuesta creer que hayan llegado al punto en el que coquetean con la posibilidad de llegar al siguiente paso, se siente ridículo y ciertamente culpable de hacerle creer a MinGyu que pueden estar juntos como una pareja normal cuando no podía estar más alejado de eso. 

Y por supuesto que agradece que el moreno sea capaz de verlo de esa forma, pero se pregunta cuánto más podría mantenerse a su lado sin poder cumplir con otras necesidades y de repente parece tan breve el tiempo que le queda que su pecho se aprieta en una sensación incómoda. 

WonWoo desliza sus dedos en el cabello de MinGyu, ahora que descansa la cabeza en su regazo. La película debe estar en lo más interesante porque el moreno está absorto y él no puede levantar la vista a la pantalla mientras observa sus facciones contraerse ante las escenas de acción. 

Sus mejillas se ven llenas, mientras sigue llevándose chocolates a la boca y no entiende cómo es que puede comer tantos dulces sin asquearse cuando él a penas pudo saborear un par.

Pero MinGyu parece solo un chico cuando desliza la punta de la lengua sobre sus labios arrastrando el sabor que quedó en ellos y WonWoo está tan tentando a inclinarse sobre él y ayudarle con eso... 

Así que solo lo hace y por un momento duda de interrumpir la mejor parte de la película pero MinGyu sonríe cuando llama su atención y solo se acomoda mejor dándole la espalda al televisor. 

— Extrañé esto toda la semana —Confieza MinGyu cuando se separan en un jadeo y ahora es WonWoo el que se relame los labios saboreando el licor de los chocolates enviados—

— Y yo —La sonrisa de WonWoo es suave cuando acaricia la mejilla del moreno, aun se ve el cansancio en su mirada somnolienta pero se las ha arreglado para mantenerse despierto por él— debería irme para descanses, la siguiente semana igual será pesada. 

— ¿Te quieres quedar hoy? —

— Ya me quedé anoche —WonWoo no dice que no quiere parecer asfixiante pero MinGyu se ve insatisfecho con su corta respuesta—

— No fue eso lo que pregunté —MinGyu toma su mano y entrelaza sus dedos dándole tiempo a WonWoo para reconsiderar su respuesta aunque la decisión parecía más que tomada— 

— Terminarás pensando que soy un empalagoso —

— Me comi media bolsa de dulces, puedo con uno más —MinGyu se impulsa para levantarse y se estira con un bostezo cuando WonWoo se da por vencido con un leve asentimiento—

Se adelanta a la habitación mientras el mayor se queda recogiendo todo lo que quedó en la mesa de centro y para cuando lo alcanza, lleva en su malo la loción hidratante que compraron en el centro comercial esa tarde. 

— ¿Vas a necesitarla? —MinGyu se la acerca a la cama cuando WonWoo estira su mano, solo viste su camiseta en ese momento y no puede evitar echar un segundo vistazo a su piel desnuda—

— Gracias —El aroma a aceites cítricos llena la habitación cuando deja caer un poco en su mano y comienza a repartirla en sus piernas—

Pero MinGyu se obliga a perderse en el baño en lugar de seguir parado ahí como un idiota porque no parece apropiado ofrecerse a ser él quien reparta la loción por su cuerpo, a pesar de que es lo único en lo que puede pensar en ese momento. 

No pasó desapercibida la forma en la que WonWoo se retrajo en sí mismo después de haber insinuado algo más, pero se siente tan perdido, porque no sabe hasta qué su punto sus preguntas y su curiosidad genuina pueden confundirse con vulgar morbo. 

No debería estar mal desear a WonWoo de la forma en la que él lo hace, no sé siente para nada incorrecto pensar en él de una manera más íntima y aún así el menor se aleja ante la simple mención de la idea.

Se echa un poco de agua en el rostro, esperando que eso aclare su mente y enfríe un poco su cabeza. 

Para cuando sale, WonWoo está dejando su celular en la mesa de noche y descubre una mirada que no logra distinguir. 

Se cambia primero antes de pasarle un conjunto nuevo y se cuestiona a sí mismo si no fue sólo un pretexto para ayudarle. 

WonWoo ya no se ve tan incómodo cuando desliza los pantalones del pijama hacia arriba y murmura un agradecimiento para luego levantarse y quitarse la camiseta por sí mismo. 

MinGyu se queda a su lado, solo observando cuando toma un poco más de loción y la reparte por su pecho, sus ojos barriendo cada centímetro de piel desnuda y brillante por la humedad. 

Descubre un par de lunares a un lado de un pezón endurecido por el frío y eso no está ayudándole ni un poco. 

La tensión es clara cuando sus miradas se encuentran pero ambos se mantienen al borde sin atreverse a cruzar la línea que trazaron a pesar de que el aire se siente volátil entre ellos. 

— ¿Quieres que te ayude con la espalda? —MinGyu rompe el silencio y parece que pueden respirar de nuevo después de eso— 

Así que se sienta con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero, recorre la piel con la yema de la dedos, trazando la circunferencia de cada cicatriz. 

— ¿Son del accidente? —MinGyu pregunta y se arrepiente porque no sabe si a WonWoo le puede molestar— 

— No, se llaman escaras, salen por estar mucho tiempo en la misma posición. Nadie nos advirtió después de la cirugía y antes de darme cuenta estaba lleno de llagas. 

MinGyu siente algo pesado cayendo en el estómago de sólo imaginar lo doloroso que pudo haber sido estar acostado sobre las mismas heridas sin dejarlas cerrar. 

— Tuve suerte porque no me duraron más que unos meses, pero las marcas son bastante desagradables. 

El azabache nota el aliento caliente sobre su hombro y cierra los ojos cuando los labios de MinGyu se imprimen en su piel, son suaves y delicados cuando bajan por su omóplato, delineando una a una las cicatrices de un pasado doloroso. 

Pero cuando vuelve a su cuello, cuando las caricias alcanzan su nuca y los pequeños besos cambian su intención, él simplemente se congela. 

Se tensa entre las manos de MinGyu que se asientan en su cintura y puede notar por el suspiro que suelta el moreno que notó su incomodidad porque se aleja de inmediato y luego retoma su tarea repartiendo la crema por su piel. 

Quiere pedirle disculpas, pero las palabras se quedan en el aire y el hecho de que MinGyu no exija alguna explicación solo lo hace sentir aún peor. 

Cuando MinGyu termina y se desliza a su lado, WonWoo se apresura a ponerse la playera del pijama y el silencio se asienta de forma tangible sobre ellos. 

Casi agradece que las luces estén apagadas porque no tendría el valor de ver a MinGyu a los ojos, no tendría la fuerza para ver la decepción en ellos y ahora solo es demasiado tarde para regresar a casa y escapar de la vergüenza que lo ahoga en ese momento.


	11. Chapter 11

Lo había arruinado. 

No podía pensar en otra cosa. WonWoo a penas había podido verlo directamente a la mañana siguiente y sólo se quedó el tiempo suficiente para no parecer grosero con la excusa de haber pasado todo el fin de semana con él. 

Pero la tensión estaba ahí. Encontró la decepción en sus ojos y le había dolido como nada. 

Y solo quería disculparse por ello, pero sería hacerlo aún más grande y no estaba seguro de que fuera lo mejor en ese momento. 

El silencio que se asentó después había sido sofocante y hasta el contacto que compartieron días atrás con tanta naturalidad, se volvió cuidadoso y medido.

Vio una chispa de esperanza cuando WonWoo sostuvo su mano, mientras se despedía de él a la entrada de su casa. Como si el mal rato que le había hecho pasar solo fueran imaginaciones suyas. 

Pero cuando se encontraron esa mañana y le hizo saber que estaría tan ocupado como la semana anterior, WonWoo suspiró de alivio haciéndole saber que era una suerte el deshacerse de él por unos días. 

— Suficiente, ¿qué está pasando? —SoonYoung deja caer el expediente en un golpe seco que despierta a MinGyu de su ensoñación—

Llevaba varios minutos con la mirada fija en uno de los post-its que colgaban del monitor de su computadora, su jefe lo mataría si viera que arruinaba la apariencia sobria de la oficina con un papel amarillo fluorescente, pero llevaba las palabras de aliento que WonWoo le había dedicado días atrás escritas de su puño y descubrió que le ayudaban a hacer su día más ligero. 

— ¿Qué necesitas, Soon? —El rubio pone los ojos en blanco como si fuera absurdo repetirlo una vez más— 

— ¿Ya lo espantaste también? —Hay una sonrisa burlona en los labios de SoonYoung y la arruga en la frente de MinGyu se acentúa con cada palabra— 

Sabía perfecto a qué se refería, él tal vez podía ser demasiado intenso cuando iniciaba una nueva relación. Al menos eso fue lo que le había dicho MingHao después de entrar en pánico porque MinGyu le había dejado un nuevo cepillo de dientes en el lavabo. 

Y tal vez hacerle un lugar en su armario para que fuera más cómodo para él y no tuviera que escabullirse en la madrugada, había sido más de lo que podía soportar porque simplemente recogió las dos o tres cosas que traía consigo cada vez y desapareció de su vida. Con la pobre excusa de no estar listo para tanta formalidad. 

Con una mierda. Cuanta formalidad puede haber en un cepillo de dientes. 

El tipo tenía serios problemas de compromiso cuando MinGyu era el opuesto perfecto. 

Él no iniciaba nada a menos que estuviera dispuesto a seguir adelante, le gustaba la idea de proyectarse a futuro, la estabilidad que te podía proporcionar el tener a alguien permanente en tu vida. 

Y tampoco era que se hiciera ideas absurdas sobre vivir feliz para siempre, sabía que las cosas podían terminar en algún momento y estaba bien si era lo mejor para ambos, pero había una brecha inmensa entre ser realista y lanzarte a una relación sin la convicción de que esta fuera a resultar en un compromiso serio largo plazo. 

SoonYoung le hizo prometer que se tomaría las cosas con calma la próxima vez, que simplemente dejaría que las cosas fueran fluyendo de forma gradual y que no haría compras estúpidas como un cepillo dental. 

Si se enteraba que había comprado una silla de asistencia solo porque WonWoo se quedó una noche con él, le daría un sermón sobre repetir los mismos errores. 

Pero cuando WonWoo llegó a su vida, se dio cuenta que esas compras estúpidas representaban la funcionalidad y la independencia para otra persona. Significaba dignificar su día a día y darle el poder para ser un poco más libre. 

Estaba satisfecho con los pequeños cambios que había hecho en el departamento porque podía ver a WonWoo cómodo en él. 

Al menos hasta que lo echó a perder. 

— Intenté avanzar con él —confieza solo porque necesita desahogarse— 

La sonrisa burlona de SoonYoung se transforma y hay una mirada de preocupación cuando se encuentra con los ojos de MinGyu. 

— No sé qué está mal, quiero decir... —desliza una mano por su cabello tratando de analizar sus propias ideas— No se sentía como algo incorrecto. 

— Eres un hombre que quiere acostarse con su novio, no parece algo malo. 

— ¿Y por qué estaba tan incómodo? A penas compartimos un par de palabras esta mañana —

— ¿Hablaron después de eso? —MinGyu sonríe, SoonYoung era el último que se sentaba "a hablar" cuando tenía algún problema, por más que el moreno le dijera que debía hacerlo.—

Pero MinGyu niega, realmente a penas intercambiaron más de lo necesario para llenar el silencio. Y WonWoo tampoco era tan libre al momento de expresarse, parecía que cada palabra le costara un esfuerzo terrible, como si aún no confiara del todo en él. 

O tal vez de eso se trataba. 

— Necesitan determinar las pautas, Gyu. No puedes seguir andando a ciegas —MinGyu asiente con un suspiro, y recupera el libro que estaba revisando un rato atrás antes de que el rubio le interrumpa otra vez— ¿Qué tal si no es que no quiere? ¿Y si no puede hacerlo? ¿Lo has pensado? 

SoonYoung ya no presiona cuando lo nota meditabundo, aunque sabe que lo último en lo que va a concentrarse es en el trabajo, pero no era nuevo que MinGyu se preocupara más por otros que por sí mismo y sólo deja las preguntas abiertas para darle la oportunidad de llenar los espacios. 

El resto de los días pasa sin mucho diferencia, WonWoo se despide con un mensaje de texto cuando llega su hora de salida y MinGyu sigue dentro de la oficina. 

Parece más difícil hablar cada vez, los mensajes de buenas noches se vuelven mecánicos, como si cada uno estuviera cuidando cada palabra. 

Cuando llega el viernes, MinGyu de verdad intenta salir más temprano, pero los plazos están a punto de cumplirse y cuando el mensaje de WonWoo llega pasado de las seis, sabe que ya no podrá verlo ese día. 

Le envía un mensaje de texto avisándole que llegará por él a la mañana siguiente para ir al centro y después de que WonWoo escribe y borra un par de veces, le confirma la hora.

Está ahí cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada y para su sorpresa, WonWoo no tarda en salir después de avisarle que estaba en su calle. 

— Hola —WonWoo es el primero en saludar cuando ve a MinGyu apoyado al costado del coche— Gracias por venir. 

— Ni lo menciones —MinGyu se inclina a besarlo y WonWoo solo cierra los ojos conteniendo el aliento cuando sus labios se unen como si hubiese extrañado el contacto tanto como él— ¿Vamos? 

MinGyu sostiene su mano de camino al centro, el pequeño contacto reconfortandolos después de un par de días en los que a penas se vieron, aunque aquella conversación seguía pendiente de forma casi tangible. 

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu semana? —Pregunta WonWoo notando las ojeras oscuras en sus ojos— 

— Tengo plazos que terminan el martes, va bien pero es trabajar bajo presión ¿Qué tal la tuya? 

— Intenté con los crucigramas del piso de contadores, son aún peores que los suyos —omite, por supuesto la parte en la que se estuvo carcomiendo la cabeza cada vez que pasaba una tarde entera y no recibía un mensaje del Moreno— 

MinGyu deja escapar una pequeña risa y el ambiente se suaviza un poco más. 

Para cuando están dentro de la clínica, se encuentran a Yuna quien les echa un vistazo intuitivo con una ceja alzada, tratando de adivinar lo que pasaba entre ellos antes de atraerlos hacia otra sección del gimnasio. 

— Estas semanas estarás trabajando más con las mancuernas, creo que ya las descuidamos un poco —Le señala un banco y WonWoo frunce los labios porque es de los ejercicios que menos le gustan— 

— ¿No puedo trabajarlos sin acostarme? —WonWoo protesta, pero Yuna lo ignora con una sonrisa y va por un par de mancuernas calculando el peso de camino a ellos— 

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? —Interviene MinGyu cuando ve que intenta deslizarse hacia el banco y WonWoo acepta, aferrándose a sus brazos mientras se recuesta en el espacio libre— 

Sujeta sus piernas para mantenerlo en su lugar y Yuna le alcanza las mancuernas indicándole el tipo de ejercicios que debe realizar después de haber calentado los músculos. 

MinGyu se mantiene alerta cuidando que el peso de las no fuera a vencerlo y pudieran golpear su rostro, Yuna sólo se reía a su lado, negando con la cabeza como si fuera la reacción típica de todos. 

— Es más fuerte de lo que crees —Le asegura Yuna mientras WonWoo suelta el aire poco a poco— 

— Estoy seguro de eso, pero hasta los grandes levantadores tienen a su asistente ¿no? —Yuna le concede esa ronda y tras terminar un par de series más, le quita las mancuernas y WonWoo gime de alivio— 

— Siguen hablando como si no estuviera aquí —refunfuña—

— Vamos, no dije nada malo —MinGyu se defiende, ayudándole a levantarse para volver a la silla en lo que esperan las siguientes indicaciones de Yuna—

— Vamos a las colchonetas, aún tengo que revisarte, Won 

— ¿Se adelantan? Voy a pasar al sanitario —les avisa WonWoo yéndose por el pasillo—

MinGyu estira su espalda, de camino y nota la mirada fija de Yuna en él, solo entonces nota que ha estado mucho más silenciosa a comparación de la última vez que la vio. 

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre ustedes? 

— ¿De qué hablas? —La chica revira los ojos y parece a punto de tirarse de los cabellos—

— Vamos, hace dos semanas a penas podían estar separados el uno del otro y hoy lo tocas con si tuvieras miedo de su reacción —

— Todo va bien, Yuna —Le asegura MinGyu pero ella no se ve muy convencida—

— Los primeros intentos suelen ser así para la mayoría de las parejas, quiero decir, no es lo mismo estar ahí cuando se genera la lesión medular y vivir el proceso de la recuperación a llegar después de ella. 

— Yuna... 

— ¿Has investigando sobre las consecuencias de la lesión en otros ámbitos de la vida, MinGyu? —El aludido presiona sus labios, negándose a decir más porque no parece necesario y Yuna le conmueven cuán respetuoso es con el tema, por mucho que la curiosidad arde en sus ojos. Muchos otros ya hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad para sacarle toda la información posible— Cada lesión es diferente, no puedo decirte qué tanto afecta a WonWoo en otros aspectos, a estas alturas ni siquiera él debe saberlo, eres la primer persona con la que sale después del accidente. 

— Creo que había insinuado algo como eso. 

— Sí, no muchas personas se fijan en alguien con alguna discapacidad permanente ¿sabes? —

— Es ridículo, he hecho con WonWoo todo lo que podría hacer con cualquier otra persona, solo intentamos de otras formas. 

— Supongo que ese es el punto, experimentar hasta que encuentren algo que les funcione. —Yuna se levanta de su lugar con una sonrisa satisfecha que deja a MinGyu algo aturdido, pero se recompone cuando ve a WonWoo entrar al pabellón—

El resto de la sesión no pasa muy diferente a la anterior, pero esta vez Yuna se hace cargo de la mayoría del trabajo, felicitando a WonWoo por la flexibilidad que van ganando sus músculos y dándole tiempo a MinGyu para meditar sobre su conversación. 

Llegando al departamento. Ambos deciden ver una película o dos después de tomar un baño y pedir algo de comida a domicilio, parecía la mejor elección para no dejar que el silencio se instalara de vuelta ahora que estaban solos en el departamento. 

Y un rato después es Saja la que salta entre ellos haciéndolos sonreir. 

MinGyu desliza un brazo tras su espalda, atrayendolo más cerca y la forma en la que WonWoo se apoya en él es una pequeña victoria. 

— Won —El aludido voltea y MinGyu no espera que sea WonWoo quien tome la iniciativa de un beso, pero se aferra a sus labios casi como una disculpa y MinGyu se rinde ante ellos, tirando por la borda aquel discurso mental que había estado elaborando toda la tarde— 

— No quiero hablar de eso. —Le hace saber cuando se separan y MinGyu accede, sin una palabra de protesta sólo con la promesa de voler a probar a su boca— 

Saja salta irritada por haber dejado de ser el centro de atención y eso solo hace que MinGyu se acerque un poco más.

Fue un truco sucio de parte de WonWoo y sabe que no funcionaría por tanto tiempo, pero al menos le dio la oportunidad de evadir por un instante aquella charla que podría ser el final de todo.

Se deja arrastrar cuando MinGyu lo recuesta en el sofá, y su mente se adormece cuando lo único en lo que puede concentrarse es en la suavidad de la boca ajena, en el sabor a chocolate de las últimas golosinas que saboreó y en la calidez y habilidad de su lengua contra la propia. 

Se toman su tiempo, con MinGyu apoyado al borde del sofá y con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre WonWoo como si el contacto no fuera ya demasiado, y es que se siente volver a las primeras veces en las que WonWoo llegaba a su casa y podían pasar horas lado a lado solo besándose y no parecían tener un obstáculo inmenso en la siguiente curva. 

Los dedos de WonWoo cosquillean ahí donde se aferra a su camiseta y MinGyu sujeta con cuidado el filo de su mandíbula buscando adentrarse en su boca porque perdió el auto control después de que WonWoo a trajera sus labios en un mordisco. 

La barba de MinGyu raspa su piel y su mente se nubla de lo bien que se siente cuando MinGyu desliza una mano tosca por encima de su camiseta y atrapa uno de sus pezones en una caricia inesperada. 

Un gemido sale de su boca y MinGyu gruñe en respuesta, su mano se cierra al rededor de su cintura atrayendolo más cerca como si eso fuera posible y WonWoo se ahoga con la intensidad de sus besos. 

Y Dios, que más quisiera que tomarlo ahí mismo, cada roce y cada caricia, y se fuerza a sí mismo a no acobardarse como la última vez. 

Los labios de MinGyu recorren su cuello y puede sentirlo en la yema de sus dedos, es capaz de escuchar el propio latir de su corazón que trabaja desbocado entre los nervios y la emoción, entre la esperanza de que salga bien alguna vez y es estrés ante la certeza de que ni siquiera está cerca de ello. 

— MinGyu —Su voz sale a penas, y el aludido tararea sin levantar la vista tomándolo como un incentivo— No puedo hacer esto. 

Su voz se quiebra cuando presiona los hombros del mayor y este se detiene de inmediato, su mirada llena de preocupación cuando se encuentra con los ojos de WonWoo y es un estúpido por creer que simplemente pasarían de largo. 

— Lo siento —Le repite WonWoo otra vez y sigue sin enter por qué se disculpa cuando no está obligado a nada más—

Se sienta a su lado, pasando una mano por su rostro para aclarar su mente y tratar de controlar el problema que crecía entre sus piernas. WonWoo se levanta con un poco más de trabajo que él pero logra apoyarse en el respaldo de sofá y el silencio es absoluto, en especial ahora que no hay más que cinemática en la televisión. 

— No te sientas obligado a nada —La voz de MinGyu trata de ser comprensiva y eso solo le duele aun más— 

La vergüenza tinta su rostro de un rubor incómodo y es incapaz de verlo, por lo que su mirada se clava en una pared vacía. 

— Si pudieras confiar un poco más en mí —

WonWoo niega para sí mismo, sus labios presionandose con fuerza porque quiere decirlo y al mismo la vergüenza lo ahoga. Se supone que es lo que te hace un hombre, te lo recalcan hasta el cansancio toda la vida y ahora es menos que eso, es nada. 

— Soy impotente MinGyu —Mantiene su cabeza gacha cuando lo suelta de golpe y puede notar la angustia acumulándose en su garganta— ni siquiera creo poder hacerlo de otra manera, ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer cuando n0 puedo ni moverme? 

Las palabras salen con desprecio hacia sí mismo y no quiere levantar la vista y encontrar la lástima en los ojos de MinGyu. 

— Won... 

— No tienes que decir nada ¿sabes? —la expresión de dolor en su rostro oprime el pecho de MinGyu porque no puede creer el rumbo que está tomando la conversación— solo debería agradecerte por haberme hecho sentir un hombre completo otra vez... al menos tanto como fue posible. 

Lo estaba dejando y la conciencia del hecho hundió el estómago de MinGyu que nunca lo consideró como una posibilidad. Sabía que WonWoo podía tener problemas, una inmersión al buscador había sido más que suficiente para plantearlo como una opción y hablar con Yuna fue un recordatorio, sin embargo siempre pensó que habían otras alternativas. Tenía que haberlas. 

Se acerca a él y WonWoo voltea el rostro cuando deja un beso en su frente como si se negara a recibir algo más. 

Toma su mentón, acariciando el filo de su mandíbula antes de presionarlo solo lo necesario para verlo de frente, se encontró con su mirada cristalina y no había forma de tomarle la palabra y dejarlo tan fácilmente. 

— Encontraremos la forma de hacerlo, no voy a decir que no es algo importante y que no quiero estar contigo, porque no tienes idea de cuánto lo deseo —recorre su pómulo con el pulgar y es precioso cómo el rubor vuelve a tomar terreno en sus mejillas— pero tal vez podamos hacer el amor a nuestra manera, si es que quieres intentarlo, tú decides hasta dónde quieres llegar, Won. Siempre. 

WonWoo lo estudia, como lo ha hecho tantas veces y su corazón se hincha por toda la paciencia que le ofrece, siempre dejando en su poder la última palabra y no hay burla ni vergüenza en la sonrisa que le regala para tranquilizarlo. 

Deja otro beso sobre su frente y WonWoo accede mientras su corazón se encoge en un sentimiento que no comprende del todo. 

Cuántos hombres se hubieran deshecho de él por estar imposibilitado y sin embargo MinGyu le promete quedarse a su lado y ayudarlo a reconocerse una vez más. 

No hay palabras cuando todos los sentimientos están atrapados en su garganta y levanta vista buscando sus ojos, sus labios perfectos y los une con esa diminuta sonrisa de victoria que acaba de colgarse en el rostro, y no hay nada que pueda reprocharle cuando la curiosidad y el anhelo cosquillean en su pecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah ya quería llegar por acá.   
> Y no soy de sermones post cap peeero aquí va:
> 
> Para ser sincera, no tengo familia o conocidos que sean ledionados medulares a los que me pueda acercar para pedir como info más exacta y personal, así que me eché un clavado en google y he tratado de ser lo más precisa y respetuosa posible con el tema. 
> 
> Intento que no se deje arrastrar por el morbo, porque sé que en algun punto puede llegar a prestarse a eso y no es la finalidad de esta historia. 
> 
> Por eso me gustaría contar con su apoyo para hacerme saber si llegan a leer algo inapropiado. Aseguro que no será de forma deliberada, pero todos estamos educandonos constantemente y no estamos exentos de errores, en especial con temas que puedan resultar sensibles para algunas personas. 
> 
> No esperaba que esta historia tuviera ese nivel de apoyo, así que muchas gracias. Ojalá les esté gustando tanto como a mí. 
> 
> Que estén bien 💕


	12. Chapter 12

— Déjame ayudarte –La voz de WonWoo sale más baja de lo que le hubiera gustado y puede ver su fracaso en la confusión de MinGyu una vez más— 

El moreno se había esforzado en poner suficiente distancia entre ellos, al menos la necesaria para que su problema no fuera tan evidente para el menor. 

— MinGyu —Le llama una vez más y el aludido pasa una mano por su cabello como si le resultara doloroso resistirse a su voz y a pesar de eso niega en silencio— Sigues duro. 

— Estaba sobre ti hace un momento, por supuesto que lo estoy —MinGyu trata de sonreír como si fuera obvio y se arrepiente en el instante en que se da cuenta de lo incómodo que debió ser para WonWoo— Lo siento, yo pensé que querías hacerlo y tuviste que empujarme para sacarme de encima. Estuvo mal. 

— De verdad quería hacerlo —WonWoo intenta enderezarse en su lugar para acercarse a él nuevamente y odia lo mucho que debe lidiar para un movimiento tan simple como recorrerse en el sofá— pero que yo no pueda sentirte no significa que tú debas pasar por lo mismo. 

WonWoo toma una bocanada para armarse de valor, las palabras de MinGyu repitiéndose en su mente como una promesa de que puede haber entre ellos más que besos castos, al menos para el mayor. 

— Won... —está a punto de protestar porque no quiere que se obligue a nada, pero cuando se encuentra con su mirada sabe que si se atreve a negarse acabará con WonWoo y su orgullo se verá quebrado aún más— 

Hay un largo silencio entre ellos cuando se sostienen la mirada y MinGyu asiente suavemente, la punta de su lengua recorriendo sus labios con anticipación, dudando de lo que debe hacer a continuación y sólo se inclina lo suficiente para apoyar una mano en su cintura y sujetar una de sus piernas para atraerlo a horcajadas sobre él. 

El movimiento en brusco y repentino y obliga a WonWoo a sujetarse de su cuello, como si temiera perder el equilibrio por la posición, pero una de las manos de MinGyu se mantiene firme en su costado, la pequeña caricia que le ofrece con el pulgar es una pregunta silenciosa para asegurarse de que esté cómodo con eso y el menor trata de regalarle una sonrisa que no refleje el revolteo nervioso en su vientre. 

Sus manos bajan por el cuello de MinGyu cuando se atreve a soltarse, encuentra su pecho firme bajo su tacto y suspira porque el recuerdo de su piel sigue vivido en su memoria y solo se apresura a deshacerse de su camiseta con tanta urgencia que le roba una risita al Moreno y eso basta para que la tensión previa se esfume y vuelvan a ser solo ellos dos. 

MinGyu enmarca su rostro con la mano libre y lo atrae en un beso que deja a WonWoo sin aliento, es suave, tierno y cuidadoso pero está tan fuera de ritmo, han pasado años desde que hizo algo parecido pero sigue adelante abriendo el botón de los pantalones contrarios y MinGyu jadea aliviado cuando su erección deja de presionarse contra el cierre de estos. 

— Esto es tan inapropiado después de lo que acabo de decir... —MinGyu a penas pronuncia en medio de una risa incrédula, porque lo último que quiere es que eso continúe si WonWoo lo hace por obligación—

— Déjame hacerlo —WonWoo picotea sus labios antes de liberarlo por completo, es duro y terso en su mano y queda fascinado con la expresión de MinGyu cuando lo acaricia de forma experimental—

Trata de seguir tal y como le gustaba a sí mismo, presionando sólo un poco sobre la punta cada vez que lo siente temblar bajo su tacto, su pulgar recorriendo la cabeza roma antes de deslizarse hacia abajo de nuevo robándole el aliento. 

MinGyu echa la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y los labios entre abiertos sólo porque así puede devolverle a sus pulmones un poco del aire que WonWoo le arrebata con cada apretón sobre en su polla enrojecida.

WonWoo sonríe con suficiencia porque no puede creer que sea él quien provoque todas esas reacciones, y tal vez dista demasiado de aquella fantasía que ha acosado su mente desde que lo conoció pero no por eso es menos satisfactoria la forma en la que se deshace bajo su cuerpo. 

Puede ver en el color de sus mejillas que está cerca, el calor subiendo por su cuello y su respiración profunda. Sus dedos gruesos enterrandose en la carne de su cintura hasta finalmente estallar en su mano y no se pierde un segundo de las expresiones que recorren su rostro cuando el placer lo atraviesa. 

— Dios —MinGyu jadea abriendo los ojos sin prisas, su mirada adormilada pero con un brillo totalmente ajeno al rrepentimiento que lo bañaban unos momentos atrás— 

— Creo que estuvo bien —WonWoo levanta su mano, húmeda y pegajosa casi como si fuera un trofeo y MinGyu gime avergonzado, estirandose para recuperar la camiseta que perdió un rato atrás— 

— Dame eso —MinGyu toma la mano sucia, limpiandola con la prenda y se asegura de pasarla por su abdomen antes de guardarse de vuelta en los boxers— Te voy a conceder esta. 

WonWoo sonríe cuando la mano de MinGyu sube por su espalda atrayendolo más cerca, sus labios apenas uniéndose en un beso lánguido y perezoso que termina en un abrazo. 

El silencio extendiéndose cuando WonWoo descansa su cabeza en el hombro contrario con MinGyu dejando pequeñas caricias en su piel. 

Se siente abrumado por la intimidad del momento a pesar de que para el resto del mundo, eso no es más que preámbulo para la verdadera acción. 

Se siente cohibido de repente y su confianza se esfuma tan rápido como el arrebato en el llegó porque su mente sigue trabajando, preguntándose por cuánto tiempo bastará con eso antes de que le resulte aburrido y monótono. 

— Ojalá eso sea suficiente por ahora —se le escapa de la nada y el agarre de MinGyu se reafirma a su alrededor antes de que apoye su cabeza en la contraria, buscando un poco más de su calor—

— Es mucho más que eso, Won. Ni siquiera tenías que hacerlo, pero me gustó y lo disfruté más de lo que crees, pero no quiero ser el único. 

— No es algo que dependa de mí, pero puedo compartir esto contigo siempre que quieras —

WonWoo deja un beso en su cuello y se quedan así por un rato hasta que el cansancio del día los lleva de vuelta a la cama con aquel puñado de mariposas revoloteando aún en su estómago. 

Está tan agotado por el ajetreo del día y todo lo que se obligó a pronunciar que ni siquiera le da tiempo de pensar aún más lo ocurrido y cae en un sueño profundo y dulce que le invita a aferrarse mejor al hombre a su lado. 

....... 

— Lo hicieron —SoonYoung afirma en cuanto pone un pie en la oficina el lunes por la mañana y el sonido de los expedientes golpeando el cristal hacen que MinGyu salte en su luga— 

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? —MinGyu finge demencia, fijándose de nuevo en el monitor y aquellas líneas en las que no había podido avanzar porque su mente seguía yendo al guardia que lo esperaba un par de pisos abajo—

— Pretende lo que quieras, pero es la primera vez en semanas que WonWoo responde con una sonrisa a mi saludo y ahora te encuentro a ti, veinte minutos antes de lo normal cuando siempre llegas rayando. Y ya no estás con esa estúpida arruga en tu frente a pesar de que estamos a tope con el trabajo. 

— Respira antes de que te atrofies el cerebro, Kwon. —Lo molesta sólo para que se calle pero la sonrisa que se forma en sus labios sólo confirma las deducciones de su amigo— ¿En serio WonWoo no sonríe a los demás? 

— ¿Ahora eres uno de esos novios celosos? 

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —MinGyu niega de inmediato, pensando en lo afortunado que es de ser un torpe que logró hacerlo reír— 

— ¿Y bien? —SoonYoung levanta sus cejas tratando de sacarle más información— 

— Y bien nada, Soon. Pero tenías razón y hablamos un poco, te voy a otorgar eso.

— No dudes de mí, hermano —El rubio se da por servido con esa pequeña victoria y sigue con su trabajo a sabiendas que ya no podría obtener más— 

La semana transcurre igual de cargada con las actividades del despacho, horarios imposibles y clientes pesados, pero ni siquiera está tan cerca de ser tan mala como la anterior, porque al final del día puede volver a hablar con WonWoo con la misma naturalidad. 

El Viernes por la mañana MinGyu aparece de nuevo frente al escritorio, su sonrisa anticipando una sonrisa que deja a WonWoo con una mirada interrogante incluso antes de saludar. 

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana en la noche? —

WonWoo revira los ojos, como si MinGyu no supiera que él casi toda su vida social— Tengo una cita con mi abogado, pero aún debo consultar su agenda. ¿Estará su secretaria disponible? 

— Si, bueno. No creo que Saja quiera que interrumpas su siesta de la mañana. Salió a divertirse toda la noche. —WonWoo sonríe, tratando de ser discreto y echando un vistazo a un lado de MinGyu para asegurarse que sea el único esperando— 

— Entonces tendré que tratarlo directo con él. 

— Esta semana nos fue bastante bien con el cierre de algunos casos en mi sección, queremos ir a celebrar con los chicos. Un pub, nada demasiado extravagante. 

— Oh —WonWoo trata de mantener su sonrisa, incluso cuando MinGyu ya notó que la idea no le pareció de primera mano— si es algo con tus compañeros de trabajo, tal vez debas ir con ellos. Creo que te he estado monopolizando estos días. 

— Son mis amigos, Won. Va completamente fuera de la agenda laboral —MinGyu se recarga un poco más cerca en el escritorio— Eunwoo y JunHui van a llevar a sus novias y estoy seguro de que SoonYoung conseguirá alguna chica estando allí, será divertido. 

— ¿Y el lugar? —

— Accesible, le pedí a Eunwoo que hiciera la reserva en planta baja —

— ¿Pasas por mí? —

— A las nueve, pero me avisas si quieres pasar la tarde en la casa, podrías arreglarte ahí y nos vamos directo —MinGyu sonríe antes de extender su tarjeta por el sensor y WonWoo activa los torniquetes de darle la oportunidad de llegar a donde quería para molestarlo— 

— Suerte —Se despide el menor apurandolo a avanzar cuando ve que nuevos oficinistas se acercan por la recepción—

Es una suerte que el trabajo sea mecánico y solo tenga que dedicarse a revisar credenciales y presionar un estúpido botón, porque de otra manera le hubiera resultado imposible con las palabras de MinGyu sonando en su mente. 

Iba a presentarlo a sus amigos, a su círculo cercano como su novio, a juzgar por la forma en la que dijo que cada uno de ellos llevaría a su pareja. 

Se preguntó si ellos ya sabían que se desplazaba en silla de ruedas o si tendría que responder preguntas incómodas la mitad de la noche. Se sintió nervioso de repente y el resto del turno solo trató de ignorar el revoloteo incómodo el su estómago. 

MinGyu llegó tan puntual como siempre y WonWoo de verdad se preguntó cómo demonios logró estar listo justo cuando el mensaje de texto iluminó su celular. 

Tomó una pequeña maleta donde llevaba un cambio de ropa para el día siguiente y Seulgi soltó una carcajada cuando lo vio salir de su habitación. 

— Mierda, Won. ¿Al menos quieres ser más discreto y dejar de presumir que vas a pasar la noche con el tipo? —

— Siempre te aviso de todos modos, así no te quedas esperando el mensaje —Su hermana niega con una sonrisa que intenta verse burlona aunque WonWoo sabe que sólo está feliz por él— 

Cuando llegan al bar MinGyu lo guía hasta las mesas que reservaron, podía ubicar a JunHui y a EunWoo por las pocas veces que los había atendido pero nunca cruzaron más que las palabras necesarias.

— ¡Hey! Por aquí, dejamos libre este lugar para ustedes —Eunwoo los recibe con una sonrisa y señala un espacio en la mesa donde habían retirado una de las sillas con antelación, ellos se habían instalado al fondo, con la pared a sus espaldas y lo organizaron lo suficiente para que MinGyu quedara a su lado— 

— Gracias, chicos —MinGyu les sonríe una vez que ambos se instalaron y voltea hacia WonWoo que aún está en ese momento previo a las presentaciones donde no sabes que hacer más que sonreír sin decir palabra— Creo que a ellos ya los conoces, son Eunwoo y Jun, y ellas son JeongHwa y Wendy. —Los señala y uno a uno le relagan una sonrisa que él trata de devolver— Y él es WonWoo, mi novio. 

— Un gusto —La sonrisa de MinGyu solo se hace aún más grande cuando nota el calor en su rostro y agradece que JunHui los interrumpe para ofrecerles algo de beber— 

— ¿Bebes cerveza? —WonWoo duda una fracción de segundo pero asiente ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de parte que MinGyu, que sólo se inclina hasta su oído cuando todos están lo bastante ocupados con el mesero como para prestarles atención— 

— ¿Seguro? Podemos pedir algo sin alcohol —

— Está bien, pregunté a mi médico y no hay problema —

— Vale —MinGyu deja un beso en su cabello antes de alejarse y una de las chicas le sonríe cuando la descubre viéndolos— 

— ¿Tú también eres abogado, Won? —Wendy llama su atención y todos voltean hacia él de nuevo—

— No, soy guardia del edificio, estoy en recepción. Solo me encargo de validar la identidad de las personas que ingresan. —

— Oh! Se conocieron ahí entonces. 

— Lamento la demora —SoonYoung se deja caer de repente al lado de Jun que pone los ojos en blanco, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a su carácter revoltoso— ¿En qué estábamos? 

— WonWoo nos estaba contando cómo logró que este tipo aburrido cayera por él —Se burla JunHui— 

— Oh no, él me invitó a salir —WonWoo niega con las manos y agradece el momento en que deslizan un tarro frente a él porque toma un sorbo para bajarse el calor que sube por su cuello— 

— Vamos, fuiste tú el que dio el primer paso. Si no lo hubieras hecho este hombre seguiría subiendo fotos de su gata como estados de WhatsApp —Todos estallan con el comentario de SoonYoung y esta vez es MinGyu el que pasa por todos los tonos de rojo en su rostro porque sabe que probablemente sería cierto— 

Después de eso pasan a temas más generales, brindan por los buenos resultados de la última semana y comparten algunas anécdotas con clientes en el trabajo. 

Descubrió que Wendy era la encargada del restaurante donde JunHui acostumbraba a desayunar cuando se mudó recientemente a la ciudad, y les costaba demasiado llevarle la orden correcta porque aún confundía el nombre coreano de los ingredientes. Así que ella se encargaba de atenderlo personalmente y hasta le facilitó una guía más gráfica que después les sirvió para el resto de sus clientes y que Jun se aseguraba de llevar a todos lados. 

Él era un tipo divertido, a pesar de que parecía reservado en el trabajo pero lo atribuyó a sus dificultades con el idioma. 

JeongHwa era actuario en uno de los juzgados de la ciudad y la relación había surgido después de un tiempo de trato laboral, con un Eunwoo demasiado profesional como atreverse a invitarla a una cita, así que tuvo que ser ella quien se decidiera y está vez fue turno de MinGyu para burlarse de él. 

Eran un grupo amable aunque la mayoría de las energías provinieran de SoonYoung que no paraba de alzar la voz y hablar de todo lo que se le viniera a la mente. 

Ninguno hizo ningún comentario sobre la silla o le dedicó un segundo vistazo que estuviera fuera de lugar y a medida que los tarros se vaciaban, la conversación y las risas sólo aumentaban. 

MinGyu no dejaba de tocarlo, ya sea mantener sus manos entrelazadas, arreglar su cabello o atraerlo en pequeños besos ignorando las miradas sobre ellos. 

Parecía orgulloso de él, tanto como lo estaría Eunwoo con su novia con un gran puesto en el juzgado o JunHui con la chica hermosa que podía manejar por sí misma un restaurante. 

El tenía un trabajo diminuto en comparación con cualquiera de ellos, de esos que dan sólo para cumplir con las normas inclusivas que solicitaba el gobierno para emitir ciertas certificaciones.

Pero no parecía importarle nada más. 

MinGyu dejó caer una mano en su muslo, pudo sentirlo a pesar del alcohol que ya le estaba haciendo efecto y ni siquiera era capaz de distinguir si el moreno era consciente de que estaba justo sobre ese parche de piel que aún lo podía reconocer o era sólo el espacio a su alcance. 

Pero después de un pequeño apretón en el mismo lugar para llamar su atención, tuvo su respuesta. 

— ¿Dónde está el sanitario? —pregunta WonWoo a su oído echando un vistazo a su alrededor— 

— Vamos 

WonWoo ni se molesta en protestar y solo se deja llevar a través de las mesas, el alcohol subiéndose de repente y su parte racional maldice su falta de práctica. Antes era el último en quedar en pie, aunque tomando en cuenta que eran casi las tres de la mañana, no lo había hecho tan mal. 

— Tengo suerte de tener a un conductor designado —WonWoo ríe ante su propia broma y MinGyu ríe, porque él no había aceptado más que un par de tragos para acompañar la comida—

— Cuando quieras y a donde quieras. 

MinGyu abre el último cubículo y guía dentro a un WonWoo que no deja de reír por algo que al parecer se me acaba de ocurrir.

— Hmm... antes si entraba acompañado al baño de un bar era porque iban a chuparme la polla, no porque me la tenían que sostener para que pudiera orinar —chasquea los dientes con cierta decepción pero su risa vuelve tan rápido que no le da tiempo a MinGyu de ofrecerle una respuesta– Pero yo podría chupartela a ti, tal vez la silla no sea tan mala, así no hay riesgo de ensuciarme por si el piso está mojado. 

La risa de MinGyu es genuina y sólo se mantiene a un lado de WonWoo cuando escucha que empieza a orinar. 

— Dios, no digas esas cosas que no llegaré a casa. 

— Eso sí puedo hacerlo, Gyu aquí y ahora, hasta puedo decir que soy bueno. —WonWoo suena orgulloso y MinGyu solo quiere ver la cara que podrá por la mañana cuando le recuerde sus declaraciones— 

— Mejor esperemos a llegar a casa, cariño. 

WonWoo hace un mohín insatisfecho pero cuando la reunión termina y llegan a casa, a penas puede pasarse a la cama y cae rendido en unos segundos.


	13. Chapter 13

WonWoo buscó esconder el rostro en las sábanas cuando el sol de media tarde se filtró por las ventanas, el dolor punzante en su cabeza y la garganta seca sólo fueron otro recordatorio de lo que había hecho la noche anterior, aunque no lo suficientemente bueno para averiguar cómo había llegado hasta la habitación. 

Salió de la cama directo a tomar una ducha necesaria y el agua fría despejó sus sentidos un poco más. 

Encontró a MinGyu más tarde en el comedor, la torre de documentos revuelta sobre la mesa mientras Saja la hacía de pisa papeles. Estaba absorto en las páginas, levantando la vista sólo para redactar un poco en la laptop y luego volverla hacia abajo, con los auriculares puestos y sus dedos repiqueteando al ritmo de la música. 

Era algo hermoso de ver y WonWoo podía apreciarlo incluso en su estado. 

Se acercó a su lado, aprovechando que no podía escucharlo y se apoyó contra su costado tomándolo por sorpresa. 

— Buenos días —Se burló de él imaginando cómo debió amanecer después de embriagarse y dejó un beso en su cabello antes de que el menor levantara la vista para verlo— 

— Voy a morir —Refunfuña deslizándose para apoyar la cabeza en el comedor— 

La risa de MinGyu solo es más sonora y Saja roneonea pidiéndole que se calle. Dios, amaba a la gata. 

— Eso supuse, hice sopa picante y hay jugo de naranja para que te hidrates ¿Puedes con eso? —WonWoo niega con una cara de asco nada fingida y MinGyu pone los ojos en blanco, levantándose de todos modos— 

— ¿En qué momento acepté salir? —Reflexiona para sí mismo, sus ojos cerrándose por la luz sobre su cabeza— 

— No parecías nada molesto anoche —MinGyu le pasa una bebida energética y WonWoo bebe de ella como si fuera a devolverle la vida— Hasta estabas diciendo algo sobre lo bueno que eres chupando pollas y que querías mostrarme. 

WonWoo se ahoga en ese instante, su rostro rojo de la vergüenza mientras aún intenta recuperar el aliento sin mojar los papeles en la mesa. 

— Qué mierda —intenta pronunciar y la impresión de MinGyu pasa a ser risa una vez que lo nota fuera de peligro— 

— Ni siquiera querías esperar a que volviéramos a casa —

MinGyu apoya el mentón en una mano, estudiando su rostro con una sonrisa juguetona mientras lo ve boquear por una respuesta inteligente que nunca llega. 

— Lo siento, debió ser incómodo. —WonWoo ni siquiera trata de hacer memoria, siendo bastante consciente de lo que era capaz de decir cuando el alcohol se le subía a la cabeza—

— Sí Sobre todo la parte en la que te quedaste dormido en cuanto tocaste la cama —MinGyu se lamenta con un falso suspiro, pero extiende su mano para acariciar el cabello húmedo del contrario— 

— ¿Los chicos escucharon algo? 

— Hey, aunque lo hubieran hecho no es nada que no haya escuchado de ellos antes. —le conforta— Digo, no la parte de pollas aunque no dudo que SoonYoung algún día esté lo bastante emocionado para intentarlo. 

— Parecen personas agradables. 

— Lo son. Jun te mandó saludos esta mañana y SoonYoung dice que te prepares para la siguiente reunión —

La primera sonrisa de WonWoo se extiende discreta en sus labios, sabe que los chicos lo hacen por MinGyu, pero hace tanto que no se siente parte de algo que la pequeña emoción crece dentro de él. 

— Primero tengo que sobrevivir a la cruda moral —Hace un mohín aún con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, temeroso de levantarse y perder el poco equilibrio que había conseguido— 

— ¿Por qué no vas a dormir otro rato? 

— Ya no puedo más, haré algo de tiempo en lo que me da hambre. 

WonWoo se endereza, y toma uno de los libros que tiene MinGyu sobre el comedor. Es pesado y solo necesita abrir la primera página para toparse con toda esa terminología que no comprende. 

— ¿La carrera es difícil? 

— ¿Derecho? —WonWoo asiente, hasta ese momento a penas se había tomado el tiempo de considerarlo, pero después de estar a la mesa con todas esas personas con sus trabajos importantes se pregunta si sería posible para alguien como él estar a su nivel algún día— Es gradual, como todo. Los primeros periodos son tronco común, un repaso del instituto para nivelarte y ponerte al corriente con los estándares de la universidad. Después te introducen poco a poco en las materias referentes a la carrera y supongo que lo más complicado es el último año porque debes lidiar con la tesis. 

— ¿Y el trabajo? —WonWoo indaga un poco más y es un alivio que MinGyu se limite a responder a pesar de la mirada inquisitiva— 

— Depende tu especialidad, pero es un hecho que siempre traes trabajo a casa y los plazos nunca dependen de ti. Y aquí entre nos, los juicios son emocionantes porque tienes a todos prestándote atención. 

— Egocéntrico —WonWoo le saca la lengua, lo último que a él le gustaba era estar en la mira de la gente a su alrededor— 

— Es el momento de sacar a relucir el trabajo de meses, debe valer la pena —WonWoo toma otro de los libros, este es más antiguo que el anterior y parece servir solo para que las hojas no se vuelen de la mesa— ¿Ya quieres ser uno de nuestros colegas? 

— Solo tenía curiosidad —WonWoo se encoge de hombros después de leer el título y descubrir que está en un idioma que no reconoce— Te dejo trabajar entonces, voy a seguir muriendo en el sofá. 

.   
.   
. 

Se encuentra trabajando con SoonYoung al día siguiente, el rubio instalado al otro lado de la oficina con un expediente y un resaltador en mano luchando contra el desvelo del último fin de semana. 

Su último brote de energía lo gastó hablando sobre la noche del sábado, lo increíble que era la chica que conoció y que deberían repetirlo a la semana siguiente. 

— Kim, te llama el jefe —JunHui se asoma por la puerta con una mirada curiosa y un anuncio que toma por sorpresa a ambos— 

SoonYoung le envía una mirada interrogante, exigiendo una explicación aunque ni él mismo sabía de qué se trataba. 

Se levanta de su lugar arreglando los pliegues en su traje sastre y toma el saco que cuelga de la percha en una de las esquinas. 

JunHui no le dice nada más, pero silba lo suficientemente alto para que solo él lo escuche cuando pasa a su lado y le dedica una sonrisa de incredulidad. 

Nadie era llamado a la oficina del jefe, a menos que hubiese alguna entrega pero estas estaban programadas con semanas de antelación y él estaba libre por un rato. 

Los nervios cosquillean en la punta de sus dedos cuando llegó al escritorio de la secretaria ejecutiva y ella le indicó que pasara directamente, sin molestarse en anunciarlo antes. 

— Señor —MinGyu cierra la puerta a su espalda, su porte aún más erguido y firme tratando de ocultar los nervios que la presencia del mayor le causaban—

ByungHun era de rasgos duros, conciso y exigente cuando se trataba de un trabajo de calidad. No le gustaban los proyectos a medias pero también tenía visión en el desarrollo del personal a su cargo y había sido él quien le dio la oportunidad de formar parte del equipo cuando era solo un pasante tratando de acumular créditos y experiencia necesarias para un empleo real. 

— MinGyu, bienvenido. Siéntate, por favor —Le señala la silla frente a su escritorio y el aludido avanza sobre la alfombra oscura ignorando el revuelo en su estómago— Dime, ¿cómo has estado? 

Odiaba ese preámbulo innecesario, sabía que realmente no se interesaba en su vida personal y no había más que una respuesta mecánica antes de que fueran al punto. 

— Excelente, gracias. Hemos tenido buenos resultados en los últimos casos —decide avanzar, aunque poco o nada había que se sacapara del ojo de ByungHun en el despacho— 

– Estoy al tanto, tienes talento para el derecho corporativo —MinGyu no puede esconder la sonrisa satisfecha, después de lo duro que ha trabajado para hacerse de un lugar en la firma— Está bien sentirse orgulloso, no tienes que esconderlo. 

— Ha sido trabajo de todo el equipo, señor. 

— Modestia —ByungHun sonríe y el menor trata de discernir si se trata de una burla o algo más— Eso es bueno, pero en este medio debes aprender a hacer tuyas tus victorias para que puedas crecer. 

— Me aseguraré de tenerlo presente. 

— Recuerdalo cuando ganes tu siguiente caso, es un poco distinto de lo que has hecho últimamente, pero creo que podrás resolverlo —le señala una carpeta de cuero que descansa en el escritorio, el logotipo de la firma grabado al frente donde el nombre de ByungHun lideraba la lista— Es uno de nuestros mejores clientes, todos los detalles están ahí al igual que los datos de contacto del apoderado legal, en cuanto antes concerten una cita, más rápido empezarás a trabajar en ello. 

— Gracias por la confianza, señor. Lo haré en seguida. 

— Eso sería todo, MinGyu. Mantenme al tanto. 

El menor toma la carpeta cuando se levanta de su lugar y le ofrece una pequeña venía antes de salir. 

— Y MinGyu, cuando hables con SangWoo limitate a hacer las preguntas necesarias. Nuestra prioridad es creer en la palabra de nuestros clientes. 

— Por supuesto —MinGyu cierra la puerta al salir y a penas le dedica una sonrisa a la secretaria que esperaba afuera. 

Llega a su oficina donde SoonYoung y JunHui parecen bastante cómodos tratando los por menores de algún caso pero se quedan en silencio cuando lo ven pasar. 

Se desploma en su asiento, la emoción desbordandose por sus poros ahora que estaba fuera del ojo analítico de su jefe. 

Y no espera un momento más para abrir la carpeta y encontrar el logotipo de una de las empresas de transporte más grandes del país. 

— Mierda —SoonYoung exclama a su espalda y basta con una mirada para invitar a JunHui a echarle un vistazo por sí mismo—

— Es el caso que estabas esperando —

MinGyu mordisquea sus labios, sabía que sin importar cuán pequeño o sencillo fuera el caso, que estuviera relacionado con empresas de renombre siempre acumulaba muchos puntos a su favor. 

JunHui se colocó a su espalda, una mano en su hombro invitándolo a seguir adelante, más para satisfacción de su propia curiosidad. 

Esperaban tal vez alguna disputa por aranceles, espionaje corporativo o el derecho a determinadas rutas comerciales, pero mientras más avanzaban, las sonrisas se iban convirtiendo en muecas incómodas y miradas inseguras. 

— Mierda —SoonYoung murmura a su espalda, eso estaba completamente fuera de su agenda común— 

Avanzan entre las páginas, las piezas de evidencia, informes y peritajes desglosados uno a uno. 

CS LOGIX Inc, la empresa que MinGyu debería defender estaba posicionada en el TOP de agencias de transporte de paquetería, contaba una amplia red en todo el país y su propia flota de vehículos de carga ligera y pesada. 

Estaban siendo acusados de provocar un accidente y volcar un autobús de pasajeros, cuatro muertes y al menos una veintena de heridos. 

Recuerda haber visto algo de ello en las noticias. Estuvo en primera plana por días hasta que pagaron lo suficiente a los medios para desviar la atención. 

S-Travel, la empresa de transporte turístico recibió una demanda colectiva de parte de los afectados y en consecuencia ellos reforzaron el proceso legal en contra de CS LOGIX para resarcir los daños ocasiodos, argumentando negligencia y un sin fin de cargos más. 

— Es uno grande ¿ByungHun te lo dijo? —MinGyu se echa hacia atrás en su lugar cuando JunHui se coloca en el asiento frente a él— 

— Sabes que no funciona así, él solo asigna los casos 

— ¿Vas a tomarlo? —Sabe a qué se refiere, casos con tanta atención mediática pueden significar el impulso de una carrera o el derrumbe total, pero tampoco tenía opciones—

Quien quiera que se atreviera a rechazar a algún caso simplemente se iba de la firma, preferían conservar el cliente a un asociado indispuesto. 

— Tengo que empezar a trabajar en ello —

— Me avisas si necesitas ayuda, tal vez pueda bajar un poco la carga con los casos más pequeños —MinGyu le agradece a Jun con una sonrisa antes de que salga de la oficina y se queda solo con SoonYoung—

— ¿Necesitas algo de mí? —el moreno levanta la mirada con sorpresa, era extraño verlo tan serio y eso solo reforzaba la sensación de pesadez en su estómago— 

— Dios, ¿por qué actúan como si estuviera fuera de mis manos? 

— Debes tener mucho en qué pensar, quiero decir... viste las noticias. 

— Tengo que concentrarme en mi cliente, si todo sale bien, tal vez pueda subir un jodido escalón —SoonYoung le sonríe de vuelta, una chispa en sus ojos mientras toma los expedientes anteriores para llevarlos a su oficina y darle un poco de espacio— 

— Ya quieres ser mi jefe —Refunfuña— voy a avanzar con esto, tú prepárate para ese dolor de cabeza. 

.-.-.-.-.-.

Es viernes por la noche y WonWoo adelantó su visita a petición de MinGyu, ni siquiera regresó a casa esa tarde y se hizo de esa maleta que comenzaba a ser habitual en cuanto marcó su salida. 

MinGyu se esforzó durante la cena en mantenerse al corriente de la conversación, le regalaba sonrisas de vez en cuando y le dedicó más de algún comentario que lo hizo sonrojar. 

Pero más allá de eso se notaba distraído, con los pliegues en su frente enmarcando sus ojos como si aún estuviera a mitad de un ejercicio que debería resolver. 

Deseaba tanto ponerse a su disposición como lo harían sus compañeros, tenderle una mano y tal vez avanzar un poco en las tardes con lo que fuera que le estuviera complicando la vida. 

Lo único que sabía era que había llegado una prueba definitiva a sus habilidades, la posibilidad de un ascenso y el renombre por el que había luchado en el exigente mundo de las leyes y que él no podía hacer nada mas que ver cómo se desgastaba cada día. 

WonWoo apoya en el pecho del mayor viendo las arrugas que permanecen en su frente incluso cuando está descansando.

Su pulgar trazando suavemente sus pómulos que son iluminado sólo por la línea de luz que se filtra por el baño. 

Le cuesta estirarse un poco más, pero logra ponerse a la altura de sus labios y es solo un toque suave y esponjoso el que deja sobre ellos. 

— ¿Ya estoy soñando? —MinGyu abre uno de sus ojos descubriendolo justo sobre él, su sonrisa extendiéndose perezosa mientras atrae a WonWoo hacia su pecho— 

— Debo ser yo quien está dormido, estoy seguro de haber fantaseado con esto antes —vuelve a besarlo, solo un poco más duro que antes, las manos de MinGyu subiendo por su espalda y el tacto suave de sus manos por debajo de la camiseta lo hace estremecer— 

MinGyu lo rueda bajo su peso, su mirada fija en cada una de sus reacciones tanteando poco a poco hasta donde puede llegar. 

— Solo dime si algo te incómoda —Murmura contra su oído y WonWoo lo toma por los hombros, asintiendo con los nervios en la boca del estómago porque no sabe hasta qué punto podrá llegar esta vez—

Pero confía en MinGyu y sabe que va a detenerse si se lo pide así que solo exhala y cierra sus ojos cuando los dedos fríos acarician los costados de su ombligo. 

MinGyu acaricia sus labios con la punta de su lengua, la sensación húmeda y tibia enviando un cosquilleo a su estómago. Toma el rostro del Moreno entre sus manos y succiona su lengua, se deslizan juntas sin ninguna prisa hasta que el tiempo les recuerda que deben respirar. 

Pero MinGyu sigue adelante y el calor sube al mismo ritmo que sus manos reparten caricias por su pecho hasta que la prenda parece un estorbo. 

— Sabes que no puedo —Trata de justificarse cuando MinGyu intenta levantarla un poco más y se detiene en seguida, sus pezones oscuros completamente duros reaccionando al roce de la tela— 

— Hay tanto de ti que puedo amar, y sé que puedes sentirlo... —MinGyu deja un beso sobre su esternón, sus labios cepillando cada pulgada a su alcance— y no solo en la piel. 

La exhalación de WonWoo es pesada y sonora, echa su cabeza hacia atrás como acto reflejo porque nunca un beso le hizo sentir tanto como en ese momento. 

El aliento de MinGyu lo quema y sus dedos gruesos se sienten como electricidad a sus costados y donde quiera que alcancen a tocar. 

WonWoo se deshace un poco más bajo sus caricias y lo toma como un pase para deshacerse de la prenda que termina hecha un jirón en la alfombra. 

Lo besa de nuevo, más duro y necesitado, su lengua hundiéndose cálida y profunda en su boca hasta que lo deja sin aliento y WonWoo no puede hacer otra cosa más que jadear sobre los labios ajenos y tratar de tocar aquello que pueda estar a su alcance. 

Ya ni siquiera puede pensar en todos los frenos que se ha puesto antes porque tiene a MinGyu devorandolo hambriento. 

Jadea cuando toma en su boca uno de pezones y lo turtura lenta y suavemente, la piel enrojecida por donde quiera que MinGyu ha deslizado sus dientes y no se supone que pueda sentir tanto y tan bien. 

— ¿Won? —MinGyu susurra a su oído tras dejar un mordisco en el borde de su oreja y las manos del azabache se cierran sobre los brazos del mayor—

— ¿Puedes hacer eso otra vez? —MinGyu ríe contra su garganta, y deja un camino de besos por el borde de su mandíbula hasta que son sus labios los que están unidos otra vez— 

WonWoo está reflejando su sonrisa, curiosa y lejana totalmente a aquel nerviosismo que parecía consumirlo siempre que daban un paso más allá. 

Ahora WonWoo avanza por sí mismo, tirando de la camiseta de MinGyu casi con desesperación, sus manos adorando la piel dorada de su pecho antes de deslizarse entre sus cuerpos para que sus dedos alcancen el elástico de los shorts. 

— Está bien, solo así —MinGyu pronuncia contra sus clavículas, el deseo que hierve en su vientre superado sólo por la necesidad de compartir ese momento en igualdad de condiciones— 

— Shhh —WonWoo sisea al tiempo que se desliza dentro de su ropa ganándose un gruñido de MinGyu por respuesta— 

Su palma rodeando la longitud y MinGyu tiene que respirar para contenerse, su concentración de vuelta a la piel nivea que resalta de forma preciosa sobre las sábanas oscuras. 

Sus labios vuelven al cuello del mayor y cuando arrastra sus dientes sobre la piel, la mano que lo sostiene se cierra a su alrededor. 

La necesidad lo vence, y se impulsa por sí mismo jodiendo su mano. WonWoo sonríe amplio y satisfecho, su mirada fija en los ojos del moreno que se pierde completamente en las sensaciones que se disparan por todo su cuerpo. 

Las manos de MinGyu se apoyan a los lados de su cabeza y es tan erotica la forma en la que sus músculos se tensan con cada embiste que podría llegar con la pura escena sobre él. 

MinGyu Gruñe cada vez que cambia la presión y la humedad que brota de la punta lo ha vuelto todo un poco más pegajoso hasta que parece demasiado y solo estalla, mientras sus labios se aferran a la boca ajena y ráfagas calientes se reparten entre sus vientres. 

Se desploma a su lado tratando de recuperar el aliento, la piel de WonWoo roja por donde quiera que pasó, tiene los labios entre abiertos, llenos y húmedos con los rastros de su último beso y algo en su mirada que es incapaz de leer cuando voltea hacia él. 

Deja un beso en su frente antes de levantarse al baño y vuelve con un paño tibio con el que limpia el desastre que hizo sobre el torso del manor, WonWoo lo ve trabajar en silencio y MinGyu sigue acariciandolo con tanto cuidado que es casi doloroso de ver. 

Se envuelve en sus brazos en cuanto se mete en las sábanas de nuevo, todo su lado racional rechazando el palpitar alocado de su corazón porque las palabras siguen haciendo eco en su mente y se resiste a ellas porque hace tiempo que no escucha parecido. 

Se siente tan embriagado por todas las sensaciones que el sueño lo arrastra con fuerza y las caricias de MinGyu sobre su hombro son el último empujón que necesita para rendirse y dormir.


	14. Chapter 14

A penas se han visto la últimas semanas y a WonWoo le duele ver cómo se cumula el cansancio en el rostro del moreno, solo puede imaginar lo difícil que debe ser su trabajo pero las jornadas diarias son más de lo que cualquiera podría soportar. 

Son más de las seis y el turno de WonWoo terminó hace un rato pero no puede ignorar el hecho de que MinGyu ni siquiera salió a almorzar ese día. 

Se pregunta si sería prudente aparecerse cerca de su oficina porque ya no tiene a Hansol que le ayude a llevar el pequeño paquete, pero tal vez si lo hace rápido y no le quita mucho tiempo no lo meterá en problemas. 

Así que pasa por la cafetería y esta vez pide un sandwich extra a la orden normal. 

Llega al elevador y el movimiento lleva una sensación extraña a su estómago, aunque tal vez son solo los nervios porque nunca ha llegado a los pisos superiores y no sabe si se perderá. 

Hay una sala amplia saliendo del elevador y puede ubicar la recepción al fondo de la misma, maldice porque el escritorio le dobla la altura y tiene que alzar la voz para que el chico note que está ahí abajo. 

Puede ver la confusión momentanea en sus ojos y la forma en la que echa un vistazo a su espalda buscando algún acompañante, antes de concentrarse directamente en él. 

— Bienvenido ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? —El chico trata de ser amable e intenta forzar una sonrisa que no delate lo peculiar que es esa situación—

— Disculpa, ¿puedes indicarme dónde está la oficina de Kim MinGyu? —WonWoo extiende el gafete de la empresa y el chico tiene que estirarse sobre su lugar para poder alcanzarlo en una posición que resulta embarazosa— 

— ¿Algún asunto particular? 

— Tengo... una entrega para él —WonWoo duda un instante, mientras que el chico teclea los datos del gafete en su computadora—

— Si gustas puedes dejarlo y yo se lo llevo en un minuto —trata de ser amable y le regala la primera sonrisa que no parece por obligación, aunque eso no es menos incómodo para WonWoo, como si incluso fuera incapaz de hacer la mínima entrega— 

— No te preocupes, solo indícame hacia dónde por favor. 

— Seguro —El joven le devuelve el gafete y señala un pasillo hacia la derecha— Deber ser la cuarta o quinta puerta, todas tienen la placa con el nombre del ejecutivo a cargo así que puedes guiarte con ellas. 

— Gracias —WonWoo sigue su camino, a penas se encuentra otras personas en los pasillos y solo puede atribuirlo a la hora— 

Va buscando los nombres en las placas de las puertas y reconoce algunos a lo lejos, la siguiente puerta está entreabierta y el perfil que se asoma por el umbral se le hace conocido. 

Toca un par de veces y es SoonYoung el primero el voltear, levantándose de inmediato con una sonrisa antes de echarle un vistazo al hombre que trabaja en el escritorio. 

— Tienes visitas —anuncia el rubio al abrir la puerta a WonWoo 

MinGyu levanta la vista con el ceño fruncido, irritado por la interrupción y un segundo después es la sorpresa la que se apodera de su rostro porque es la primera vez que es WonWoo quién lo busca en el trabajo. 

— No les voy a quitar mucho tiempo —WonWoo se defiende en cuanto nota su reacción volteando a ver también a SoonYoung, preocupado de haber sobrepasado alguna línea— 

— No, no, pasa —MinGyu se levanta de inmediato dejando de lado los archivos en los que estaba trabajando. 

— Tranquilo, igual voy a tomarme un descanso de todos modos —anuncia SoonYoung una vez que WonWoo se acerca a la pequeña sala— Los dejo solos. 

— Traje algo para ti también –WonWoo Levanta una de las bolsas de papel ofreciéndole al rubio— MinGyu me dijo que a veces trabajaban juntos y no salieron a almorzar hoy. 

El estómago de SoonYoung gruñe en ese momento, dándole la razón al guardia que los ve con desaprobación. 

— Olvidamos salir a comer, hay mucho trabajo y a veces se nos pasan las horas sin darnos cuenta. 

— No me regañes —MinGyu se inclina dejando un beso en sus labios antes de sentarse en el sofá que está a su lado— 

— Me preocupa que pueda hacerles daño —WonWoo le entrega a MinGyu su propia bolsita y coloca la cajita con las bebidas en la mesita de centro— sólo son sándwiches pero traje jugo y café para mas tarde, les ayudará por un rato. 

— Es excelente —SoonYoung ya está devorando el sandwich cuando se sienta frente a ellos tomando la lata de jugo— 

— Gracias, Won —

— Descuida, solo traten de avisarme cuando no puedan salir, puedo pedirle a Hansol que les suba algo cuando haga el recorrido. 

— Lo haré —MinGyu se lo toma con más calma a comparación de su amigo, y solo empieza a comer sin dejar de ver a WonWoo con cierta satisfacción— 

— ¿Qué? —MinGyu se encoge de hombros dándole otro mordisco al sandwich—

— Siempre soy yo el que te va a buscar pero es la primera vez que vienes hasta aquí —SoonYoung contiene una risita al ver la reacción de WonWoo, que se esfuerza en no darle tanta importancia—

— No es la gran cosa, solo estaba preocupado 

— Ahora se emocionará cada vez que escuche a alguien en la puerta —

— Come y calla —le amenaza el moreno–

— Gracias, Won —SoonYoung se levanta en cuanto termina su parte en tiempo récord para sorpresa del otro par— los dejo, debo ir a lavarme y aprovecho a pasar al archivo. 

Le guiña un ojo a MinGyu antes de desaparecer hacia el pasillo llevando su basura y el moreno trata de contener una sonrisa. 

— Siempre que me envías café me reclama porque no le comparto de mis bocadillos —pone los ojos en blanco— estoy seguro que no dejará de fastidiarme ahora. 

— ¿Debería enviar uno extra de ahora en adelante? —

— ¿Mi novio enviando café a otro hombre? —MinGyu finge verse herido— ¿No debería ponerme un poco celoso? 

WonWoo sonríe su nariz arrugandose mientras niega más de lo necesario. 

— No creo que sepa cocinar así que no —

— ¿Solo por eso? 

— Sí, bueno... me han abandonado un poco últimamente así que incluso podría pasarlo por alto. 

La sonrisa de MinGyu cae y es una mirada de disculpa con la que WonWoo se encuentra en respuesta. 

— Lo siento, creo que me he enfrascado mucho en el trabajo. 

— Está bien, sé que es importante —Trata tranquilizarlo, porque nunca quiso que sonara como un reproche o algo parecido, simplemente se había acostumbrado a pasar el tiempo con él y de repente MinGyu estaba demasiado ocupado incluso para recordar que debía comer— Solo no te descuides a ti mismo ¿quieres? 

— Creo que me tomaré un descanso este fin de semana —MinGyu deja las envolturas en la mesa y se queda solo con la lata de jugo en la mano— Mamá llamó en la mañana porque no la he ido a visitar hace tiempo, sigue preguntando quién me está monopolizando. 

— Al menos tengo la suerte de saber que es la firma —WonWoo hace un mohín, casi decepcionado porque esperaba pasar el fin de semana con él— ¿Te veo el lunes entonces? 

— En realidad esperaba que fueras conmigo, mamá te invitó a ti también —WonWoo se queda con la boca abierta por un instante, intentando procesar la invitación y lo que significaba en realidad— ¿No quieres? 

— No, quiero decir —intenta aclarar su mente pero es la primera vez que lo invitan a conocer a la familia— ¿Estás seguro? 

— Sabe que llevamos saliendo un tiempo, me gustaría que la conocieras, pero sin presiones. 

— ¿Le has hablado de mí? 

— Normalmente la llamo una o dos veces por semana, y sólo salió de repente, no había forma de pararla. —MinGyu extiende su mano hasta él y es a penas un toque porque puede notar la duda en WonWoo— Puedo decirle que ya tenías planes. 

— Está bien, solo... creo que no he estado en esta situación antes ¿Qué tal si no le gusto? O si digo algo estúpido y termina odiandome —MinGyu suelta una risita y reafirma su agarre al rededor de la mano de WonWoo— 

— Ella es genial y tú también, se van a llevar bien. 

— Dios... ahora estoy mas nervioso —

— Pasaré por ti temprano ¿te parece? 

— Seguro, te dejo trabajar entonces. —MinGyu hace un puchero y se levanta para dejar un beso en la frente de WonWoo— 

— Gracias otra vez por la comida. 

. 

Esa tarde se toma aún más tiempo para arreglarse, pasa un rato tratando de controlar su cabello que amaneció hecho un lío y que el baño solo pareció alborotar aún más. 

Elegir la ropa es solo un dilema aún más grande, se pregunta si debería vestir alguna camisa o si eso sería demasiado formal y estaría mejor con las playeras de siempre.

Intenta no pensar demasiado en ello o si MinGyu llegaría a burlarse de él por tomarlo todo tan en serio, pero simplemente nunca pasó por algo parecido y los nervios borbotean en su estómago. 

En ese punto ni siquiera sabe si vale la pena esforzarse un poco más en su imagen, porque la gente nunca ve más que aquella silla a la que está condenado. 

Y la duda surge de nuevo, porque ¿qué pasaría si la señora Kim no lo aprobaba como alguien digno para su hijo? Le creía a MinGyu completamente cuando decía lo agradable que era su madre, pero es muy diferente ser Cortés a dejarlo entrar libremente a la familia. 

Echa un vistazo al espejo una vez más y decide quedarse con aquella camisa azul marino. 

Cuándo sale de su habitación se encuentra a su madre viendo la televisión en la sala de estar, le echa un vistazo extrañada y alza una ceja en una pregunta silenciosa. 

— ¿No te había dejado? —Es más una afirmación la que sale de sus labios y WonWoo tiene que morderse el interior de la mejilla para resistirse a responder— 

— No sé de qué hablas —

— ¿Hace cuánto que no viene a buscarte? ¿Ya se cansó de ti? —La mujer trata de indagar aun más, su mirada fija en la televisión aunque ni siquiera le esté prestando atención a la programación— 

— Él está ocupado en el trabajo —WonWoo ni siquiera sabe por qué le da explicaciones, sabe que no importa cuánto diga ella simplemente se niega a creer que alguien se interese en él y solo lo confirma cuando suelta un exhalación como si estuviera cansada de hacerlo entrar en razón—

— Por supuesto. —El tono condescendiente es suficiente para sobrepasarlo y cae en lo que parece ser una provocación. 

— Hoy va a presentarme con su madre —no puede evitar que se escape el orgullo en aquellas palabras, porque quiere creer que vale la pena como para dar ese paso y ahora es ella quien se queda sin palabras—

No dice nada más y solo sigue su camino, esperando que no salga tan desastroso como para tener que tragarse su orgullo. 

MinGyu se está estacionando cuando él cierra la puerta y no sabe si ese beso que deja en sus labios lo tranquiliza o sólo revuelve aún más el cosquilleo en su pecho. 

El viaje ayuda a ambos a despejarse, MinGyu le promete que es la mejor comida que podrá pobrar jamás y WonWoo está encantado con la forma en la que el moreno se ilumina cuando habla de su familia y ese postre que su mamá hace solo en fechas especiales. 

El auto se orilla a un lado de la calle y WonWoo se queda callado cuando reconoce aquella fachada pintoresca de alguna de las anécdotas de la infancia de MinGyu. 

— ¿Estás bien? —MinGyu se gira hacia él y el azabache asiente más para convencerse a sí mismo— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? 

Es absurda la forma en la que WonWoo batalla para poner en palabras su inseguridad pero MinGyu extiende su mano hasta su muslo y le da un pequeño apretón en un intento de tranquilizarlo, el toque es el lugar exacto para que WonWoo lo note a la lejanía y cuando levanta la mirada, el moreno sigue esperando paciente. 

— Siempre te he dicho que eres la definición de un hombre exitoso, no dejo de preguntarme si ella pensará que no soy suficiente para ti —MinGyu disimula la tristeza con una sonrisa, porque es capaz de ver que aquella inseguridad va más allá del hecho de estar en silla de ruedas aunque constantemente se escude en ella— 

Está vez acaricia su mejilla, relajando aquellas arrugas que forman sus labios fruncidos. 

— Eres mucho más que eso, WonWoo, pero tal vez deberías dejar de ser solo un espectador y si hay algo que necesitas para estar más satisfecho contigo mismo, solo deberías intentarlo. —el menor evade su mirada y MinGyu se acerca a dejar un beso en su sien, se siente mal por haberlo presionado en un momento tan inoportuno como ese— tal vez deberíamos hablar de esto después. 

— No era mi intención arruinarte la noche, pero esto es nuevo —

— No has arruinado nada, sabes que me gusta que me digas lo que piensas pero tampoco quiero hacerte pasar un mal rato —MinGyu suspira y le regala una sonrisa un instante después— Además, no eres el único nervioso, ella encontrará la forma de ponerme en vergüenza, lo sé. 

WonWoo ríe y el ambiente entre ellos vuelve a suavizarse en algo cómodo y agradable. 

— Haré que saque las fotos de bebé —Le amenazó— 

MinGyu niega y sale del auto para ayudarle con la silla aprovechando la rampa para autos sobre la acera, lo guía hasta la puerta y le da un apretón en el hombro cuando esta se abre mostrando la figura de una mujer de mediana edad. 

Ella no puede esconder la sorpresa cuando baja la vista y se encuentra con WonWoo y su sonrisa nerviosa pero se recupera de inmediato y los invita a pasar con ese entusiasmo del que MinGyu le ha hablado. 

MinGyu los presenta una vez que están en el pasillo y ella sonríe encantada, tomando la mano que WonWoo le extiende. 

— Un gusto, señora Kim —

— Vamos, llámame SeoHyun, cariño. 

— Gracias por la invitación —WonWoo le echa un vistazo a MinGyu que parece bastante satisfecho con ese primer encuentro y le da una sonrisa alentadora— 

— Eres bienvenido, pasen 

SeoHyun los conduce a la sala de estar y WonWoo no puede ignorar que las encimeras en el pasillo están repletas de fotografías familiares y pequeños adornos. 

La sorpresa llega cuando encuentra a otras personas en la habitación, se supone que sólo iban a ser ellos tres pero dos niños saltan de sus lugares en el sofa en cuanto los ven entrar. 

— ¡Tío Min! —Ellos pasan a su lado con su atención enfocada completamente en el moreno, son una estampida de abrazos y gritos emocionados y MinGyu le regala una mirada de disculpa en cuanto sus ojos se cruzan porque tampoco tenía idea que estaría familia completa— 

— Dios, ustedes crecen más cada día —Les concede el mayor cuando regresa al niño más pequeño de vuelta al suelo—

— MinGyu, olvidé decirte que tu hermana también estará con nosotros —Él le dedica esa mirada de incredulidad a su madre porque ella debió planearlo todo pero ella simplemente finge demencia y se dirige a la cocina— 

— Vamos, chicos, saluden —Le señala MinGyu a sus sobrinos y ellos se acercan a WonWoo con curiosidad—

— Soy Dowoon —El mayor extiende su mano para un choque de puños al que WonWoo responde con una sonrisa— 

— WonWoo, MinGyu dijo que eres el mejor en Crash —El chico se emociona porque nunca es suficiente de presumir sus habilidades y se apresura a contarle cómo le fue en aquella última partida en la que impresionó a sus compañeros—

— Aunque no soy tan bueno como el tío MinGyu —resuelve después de presumirle sus puntajes— 

— Y tú... debes ser Jae —WonWoo se dirige al más pequeño y este asiente a espaldas de su hermano—

— ¿Estás cansado? —La pregunta de Jae es sincera cuando le echa otro vistazo a la extraña silla en la que se encuentra y su hermano le da un pequeño codazo— 

— Él no camina —DoWoon lo regaña intentando ser discreto y ahora es MinGyu el que se ve realmente frustrado por no poder controlar la boca de sus sobrinos— 

— Chicos, por favor –MinGyu exclama y para su sorpresa WonWoo se ve tranquilo e incluso le está sonriendo a los menores—

— DoWoon tiene razón, no puedo caminar como ustedes así que esta silla sirve para moverme —Se echa hacia atrás en la silla para hacerle una pequeña demostración y Jae queda fascinado con el objeto— 

— Tío, ¿me compras una? —le regala sus mejores ojos de cachorro a MinGyu y él solo agita una mano pidiéndoles que se dispersen y lo dejen en paz— 

— Al menos podrían esperar hasta después de la cena —Los regaña cuando corren para alejarse en medio de risas— 

— Es tu culpa por mal criarlos —Interviene Lea cuando sale de cocina para ver a qué se debe el revuelo— 

Ella no tiene esa primera impresión de sorpresa cuando ve a WonWoo y solo se acerca a tenderle la mano en un saludo amistoso, su sonrisa es amplia y pareja a diferencia de MinGyu que tiene esos pequeños colmillos que destacan tanto.   
Pero fuera de eso los encuentra muy parecidos hasta en el tono tostado de su piel. 

— Kim Lea, un gusto 

— Jeon WonWoo —

— ¿Así que eres tú el que sacó de los libros a este ratón de biblioteca? —Ella se burla sacándole una risa a WonWoo aunque sabe que ni siquiera él ha podido hacer algo como eso—

— No, yo también tengo que agendar mis citas con una semana de anticipación —

MinGyu se queja porque no han terminado de llegar al comedor y ya es víctima de los ataques. 

Pero está feliz porque WonWoo parece haber superado los nervios de la presentación y se ve cómodo mientras su hermana y su madre lo entrevistan en medio de aquel banquete que hicieron para él. 

— Oye, WonWoo, dice MinGyu que eres guardia de seguridad en el edificio —Interviene Lea— yo tuve un trabajo parecido en mis primeros años de universidad, un fastidio. —ella bufa y el aludido ríe porque es exactamente como se siente la mayor parte del día viendo a todos ir y venir—

— Sí, supongo que la peor parte es cuando están malhumorados con el trabajo y creen que es nuestra culpa que lleguen tarde —Hace un mohín, porque nunca falta aquel empleado que quiere desquitarse con él solo porque hay algún problema con sus credenciales de acceso—

— Espero que MinGyu no sea uno de ellos —SeoHyun le lanza una mirada retadora a su hijo quien se encoge en su lugar mientras niega un par de veces a las acusaciones de su madre— 

— Oh, no. Él es de los buenos —WonWoo lo defiende, por un momento duda en continuar y se muerde el labio inferior tratando de resistirse porque no sabe si será demasiado, o sonará ridículo, pero es así como se siente en realidad— Usted crió un gran hombre, señora Kim, debería estar orgullosa de él, yo... me siento afortunado de haberlo conocido. 

La mirada de MinGyu cae sobre él, una mezcla de sorpresa y calidez porque es la primera vez que lo escucha hablar tan abiertamente sobre cómo se siente a su lado y no esperaba que lo hiciera frente a su familia, así que el moreno sólo se acerca un poco más y entrelaza sus manos por debajo de la mesa antes de dejar un beso en su coronilla, ignorando que se ve completamente abochornado por tener los ojos de todos sobre ellos. 

— Son novios —Jae contiene una risita junto a su hermano y Lea suelta una carcajada que aligera el ambiente de nuevo— 

Cuándo WonWoo logra recuperarse se encuentra con la mirada de SeoHyun que los ve satisfecha y es casi cariñosa cuando le devuelve la sonrisa. Y WonWoo se siente estúpido por haber dudado de aquella mujer bondadosa que MinGyu alguna vez le describió. 

Resultó muy simple hablar con la familia de MinGyu, aún no entiende por qué no les dijo sobre su invalidez, sin duda su madre se hubiera ahorrado esa primera impresión, pero más allá de eso, no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto y se quedaron en la charla casual sobre el día a día y la forma en la que se conocieron.

WonWoo está absorto en la conversación cuando Jae se sienta a su lado en el sofá, el chico solo lo observa hasta que concentra la vista en sus piernas y después de un rato, parece decidirse y lo pica con cuidado con el índice. 

— ¿Por qué no funciona? —

— Jaemin, por favor —lea lo regaña y el niño se ve confundido viendo entre los adultos en la habitación—

— No, está bien. Él solo tiene curiosidad —le tranquiliza WonWoo antes de dirigirse a Jae de nuevo— Sufrí un accidente hace tiempo y cuando desperté ya no podía moverlas.

— ¿Te duele? —WonWoo niega y repite el gesto de Jae de picar su muslo con el índice— 

— No puedo sentir nada. —El niño se ve desconcertado por un momento y un segundo después está sonriendo como si lo hubiera entendido todo de repente— 

— Una vez fui al trabajo de papá y me dejó usar su silla con rueditas, fue divertido —

— Yo puedo llevar la mía a todas partes —Le cuenta como si fuera un secreto y el niño ríe encantado— 

— ¿Me la prestas? — 

— Solo ten cuidado —Le concede y el niño voltea hacia su madre que no puede objetar nada ahora que WonWoo le dio su autorización así que se levanta de un salto y le pide a su hermano que le ayude a subir—

— Lo siento, WonWoo, son niños y a veces es difícil controlarlos —se disculpa Lea y MinGyu se ve realmente apenado a su lado— 

— No pasa nada, de verdad. No lo hacen por molestar, tal vez nunca había conocido a alguien como yo o no había tenido la libertad para hacer una pregunta —WonWoo les sonríe, porque la situación no se compara en nada a aquellas preguntas fuera de lugar que pueden hacer personas mayores, más para satisfacer su morbo que alguna curiosidad legítima— supongo que es mejor que lo vean como algo natural, si se les enseña que es algo malo, después solo aprenden a ignorarlo o lo ven como algo negativo. 

— Lo tomaré en cuenta —Le promete Lea. 

Cuándo vuelven a casa WonWoo se ve relajado, y está encantado con esa pequeña sonrisa que MinGyu mantuvo en sus labios desde que salieron de casa su mamá. 

A penas hablaron desde que subieron al auto pero el silencio es tan agradable como la mano de MinGyu sosteniendo la suya sobre la palanca de direcciones. 

— ¿Puedo quedarme contigo hoy? —La pregunta llama su atención porque nunca pensó en llevarlo a ningún otro lugar, pero sólo asiente— 

Así que cuando llegan a la habitación y WonWoo se apoya contra él, hay algo diferente que cosquillea en su pecho, esa sensación latente de haber dado un paso importante en la dirección correcta y aún puede escuchar el eco de las palabras que son un reflejo de su corazón.


	15. Chapter 15

La demanda a CS Logix le había robado a MinGyu el poco tiempo que le quedaba disponible en las tardes, fueron semanas pesadas en las que se empababa del caso e indagaba con ayuda de SoonYoung en algún antecedente en el cual pudiera apoyarse. 

Parecía tener todo a su favor, los reportes emitidos por el perito habían resuelto que la falla mecánica se dio en el autobús de pasajeros y que la misma pudo evitarse en caso de hacer la revisión rutinaria del vehículo. 

Pero MinGyu tenía otra forma de trabajar, le gustaba mantenerse en contacto con sus clientes para estar en sintonía a cada paso que daban antes del juicio y estar listos cuando los llamaran a declarar. Era algo que su primer tutor le había enseñado, y que hasta ese momento, le funcionó. 

Sin embargo el mundo corporativo era un dolor de cabeza, los peces gordos siempre demasiado ocupados para tomarse al menos treinta minutos para una conferencia en línea, la secretaria de Sangwoo, el director y apoderado legal de CS Logix, le re agendó la entrevista un sin fin de veces esos últimos dos meses. 

Era una suerte que el jurídico interno armara tan bien el expediente, de lo contrario, no habría podido avanzar ni un poco. 

Cuando MinGyu se detiene en la puerta de la sala de juntas da un último repaso a los documentos. Fechas, nombres, las declaraciones ante las autoridades locales y no puede dejar atrás esa sensación de que algo falta. 

Pero ha leído el expediente tantas veces que podría recitar de memoria las conclusiones de la investigación, así que cierra la carpeta de golpe y suspira antes de entrar a la sala esperando que Sangwoo no sea tan difícil como todos le advirtieron. 

El hombre solo le echa un vistazo cuando lo ve entrar, sigue paseándose frente a la ventana dando indicaciones a través del celular, MinGyu frena las ganas de regresarse por donde llegó y respira profundo una vez más cuando deja la carpeta en la mesa, tal vez con más fuerza de la necesaria porque llama la atención de Sangwoo que se despide antes de bajar el celular. 

— Tu debes ser el abogado que ByungHun asignó —el empresario se dirige hacia él, sus modales toscos cuando toma la mano que MinGyu le extiende por pura cortesía— 

— Kim MinGyu, he estado trabajado en su caso —

— ¿No eres demasiado joven? —MinGyu le ofrece la mejor sonrisa que tiene en respuesta a pesar de la mirada desdeñosa del mayor, como si fuera un niño que juega a ponerse el traje de su padre— 

— Me gusta pensar que así es, porque no significaría solo que soy de los mejores elementos de la firma, sino que lo he logrado en tiempo récord —Su respuesta hace que Sangwoo se fije en él una vez, analizándolo con cierto escepticismo y MinGyu se obliga a mantenerse firme a pesar de no ser del tipo que gusta de mofarse de sus logros, pero ante hombres como Sangwoo, acostumbrados a pisotear a todo el mundo, necesita demostrar que juega al mismo nivel—

— Entonces dime, ¿Qué tienes para mí? —Sangwoo termina ofreciendo una sonrisa condescendiente ante la actitud de MinGyu y no suelta esa aura retadora cuando se sienta a sus anchas en espera que el abogado le presente el material–.

— Solo algunas preguntas, para reforzar el expediente, son casos lentos pero trataremos de agilizarlo cuanto sea posible. 

— WonSik integró todo el expediente con lo que necesitabas saber, se supone que esta reunión es para ver los progresos, no para hacer más preguntas —Una de sus cejas se arquea estudiando a MinGyu, quien hojea entre las páginas donde señaló algunas inconsistencias en las declaraciones, nada demasiado grave a simple vista pero tal vez puedan ser relevantes frente al tribunal— 

— Es mi trabajo asegurar que todo concuerde, Señor Sangwoo, así que espero su cooperación, de lo contrario nos quedaremos estancados. —El hombre le echa un vistazo al reloj y su cara de completo fastidio cuando deja a MinGyu continuar— Entonces dígame, ¿Han tenido litigios previos en asuntos similares? 

— Ninguno. —Sangwoo no titubea y solo acerca su celular cuando la pantalla se ilumina anunciando su próxima cita— 

— ¿Han hecho convenios para que los peritos se inclinen a favor de su compañía, ya sea en este o algún otro caso? —Sangwoo se echa a reír mientras se endereza en la silla y MinGyu no puede hacer más que quedarse en silencio resistiendo el impulso de poner al tipo en su lugar— ¿Dije algo gracioso? 

— A decir verdad, sí. Escucha, hijo —Sangwoo se inclina hacia el frente en la mesa y MinGyu se obliga a contener la respiración— no es ni será la primera demanda que recibimos en corporativo, tienes ahí todos los documentos que necesitas para sacar el caso a nuestro favor, siempre ha sido así cuando he trabajo con ByunHun, así que hazme un favor y si no te interesa el caso o no crees en la veracidad de esos reportes, avísame para llevarlo a otra firma. 

Sangwoo se levanta con el celular en sus manos, a penas vuelve a ver a MinGyu cuando el móvil suena y él responde la llamada al primer tono, apresurándose a salir de la oficina. 

MinGyu se queda sentado, el aire escapando de sus pulmones en una exhalación que intenta alejar toda la irritación que le provocó aquel hombre con su actitud y ese aire de superioridad como si él no supera qué estaba haciendo. 

Pero fue bastante claro, y era consciente de haberse saltado la indicación de ByunHun que le ordenó limitarse a la información que le había sido proporcionada. Y estaba seguro que no podría provocarlo de nuevo sin que su crecimiento se viera limitado en esa o cualquier otra firma, era un fastidio lo rápido que corrían las noticias en el mundo jurídico y no pensaba ser reconocido por haber perdido un caso como ese, incluso antes de llegar ante el juez. 

El resto de la tarde no fue mejor, los plazos se acercaban a su límite y no parecía avanzar sin importar cuánto se esforzara en seguir adelante, así que cuando el reloj marcó las seis en punto, toma su maletín y cierra la oficina esperando que el fin de semana le ayude a despejarse. 

Es una suerte el haber encontrado a WonWoo en su lugar, porque estaba tan inmerso en sus propios pendientes que se olvidó por completo de avisar que saldría más temprano. Se acerca al guardia que sigue repasando una y otra vez la única línea que queda en blanco en su crucigrama pero después de estar un par de minutos frente al escritorio sin lograr llamar su atención, descubre que está completamente alejado incluso de la página frente a él. 

— Enfiteusis —WonWoo levanta la vista de golpe cuando escucha su voz porque lleva un par de días sin verlo más allá del saludo matutino o alguna visita exprés a su oficina—

Su mirada se suaviza cuando se encuentra con la del mayor y de repente ese día no parece tan malo a pesar de lo tediosos que han sido todos los empleados que se acercan a él. 

— Eso suena a algún fetiche extraño —Resuelve con la duda enmarcada en su rostro cuando devuelve la vista a la página y concluye el acertijo—

— ¿A caso se te vino algo a la mente? —MinGyu baja un poco la voz y es casi es murmullo con esas notas burlonas— 

— No suena como algo que yo haría —WonWoo niega y es agradable la risa que le roba al Moreno, ha sido un cúmulo de estrés las últimas semanas y el cansancio sólo se apila más y más sobre él— ¿Saldrás temprano hoy? 

— Sí, no tiene caso que me quede si no puedo avanzar. ¿Tú? 

— Solo estoy esperando que vengan a cubrirme. 

— Te espero afuera entonces. 

WonWoo imaginó que pasar la tarde con él le ayudaría a despejarse de sus pensamientos y de aquel bajón emocional que se había abierto paso en últimos días como un recordatorio de algo que necesitaba dejar atrás. 

Pero a penas pudieron cenar juntos y ni siquiera terminaron de ver la película que eligieron porque MinGyu se quedó dormido a su lado y se pasaron a la habitación en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. 

Pero aquellos pensamientos lo siguen hasta en sueños y WonWoo despierta en medio de la noche con la frente bañada en sudor a pesar del frío y una de sus manos aferrada a la camiseta de MinGyu, lo suelta avergonzado, esperando no haberlo despertado porque sabe que sus horarios de sueño han sido un desastre y a penas ha podido dormir de forma adecuada. 

WonWoo acerca la silla al borde de la cama y espera que el ajetreo de su traslado no lo despierte, pero MinGyu cayó tan cansado que a penas se remueve un poco y WonWoo logra salir de la habitación sin hacer demasiado ruido. 

El aire en el balcón es frío cuando abre la puerta corrediza, hace mucho que no tienen una noche como esa y se pregunta si es solo el universo externando cómo se ha sentido esos últimos días. 

El eco de aquella voz que le grita en sueños sigue resonando en su cabeza y trata de alejarla con toda su fuerza porque ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarle, pero el vacío sigue ahí, la sensación de culpa y el remordimiento que arrastra con él cada día solo se acentúa aún más en esas fechas. 

WonWoo apoya su mejilla en el filo de la barda, su vista alcanzando apenas las luces de la ciudad que brillan en la lejanía y se pregunta si es correcto estar ahí, si no está robándole a MinGyu alguna parte de su vida por retenerlo a su lado cuando podría estar disfrutando de un noviazgo normal con cualquier otro hombre. 

El sonido de la puerta deslizándose llama su atención cuando MinGyu se asoma hasta el balcón con una frazada en sus manos. 

— ¿Te desperté? 

— No, me levanté al baño y me preguntaba dónde estabas. 

MinGyu aún tiene la marca de la almohada en su mejilla y parece que no se adapta del todo a la Luz de la farola que está encendida en el balcón contiguo, pero sale descalzo y se sienta en una de las sillas de plástico ofreciéndole la manta.

— Está fresco y llevas short —WonWoo sonríe con gracia porque es el último lugar en su cuerpo que puede notar la temperatura pero aún así la toma y la coloca sobre sus muslos esperando que el moreno se sienta satisfecho con eso— 

— Gracias, pero no tenía frío a decir verdad —MinGyu hace un mohín y niega con la cabeza cuando se apoya en el respaldo de la silla— 

— Leí que no debías exponerte a esos cambios de temperatura —el moreno se muerde el labio como si hubiera dicho demasiado y sabe por la mirada de WonWoo que captó aquello que había pretendido ocultar— 

— ¿Leíste? ¿Cómo... en Internet? —WonWoo lo interroga con una ceja alzada y MinGyu solo se hace un poco más pequeño en su lugar— 

— Lo siento, no es con intención de indagar en tu vida privada solo... 

— ¿Es complicado, no? —La mirada de WonWoo es comprensiva y no hay rastro de reproche en su voz cuando vuelve a apoyar el pómulo sobre la barda para ver hacia la ciudad— Debes tener tantas preguntas y yo solo sigo pretendiendo que ignorándolas puedo darte una relación más normal. 

— Lo hice porque tal vez das algunas cosas por sentado y no quiero equivocarme, pero tenemos una relación normal, Won

— Y aún así hay tantas cosas que no puedes hacer conmigo... 

— WonWoo —MinGyu lo llama y se obliga a volverse hacia él una vez más, odia mostrarse de esa forma, lo último que quiere es que esté a su lado por lástima y también tiene miedo de aburrirlo con esas quejas que no tienen sentido, pero su mente sigue llevándolo ahí una y otra vez y a penas puede sostener su mirada cuando los ojos oscuros del mayor se posan de nuevo sobre él— ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos cuando fuimos a visitar a mamá? 

— Gyu, disculpame, cualquier otro día pero hoy no... por favor —Hay algo en el tono suplicante en su voz que frena a MinGyu de seguir insistiendo a pesar de que esa conversación sigue sobre ellos como una sombra silenciosa, pero lo último que quiere es presionarlo así que asiente tomando su mano y WonWoo parece aliviado— ¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas qué otras dudas tienes?

— ¿No vas a dormir? Mañana tenemos que estar temprano en el centro. 

—No, No iré —El moreno frunce el señor en respuesta, porque sabe lo importante que es para WonWoo darle seguimiento a sus rutinas—

— Es necesario —No quiere sonar como un regaño porque sabe que no es su papel hacer algo semejante pero ya ha pasado por esos días en las que WonWoo se rehúsa a levantarse temprano y solo necesita un empujón—

— Yuna lo sabe, tengo algo que hacer y no pasará nada por saltarmelo una vez —No se ve convencido con la respuesta pero sabe que no tiene caso seguir con eso— De verdad, volveré la siguiente semana y todo seguirá igual. Así que dime... 

— No tienes que hacerlo 

— Está bien, a penas hemos hablado sobre esto y aún así haz hecho tantos cambios sin necesidad de que yo te diga una sola cosa. Sería bueno que tengas la confianza para preguntarme directamente. —WonWoo lo anima porque es lo justo después de todas las consideraciones que ha tenido con él pero MinGyu parece tomarse un tiempo para pensarlo—

— No hay mucho que se me venga a la mente en este momento —WonWoo niega con una sonrisa que no termina de creerle y MinGyu parece rendirse con un suspiro— Está bien ¿Qué planes hay para mañana? 

WonWoo suelta una risa porque sólo MinGyu quemaría ese pase con algo como eso. 

— Iré al acuario —Está vez el MinGyu el que lo interroga con la mirada porque no parece que el menor lo esté considerando y WonWoo se muestra avergonzado porque pensó que sería algo estúpido invitarlo— Es aburrido, normalmente es un lugar para niños así que no quiero que te sientas obligado a ir. 

— Era de mis lugares favoritos, hace mucho que no voy ¿Es un problema si te acompaño? 

— Sabes que no, Gyu. Ahora sigamos con las preguntas reales. 

— Bien... ¿Hay algo que extrañes? 

— Acampar —La respuesta es rápida y no hay un ápice de duda en su voz— No lo hacía seguido, tal vez una o dos veces al año, pero llegar a la cima de la montaña te hacía sentir como si pudieras hacer cualquier cosa que desearas. Allá arriba te sientes invencible. ¿Lo intentaste alguna vez? 

— Me invitaron cuando tenía dieciséis o diecisiete años pero mamá no me dejó, siempre fue algo dramática con ese tema y ahora no me llama la atención la idea de ser comida de mosquitos. —Hace una pausa y WonWoo asiente dándole la oportunidad de hacer la siguiente pregunta— ¿Hay algo de lo que te arrepientas? 

Esta vez WonWoo se toma más tiempo para pensarlo y su mirada busca el cielo estrellado como si la respuesta estuviera ahí, solo cuando MinGyu está a punto de retractarse por haber llegado a ese punto demasiado rápido es cuando WonWoo gira hacia él de nuevo. 

— Bailar, no era muy bueno así que decidí ahorrarme la vergüenza y pretender que era uno de esos idiotas que prefería quedarse bebiendo... Pero si tuviera la oportunidad, lo haría aunque todos los ojos estuvieran sobre mí, burlándose de lo malo que soy, no me importaría una mierda. 

— A veces damos todo por hecho... 

— Es un error que la mayoría de la gente comete, no hay mucho qué hacer en este punto, pero sigamos adelante. 

— ¿Te molestaría si te levanto? —WonWoo lo ve descorcentado por la pregunta, esperaba que siguiera indagando o que le cuestionara sobre las sensaciones que quedaban como lo hacía todo el mundo, pero hay un brillo en los ojos adormilados del moreno y solo niega— 

— ¿Por qué lo harías—

MinGyu se levanta y reduce el espacio entre ellos, inclinándose mientras busca la mejor forma para acomodarse. 

— Solo agarrate, ¿por favor? —le ofrece sus mejores ojos de cachorro y WonWoo entiende que no tiene caso resistirse así que le obedece y un segundo después es MinGyu el que lo sienta al borde del balcón, colocándose en medio de sus piernas— 

WonWoo se agarra más fuerte, porque no hay nada más que él pueda hacer para mantener el equilibrio y el vértigo lo golpea cuando voltea la vista al estacionamiento un par de pisos más abajo. 

MinGyu lo sostiene con firmeza, sus brazos rodeando la cintura del menor cuando lo invita a levantar la vista y ver un poco más allá. WonWoo con esfuerzo había logrado ver un fragmento, pero un mar de luces tintineantes se abren a su paso ahora que no habían más obstáculos. 

— No puedo mandar a tirar la barda pero puedo ayudarte a alzarte sobre ella si quieres ver más allá —

WonWoo se queda con la mirada perdida en la ciudad, su corazón hinchandose porque MinGyu llega siempre en el momento exacto y la forma en la que se abraza a él es tan suave y al mismo tiempo lo hace sentir tan seguro, que sólo se derrite un poco más contra él. 

Voltea a verlo y nota que es la primera vez que él tiene más altura que el mayor, se suelta de la camiseta a la que se aferró cuando el miedo de caer lo hizo presa y sostiene el rostro de MinGyu en sus manos. 

Los párpados del Moreno caen cuando WonWoo se acerca a dejar un beso en su frente y puede sentir su aliento cálido chocando contra su cuello cuando suelta un supiro tan lento que debió agotar todo el aire en sus pulmones. 

WonWoo se inclina un poco más, sus narices acariciandose hasta que el menor alcanza los labios del contrario en un beso que no es más que un ligero toque, pero eso basta para que MinGyu se apoye un poco mejor, encajando el rostro en el hueco de su cuello hasta que se quedan abrazados el uno al otro, con WonWoo apoyando la mejilla en el cabello del mayor. 

— No me sueltes —Le pide en un susurro porque esa noche lo necesita más que ninguna otra y las manos de MinGyu se reafirman a su espalda en una promesa silenciosa, como si fuera posible acercarse aún más—


	16. Chapter 16

WonWoo está en el comedor cuando MinGyu sale de la habitación a la mañana siguiente, hay una taza de café vacía frente a él y parece ido en su teléfono celular, deslizando el carrete de fotos sin quedarse demasiado en ninguna de ellas como para decir que les presta suficiente atención. Le toma un rato darse cuenta que MinGyu está apoyado en el marco del pasillo y la sonrisa que le regala al moreno parece forzada bajo su mirada apagada.

A penas había dormido la noche anterior, incluso cuando el frío los obligó a volver a la cama y MinGyu cayó rendido de nuevo a su lado, no hizo más preguntas esperando que fuera WonWoo el que compartiera por sí mismo lo que lo tenía tan distante, había descubierto que era mejor así, pero parecía tan enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos que a penas se permitía ver la preocupación del contrario. 

— Hay café caliente y las tostadas salieron hace un momento. —WonWoo le ofrece y MinGyu pasa dejando un beso en su cabello cuando lo rodea para entrar a la cocina a servirse una taza— 

— ¿Una mañana productiva? —MinGyu balbucea con un trozo de tostada entre los labios antes de sentarse a su lado—

— Te hubiera hecho un desayuno decente pero tu estufa es aún más alta de lo normal —WonWoo revira los ojos y se estira por lo que queda de una tostada con mermelada—

— Esto está bastante bien 

— ¿Cómo dormiste? —WonWoo estudia su rostro y se ve un poco mas descansado que el resto de la semana, aunque tampoco quiere presionarlo a salir—

— Me siento como nuevo, voy a ducharme para llegar temprano y evitarnos la fila ¿te parece? —MinGyu deja la taza de café a la mitad cuando vuelve a la habitación y WonWoo la acerca él para terminar el resto antes de seguir vagando en su celular— 

El viaje al acuario no se le hizo tan largo y tedioso como la última vez que lo visitó, estaba al otro lado de la ciudad y esa zona se congestionaba con el tráfico que llevaba a los parques de diversiones. 

Era un viaje que había hecho sólo, un fastidio absoluto cuando los taxistas trataban de iniciar una conversación en medio de la carretera cuando lo último que él quería era hablar con cualquiera. 

Pero estar con MinGyu era un caso aparte, a pesar de que se mantuvo en silencio y sólo cambiaba la estación en la radio cuando parecía necesario. La forma en la que sostenía su mano le recordaba que no estaba solo y quizá era lo único que necesitaba esa tarde. 

Intentó ponerse la mejor cara que pudo cuando cruzaron aquel arco de piedra y enormes esculturas de ballenas les dieron la bienvenida. Aún era temprano y muy poca gente había empezado a hacer fila hacia la taquilla así que no tardaron mucho en entrar al primer recinto. 

La mayoría eran exposiciones de animales disecados con infografías sobre sus ecosistemas y sus hábitos alimenticios, MinGyu lo guiaba de una vitrina a la siguiente y era adorable la forma en la que su mirada se iluminaba cada vez que llegaban a alguna nueva exposición que no recordaba de su infancia. 

La habitación contigua tenía decenas de pequeñas peceras que exhibían especímenes diminutos, peces coloridos, algunas estrellas de mar o aquellos que podían ser un riesgo en convivencia con otras especies. 

Pero esa sonrisa a penas podía compararse a aquel momento en el que entraron en el túnel de cristal, era pasado del medio día cuando llegaron allí, estaba vacío completamente porque todas las personas se apresuraron a salir cuando anunciaron el show de delfines. 

Tenían el lugar solo para ellos y no podían dejar de maravillarse ante aquel espectáculo colorido que brindaban cientos de peces que pasaban junto al cristal. 

— Es hermoso —MinGyu murmura a la altura de su oído cuando una manta pasa frente a ellos y WonWoo solo asiente, detiene el recorrido acercándose al cristal, tanto como la línea de seguridad se lo permite porque a lo lejos encuentra aquella sombra que lo ha traído cada año— 

La mancha comienza a tomar forma a medida que se acerca con una lentitud abrumadora como si todo el tiempo del mundo estuviera a su disposición, el cardumen de colores se dispersa en un movimiento rápido cuando un inmenso tiburón ballena se abre paso entre los peces y la pareja pierde el aliento ante lo imponente que luce. 

La mirada de WonWoo lo sigue mientras se aleja y hay un dejo de desesperación en sus ojos cuando éste desaparece una vez más, perdiéndose en el azul profundo del agua. 

MinGyu se queda a su lado, aún sin comprender el porqué de aquella actitud que arrastraba con él desde unos días atrás, pero cuando WonWoo estira su mano para sostener la suya, MinGyu sólo lo sujeta más fuerte, sus dedos entrelanzándose sin decir más y sólo apreciando aquella soledad que los rodeaba con la pantalla que les mostraba un espectáculo maravilloso con todas esas criaturas del mar. 

— Este era mi lugar favorito —WonWoo confiesa después de un rato y MinGyu baja la vista buscando su mirada en la oscuridad— veníamos una vez al mes, mis padres aún estaban juntos y siempre nos traían a los tres.

— Seulgi se quedaba cerca de mamá y Yo me soltaba de su mano en cuanto cruzaba el arco y corría hasta la primera estación, mi padre le decía a Bohyuk que me cuidara y él, que ya se creía adolescente, se quejaba pretendiendo que ni siquiera quería estar ahí en primer lugar. Pero me seguía, siempre de cerca, me ayudaba a leer los carteles y siempre me compartía lo que había aprendido en sus libros. —WonWoo ladea la cabeza cuando el tiburón vuelve a aparecer y la sombra llama la atención de MinGyu que devuelve la mirada al cristal— mi favorito era el estanque de tiburones, se me hacían poderosos, los reyes del océano y como cualquier niño me dejaba arrastrar por esa adrenalina de estar frente a un depredador, pero él amaba a Bada. 

— ¿Bada? —MinGyu le cuestiona y hay una sonrisa diminuta en los labios de WonWoo cuando recuerda algo que pasó tantos años atrás— 

— Así se llama ese tiburón, Bohyuk le preguntó a todos los empleados del lugar hasta que dio con el encargado de este recinto. 

— Es un nombre bastante tonto —se atreve a decir y WonWoo suelta una risa que rompe el silencio que los envuelve—

— Yo le dije lo mismo —Los ojos de WonWoo siguen buscando en el agua y la sonrisa desaparece cuando se encuentra de nuevo con aquel pez— pero a él no le importó y seguía Buscándolo cada vez que veníamos.

— Es un animal hermoso 

— Lo es, ha crecido muchísimo en estos años —WonWoo suspira tan pesado que MinGyu es capaz de escucharlo y la mano que lo sujeta se aprieta aún más fuerte contra él— 

— ¿Won? —La voz de MinGyu es suave y no puede esconder la preocupación en ella cuando encuentra al menor mordiéndose el labio inferior— 

— Hoy se está cumpliendo otro año de su muerte, no dejo de preguntarme si ya tendría una esposa o hijos, o si ya hubiera terminado su especialidad, estaba creciendo tan rápido... —WonWoo se queda en silencio y MinGyu no puede hacer más que mantener la mirada en su perfil porque no sabe qué hacer o qué decir— 

Se ve tan afligido, tan distante, con la mirada perdida en el agua aunque su mente estuviera muy lejos de ahí. 

— Aún sueño con su voz, Gyu, grita mi nombre y me promete que todo estará bien pero él ya no está y mamá sigue llorando, Seulgi ha sacrificado tanto por nosotros y yo solo me he vuelto una carga para todos... 

El corazón de MinGyu se rompe con el dolor que WonWoo transmite en cada palabra, porque su familia pasó por algo similar, sin embargo la pérdida abrupta jamás podría compararse con un deceso que meses de enfermedad habían anunciado y para el cual se habían preparado. 

— Es natural que a tu madre aún le duela la pérdida y estoy seguro que tu hermana volvería a hacerlo todo de nuevo, ella te ama Won. —El menor levanta la vista y se encuentra con los ojos avellana que lo ven con tanta intensidad que le hace querer creer en sus palabras— Nunca serás una carga para las personas que te aman. 

MinGyu le promete y hay algo que no se atreve a decir cuando se inclina a dejar beso en el cabello del menor, pero es tan fuerte que WonWoo se obliga a eferrarse a ellas con desesperación. 

Se quedan abrazados, aún cuando la posición parece incómoda para MinGyu y solo se separan cuando otros visitantes entran al túnel en medio de risas y gritos de asombro ante la belleza que los rodeaba. 

— ¿Podemos salir de aquí? —WonWoo le pide en voz baja y no puede evitar dar ese último vistazo de despedida a Bada que nada junto a ellos mientras cruzan el umbral—

El resto del recorrido no resulta tan interesante cuando tienen tanto rondando en sus mentes después de aquella confesión, van en silencio y parecen casi aliviados cuando llegan al final a media tarde pero el desayuno ligero les pasa factura y se dirigen a la zona de restaurantes. 

No piden más que unos sandwiches y bebidas y se alejan de las mesas porque el lugar está repleto y lo último que WonWoo quiere es estar rodeado de gente, así que Avanzan en el sendero que los lleva a un pequeño parque en la parte trasera del edificio y MinGyu lo ayuda a apoyarse bajo la sombra de un árbol donde fácilmente entran los dos. 

El parque es amplio y hay un pequeño estanque unos metros más adelante donde algunas aves se acercan a beber, WonWoo sigue tan lejano y distante y MinGyu se siente culpable por no haber tomado en cuenta todas esas señales y haber lúcido tan contento durante todo el recorrido, pero lo último que imaginó fue que esa fecha estuviera relacionada con eso que sigue afectandolo tanto. 

— ¿Won, por qué vienes aquí? Quiero decir... Las personas acostumbran a visitar las lápidas, tal vez dejar flores. No lo sé —MinGyu se muerde el labio, su mirada fija en el perfil de WonWoo que observa un pequeño pájaro que está rondando a unos metros de ellos—

— Fui solo una vez, llevaba poco tiempo en la silla y aún se me dificultaba usarla, cuando llegué ahí descubrí que sepultaron a Bohyuk en una colina, el sendero está cubierto de césped y el terreno es blando, ni siquiera puedo llegar a él —

— Si tú quisieras... —WonWoo lo interrumpe, su palma dándole ligeros golpecitos en el muslo en un intento por tranquilizar al mayor—

— Está bien. De cualquier forma, mamá y Seulgi pasan el día ahí y yo sinceramente no tengo el valor de verlas mal, sigue siendo difícil para ellas, en especial para mamá. 

— Pero si algún día quieres ir solo tienes que pedirlo, lo sabes ¿verdad? 

— Lo sé, Gyu —WonWoo toma la mano del contrario y deja un beso en el dorso de la misma antes de relajarse contra él— ¿Sabes? De todas las veces que he venido esta es la primera en la que llego tan lejos, en la que puedo darme un respiro al final y solo disfrutar del viento y la tranquilidad, es una fecha difícil, como si el recuerdo de la pérdida de mi hermano estuviera aún más presente o todo lo pasé con la lesión fuera más intenso... 

— Lo siento 

— No, no tienes por qué. Venir contigo, verte feliz y disfrutando de todo estando a mi lado, gracias por acompañarme. 

MinGyu no dice nada más, pero desliza un brazo por su espalda atrayendolo más cerca de él, comen acompañados de algunas aves que se acercan curiosas, acostumbradas a las personas que los alimentan en el parque. 

Pero el cansancio y la falta de sueño de la última noche cae de golpe sobre WonWoo cuando consigue relajarse y se queda dormido sobre el hombro de MinGyu que lo sostiene a su lado, deseando que le permita quedarse junto a él mucho tiempo más. 

MinGyu lo despierta cuando el sol cae y anuncian que el parque está a punto de cerrar, ni siquiera le da la oportunidad a WonWoo de disculparse y solo le ayuda a volver a la silla antes de recoger todas las envolturas. 

Hay un sentimiento agradable cuando vuelven por la carretera y no se desvanece ni siquiera en el barullo de la recepción del edificio donde encuentran que alguien nuevo ha llegado al condominio por la cantidad de cajas de mudanza que llenan el pasillo. 

— Tenemos nuevos vecinos —Afirma WonWoo cuando esquivan un lote de cajas y se gana una risita del mayor a su espalda— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— Me gustó cómo sonó eso —resuelve—

— ¿Los vecinos nuevos? —WonWoo echa la cabeza hacia atrás para poder verlo desde abajo y MinGyu a penas le echa un vistazo— 

— No, el "tenemos" —MinGyu aprovecha la posición para dejar un beso en sus labios y las mejillas de WonWoo arden al darse cuenta de lo que dijo sin querer— 

— Quiero decir... 

— Que te sientes bien aquí, eso me gusta. 

A WonWoo no le queda mas que asentir porque a pesar de todo no hay lugar donde se sienta más cómodo. Y la calidez que le brindaba MinGyu en su hogar era mucho más de lo que se había atrevido a soñar. 

Están ya muy lejos de aquella sensación de pesadez que los invadía cada vez que cruzaban el umbral de la habitación, lavarse los dientes era solo parte de una rutina que cumplían entre sonrisas si el cansancio del día se los permitía y MinGyu seguía acudiendo a él cuando llegaban a la cama para cambiar sus ropas por pijamas. 

Y a pesar de que lo hacían cada fin de semana en el que MinGyu se daba a tarea de asistirlo solo para pasar un rato más juntos, había algo diferente esa noche, el cosquilleo de la primera vez que durmieron juntos se reflejó en su estómago en cuando el mayor se sentó a su lado. 

La penumbra y el silencio los envolvieron cuando sus miradas se unieron en palabras que no se atrevían a pronunciar después de lo que habían pasado juntos esa tarde. 

MinGyu soltó un suspiro largo y tiró de la pretina de los Jeans del menor para ayudarle a deshacerse de ellos, era encantador el cuidado que aplicaba a cada toque, como si WonWoo estuviera hecho de azúcar y pudiera romperse si lo observaba con demasiada dureza. 

Las calcetas cayeron a un lado, justo después de los vaqueros y MinGyu se obligó a respirar hondo cuando levantó la vista y descubrió su cuerpo desnudo, cubierto tan sólo por su ropa interior. 

Una de las manos del moreno subió por la pierna de WonWoo y el menor luchó contra sí mismo tratando de reconocer aquella caricia que solo era capaz de observar. 

MinGyu subió un poco más, su pulgar trazando aquella cicatriz sobre su cadera que siempre llamaba a su curiosidad y se queda con la mirada fija en ella antes de recorrer el torso delineado por las pequeñas marcas que exhiben sus músculos. 

— Gyu —Su voz sale a penas y el aludido le regala una sonrisa tan suave que su corazón tiembla como una hoja al viento y solo quiere ser un hombre completo para tener esa libertad de estar con él— 

Un atizbo de tristeza cruza su mirada por un instante y MinGyu se ve tan herido en respuesta, se inclina sobre él, con su mano inmensa cubriendo el costado de su cintura y sus besos tiernos repartiendose por su rostro como si éstos pudieran curar todas las heridas. 

— Si yo pudiera tomar un poco de tu dolor... —MinGyu susurra cuando une su frente con el contrario y luego cierra la distancia entre sus labios antes de que WonWoo pudiera decir cualquier cosa— 

Los besos son tan suaves que es un bálsamo para ese día que no es más que el recuerdo constante de la peor tragedia de su vida y quiere aferrarse con fuerza a su dulzura y creer que no todo puede ser malo o terminar tan rápido. 

Sus manos suben hasta que sostienen el rostro de MinGyu con los dedos perdidos en su cabello rebelde y es demasiado para todo lo que lleva conteniendo dentro de sí desde hace tanto. 

El aire se escapa de sus pulmones cuando MinGyu le roba el aliento y se aferra a su boca porque es lo único que quiere respirar, las brazas que lo mantenían cálido se transforman en fuego y poco puede hacer cuando las caricias del mayor arrasan su piel. 

No sabe en qué momento pasó MinGyu a estar casi sobre él pero encuentra su mirada contrariada como si temiera ir más allá de lo que han compartido antes, WonWoo traga en seco, sus labios hinchados abriéndose sólo lo necesario para recuperar el aire que no sabe tan bien como antes y él mismo se siente tan confundido.

MinGyu acaricia su rostro, su pulgar trazando su pómulo rogándole que compartiera sus pensamientos con él. 

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? 

— Tengo miedo de intentarlo y no sentir nada —sus ojos se cristalizan porque es una posibilidad que lo acecha de cerca, solo un problema más a todos esos que se van acumulando en él debido a su condición. 

— Sin presiones, Won —MinGyu deja un beso en la punta de su nariz y es WonWoo quien lo retiene más cerca— 

— Quiero hacerlo, quiero estar más cerca de ti, quiero dejar de ser un cobarde y echarme hacia atrás cuando ni siquiera sé qué puede pasar —WonWoo habla rápido y la decisión llena su mirada tomando por sorpresa a un MinGyu que sería incapaz de llevarlo fuera de sus límites— Estoy cansado de arrepentirme por cosas que no intenté, Gyu 

WonWoo acaricia el rostro del contrario y asiente cuando sus miradas se encuentran haciéndole saber que está bien. El mayor se humedece los labios, los nervios cosquilleando en la punta de los dedos porque se siente totalmente responsable del tipo que experiencia que vaya a tener WonWoo. 

Pero se recompone tan rápido como WonWoo le regala una sonrisa y su corazón duele porque no sabe en qué momento se ganó su confianza, así que sus labios se unen otra vez en lo que es apenas un toque de gratitud antes de que MinGyu siga adelante. 

El corazón de WonWoo golpetea con fuerza contra su pecho con cada beso que MinGyu deja sobre su piel, se siente como fuego donde quiera que toca y su aliento cosquillea ahí donde su lengua traza una línea húmeda al rededor de su ombligo. 

MinGyu se sienta haciéndose un lugar entre las piernas del menor y sus dedos tiran del elástico para deshacerse de aquella última prenda, WonWoo cierra los ojos, porque en otro momento se hubiera erguido buscando mas contacto pero esa noche puede ocultarse fácilmente en su propia mano cuando se sostiene a sí mismo cubriendo su desnudez. 

Es ridículo después de lo que dijo hace un momento, pero aún hay un rastro de vergüenza cuando se muestra de esa manera frente al mayor. 

MinGyu le ayuda a levantar una de sus piernas para deslizar la prenda fuera de ella y está termina descansando en el hombro del moreno, sus labios recorriendo la parte interna de su pantorrilla y la mirada de WonWoo clavada en el acto como si nada tuviera sentido porque qué caso tiene preocuparse tanto cuando ni siquiera es capaz de sentirlo. 

— No cambiaría nada de ti, cariño— sus ojos se cruzan con los de MinGyu y la sonrisa perezosa que le obsequia envía una onda de calor al centro de su vientre cuando se desliza hacia abajo y alcanza el interior de su muslo. 

La piel tierna cede bajo la insistencia de sus mordiscos y un jadeo se escapa de sus labios cuando alcanza esa franja sensible a sus cuidados. 

MinGyu deja un beso en el dorso de la mano con la que se cubre en una invitación a que se muestre por completo y WonWoo exhala antes de liberarse, su mano cerrada en un puño sobre su estómago y sus ojos cerrados porque no quiere ver la expresión MinGyu. 

El mayor vuelve a ponerse a su altura y toma su rostro dejando un beso y algunos más sobre sus labios. 

— ¿Won? —

— Parezco un adolescente en su primera vez —WonWoo se ríe más para sí mismo como si fuera una mala broma pero MinGyu parece tan serio cuando lo levanta en un abrazo—

— Haremos que sea bueno —Le promete al oído y WonWoo se sostiene de sus caderas con la expectativa creciendo dentro de él—

MinGyu se estira a la mesa noche y tras tantear un poco da con un par de sobres y trae la botella de lubricante con él. 

Le echa una nueva mirada a WonWoo que asiente con impaciencia y echa un poco del líquido en su propia mano, el exceso derramandose sobre el menor cuando MinGyu le ayuda a abrir sus piernas un poco más. 

La primer caricia es tentativa a penas un toque que no trae reacción alguna en el azabache y sigue adelante, con todo el cuidado que puede porque es el único que puede decir cuándo es momento de seguir adelante sin hacerle daño. 

La mano libre recorre su torso y cada vez que desciende acaricia su hombría sólo un poco para tentarle. 

WonWoo se va relajando poco a poco y llama a MinGyu porque parece demasiado lejos y de verdad necesita tocarlo, hay una sonrisa nerviosa cuando sus narices se unen y WonWoo asiente pidiéndole que vaya más allá. 

Un gemido bajo rompe el silencio cuando el cuerpo de WonWoo lo recibe y hay una mirada de sorpresa por parte del menor porque a pesar de todas sus inseguridades parece que tiene una oportunidad. 

— Sigue —WonWoo súplica porque ha pasado tanto y está tan ansioso con todo ese calor acumulándose en su vientre—

— Vamos despacio —MinGyu le da un beso rápido antes de ponerse de rodillas frente a él, se veía aún más grande que como WonWoo lo recordaba y tenía la misma sonrisa que le regalaba cada vez que intentaba alborotar todas sus hormonas—

MinGyu se burla de su piel dándole solo un lemeton en uno de sus pezones y tiene a WonWoo retorciendose cuando sus mordiscos se concentran en su cuello y baja por sus clavículas haciéndolo jadear. 

WonWoo ni siquiera recordaba que fuera tan sensible en esas zonas de su cuerpo pero le resulta imposible contener un gemido cuando la boca de MinGyu se concentra en sus pezones, duros de la emoción. 

Tira de ellos hasta que WonWoo los siente en el límite y un segundo después es su lengua caliente la que los alivia dejándolo con ganas de más. 

Solo entonces es cuando MinGyu desliza un condon en su longitud y WonWoo se obliga a tomar una bocanada de aire porque hay tanto que está en juego. 

MinGyu lo nota y se acerca de dejar un beso en sus labios otra vez y la mirada que le regala le hace saber que está bien y que podría confiarle su vida si fuera necesario. 

El mayor toma una almohada y le ayuda a levantar sus caderas para que fuera más cómodo para ambos y ama cómo se acerca a besarlo una vez más antes de hincarse entre sus piernas abiertas. 

WonWoo trata de regular su respiración, sus ojos cubiertos por su antebrazo porque está demasiado nervioso y sólo la voz de MinGyu le ofrece algo a qué aferrarse. 

— Mírame —Es una orden y el aludido no hubiera podido resistirse ni aunque hubiese querido porque lo que tiene frente a él supera todas fantasías tontas que lo atormentaron por semanas—

Se obliga a levantarse sobre sus codos y encuentra a MinGyu apoyado sobre sus propios talones haciendo que sus mulos se vean aún más llenos de lo habitual, su piel brillante por la capa de sudor que lo cubre, resaltando los músculos que definen su figura y por primera vez agradece que no puede venirse porque hubiera sido aún más vergonzoso llegar por la pura imagen que tiene del moreno y esa sonrisa traviesa que ha sido la protagonista de sus sueños. 

MinGyu tira de sus muslos en un movimiento brusco que toma por sorpresa al menor y se toma a sí mismo para alinearse con él, se introduce despacio y sin prisas, robándole jadeos cuando las sensaciones comienzan a hacerse presentes en su interior. 

Es algo lejano, como ver el sol a través de un velo que a penas permite vislumbrar lo que hay detrás, pero ahí está y trata de concentrarse en ese placer distante, esa cucharada de miel que MinGyu le regala cada vez que golpea contra él. 

Y WonWoo está seguro de que eso es todo y agradece porque lejos de ser incómodo puede disfrutarlo, pero MinGyu se aferra a sus muslos una vez más y planta un pie en el colchón levantando aún más sus caderas antes de golpear dentro de él una vez más. 

Los ojos de WonWoo se abren inmensos cuando un gemido roto llena la habitación y su mirada busca al autor de aquellas sensaciones que llenan sus vientre del más vivo fuego que ha sentido. 

MinGyu lo repite, una vez y otra más, destrozando a WonWoo que se aferra a las sábanas y ni siquiera nota cuando su hombría se levanta, pero el mayor se hace cargo de él en todos los sentidos posibles y su mente se nubla por todas las atenciones hasta que el calor se dispersa en su cuerpo y se desvanece porque alcanzó límite. 

MinGyu se inclina sobre él, tomando sus labios en un beso sin dejar de moverse en su interior buscando su propia liberación hasta llega con un gemido que se quedará grabado en la memoria de WonWoo. 

Termina tendido sobre él, deshaciendose de la almohada que en este punto resulta incómoda y deja un beso en el hombro del menor con esa mirada perezosa que sigue recuperándose de su orgasmo. 

— ¿Estás bien? —MinGyu pregunta preocupado y WonWoo niega haciendo que una arruga se marque en la frente del contrario—

— Creo que no voy a poder caminar mañana —La risa de WonWoo llena la habitación y es refrescante y hermosa cuando MinGyu lo acompaña con un puchero—

— Won... 

— Perdón, es que me siento tonto por haber huido de esto tanto tiempo —

— Está bien, tenemos mucho tiempo aún —le promete, dejando un beso cuidadoso en su frente y no se separa de él hasta verlo dormir— 


	17. Chapter 17

WonWoo sonríe frotando el rostro en la almohada incluso antes de abrir los ojos, terminó tan relajado anoche que a penas notó cuando se quedó dormido así que se obliga a hacer un repaso rápido para asegurarse que no fue solo un sueño. 

Un haz de luz se abre paso hasta su rostro cuando Saja mueve las cortinas al entrar por la ventana, se encuentra casi decepcionado cuando encuentra aquel espacio vacío porque de verdad esperaba que MinGyu estuviera a su lado solo para hacer el tonto un rato más antes de levantarse. 

La gata salta hasta la mesa de noche y se queda sentada ahí, observándolo con esos inmensos ojos verdes que a penas parpadean, como si lo juzgara por haberse portado mal con su padre. 

— Deja de verme —WonWoo le reclama antes de sentarse en la cama, las sábanas cayendo hasta su cadera donde apenas cubrían su desnudez— 

Saja olfatea las almohadas que están cerca de ella y en lugar de tirarse a dormir en medio la cama como siempre lo hace, maulla antes de saltar al suelo para salir de la habitación. 

— Celosa —Murmura estirando los brazos para terminar de despertar— 

El azabache jala la silla hasta el borde de la cama y se acerca al armario, busca entre las gavetas porque está seguro que siempre queda algo de su ropa con MinGyu pero no espera que sea un cajón lleno con sus pertenecias y casi siente que está invadiendo su casa a otro nivel. 

Toma un par de prendas antes de meterse a la ducha y el agua fresca es una bendición para su piel que aun conserva las pequeñas marcas de los dientes de MinGyu. 

Entonces un brote de felicidad se abre paso desde el centro de su pecho porque por primera vez cree que tiene una posibilidad real con MinGyu, y es estúpido que siga dudando después de todo ese tiempo que han estado juntos y de lo bueno que ha sido con él pero había una brecha tan grande que se creía incapaz de salvar. 

Así que cuando vuelve la vista hacia abajo, ahí donde las manchitas rojas resaltan bajo la lluvia artificial se siente ridículo porque cree que puede llorar con sólo recordar la forma en la que MinGyu se hizo cargo de él, con todo ese cuidado y toda la atención en los lugares exactos. 

A penas puede esperar a salir de la ducha para verlo, así que se apresura a ponerse un short y una camiseta y sale a buscarlo a la sala de estar. 

El lugar está vacío, esperaba encontrarlo trabajando en el comedor con los audifonos puestos a juzgar por lo silencioso que estaba y no pude ocultar el mohín cuando tampoco da con él en la cocina. 

Revisa en el cuenco donde acostumbran a dejar las llaves cuando avanza hacia la sala y nota que faltan las del auto, haciendo que se desinfle un poco porque MinGyu ni siquiera dejó un mensaje en su celular. 

Termina acostado en el sofá, la televisión en un documental al que a penas le pone atención y el celular dando vueltas en su mano preguntándose si debería enviar un mensaje o esperar a que MinGyu regrese. 

Pero el aburrimiento lo vence y se queda dormido hasta que Saja maulla desesperada restregándose en su rostro, la bola de pelos lo despierta cuando sus uñas se clavan en su camiseta y WonWoo se levanta de golpe para sacársela de encima. 

— ¿No te dejó de comer? —WonWoo le reprocha cuando la gata sigue insistiendo sobre sus piernas y le toma un minuto notar el olor extraño en el ambiente— 

Hay una capa de humo que viene de la habitación y se vuelve más espesa hasta que una alarma suena en algún lugar del edificio, la televisión se apaga al igual que el resto de las luces y se siente atrapado cuando tira de la silla y las rueditas no le permiten acercarse lo suficiente porque están en un mal ángulo. 

El humo sigue entrando cuando levanta la vista, oscuro y espeso y le toma un esfuerzo inmenso poder trasladarse a la silla porque sus brazos siguen temblando de miedo y Saja no deja de chillar y moverse frente a él poniendo sus nervios de punta. 

Escucha pasos fuera del departamento, algunas personas corriendo y gritando para que alguien llame a emergencias y él solo sigue buscando la llave correcta cuando da con el manojo para poder salir de ahí. Las manos le sudan y su corazón late con tanta fuerza que se le va a salir por la boca y el humo sigue llenando la sala. 

Le toma un minuto más salir del departamento, los pasillos desolados cuando se impulsa tan rápido como puede con el peso extra de Saja sobre él. 

El ruido estridente de la alarma sigue taladrando en sus oídos y el pánico sólo crece cuando alcanza el elevador y lo encuentra sin energía por mucho que presione los botones una y otra vez. 

.   
.   
. 

MinGyu está entrando por la avenida cuando la sirena de un camión de bomberos se acerca unas calles más atrás, se orilla permitiendo que esta pase y la ve dirigiéndose a los condominios donde vive. 

Acelera tanto como el tráfico se lo permite y su corazón se detiene cuando descubre que todo el revuelo es en su edificio. Hay dos camiones estacionados y al menos una docena de bomberos repartidos al rededor de la gente que se amontona fuera de la línea de seguridad. 

Sale corriendo del auto, dejándolo en medio del lugar y cuando levanta la vista descubre que el humo viene de su piso, justo al lado de la habitación donde dejó a WonWoo dormido. 

Se lanza contra la vaya, tratando de esquivar las cintas de seguridad y dos bomberos lo detienen incluso antes de que pueda cruzar el perímetro. 

— No puedes pasar hasta que se indique que es seguro —Le ordena uno de los bomberos y MinGyu solo aumenta la resistencia porque no hay forma de que WonWoo pudiera salir de ahí por sí solo—

— Usted no entiende, tengo que subir —Un oficial de policía tira de él desde la espalda y a penas lo hace retroceder un poco— 

— Hijo, ya se evacuó todo el edificio —

— ¡No! Mi novio estaba durmiendo, el no puede caminar —MinGyu trata de explicarles a gritos, en medio de la desesperación y la angustia que sube por su garganta cada vez que levanta la vista y ve la nube oscura escapando por la ventana— No puede usar las escaleras.... 

— ¿Asistieron a alguien en silla de ruedas durante la evacuación? —El oficial pregunta a través del radio y MinGyu siente su corazón en la garganta cuando cuenta los segundos esperando una respuesta— 

"negativo" no hay duda en la voz que sale del radio y MinGyu a penas le toma un instante lanzarse de nuevo hacia el cordón obligando a los oficiales a retenerlo. 

— ¡MinGyu! —Una voz se escucha entre el escándalo de la multitud y el moreno sólo empuja un poco más, incapaz de reaccionar hasta que su nombre se repite y se obliga a retroceder sólo lo suficiente para ver a su alrededor. 

Se mueve entre la gente, que no se aparta lo suficientemente rápido por mucho que él presiona y el alma le vuelve al cuerpo cuando lo encuentra hasta el fondo, sentado en la acera con Saja entre sus brazos. 

Se deja caer de rodillas a su lado, el alivio llenándolo cuando WonWoo le sonríe en el instante que toma su rostro para asegurarse que esté bien, aún se ve pálido y está a punto de llamar a alguno de los paramedicos cuando WonWoo acaricia su cabello para tranquilizarlo. 

— Estoy bien —Le promete y tira un poco de su camiseta para acercarlo y dejar un beso en sus labios— Y Saja también lo está. 

— ¿Cómo? —A penas puede pronunciarlo cuando le ofrece una caricia a la cabeza de la gata— La energía se corta si se activan las alarmas y el elevador deja de funcionar. Dios, ni siquiera se tendría que usar en una emergencia... 

— Saja me despertó cuando notó el olor a humo, es muy inteligente. —WonWoo la levanta para dejar un beso en su cabeza y la gata ronronea ante la atención— fue aterrador, en especial la parte de encontrar el elevador apagado. 

— Los bomberos dicen que no fueron ellos 

— Fueron los vecinos Nuevos —WonWoo levanta su mano para llamar la atención de unas personas que hablan con un oficial de policía y les sonríe son familiaridad cuando voltean a verlo— son bastante amables. 

— Dicen que ya está controlado, fue un cargador que explotó y la conexión colinda con su departamento así que por eso se llenó de humo tan rápido —Uno de los chicos comparte la información que acaban de obtener de los policías mientras el otro se sienta al lado de WonWoo como si fueran amigos de toda la vida— 

— Chicos, él es MinGyu y ellos son SeungCheol y Jeonghan. —WonWoo señala entre ellos esperando que concluyan por sí mismos la presentación y MinGyu se levanta de inmediato para tender la mano a cada uno sin dejar de agradecerles por haber apoyado al menor— 

— WonWoo me dijo lo que hicieron por él, de verdad muchas gracias —

— Descuida, no fue nada —SeungCheol le tranquiliza avergonzado y MinGyu no puede ignorar esa faseta que contrasta tanto con su look— 

El pelinegro es más bajo que él, aunque sin duda algunos años mayor y mucho más voluminoso en cuanto a la musculatura, Jeonghan, el rubio que se había sentado junto a WonWoo tenía una figura mucho más estilizada y parecía encantado molestando a Saja que movía su cola de lado a lado para escapar de su agarre.

— Aún así... 

— Vamos, Cheol lo hizo todo y fue el pretexto perfecto para que las horas de gimnasio valieran la pena así que es él quien debería agradecerles —Jeonghan agita una mano frente a ellos para que dejen el tema por la paz y MinGyu se obliga a regresar a su lugar con la inmensa sonrisa de SeungCheol que no se atreve a negar las palabras de su novio— 

— Aparentemente sólo deberían tener las ventanas abiertas unas horas y evitar el aire acondicionado, pero si hay daños tendrán hablar con el encargado. 

— No parece que eres el recién llegado 

— Pasamos mucho tiempo en casa, así que estamos a la orden para lo que necesiten. 

— Ya están entrando —WonWoo interviene cuando la multitud comienza a entrar poco a poco bajo las indicaciones de las autoridades— Gyu, deberías mover tu auto. 

El moreno reacciona que dejó el auto en medio del flujo vehicular y corre a disculparse con el oficial que lo busca para estacionarlo correctamente. 

— Me gustaría invitarlos a cenar como agradecimiento —WonWoo les ofrece y es una negativa rotunda la que obtiene de SeungCheol— 

— Creí que ya habíamos dejado esto por la paz —El mayor pone los ojos en blanco y WonWoo le responde con un mohín—

— Bien ¿como una bienvenida al vecindario? —Lo intenta una vez más y es dolor lo que se refleja en el rostro del azabache— 

— Aceptamos —Jeonghan salta de su lugar para ponerse de pie y está seguro que SeungCheol va a protestar cuando el rubio lo interrumpe de nuevo colgándose de su hombro— hace dos días estamos dando vueltas con la mudanza y seguimos comiendo sopa instantánea, así que lo aceptamos encantados. 

WonWoo sigue riendo cuando MinGyu vuelve a su lado y la pareja se despide de ellos antes de que se ponga al corriente. 

— ¿Deberíamos bajar la silla? Creo que el elevador ya está funcionando otra vez —Le ofrece Cheol antes de darse la vuelta y MinGyu lo rechaza asegurando que se haría cargo del resto— 

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? —WonWoo intenta esquivarlo cuando MinGyu se acerca lo suficiente para deslizar un brazo por debajo de sus piernas y Saja salta irritada por la invasión a su espacio personal— 

— Te voy a llevar arriba 

— La silla, Gyu —Se queja WonWoo, negándose a aferrarse a él y MinGyu retrocede con un resoplido— 

— Dejas que él te baje pero yo no te puedo llevar de vuelta —MinGyu le acusa, una ceja arqueada y un tinte de celos colándose en su voz mientras pide una explicación—

— Era una emergencia, ni siquiera lo pensé, pero la próxima vez esperaré a que lleguen los bomberos 

— Won... —MinGyu exclama al borde de la frustración y WonWoo se obliga a ceder un poco— 

— No será muy varonil si tú me llevas —Sus labios se fruncen en una mueca cuando MinGyu suelta una risita y vuelve a intentar levantarlo sin obtener resistencia esta vez— 

— A la mierda, solo estoy preocupado por ti —MinGyu se levanta con WonWoo en sus brazos y este se tiene que aferrar a él a pesar de las protestas anteriores— 

— Entonces no vuelvas a dejarme como esta mañana —No suena a un reclamo, sino más como un favor y MinGyu se detiene a verlo al pie de la recepción— 

— Lo siento —La disculpa es sincera y WonWoo asiente apoyándose contra su hombro— 

— Solo me sorprendió que no estuvieras ahí ¿Está todo bien? 

— Sí, mamá irá a ver a los chicos y quien la iba a llevar a la terminal le canceló esta mañana, se supone que sería rápido y volvería para el desayuno, pero hubo un accidente en la vía principal y el tráfico fue un infierno —

— Deja una nota la próxima vez —WonWoo resuelve y MinGyu parece satisfecho con la idea de un WonWoo ansioso por verlo al despertar— 

Es una suerte que el elevador ya esté funcionando cuando MinGyu lo acerca lo suficiente para que WonWoo presione el botón.

— MinGyu... —el moreno hace un ruidito en respuesta mientras esperan a que las puertas se abran de nuevo— invité a los vecinos a cenar. 

— oh ¿Qué vas a cocinar? —WonWoo se muestra horrorizado porque a penas puede cortar vegetales de forma decente—

— ¿Será muy grosero si ordeno algo? —MinGyu se obliga a contener la risa, las puertas del elevador abriéndose y la silla esperando justo en posición— Debieron colocarla cuando subieron. 

— Solo por eso voy a ayudarte —MinGyu lo molesta un poco antes de dejarlo en su silla con la mirada de WonWoo fija sobre él— No es cierto, creo que podemos hacer algo de pasta y abrir un par de botellas de vino ¿Parece suficiente bienvenida? 

— Parece excelente —WonWoo le confirma y una vez que termina de acomodarse se da la vuelta de camino al departamento para empezar a verificar los daños— 

El olor a humo sigue presente cuando entran al departamento pero se aseguran de dejar abierta la puerta principal y las ventanas que tienen disponibles para que se ventile tanto como fuera posible. 

Hay una mancha oscura en la pared de la habitación y la alfombra tiene impregnado el aroma del plástico quemado pero tras llamar al encargado de mantenimiento, este les asegura que arreglaran todos los detalles en el transcurso de la semana. 

Para cuando cae la noche y la cena está lista suenan un par de golpecitos en la puerta y unos cabellos rubios se asoman por el umbral. 

— ¿Hola? —Jeonghan se atreve a entrar siguiendo el olor de la comida a pesar de la resistencia de SeungCheol que le pide que esperen afuera—

— Pasen —WonWoo va saliendo de detrás del comedor con algunos platos sobre su regazo y le invita a entrar— Aún huele extraño así que cenaremos en la terraza ¿les parece bien? 

— Es perfecto —La pareja lo sigue pasando la puerta de cristal y encuentran a MinGyu terminando de colocar una mesita y algunas sillas— 

El espacio es pequeño, pero de alguna forma se las ingenian para hacerlo lucir cómodo y agradable.

— No queríamos venir con las manos vacías así trajimos una botella de vino —SeungCheol ofrece y es una sonrisa la que obtiene de parte de MinGyu—

— Creo que nos vamos a llevar bien —Bromea el moreno, volviendo adentro para traer algunas copas con él— 

Le toma un par de vueltas más terminar de servir y unos minutos más tarde están envueltos en risas fáciles y conversaciones amenas. 

Era una pareja agradable, parecían tan diferentes entre sí a primera vista, con SeungCheol demasiado formal y cuidadoso de sus modales como si estuviera preocupado por dar una buena impresión y Jeonghan simplemente dejándose llevar y siendo totalmente espontáneo. Al parecer ya llevaban algunos años juntos, los suficientes para que ese cambio de residencia representara ese salto a un nuevo nivel de su relación y lejos del estrés de una mudanza, parecían tan satisfechos con el logro. 

— Dios, esto está delicioso —Jeonghan exclama cuando se lleva otro bocado de postre a la boca— 

— ¿Eres chef? —SeungCheol pregunta y es una risita de WonWoo la que obtiene en respuesta— 

— Para nada, soy abogado —Afirma y los invitados a penas pueden disimular la sorpresa— 

— Ustedes dijeron que pasaban tiempo en casa, ¿se dedican al diseño o algo parecido? —Esta vez es WonWoo el que intervine porque esa mañana a penas tuvo oportunidad de indagar más—

— No, yo vendo autos y Jeonghan es periodista, tiene algunas columnas en revistas locales así que en general, trabajamos desde casa. 

— Imagina tener todo ese tiempo libre... 

— Estoy tan acostumbrado a trabajar horas extras que me volvería loco —MinGyu niega porque sabe que en ese punto ya está arruinado— 

— Pero aún así —Continúa SeungCheol— a veces ni nos vemos, él se encierra en su estudio, yo estoy haciendo ejercicio o salgo a ver algún cliente ocasional, hemos llegado a la cama y preguntar cómo estuvo nuestro día porque a penas nos topamos. 

— Creo que es por eso que funciona o ya hubiéramos perdido la cabeza —le apoya Jeonghan— ¿Ustedes llevan mucho viviendo juntos? 

Ambos niegan al mismo tiempo y se regalan una sonrisa cuando Jeonghan se muestra sorprendido. 

— NI siquiera hemos cumplido un año desde que empezamos a salir, pero me gusta venir a fastidiarlo los fines de semana —Le informa WonWoo— 

— ¿Pero se conocen de antes? 

— No, nos conocimos en el trabajo, él dio el primer paso y ya me armé de valor para invitarlo a salir —

— Eso es lindo —les concede el rubio— ¿no fue complicado adaptarse a la dinámica con la silla y eso? 

— Jeonghan... —SeungCheol lo reprende cuando ve hacia donde quiere ir porque a penas se conocieron y no parece algo que debieran preguntar en la primera reunión— 

— Vamos al cine, salimos a algún bar de vez en cuando, visitamos restaurantes, parques, centros comerciales... 

— Incluso fuimos a un concierto una vez —WonWoo agrega y su mano se desliza hasta la de MinGyu porque parece que fue hace tanto, se ve así mismo en otro momento en el que incluso esa conversación hubiera resultado incómoda pero ahora solo disfruta de los recuerdos que ha hecho junto a su novio— 

— Creo que podemos hacer lo mismo que ustedes, solo es cuestión de adaptarnos un poco —concluye MinGyu y la expresión de JeongHan es pura fascinación, yendo del uno al otro como si estuviera esforzándose en leerlos mejor—

— ¿Y el sexo? —Lanza el rubio tomando por sorpresa incluso a su novio que se ahoga mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa— 

— Jeonghan, eso es ir demasiado lejos incluso para ti. 

– Vamos, podría ser una columna interesante para la revista de salud 

— Es excelente —MinGyu no da más explicaciones pero hay una sonrisa de satisfacción que intenta contener cuando WonWoo voltea a verlo y la mano que sostiene la suya bajo la mesa se cierra un poco más a su alrededor— 

— ¿Y para ti? —Jeonghan se dirige a WonWoo esta vez y el menor se queda congelado por un momento, su mirada fija en la copa medio vacía y todos sus sentidos concentrados en la pequeña caricia que MinGyu le regala con el pulgar— 

— WonWoo no tienes porqué seguirle la corriente a este imprudente. —le defiende SeungCheol—

— No, está bien... es solo que creo es diferente, antes tenía una idea muy arraigada de lo que era el sexo y de lo que debías sentir, fue difícil intentarlo otra vez pero MinGyu ha sido bastante paciente con todo el tema y me ha ayudado a ir descubriendo cosas que ni yo mismo entendía, pero que ahora disfruto mucho —MinGyu a penas puede resistirse y se acerca a él para dejar beso en su cabello—

Jeonghan no disimula la mirada que le dedica a su novio y este niega como si supiera que ya no tiene remedio. 

No pasa mucho tiempo más hasta que se despiden porque sin importar qué tan amena fuera la conversación deben trabajar al día siguiente. 

Levantan la mesa en un minuto, porque no quedaban más que un par de copas para ese momento y descubren que la última botella de vino aún tiene poco menos de la mitad. 

— Sería una pena que se desperdiciara —MinGyu hace un puchero y WonWoo niega porque parece que ya está decidido y devuelve las copas extras a la mesa— ven aquí. 

MinGyu se sienta en un pequeño banco que hay en uno de los costados del balcón y palmea a su lado invitando a WonWoo a sentarse con él. 

Ni siquiera se molesta en negarse y quiere echarle la culpa a la poca resistencia que tiene ahora al alcohol porque se deja hacer completamente cuando MinGyu tira de él para sentarlo sobre sus piernas. 

— ¿Qué te parecieron? 

— Parecen confiables, es bueno que tengas vecinos que puedan sacarte de algún apuro 

— ¿No crees que Jeonghan se pasó un poco? —WonWoo se encoge de hombros antes de tomar la copa MinGyu le ofrece— 

— No es como que me lo topé en el ascensor y me preguntó de repente, fue extraño porque ni siquiera tus amigos lo hicieron cuando los conocí. 

— Sí, ya hablé con SoonYoung para que deje de ser tan idiota y creo que ha funcionado —WonWoo ríe un poco a causa del alcohol y parece un recordatorio para revisar la hora en su reloj— 

— Es tarde, debería irme... 

— ¿Por qué no te quedas hoy? —MinGyu le ofrece 

— No tengo uniforme aquí y tú tendrías que llegar más temprano. 

— Solo una hora y de hecho sí hay un uniforme, limpio y planchado en el armario —MinGyu desvía la mirada hasta la ventana que da a la habitación y WonWoo trata de recordar cuando fue que dejó incluso ropa de trabajo ahí— 

— Creo que ya tengo demasiada ropa aquí —WonWoo bromea, su rostro escondiéndose en el hombro de MinGyu porque no quiere parecer de esos tipos abusivos que se van mudando sin avisar—

— Tal vez deberías traer un poco más —repente tiene los labios de MinGyu sobre su cabello y hay algo en la forma en la que tiembla la voz del mayor como si tampoco estuviera seguro de que decirlo fuera lo ideal decirlo en ese momento— 

— Eso suena a una mudanza —WonWoo se va por la casualidad, su sonrisa inmensa y sus ojos brillantes mientras buscan cualquier rastro de una broma en las palabras de MinGyu— 

— Solo es una idea —MinGyu se defiende cuando no comprende de qué forma puede interpretarlo WonWoo— tener algo aquí para cuando quieras quedarte, no solo ropa al azar que olvides de repente. 

MinGyu balbucea y WonWoo acaricia su perfil para tranquilizarlo, su corazón hinchandose tanto en su pecho que podría asfixiarlo en cualquier momento. Asiente cuando MinGyu regresa la vista hasta él y lo atrae del mentón porque de repente necesita sus labios. 

MinGyu lo abraza y sus labios son suaves y resbaladizos y están impregnados de sabor a vino porque tal vez se les fue la mano con la cantidad de botellas que abrieron esa noche y antes de darse cuenta, la copa vacía que sostenía en su mano desaparece y lo agradece porque ya es libre para tocar un poco más. 

— ¿Entonces vas a quedarte hoy? —MinGyu se separa sólo para verlo, su mano colándose por debajo de la camiseta del menor, que suelta un suspiro antes de acomodar sus ideas para poder responder— 

— Solo si prometes que estarás ahí cuando despierte.


	18. Chapter 18

— Suficiente por hoy —MinGyu anuncia levantando las manos para estirarse y aflojar un poco los músculos de la espalda— 

— ¿tan temprano? —SoonYoung se ve sorprendido, porque está muy lejos de ser la hora a la que se va, pero empieza a recoger su parte de los documentos y el moreno asiente frente a él—

— Te dije del corto de ayer en el departamento de al lado, hoy llegarán a hacer las reparaciones. 

— Debiste pedir el día —SoonYoung le regaña— 

— No, no puedo permitirmelo con todo este trabajo, siempre hay casos nuevos pero al menos pude avanzar algo hoy—

— ¿Tendrá caso estar matándonos aquí? —SoonYoung se queja una última vez antes de salir y MinGyu bufa preguntándose lo mismo— 

No son más de las seis cuando llega a la planta baja y alcanza a ver a WonWoo en su escritorio, el guardia apoya el mentón en una de sus manos y la mirada está fija en la puerta de la entrada, aunque no lo nota ni siquiera cuando se pone frente a él. 

— Tierra llamando a WonWoo —MinGyu se agacha un poco para buscar su mirada y agita una mano frente a él basta que WonWoo reacciona— 

— Lo siento, estaba distraído —

— ¿Lo suficiente para ignorar el crucigrama de hoy? 

— Tal vez ya lo terminé —WonWoo miente haciendo un puchero, lo había intentando pero a penas pudo con los acertijos básicos que sirven de guía para el resto—

— No me convences... 

— Bien, Tengo otras cosas en mente —le confieza y cuando MinGyu sonríe es casi inapropiado para hacerlo en su centro de trabajo, pero el calor sube por el cuello de WonWoo y la sonrisa de MinGyu solo se ensancha un poco más cuando trata de hacerlo caer— Cállate. 

— Yo no dije nada —Se burla una vez más de él y WonWoo se obliga a ver a otro lado para recuperarse— pero tú puedes contarme un poco más sobre tus pensamientos. 

— No me molestes en el trabajo —WonWoo le suplica porque es tan fácil para MinGyu avergonzarlo en cualquier lugar, así que se apresura a cambiar de tema antes de darle más oportunidades— ¿Por qué te vas tan temprano? 

— Arreglos de la casa, me llamó el encargado del edificio ¿Quieres ir? 

— No, tengo que ir a casa, Seulgi va a perder la cabeza porque no llegué anoche —WonWoo pone los ojos en blanco aunque es imposible que se moleste con su hermana— 

— Tal vez deberíamos invitarla a cenar para conocerla —MinGyu sugiere y sus dedos golpetean el escritorio de forma nerviosa cuando WonWoo duda—

El menor se queda en silencio y su mirada cae porque no está seguro de lo que eso significa. 

— ¿Disculpe, puedo pasar? —La voz de una mujer los interrumpe y MinGyu se aparta de inmediato temeroso de meter en problemas a WonWoo—

— Te espero afuera —Le avisa y se retira sin esperar respuesta dejando al guardia para que atienda la nueva visita— 

WonWoo lo encuentra sentado donde siempre quince minutos más tarde, se acerca a él con cautela porque parece inmerso en su celular y anuncia su presencia con un toque suave en una de sus piernas. La sonrisa de MinGyu es diminuta cuando lo descubre y se incorpora de inmediato para besarlo porque sigue siendo una molestia tener que resistirse en el trabajo. 

— Vamos, te llevo a casa —MinGyu le invita y se coloca a su espalda, acariciando su hombro antes de tomar las guías de la silla para llevarlo hasta el estacionamiento— 

Conversan sobre su día de camino a casa, ignorando el tema que había quedado pendiente y WonWoo no puede resistirse a quejarse de ese tipo que se atrevió a alzar la voz cuando le negó el acceso por carecer de identificación. 

— ¿Entonces el día que olvidé mi tarjeta? —

— Soy un dios generoso —WonWoo le regala un guiño y la risa de MinGyu estalla en el auto hasta que llegan a la avenida— 

— Me consideraré afortunado entonces —MinGyu le concede antes de estacionarse y WonWoo no puede ocultar el pequeño suspiro que suelta cuando ve por la ventana y sabe que ya tendrá que despedirse— 

Hay un breve silencio entre ellos, antes de que MinGyu retire el cabello alborotado en la frente del menor. Se acerca solo lo suficiente para dejar un beso en la punta de su nariz y WonWoo se acerca buscando sus labios con una sonrisa. 

— MinGyu... —El azabache retrocede, sus labios presionandose en una línea nerviosa cuando se apoya de vuelta en el respaldo del asiento— 

— ¿Qué sucede? —Casi se ve preocupado por el tono de su voz y WonWoo niega con sus comisuras levantándose en lo que a penas parece una sonrisa— 

— Solo quería darte las gracias por tu apoyo este fin de semana, son días complicados y que estés ahí conmigo significa mucho. 

— Cuando quieras, lo sabes ¿verdad? —El azabache asiente y sus ojos van de vuelta a MinGyu que mantiene la mirada cautelosa en ellos porque parece que aún hay más por decir—

— Y agradecerte también por... 

— Hey, detente ahí, Won —Le obliga el mayor, su mano cerrándose en un puño por la impotencia, pero se libra de ella tan rápido como llega y sostiene la mano de WonWoo en su lugar— Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar en eso de nuevo. 

— Lo siento —La voz de WonWoo a penas es un susurro y su mirada cae evadiendo la de MinGyu— es solo, no lo sé. 

— Está bien, si te soy sincero estuve esperando por eso —MinGyu sonríe avergonzado, su mano jugando con los dedos de WonWoo que aún no se atreve a levantar la vista— Y fue tan bueno, Won... 

— ¿Lo fue? —La duda hace temblar su voz porque para él fue tan diferente de aquello que había experimentado tiempo atrás— 

— Sí, cariño. No mentí cuando dije que había sido excelente, y anoche... —WonWoo sonríe incluso antes de dejarlo terminar y asiente cuando sus orejas se colorean sólo de recordarlo— 

— Eso que hiciste fue bastante... interesante —

— Hmm... ¿Acabas de confesar qué es lo que te tenía tan pensativo? —MinGyu levanta una ceja acusadora y WonWoo solo quiere salir del auto para que lo deje en paz— 

— No me molestes. —La risa de MinGyu es sonora y solo se calma cuando se acerca a dejar un beso sobre la frente de WonWoo— 

— Oye, de verdad me gustas y disfruto estar contigo, incluso antes de llegar a esto, estaba más que bien para mí, así que no le des tantas vueltas ¿quieres? 

— Bien —WonWoo se rinde y encuentra una sonrisa satisfecha de parte del mayor— Será mejor que te vayas, deben estar esperándote. 

MinGyu duda un instante antes de asentir y bajarse del auto para ayudarle con la silla, se despide de él una vez que lo lleva hasta el sendero que va a la puerta y se detiene a besarlo una vez más antes de despedirse, dejando a WonWoo con una sonrisa flotando en sus labios. 

La casa está en penumbra cuando cierra la puerta tras de él y se obliga a contener un suspiro porque una parte de él solo quiere escapar de ese lugar que parece asfixiarlo.

Quire ir a su habitación cuando encuentra a su madre en la sala de estar, se quedó dormida acostada en uno de los sofás y se acerca a verla tratando de esquivar la mesita de centro. 

Encuentra sus facciones iluminadas por el brillo del televisor y descubre en ellas el cansancio de una vida de trabajo y todo el dolor que ha arrastrado con ella los últimos años. 

Hay lágrimas secas que se acumulan en sus mejillas y su nariz aún está roja por el llanto. El corazón de WonWoo se encoge porque él es el único responsable y aún así se da el lujo de salir y divertirse, y pretender un rato que su familia no está destrozada.

Se pregunta qué pasaría si fuera Bohyuk el que estuviera en su lugar, él se acercaría a abrazarla, él se quedaría en casa a estar con ella y tratar de distraerla en los días difíciles y no escaparía como él que a penas puede consigo mismo. 

Extiende una de sus manos hasta que está a milímetros de su rostro y puede sentir el calor de su respiración, quiere acariciarla y desea más que nada prometerle que estará bien y que cada vez dolerá menos pero sabe que es mentira, porque tampoco ha sido así para él. 

Tal vez si él estuviera en el lugar de Bohyuk... 

WonWoo retrocede y trata de sacar esas ideas en una exhalación porque no tiene sentido pensar en algo que no puede cambiar por mucho que le reclame a la vida. 

Se echa hasta atrás en la silla y golpea con la mesa de madera, el sonido hace que su madre se remueva en su lugar y WonWoo puede ver cuando su ceño se frunce en cuanto cobra conciencia. 

Su mirada adormilada cae sobre él y parece reaccionar en cuanto se lleva el dorso de la mano al rostro para arrastrar cualquier rastro de su cansancio y su dolor. 

— ¿Dónde estuviste? —Su voz suena tan cansada y WonWoo se encoge un poco más en lugar— 

— Yo estuve con MinGyu, le avisé a Seulgi —se adelanta a cualquier reclamo que pueda surgir pero parece inútil cuando la mirada de su madre se endurece al caer sobre él—

— ¿Sí sabes que fue el aniversario de la muerte de tu hermano? —La pregunta es incluso ofensiva, como si fuera capaz de olvidar ese instante que lo acompañará por el resto de su vida— 

— No podría olvidarlo, mamá. 

— Pero tampoco nos acompañaste al cementerio —El reproche está ahí y WonWoo quiere aceptar frente a ella que solo es un cobarde incapaz de ver cómo el dolor se apodera de ellas, pero se queda callado, como siempre lo hace cuando tocan el tema— ¿De verdad prefieres estar con tu novio a presentarle tu respeto a tu hermano? 

— Sabes que no me gusta ir ahí. 

— Sigues siendo tan egoísta... a él le hubiera gustado 

— Él ya no está mamá —le interrumpe antes de que pueda continuar— y yo ni siquiera puedo llegar hasta su lápida ¿Qué sentido tiene que vaya y solo lo haga más difícil para todos? —levanta la voz en el último segundo y se arrepiente tan rápido como ve los ojos rojizos de su madre— 

No hay forma de que sea fácil para ninguno de ellos, y han hecho lo que pueden con lo que les quedó pero no hay un momento en que puedan darse un respiro. 

— Lo siento —WonWoo pronuncia y su madre voltea la vista cuando limpia las lágrimas que ruedan gruesas por sus mejillas— Lo siento, mamá —sigue disculpándose, en una voz tan baja que duda que ella pueda escucharlo pero lo dice una vez más y tal vez otra más y quiere pensar que es por las palabras dichas y no por estar ahí cuando debería ser su hermano el que ocupe su lugar. 

Retrocede entre movimientos torpes en los que golpea los muebles que están a su espalda porque sólo quiere salir de ahí e ignorar que lo único que ha hecho toda su vida es lastimar a su madre. 

La puerta de su habitación se cierra tan silencioso como puede y solo se mete a la cama tratando de ahogar su dolor en la almohada. 

Seulgi toca la puerta un par de horas después y WonWoo solo quiere hundirse aún más en las sábanas y solo volver al trabajo a la mañana siguiente, pero ella insiste y sabe que no puede escapar de cualquier forma. 

— ¿Cómo estás? —Ella se sienta a su lado, sus dedos acariciando su cabello como cuando eran pequeños y trataba de consolarlo porque extrañaba a su papá— 

— No tienes que preocuparte por mí —súplica porque lo último que quiere es que ella desperdicie su vida cuidando de él— 

— Eres mi hermano pequeño, es mi trabajo preocuparme por ti. 

— ¿Por qué me tratas como si fuera un niño? —WonWoo mete de nuevo el rostro entre las sábanas con una exhalación y Seulgi sonríe recordando a aquel chico ansioso por ser adulto— 

Recuerda al WonWoo rebelde de años atrás, ese que resintió el abandono de su padre y la ausencia de su madre, cuando ella se obligó a trabajar más horas de las que tenía el día para poder darle una vida decente a los tres. 

— Vas a tener cuarenta y seguirás siendo el mocoso al que me servía su cereal, ya deberías estar acostumbrado. —Ella se burla pero cuando WonWoo se gira para verla encuentra una disculpa en sus ojos— Sé que estos días son el doble de complicados para ti, Won, sé que deberíamos estar contigo. 

— Están conmigo todo el tiempo, Seulgi, está bien y yo también necesito tomarme un respiro a veces. 

— Siempre te desapareces, ¿A donde vas? 

— Por ahí —Es la misma respuesta que ha recibido cada año y sabe que no tiene sentido tratar de indagar más, así que solo se hace un espacio en la cama cuando se mete bajo las sábanas con él y le roba una parte de la almohada— 

— ¿Al menos estuviste acompañado esta vez? —Intenta presionar un poco más y es un alivio cuando WonWoo asiente a su lado— 

— Estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo 

— Bien, él me agrada —Ella concluye y WonWoo ríe a su lado antes de pasar un brazo por su cintura y atraerla en un abrazo. Seulgi se acurruca un poco más contra él, con la mirada fija en el techo tratando de ignorar el ardor en sus ojos hasta que las lágrimas finalmente caen dándole un respiro a toda la presión que ha estado cargando por años— 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

La mañana no está resultando sencilla para MinGyu que va por la cuarta entrevista para caso de CS LOGIX, es una costumbre repasar directamente con los testigos todas las declaraciones para prepararse antes de que los llamen al estrado, donde cualquier titubeo puede costarles la credibilidad del jurado. 

SoonYoung está a su lado, escucha atento al chófer que conducía el camión cuando sufrió el accidente y anota en su libreta cualquier dato que pueda parecer relevante a pesar de que MinGyu ha estado repasando cada palabra una y otra vez. 

El hombre frente a ellos mueve las manos con insistencia, sus dedos golpeteando los descansos de madera cada vez que avanza a una nueva parte de su historia y sus ojos buscando cualquier parte en aquella sala de juntas que lo aleje de la mirada penetrante de MinGyu. 

— Era un viaje de rutina, carga, velocidad, es la misma carretera que he recorrido por años, la conozco bien. —El tipo no lo ve a los ojos hasta que termina de relatar su versión, se reclame los labios antes de tomar un sorbo de agua y devuelve la vista a mesa de madera— 

— Señor Woojin, ¿puede recordarme a qué velocidad conducía? —MinGyu es directo y emplea ese tomo seco que no se permite vacilaciones. El aludido lo observa un instante y sus dedos repiquetean en la mesa una vez más mientras se toma su tiempo para responder— 

— Cuarenta millas por hora, la carga no permitía más —

— ¿Cuál era la máxima en ese tramo carretero? 

— Menos de cincuenta porque llevaba dos remolques —Woojin bebe de nuevo, y su mano tiembla cuando devuelve el vaso de cristal— 

— ¿Es verdad todo lo me contó, señor? —MinGyu se inclina un poco hacia el frente para estar un poco más cerca y presionarlo a revelar toda la información que posee—

— Se los he dicho más de una vez, tienen los documentos del perito respaldando lo que dije —Se exhalta en un instante pero MinGyu no retrocede y SoonYoung se endereza en su lugar cuando la tensión parece comenzar a subir entre ambos— 

— Solo estoy diciendo que, como su abogado, necesito saberlo todo para prepararme y poder defenderlo si surge cualquier inexactitud durante el juicio —MinGyu prácticamente está deletreando cada palabra y nota el sudor formándose en la frente de su cliente, el hombre se rasca el cuello nervioso y le dedica una mirada a SoonYoung que se muestra indiferente ante él—

El reloj corre y el tipo parece tener la intención de decir algo más hasta que su ceño se frunce y se recupera en un instante. 

— Ese es mi testimonio, coincide con todos los documentos. Debe trabajar con eso. —Woojin se levanta de golpe, y a penas les echa un vistazo más hasta que sale de la habitación y desaparece tras el cristal— 

— Es un idiota —SoonYoung asegura, arrojando la libreta a la mesa—

— ¿Qué viste, Soon? —

— Se lo aprendió de memoria, lo ha dicho tantas veces que ya lo hace de forma mecánica y es tan estúpido que sigue poniéndose nervioso —El rubio suspira, frotando sus ojos—

— Estaba ansioso, Soon. Ni siquiera podía vernos a los ojos. Debe estar en abstinencia. —

— Las pruebas de dopaje salieron negativas y no te van a permitir solicitar otras, ni siquiera para respaldarse. –MinGyu pasa los documentos en el expediente solo para ver una vez más los análisis clínicos, todos negativos a drogas o sustancias ilegales–

— Siento que estamos trabajando a ciegas... —maldice arrojando el archivo a la mesa— 

— Y el tribunal será un maldito circo ese día. 

— Vamonos a casa, Kwon. Si veo algo más de este caso me va a explotar la cabeza. —

WonWoo no está en su lugar cuando llega a la recepción y MinGyu revisa su celular para verificar si hay algún mensaje, solo entonces nota la hora y descubre que casi dan las siete y que el cambio de guardia fue una hora atrás. 

Sale tan rápido como puede, preguntándose si sigue esperando y no sabe si sentirse culpable o aliviado cuando lo encuentra junto a la banca que él usa regularmente. 

Se ve ido en el teléfono y no reacciona hasta que MinGyu lo sorprende por la espalda y deja un beso en su mejilla. 

— Lo siento, Won, estaba con un cliente y todo se alargó —MinGyu vuelve frente a él, sus manos unidas en una súplica para que acepte sus disculpas— 

— Está bien, siempre soy el que llega tarde después de todo —

— ¿Entonces es una cita? Porque muero de hambre, podríamos ir a cenar —

— Suena genial —WonWoo sonríe y su mano se extiende para tomar el maletin de las manos del mayor— Que sea a la barbacoa en la siguiente calle. 

— Dios, de verdad amas ese lugar 

— Solo por eso acepté este trabajo, me queda bastante cerca y aún te falta probar la mitad del menú. 

— ¿Vas a seguir queriéndome cuando pierda esta figura? —MinGyu dramatiza y WonWoo pone los ojos en blanco— 

— Creo que necesito un tiempo para considerarlo —

— Será mejor que pienses rápido porque estamos cerca —

— Sí... hablando de eso, estuve pensando sobre lo que platicamos ayer —WonWoo voltea a verlo de reojo y descubre el rostro de MinGyu justo a su lado— 

— ¿Qué pasa? —MinGyu se muestra serio, como si le preocupara que la conversación que tuvieron en el auto no haya sido suficiente— 

— Dijiste que querías invitar a Seulgi a cenar ¿recuerdas? Cuando estábamos en mi escritorio —MinGyu asiente varias veces y la curiosidad ilumina sus ojos como si no estuviera seguro de lo que debería esperar— 

— Solo para que no se preocupe cuando te desaparezcas el fin de semana 

— Si tú quieres, podrías llegar a la casa y conocerías también a mamá. —Se ve nervioso porque sabe que es una mala idea pero una parte de él tiene la esperanza de que su madre deje de juzgarlo cuando sepa la clase de hombre que es MinGyu y lo que significa para él— 

MinGyu asiente de inmediato y una sonrisa se extiende en su rostro, tan grande como la ansiedad que crece dentro de WonWoo, porque ahora tendrá que hablar con las mujeres de su casa. 

— Solo avisame qué día para llevar el postre. 


	19. Chapter 19

Lleva casi media hora observando el calendario colgado en la pared de la cocina, ese donde su madre registra los turnos que van asignándole cada mes y señala que el siguiente día libre cae en viernes. 

Serían sólo dos días más y WonWoo ni siquiera está seguro de poder organizar la cena, que debe ser tan elaborada como la que la señora Kim hizo para él. 

Los nervios se reflejan en su estómago de sólo imaginarlo porque si nunca había conocido a los padres de alguno de sus novios, mucho menos había llevado a alguien a casa y tenía la impresión de que no sería como la cena perfecta que ofreció Seulgi cuando presentó al hombre con el que se quería casar. 

— No le van a salir más días a la semana solo porque veas el calendario el resto de la noche— Seulgi lo molesta cuando entre a la cocina para buscar algo de beber en el refrigerador— ¿Vas a salir a algún lugar? 

— Quiero invitar a MinGyu a Cenar —No suena convencido y Seulgi deja de vertir jugo en el vaso de cristal para ponerle más atención—

— ¿Invitarlo a cenar? ¿No salen todo el tiempo? 

— No, quiero que venga y que ustedes lo conozcan ¿suena tan estúpido como me parece? —WonWoo voltea hacia ella y desea haberse perdido la expresión en su rostro que sólo confirma que es una mala idea— 

— No, suena genial, pero ¿Estás seguro? —Incluso ella duda y sus labios se fruncen buscando la mejor manera de explicarse— Sabes que quiero conocerlo desde hace tiempo, de hecho me parece una grosería que yo haya sido tu chofer y que ni siquiera te molestaras en presentar al tipo, pero olvídate de mí, sabes cómo es mamá.

— Va a tener que conocerlo algún día, ¿no?solo quiero que sea una situación controlada. —No necesita decir más para que su hermana comprenda que le está pidiendo ayuda y ella suspira esperando que salga bien—

— Solo dime qué necesitas —Pasa a su lado, acariciando su cabello antes de volver a su habitación y dejarlo solo en la cocina de nuevo— 

WonWoo termina por prepararse un sandwich para cenar, se toma su tiempo mientras observa el reloj en la pared esperando que su madre vuelva del trabajo. Su teléfono se ilumina con un mensaje de MinGyu y encuentra una foto de Saja que se ve de lo más cómoda en las piernas de su dueño. 

Está a punto de responder cuando el golpeteo de las llaves le anuncia que su madre ha llegado, alcanza a verla desde el comedor y es tan triste la forma en la que parece arrastrar su cuerpo dentro de la casa. 

Deja las bolsas de la compra a un lado para cerrar con llave y vuelve a tomarlas para dirigirse a la cocina. 

— Hola, mamá —Ella solo nota su presencia hasta que la saluda y se ve extrañada por un momento—

— Llegaste temprano hoy —WonWoo le ayuda con una de las bolsas y es como si ella quisiera arrebatarla de sus manos para hacerlo por sí misma, pero está tan cansada que solo se sienta y lo ve maniobrar en la cocina diminuta mientras guarda los envases en las repisas a su alcance. 

— Sí, tenía cosas pendientes aquí y quería avanzar –Hay un silencio incómodo porque nunca fueron buenos hablando entre ellos—

Ella se levanta, para llevar lo último que falta antes de revisar en el refrigedor. 

— ¿Quieres que te haga algo de cenar? —

— Acabo de comer un sandwich, gracias —

— Bien —Suspira, como si no supiera cómo seguir adelante pero es mas fácil concentrarse en buscar insumos en el refrigerador que detenerse a pensar demasiado— 

— Oye, ¿puedes darme un minuto? —WonWoo pide antes de acobardarse y eso parece ser suficiente para que su madre le preste atención— Quiero invitar a MinGyu a cenar, llevamos saliendo un tiempo y me gustaría que lo conocieran.

— Tú no eres de los que presenta a sus novios —Hay un tono de incredulidad que disfraza con algo parecido a una burla y WonWoo solo intenta ignorarlo— 

— Esto es diferente a los demás, y quiero que sea una noche agradable y necesito que seas amable con él, mamá. —Ella sonríe para sí misma cuando se voltea y busca una sarten en uno de los estantes— mamá... 

— No te hagas esto, WonWoo —Le suplica como si de verdad le doliera cuando ella insiste en presionar la llaga cada vez que tiene oportunidad— 

— Eso es de lo que hablo, quiero que tú lo conozcas y veas que es un gran tipo y que no le importa que yo esté en una silla —Se mantiene tan tranquilo como puede incluso cuando la expresión de su madre grita que es imposible— Su familia fue amable conmigo cuando los conocí, fueron agradables y atentos y la señora Kim siempre me toma en cuenta cuando prepara algún postre para MinGyu y recuerda enviarme saludos habla por teléfono con él. 

— Estás en silla de ruedas, tienen que ser amables contigo. —WonWoo cierra los ojos cuando está a punto de rendirse y alejarse de ella tanto como puede, tendría que disculparse con MinGyu, tal vez invitar solo a Seulgi como había sido el plan original. Pero su madre lo ve por un momento y es como si no tuviera más opción— Bien, el viernes estoy de descanso. 

— ¿En serio lo harás? —

— Solo no digas que no te lo advertí —Ella da por concluida la conversación y se da la vuelta para seguir preparando la cena— 

— Lo tengo presente —WonWoo susurra y solo se retira de vuelta a su habitación— 

. 

. 

. 

La mañana siguiente no es más sencilla para MinGyu, hay una torre inmensa de expedientes en su oficina y tiene tanto trabajo que ni siquiera SoonYoung ha pronunciado palabra desde que llegó.

Revisan una carpeta tras otra, hacen anotaciones, comparan declaraciones y es casi mecánica la forma en la que trabajan. 

El resto de sus compañeros les dan su espacio y tratan de apoyarlos con lo que pueden pero es una de esas temporadas en las que todos están saturados y simplemente por más que lo intentan no pueden aligerar la carga. 

El teléfono de la oficina suena una vez más y MinGyu pretende ignorarlo porque parece que todos los periódicos de la ciudad están solicitando una entrevista para conocer los nuevos detalles del juicio, pero SoonYoung levanta la bocina y MinGyu encuentra en sus ojos esa mirada antes de que cuelgue otra vez.

— Era Jonghwa, dice que el jefe quiere verte. 

— Le entregué mis reportes hace dos días —MinGyu pone los ojos en blanco pero se levanta de cualquier forma tomando su saco— 

Lo único bueno de tener que levantarse es que puede estirar las piernas, la secretaria le pide que espere un momento antes de anunciar su presencia y lo invita a pasar un segundo después. 

— Señor, buenas tardes. ¿Me llamó? —MinGyu avanza al escritorio y está vez no está esa invitación para sentarse frente a él aunque fuera por mera cortesía— 

— Hoy recibí una llamada, Kim —Byunhun inicia y deja de lado los documentos solo por un instante— me dicen que ayer te excediste con las entrevistas y que pones en duda la palabra de nuestro cliente a pesar de que la documentación lo respalda. 

— Señor... 

— Hay reglas, Kim, y sabes cómo funciona esto. Eres abogado, nos manejamos por ciertos lineamientos, políticas, y no hay forma de que nos deslindemos de ellas, y si nosotros no somos capaces de confiar en nuestros clientes, tampoco lo hará un juez y mucho menos el jurado, así que por favor, apegate a las políticas y gana ese caso. —No hay espacio para justificarse y MinGyu tiene que respirar antes de realizar una inclinación y salir de la oficina— 

SoonYoung se ve ansioso cuando regresa a y no se atreve a preguntar cuando ve el animo con el que MinGyu entra. Se queda parado a mitad de la habitación y parece que está a punto de explotar. 

— Oye, ¿estuvo tan mal? —

— Yo sé que es nuestro trabajo, pero es frustrante tener que atenerme a esos idiotas y poner mi carrera en juego solo porque no pueden decir toda la verdad —

— Lo estuvo... 

— Y me habla de políticas y lineamientos como si no trabajara con la jodida constitución a un lado 

— Suficiente, nos vamos a casa. 

— ¿Me estás escuchando? 

—Sí, pero ya son las seis y WonWoo debe estar esperando. Él va a arreglar tu mal humor. —MinGyu exhala para sacar ese arranque de frustración y ahí está la sonrisa de SoonYoung que arroja los papeles al resto de la pila— 

— ¿Lo ves? largo –

— Mañana voy a seguir despotricando —MinGyu lo amenaza y su amigo pone los ojos en blanco antes de arrojar una bola de papel—

— Oye, ni siquiera sabes qué decía ese documento — 

— Ley de tránsito, ya te la sabes de memoria —SoonYoung señala a la puerta y MinGyu levanta las manos en señal de rendición— salúdame a WonWoo.

MinGyu baja tratando de dejar atrás todo el estrés en la oficina y se encuentra con WonWoo en las bancas frente al edificio. El menor sonríe a penas lo ve y se ve sorprendido cuando toma asiento en una de ellas. 

— SoonYoung manda saludos —

— Lo vi esta mañana, lo veo todas las mañanas —WonWoo revira los ojos y MinGyu de acerca a besarlo—

— Ahora sabes lo que sufro 

— ¿Qué tal el día? —

— Insufrible, pero ya está mucho mejor —MinGyu se encoge de hombros y WonWoo no puede ignorar lo satisfecho que se siente con eso— a todo esto... Anoche hablé con el encargado de manteniendo y me dio esto... 

MinGyu abre su portafolio y saca una librillo con paletas de colores, de esos que ofrecen en las tiendas de pintura y se abren como un abanico. 

— Elige —Le ofrece y WonWoo solo lo observa por un momento— Es para nuestra habitación, para quitar la mancha de humo que quedó del accidente. 

— ¿Para nuestra habitación? —WonWoo murmura repitiendo las palabras para sí mismo— 

— A menos que quieras que pintemos toda la casa ¿No te has cansado del beige? La sala es beige, la recepción del edificio es beige, la alfombra es beige... 

— Mucho beige... 

— ¿Será todo el departamento entonces? —MinGyu agita el libro frente a él y WonWoo lo toma haciendo un repaso rápido de todas las páginas— 

— ¿Ya pensaste en algún color? —

— ¿Azul? —MinGyu ni siquiera parece convencido—

— El cielo es azul, ¿no te parece suficiente azul? —

— Azul descartado —le concede y toma el libro para deslizarse por las páginas— Este verde me gustó. 

— Para la sala de estar, sólo una pared, la que está al frente y las demás de un color más claro —WonWoo le sugiere y recorre el abanico buscando con qué combinarlo—

— Mira este, color hueso —MinGyu señala uno de ellos y WonWoo bufa al instante—

— Solo es otro tono de Beige, Gyu. Ya estamos cansados del Beige ¿recuerdas? —

— ¿Gris? —Hace otro intento y su mirada va al rostro de WonWoo que sigue rebuscando entre las páginas— Pero que sea claro, para no oscurecer demasiado. 

— La habitación sí o sí debe ser oscura —MinGyu sonríe en respuesta porque no puede estar más de acuerdo con eso— Malva, me gusta este. ¿Qué te parece? 

WonWoo señala un recuadro en la gama de los lilas y MinGyu asiente de inmediato.

— Tenemos muy buen gusto —MinGyu tira un de la silla para acercarlo un poco más y WonWoo se pregunta en qué momento dejaron de hablar de colores— 

— Gyu, seguimos frente a la oficina... —WonWoo retrocede lo suficiente y MinGyu pone los ojos en blanco devolviendo el libro al maletin—

— Hablaré con el casero ¿quieres acompañarme para decirle en qué pared va cada color? —Levanta sus cejas de forma sugerente y WonWoo retrocede solo un poco más— 

— Tengo que ir a casa, Gyu y sobre eso, ¿te parece el viernes? 

— ¿Pintar el viernes? –MinGyu se ve confundido y WonWoo niega con una sonrisa—

— Ir a cenar a mi casa el viernes, con Seulgi y mi madre —

— El viernes... —repite, demasiado tranquilo para la comodidad de WonWoo— 

— ¿NI siquiera estás nervioso? Yo iba a perder la cabeza cuando tú invitaste... a menos que ya estés acostumbrado. —MinGyu hace un puchero metitando sus palabras hasta que se levanta de un salto—

— Won, soy apuesto, amable, inteligente. 

— Modesto... —Se burla WonWoo—

— Van a amarme —le regala un guiño y avanza hacia el estacionamiento dejándolo atrás— 

. 

. 

El jueves pasa en un parpadeo y el viernes WonWoo se descubre muriendo de nervios mientras pica algunas verduras para preparar la cena. 

Seulgi lo observa con una sonrisa burlona mientras revisa el horno y se asegura que la humedad en el salmón sea la correcta. 

— ¿La salsa va bien? —WonWoo se asoma por la barra mesa y Seulgi echa la cabeza hacia atrás porque es la quinta vez que le hace la misma pregunta— 

— Juro que si vuelves a preguntar... —Seulgi le amenaza—

— Solo quiero estar seguro 

— WonWoo, solo sabes preparar Sandwiches y cereal ¿quieres terminar de picar eso y dejarme en paz? Por favor. 

— También sé hacer fideos —

— Solo se les echa agua caliente, eso no cuenta. —Lo descarta y sigue removiendo la olla con la salsa— ¿Él está nervioso? 

— ¿MinGyu? No, él... parece bastante confiado 

— ¿Y tú? —WonWoo devuelve el cuchillo a la mesa cuando se detiene a pensarlo y al levantar la vista descubre a su hermana frente a él— 

— Tiene que salir bien, Seulgi, ella no habría aceptado si no estuviera dispuesta a ser amable. 

— Por supuesto, ahora ¿por qué no vas a ducharte? Es tarde y estoy a punto de terminar, solo voy a terminar esto. 

— Gracias por todo. —WonWoo pronuncia antes de limpiarse las manos y la deja para entrar a su habitación— 

Es una suerte que haya preparado su ropa antes de meterse a la cocina porque faltan quince minutos para las ocho para cuando termina de arreglarse. 

Su madre aún no sale de su habitación cuando él va a la sala a esperar y por mucho que revisa su teléfono el reloj no avanza ni un minuto.

Todo parece perfecto y en su lugar, la casa huele delicioso y están usando esa vajilla elegante que compraron para una navidad hace algunos años. 

Intenta no pensar demasiado para no perder la cabeza antes de tiempo y aun así se sorprende cuando Seulgi se deja caer en el sofá a su lado. Se ve hermosa con ese vestido elegante y tiene una sonrisa que lo anima a esperar lo mejor de esa noche. 

— Ella ya está terminando de arreglarse —Seulgi susurra cuando WonWoo voltea a ver hacia el pasillo que da a la habitación de su madre— 

— Aún hay tiempo —Se tranquiliza a sí mismo pero el sonido del timbre prácticamente lo hace saltar en su lugar— 

Comparte una mirada con su hermana y ella lo anima así que en ese punto sólo se acerca la puerta para dejarlo parasar. El MinGyu que está frente a él es completamente diferente al presuntuoso que estuvo pavoneandose en su cara los últimos días, se muestra nervioso aunque trate de ocultarlo y que estuviera en la puerta cuando el reloj marcó exactamente las ocho de la noche le hace pensar que estuvo viendo su cronómetro para llegar ahí. 

Pero más allá de eso, puede ver lo mucho que se esforzó para lucir bien esa noche, con esa camisa azul marino le que queda perfecta y con cada mechon de su cabello castaño justo en su lugar. 

No necesita acercarse demasiado para notar su colonia y comparten una mirada de complicidad cuando da un paso hacia él y no sabe si agacharse a saludar o solo salir corriendo. 

— Bienvenido —WonWoo lo invita a pasar y MinGyu no puede evitar echar un vistazo a su alrededor porque lleva tanto tiempo pasando día a día por el exterior de la casa, pero a penas ha tenido oportunidad de acercarse al sendero de la entrada— 

— Me dijiste que no trajera el postre así que traje esto —muestra una botella de vino y Seulgi se levanta a saludar justo en ese momento— 

— Oye, no te hubieras molestado, pero qué bueno que te molestaste —admite sin una pizca de vergüenza—

— MinGyu, es mi hermana Seulgi. Seulgi, mi novio —

— Un gusto 

— El gusto es mío —comparten un apretón de manos y Seulgi a penas lo suelta se apresura a tomar la botella— Ahora qué tal si me esto para enfriarlo, lo vamos a necesitar. 

Ella suspira antes de darse la vuelta y descubren que su la señora Jeon está parada junto al comedor. 

— Mamá —WonWoo la llama y ella duda antes de levantar el rostro y caminar hacia ellos— Quería presentarte a MinGyu, hemos estado saliendo un tiempo y creí que sería bueno que lo conocieran. 

— Es un placer, señora Jeon, WonWoo me ha hablado de usted —Oculta los nervios tan bien como puede y extiende su mano mientras le ofrece esa sonrisa encantadora que deslumbró a WonWoo la primera vez— 

— Un gusto, MinGyu, llámame Seohyun —Ella sostiene su mano por un momento y de verdad trata de sonreírle aunque su aura no comparta ni una pizca de la emoción que hay a su alrededor—

Tratan de pasarlo por alto y es una suerte que Seulgi esté pendiente de todo porque los invita a pasar al comedor.

— ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? —MinGyu se ofrece asomándose a la barra y Seulgi lo aleja en cuanto tiene oportunidad—

— No, no, no ve a sentarte 

— Parecías bastante confiado esta mañana —WonWoo susurra a su oído cuando MinGyu se sienta a su lado— 

— Espero causar una buena impresión —Responde MinGyu con el mismo tono y aprovecha que está a solo unos centímetros de él para dejar un beso en su coronilla— tienen que amarme para cuando termine la cena. 

— ¿Algo que quieran compartir? —Seulgi les interrumpe cuando deja los platos frente a ellos y la pareja se separa con una sonrisa que intenta ocultar el nerviosismo que los agobia a ambos— 

— Le estaba diciendo que la comida huele genial —MinGyu miente y sabe que Seulgi no le cree ni una la palabra pero solo vuelve a la cocina por un par de tazones más— 

La cena transcurre extraña, no hay otra forma en la que puedan describirlo mientras Seulgi lleva el hilo de la conversación, haciendo preguntas, interesándose por los gustos de MinGyu y las cosas que suele hacer mientras WonWoo comenta de vez en cuando sobre las cosas que comparten y cómo fue que se conocieron. 

No va tan mal si se ignora el hecho de que su madre se ha mantenido en silencio y no se ha involucrado más que para hacer comentarios tan insulsos que demuestran que a penas les pone atención. 

Se ve distraída, con la mirada en su plato la mayoría del tiempo como si estuviera lejos, muy lejos de ahí. 

— Está delicioso —MinGyu se lleva un trozo de pescado a la boca y de verdad parece disfrutarlo— 

— Es un honor viniendo de un gran cocinero —

— No, yo solo hago algunas cosas de vez en cuando —Le resta importancia y WonWoo lo ignora al instante

— En realidad es bueno —Lo defiende

— Sí, dice eso todo el tiempo. MinGyu hizo esto, MinGyu preparó lo otro, era mi orgullo el que estaba en juego esta noche —Se queja Seulgi y MinGyu ríe mientras su novio solo quiere hundirse en su lugar— 

— No es tan exagerado, te lo prometo —Le susurra a MinGyu lo suficientemente alto para que las mujeres lo escuchen y está a punto de decir algo más cuando la voz de Seohyun los interrumpe—

— MinGyu, dice WonWoo que eres abogado ¿Dónde estudiaste? —Es la primera vez que Seohyun interviene y WonWoo no puede ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro cuando voltea hacia ella para prestarle atención— 

— Sí, me gradué de la escuela de leyes de Seúl —

— Fue el mejor de su clase —WonWoo agrega orgulloso de sus logros y Seulgi hace una mimica pidiéndole que deje de ser tan presumido— 

— Debes ser muy dedicado — 

— Con todo lo que es importante, señora Jeon —MinGyu desliza una mano hacia la de WonWoo y le regala una caricia cuando se dedican una mirada que intenta ser discreta— 

— Mi Bohyuk también era así ¿sabes?, él fue el mejor de su generación en medicina ¿puedes creerlo? En una carrera tan difícil —

— Debe estar orgullosa de él —MinGyu trata de ser tan cuidadoso y ella asiente varias veces antes de volverse a Seulgi— 

— Y Seulgi se tituló por promedio, iba a la universidad y tenía un empleo y aún así logró notas excelentes —

— Está bien, no es para tanto —Su hija trata de restarle importancia, como si cada poro de su piel no externara la incomodidad que la agobia en ese momento— 

— No imagino su satisfacción al ver que crió tres hijos admirables —

— No... —Seohyun suspira y voltea a ver a sus dos hijos y es tan diferente la mirada que dedica a cada uno de ellos— WonWoo tuvo otras prioridades, a él le gustaban las fiestas. 

— A todos nos gusta divertirnos. —MinGyu trata de aligerarlo y está a punto de cambiar el tema cuando Seohyun vuelve a hablar y ya no se lo permite—

— Pero tú tienes un título y WonWoo ni siquiera quiso intentarlo, su hermano insistió, todos insistimos pero el solo quería seguir divirtiéndose y bebiendo. —Ella vuelve a negar y ni siquiera se molesta en disimular su decepción—

MinGyu voltea a verlo, y es penosa la forma en la que WonWoo se retrajo en sí mismo como si deseara desconectarse de ese momento. Parecía ir bien, no perfecto pero por un momento creyó que su madre podría darle una oportunidad, solo una noche y ahora es como si se esforzara en hacerlo quedar mal. 

— Sí, WonWoo ya me habló de eso —Su actitud es completamente distinta a aquella tenía unos minutos atrás, estaba a la defensiva porque no podía soportar ver como esa mujer que debería estar apoyando a su hijo, lo destrozara frente a él— pero puede tomarse su tiempo y elegir algo que le guste o dejarlo pasar, un título es algo de lo que muchos podemos sentirnos orgullosos pero nos define como personas y está bien.

— Tienes fe en él —Ella sonríe como si sintiera pena por ambos– pero él no es del tipo que se compromete, con nada ni con nadie y yo entiendo...

— Mamá... —Seulgi intenta detenerla y ella solo sigue adelante mientras WonWoo agacha la mirada hasta lo que queda en su plato—

Su estómago duele y tiene náuseas cuando siente la mirada de MinGyu sobre él y nota su puño cerrándose a un costado de su muslo mientras el tono condescendiente de su madre se hace presente. Desea poder ignorarlo, pero cada palabra se graba con claridad en su mente junto a todo lo que le ha recalcado cada que tiene oportunidad. 

—...MinGyu, pareces un buen chido y es comprensible que quieras hacerle un favor dada su situación, pero si siguen adelante con esto solo van a hacerse daño el uno al otro. 

— Ya fue suficiente, mamá —Seulgi alza la voz y su madre se levanta de su lugar como si no soportara estar un segundo más con ellos— 

— Sí, ya fue suficiente. No puedo ver cómo siguen con esto. Con permiso. —Seohyun se retira y se escucha la puerta de su habitación un segundo después— 

WonWoo sigue congelado en lugar, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido de repente y sus manos caen a un lado sintiéndose traicionado y estúpido por tener esperanzas en que sería diferente al menos por una vez. 

— Disculpame, Seulgi. Será mejor que me vaya —MinGyu se levanta y solo se detiene un momento a ver a WonWoo quien esquiva su mirada antes de salir— 

— Ve con él, Won. Yo me encargo de esto 


	20. Chapter 20

A WonWoo le toma un momento recuperarse y salir de su casa, está seguro que MinGyu ya no estará ahí porque nadie se detendría un segundo en la peor velada su vida, pero encuentra su auto al final del sendero y la puerta del copiloto está abierta con MinGyu de espaldas, apoyado en capote. 

No puede verle el rostro pero nota sus hombros tensos cuando se acerca un poco más a él, con la luz iluminandolo a penas y sus dedos repiqueteando en la lámina. 

— Lo siento —

— Sube al auto, WonWoo —Su tono es áspero y solo abre la puerta un poco más cuando se gira hacia él—

El menor obedece y MinGyu envía la silla al asiento trasero antes de ponerse al volante. No pronuncia una palabra mientras conduce y WonWoo ni siquiera se atreve a verlo cuando la vergüenza sigue consumiendolo. 

— ¿A dónde vamos? —WonWoo pregunta y sus labios se fruncen cuando no recibe respuesta—

El tiempo se extiende y la desesperación lo asfixia dentro del auto. 

— MinGyu... 

— Necesitaba salir de ahí... —MinGyu se estaciona a un costado del parque y se baja para armar la silla— 

WonWoo se desliza en silencio y sigue a MinGyu cuando este camina hacia la fuente y solo es aun más frustrante después de todo lo que ha pasado esa noche, pero necesita disculparse, porque de verdad lamenta haberlo expuesto a una escena así. 

— Lo siento —Repite cuando MinGyu se detiene y él solo se da la vuelta exasperado—

— ¡¿QUIERES DEJAR DE DISCULPARTE?! —Le grita y es la primera vez que lo ve tan molesto, está tan furioso y camina frente a él de un lado a otro como si no supiera cómo empezar— Te disculpas porque los asientos en el cine están hasta abajo, por tener que buscar un lugar especial en el estacionamiento y porque tu madre es depiada contigo.

— MinGyu... 

— Te disculpas por todo lo que está fuera de tu control y yo pensé que solo eras inseguro, porque has pasado por situaciones difíciles, WonWoo, pero no es posible que la persona que más debe apoyarte sea la misma que te destroza frente a tu novio el día en que lo presentas —

— Tú ya lo sabias, Gyu. Yo mismo te lo dije —suena derrotado 

— No me importa lo que dijo, Won. Es tu vida y tampoco me importa tu pasado porque el WonWoo del que me enamoré es el que está frente a mí... —Se queda en silencio, su mandíbula cerrándose con fuerza porque a penas puede continuar— 

— Ella ha pasado por muchas cosas —trata de defenderla porque él mismo se ha esforzado tanto en comprender el porqué de esa actitud— y no dijo ninguna mentira después de todo. 

— Hay una línea entre la sinceridad y la crueldad y no puedes fingir que no existe sólo para tu comodidad...

— MinGyu, por favor. Es mi madre. 

— Me vio cinco minutos, WonWoo. Ella solo me echó un vistazo y de repente decidió que lo que hemos pasado no significa nada, se atrevió a decir que lo que siento por ti es mentira ¡una actuación! 

— Yo creo en ti —Trata de sonar convencido pero la sonrisa que MinGyu le devuelve es triste y débil— 

— ¿De verdad? Porque allá adentro te veías tan convencido de lo que estaba diciendo... 

— Solo míranos, MinGyu, eres un buen hombre y cualquiera pensaría que es caridad. 

Sus palabras solo hacen que MinGyu se altere aún más, se ve frustrado y parece estar a punto de gritar una vez más cuando se detiene y cierra los ojos por un momento. Se frota el rostro tratando de tranquilizarse aunque es lo último de lo que se siente capaz cuando parece que todo lo que ha hecho no ha sido más que un fraude. 

— Me das demasiado crédito... —Se toma un instante en el que su mirada se une con la de WonWoo y de verdad quiere pensar que él no se cree todas esas estupideces que le han metido a la cabeza— me estreso con facilidad, me molesta que me interrumpan cuando estoy trabajando, soy competitivo y egoísta y estoy contigo porque eso me hace feliz, estoy contigo porque me gusta y porque lo disfruto. No tiene que ver una mierda con cómo nos vemos juntos. 

— Me volví invisible —Su voz a penas se escucha y MinGyu se sienta al borde de la fuerte completamente derrotado— cuando me senté en esta silla me volví invisible, en el mejor de los casos ignorarían mi presencia, la pasarían por alto y solo seguirían adelante y yo podría fingir lo mismo con ellos, pero si alguien se detenía por el tiempo suficiente podía ver la lástima en sus ojos... o algo peor. 

— Son imbéciles... 

— Seulgi llegó a arrastrarme a algún bar alguna vez, se acercaban de vez en cuando —WonWoo sonríe y sus labios tiemblan al revivir los recuerdos— se acercaban a ofrecerme un trago, a pedir mi número o invitarme a ir a otro lugar, y cuando de repente se daban cuenta de la silla buscaban la excusa más absurda para desaparecer. 

MinGyu recuerda cuando lo invitó a almorzar por primera vez y solo entonces comprende aquella reticencia, esa necesidad de protegerse a sí mismo y ahorrarse otra experiencia que pudiera hacer más profundas las heridas que cargaba con él. 

— El último dijo algo como que "no le hacía a eso" —WonWoo exhala y trata de ignorar ese golpe que fue letal para su ego— "eso" me rebajaron a una cosa, como si la silla se hubiera apoderado a mí y nadie viera que yo estaba ahí sentado, me dije que eso sería lo último, hay un límite para lo que uno puede soportar y luego llegaste tú, Gyu. 

— ¿Aceptaste salir conmigo porque era la única opción? —Le duele preguntarlo, en especial cuando ve la expresión de WonWoo que solo cae un poco más, pero necesita saberlo— 

— No, para nada... —Es la primera vez que WonWoo sonríe como si hubieran revelado alguna travesura que realizó tiempo atrás— Yo empecé en el módulo que está a un lado y te vi salir una vez, creo que era un juicio importante porque usabas ese traje a la medida, ibas con SoonYoung y seguro dijo algo gracioso porque tu risa fue lo último que escuché antes de que salieras. 

— Debiste enviar ese café mucho antes —Ambos ríen y MinGyu le pide que se acerque un poco más— 

— No, ya tenía mi dosis de malas experiencias. Pero luego me cambiaron y te veía cada mañana aunque fuera por unos segundos y me notaste, en medio de las prisas y la presión del resto, te tomabas el tiempo de dedicarme aunque fuera un saludo. Me permití seguir adelante porque todo parecía lejano y platónico, pero luego me invitaste a salir y supongo que tenía miedo revivir todo lo que había pasado antes. 

— Espero que no haya sido así —MinGyu toma su mano y WonWoo niega con calma, una sonrisa diminuta aparece en su rostro cuando sus dedos se entrelazan y levanta la vista de vuelta al mayor— Ven a vivir conmigo, WonWoo. 

Las palabras suenan confusas por un momento y se inclina un poco más a él para poder confirmarlo.

— Eso, ven a vivir a conmigo. —La propuesta es tan firme como la intensidad de su mirada y no hay nada que quiera gritar con más fuerza que una afirmación. Pero no es tan sencillo y tiene que retroceder mientras el rostro de MinGyu se deforma en confusión— 

— No sabes lo que dices, Gyu —trata de darle una opción para retractarse pero eso solo parece reforzar los deseos de su novio—

— Ya pasas todo tu tiempo libre en el departamento, te agradan nuestros vecinos, la mitad de tu ropa está en el armario, hacemos juntos el super y hasta elegimos juntos la pintura. Solo falta hacerlo oficial. 

— No puedo —WonWoo lo lamenta, más que ninguna otra cosa pero ya debe ser bastante difícil para MinGyu lidiar con él todo el tiempo que están juntos como para hacerlo permanente— 

— Quedarte en casa de tu madre solo te hará más daño, necesitas distanciarte porque es una influencia constante. 

— Es más que eso, MinGyu. Tú no lo entiendes —Se aleja cuando el mayor se levanta pidiendo una explicación—

— ¿Es por Seulgi? ¿Por tu madre? Tienes derecho a hacer tu vida. —Trata de adivinar y sabe que hay algo de cierto en sus palabras pero no es toda la verdad— 

— No será lo mismo entre nosotros 

— Eso le pasa a todas las parejas, son cosas que se van surgiendo pero podemos hacerlo —WonWoo trata de sonreír y desea que fuera solo eso, desea creer con la misma convicción que es lo mejor para ambos pero no se atreve a arrastrar a MinGyu a una vida como esa— 

— Dejarías de ser mi novio, te convertirías en mi cuidador y no quiero que seas eso para mí. 

— Puedo ser ambos, ¿no es hacia allá a donde vamos? —WonWoo se ve cansado, incapaz de ofrecerle una respuesta que pudiera terminar con todo y MinGyu da un paso hacia atrás, esperando que sea suficiente— Bien, esta bien... 

— Fue una larga noche, MinGyu, no creo que sea el momento para hablar de eso. 

— Solo promete que vas a pensarlo ¿sí? —WonWoo acepta y MinGyu se agacha a su lado, acaricia el rostro del contrario con la yema de los dedos y se levanta solo lo suficiente para alcanzar sus labios con los propios— 

MinGyu lo besa, dulce y suave y por un momento le ayuda a olvidar lo que ha pasado esa noche que se convirtió en la pesadilla que tanto temía, pero MinGyu lo hace una vez más y luego se separa para dejar un beso en su frente y parece que ya pasó todo, al menos por un rato. 

— Vamos —MinGyu lo lleva de vuelta al auto y para el momento en que se pone al volante encuentra a WonWoo sonriendo— ¿Qué pasa? 

— Me ayudas incluso cuando estás molesto. 

– No estaba molesto contigo, Won y aunque lo esté no tengo porqué desquitarme de esa forma —Sostiene su mano y se las lleva a los labios para dejar una caricia en el dorso de la misma antes de ponerse en marcha de nuevo— ¿A dónde te llevó? 

— Debo volver a casa, tengo que ayudar a Seulgi con todo lo que quedó. 

— Ojalá pudiera apoyarlos con eso —MinGyu se lamenta—

— Está bien, no debí forzar las cosas de esa forma o al menos debí advertirte.

— Tenía que suceder así que no pienses demasiado en eso y mejor medita mi propuesta —Se lo recuerda cuando se estaciona de nuevo frente a la casa— 

— Seguro 

— Prometelo —MinGyu presiona y revira los ojos en respuesta—

— Te lo prometo —

— Bien —se ve satisfecho y solo entonces se baja del auto para ayudarle— 

Todo está limpio cuando entra a su casa y encuenta a su hermana viendo televisión en el sofá con lo que parece una charola de Brownies y helado. 

— Debería dedicarme a limpiar escenas del crimen, aunque el cadáver está justo frente a mí —Seulgi lo llama y lo invita a sentarse junto a ella— la buena noticia es que el postre quedó solo para nosotros dos. 

— Venía a ayudarte a limpiar — 

— No sabía si ibas a venir así que come, no estuve toda la tarde en esto para que se desperdicie —WonWoo toma una cucharada y se derrite junto a su hermana cuando los sabores se mezclan en su boca—

— Quiere que me vaya a vivir con él —Lo suelta como si nada y Seulgi se asfixia por un momento antes de enderezarse en el sofá— 

— ¿Qué? —WonWoo ríe y Seulgi empuja su hombro— Deja de reírte 

— Yo le dije lo mismo, es absurdo.

— ¿Y te lo dijo solo así? ¿Es por lo que pasó hoy o ya habían hablado de eso? 

— Creo que la otra noche insinuó algo parecido cuando dijo que llevara más ropa a su departamento.

— Hazlo. 

— No puedo hacerlo, están mamá y tú, sé que no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer por ustedes pero tampoco quiero dejarlas. 

— Won, solo hazlo, no te sientas culpable por querer hacer tu vida —

— No es justo que yo sea el primero en salir de aquí cuando eras tú la que se iba a casar... 

— ¿De qué hablas? 

— Tú deberías estar fuera de aquí, casada, haciendo tu vida, siendo feliz y no estar tratando de hacerme la vida más fácil. 

— Que lo haya dejado no tiene nada que ver contigo, WonWoo. 

— ¿De verdad? Todo parecía ir tan bien entre ustedes y luego estaban gritándose el uno al otro allá afuera. —WonWoo exhala porque recordarlo solo es revivir la culpa que lo agobia— 

— Acabábamos de perder a Bohyuk, WonWoo, tú estabas en cama, mamá estaba destrozada y yo necesitaba estar aquí, con ustedes, con mi única familia y ese idiota estaba reclamandome porque no le dedicaba suficiente tiempo ¿Te parece que hubiera querido quedarme con él? 

— No... —Pronuncia sin ganas y está a punto de llevarse otra cucharada de helado a la boca pero solo la devuelve al recipiente—

— Así que tomale la palabra, sabes que quieres hacerlo. 

— Y tú sabes que no es tan sencillo, no se trata sólo de ir y vivir con él. 

— Tal vez solo se trate de eso, WonWoo, ya llegaron hasta aquí después de todo —Ella levanta las cejas un par de veces y WonWoo le arroja un cojín cuando la risa de su hermana inunda la sala de estar— 

— Déjame en paz —WonWoo se queja y las carcajadas solo suben de volumen— 

— ¡¿Cómo?! —La duda se refleja en su rostro porque no parece encontrar una explicación por sí misma y el color sube por el rostro de su hermano que solo quiere salir de ahí— ¿Él te mueve o...? —

— ¡¡Por Dios, Seulgi!! Pásame la silla, necesito salir de aquí 

— Solo soy tu hermanita queriendo darte apoyo —Ella simula compasión antes que la sonrisa curiosa vuelva a su rostro— El tipo debe ser hábil... 

— Dijeron que no iba a volver a sentir nada de la cintura para abajo... —WonWoo se lleva otra cucharada de helado a la boca y su ceja se levanta cuando encuentra la mirada de Seulgi como si ella no fuera capaz de creerlo—

— Suficiente Jeon WonWoo, hay cosas que una hermana no necesita saber —.   
. 

Los días pasan con la misma lentitud, monótonos y aburridos desde su escritorio donde no puede hacer más que ver el ir y venir de todo el mundo. 

Los crucigramas cada vez son más simples y sabe que MinGyu tiene la culpa porque siempre está leyendo en voz alta cuando él está cerca y de repente esas palabras rebuscadas comienzan a tener sentido en su cabeza.

Y la pregunta sigue rondando su mente, aquella propuesta que lo acosa a cada momento porque a pesar de que MinGyu no ha vuelto a mencionarlo, nota la esperanza en sus ojos como si estuviera seguro de que fuera a decirle que sí. 

La situación con su madre no va mejor y a penas pueden verse después del incidente en la cena, la evita cuanto puede porque se siente incapaz de dirigirle la palabra cuando ella no se ha dignado a ofrecerle una disculpa, pero la conoce lo suficiente para saber que eso no sucederá y le duele ver que su hermana queda en medio. 

Así que cuando el viernes llega y se encuentra con MinGyu fuera del edificio se siente aliviado de librarse al menos de una parte de sus problemas por un fin de semana. 

Se toman su tiempo en el supermercado mientras MinGyu planea el menú de la semana y llegan al departamento con más bolsas de las que podían llevar. 

No le ponen atención a la película mientras cenan en el sofá y Saja se hace bolita en las piernas de WonWoo como cada noche, pidiéndole que acarie sus orejas. 

— Estoy muy celoso —MinGyu picotea su lomo esperando que se mueva pero la gata ronronea aun más fuerte y WonWoo la defiende haciéndolo retroceder— 

— Oye, déjala tranquila. Ya tendrás tu turno —MinGyu pone los ojos en blanco y agradece cuando la noche cae y la gata decide que es tiempo de salir a pasear— 

— Voy a llevar esto a la cocina ¿quieres algo más? —

— No, gracias. Voy a adelantarme para tomar una ducha —MinGyu tararea en respuesta y WonWoo va a la habitación—

El día terminó siendo agotador con todo el cansancio de la semana acumulándose sobre él. Arroja la ropa sucia al cesto de mimbre y se mete a la ducha agradeciendo que el agua está tibia y que todos sus músculos se relajan al contacto. 

La lluvia cae sobre su rostro y está tan concentrado en las gotas sobre su piel que a penas nota la presencia de MinGyu que lo está observando desde la puerta corrediza. 

WonWoo solo reacciona cuando la lluvia es interrumpida y nota su cuerpo desnudo obstruyendo el camino del agua. Se obliga a tragar cuando sus ojos recorren el cuerpo ajeno, cada trazo en sus músculos y al levantar la vista descubre la sonrisa perezosa del mayor. 

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —WonWoo pregunta cómo si no fuera obvio y MinGyu se agacha sólo para acomodar un pequeño banquito de plástico para sentarse frente a él– 

— Dijiste que te adelantabas a tomar una ducha así que ya te alcancé —MinGyu parece satisfecho y toma una de las esponjas para llenarla de jabón— 

— ¿Esto podría contar como acoso? 

— Me sentí más abusado con la forma en la que veías hace un momento, pero es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar. 

— Me tomaste por sorpresa —WonWoo se defiende y le pide otra de las esponjas para limpiarse— 

— La próxima vez entramos juntos entonces —WonWoo niega con una sonrisa y se deja hacer cuando MinGyu empieza a frotar sus piernas, se ve absorto en su tarea y es minuciosos y delicado cuando llega a los dedos sus pies— 

— Es una suerte que no sienta cosquillas —

— Wooooon —MinGyu se queja y el aludido lo llama para que se coloque de espalda entre sus piernas— Ven aquí, déjame enjuagar tu cabello. 

El mayor se ve bastante satisfecho con eso y se relaja contra él cuando los dedos de WonWoo se entrelazan entre sus mechones y le ofrece un masaje a su piel, cierra sus ojos y de repente todos sus problemas desaparecen cuando se enfoca en las caricias del menor. 

— Esta podría ser nuestra vida —WonWoo se queda en silencio cuando nota hacia dónde va y se siente tan mal por no poder brindarle la respuesta que quiere escuchar— Salir de la oficina, cenar juntos, tomaríamos una larga ducha y luego nos tomaríamos aún más tiempo haciendo el amor. 

WonWoo ríe y MinGyu tiene que abrir un ojo para voltearse a verlo. 

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? 

— Es injusto tratar de convencer a un hombre con sexo después de que lo asaltaste en la regadera, ¿y si digo que no? Podría no llegar a la siguiente parte del plan —

— Entonces sólo tienes una respuesta —

— ¿Si me quedo callado puedes continuar con la demostración? —WonWoo tantea y es una risa la que obtiene de MinGyu antes de que le ofrezca una negativa— 

— ¿Al menos lo consideraste? —bufa porque absolutamente fue lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar— 

— No sé qué le hiciste a mi cabeza, es lo único que tenía en mente... 

— ¿Hacia que lado se inclina la balanza? —MinGyu se enjuaga el rostro para voltear a verlo y WonWoo no puede resistirse un segundo más a las expectativas que crecen el mayor— 

No debería decirlo porque lo mejor para los dos es que e resista incluso a sus propios deseos, ¿pero cómo podría negarse? 

— Me gustaría hacerlo —no suena tan convencido como le hubiese gustado pero MinGyu hace caso omiso de su vacilación y se levanta de inmediato abriendo de nuevo la regadera sobre ellos—

— Bien, acabas te ganarte el resto del servicio así que vamos a apresurarnos a salir de aquí.


	21. Chapter 21

WonWoo despierta con una sonrisa que se forma incluso antes de que pueda abrir los ojos, frota su rostro en la almohada y descubre que el aroma de MinGyu sigue ahí o tal vez es solo que la noche anterior usó su shampoo. 

Está feliz, feliz y ridículamente emocionado porque se permite ignorar sus miedos por un momento, y ahí acostado solo es un hombre que despierta en la cama de su amante con un pijama que ni siquiera es de él. 

Se pregunta si es extraño pensar en lo que hizo anoche, pero un suspiro se cuela de sus labios antes de poder darse una respuesta porque lo único que llena su cabeza son los recuerdos de MinGyu haciéndose cargo de él. 

No puede decir que todo ha sido sencillo, pero nada en su nueva vida se compara a lo que vivió en su pasado, y tal vez requiere un poco más de esfuerzo, solo un poco más de constancia antes de que él pueda decir que en verdad está disfrutándolo, pero MinGyu es gentil y atento y está ahí para acompañarlo en ese proceso mientras ambos se adentran a esa aventura que es para él reconocerse nuevamente como un hombre y parece valer la pena intentarlo. En especial cuando la sola imagen de MinGyu sirve para activar todas esas zonas en su piel que antes pasaba por alto y que ahora se han convertido en el epicentro de su placer. 

Y MinGyu lo supo, incluso antes que él porque es la clase de hombre que pone atención a todos esos detalles que parecen insignificantes, como haber descubierto que un mordisco en ese lugar junto a su ombligo manda una corriente de electricidad por todo su cuerpo, o al menos donde aún puede sentir. 

Se voltea hacia el lado de MinGyu y sus ojos se abren luchando contra la luz que se filtra por las cortinas, no le sorprende ver su lado vacío y sólo estira una mano acariciando las sábanas como si estas aún conservaran su calor. 

Se espabila con un bostezo y solo entonces descubre el aroma del desayuno en el aire y de repente la propuesta de MinGyu parece tan perfecta como él la ofrece. Con noches de películas, baños compartidos y un desayuno a la mañana siguiente en el que puedan sentirse embriagados por lo que hayan hecho la noche anterior. 

Se sienta en la cama y descubre la silla a un costado aunque está seguro que no la utilizó para salir de la ducha. La atrae para ponerla en posición y está haciendo el traslado cuando la silla se mueve y él resbala cayendo con un golpe seco en la alfombra. 

Su codo punza de dolor y necesita recostarse para tomarse un momento y no dejar que la frustración y la impotencia arruine una mañana que se supone solo debe mejorar, pero la vida está lejos de ser perfecta como las fantasías que MinGyu mete en su cabeza y él lo sabe de primera mano, así que no se sorprende cuando la humedad alcanza su espalda, caliente y escandalosa como la alfombra que cambia de color a su paso. 

Respira hondo y cierra los ojos tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de mantener la calma, de no dejarse arrastrar por la desesperación que empieza a apoderarse de él porque no hay forma de ocultarlo y mucho menos cuando escucha a MinGyu entrando a la habitación. 

— Escuche un golpe, ¿Estás...? —Ni siquiera termina su pregunta cuando lo descubre en el suelo y no necesita más explicaciones para adivinar lo que sucedió, se acerca a él tan rápido como puede para ayudarlo y WonWoo lo rechaza al instante— 

— Sal de aquí —su voz es baja, la vergüenza a penas le permite hablar cuando se endereza a pesar del dolor, y su mirada solo puede enfocarse en la mancha de humedad en la tela— sal de aquí... 

— Está bien, déjame ayudarte —Se ofrece en calma esperando que eso sea suficiente pero WonWoo niega, una y otra vez mientras se lleva las manos al rostro pensando en una forma de lidiar con eso mientras el pánico se apodera de él— 

— No veas esto —Trata de mantenerse firme a pesar de que sus labios tiemblan y rechaza a MinGyu cada vez que intenta acercarse a él— Lo siento, voy a limpiarlo, yo lo voy a limpiar. 

Lo promete tantas veces como puede, y con tanta desesperación que a MinGyu le duele y le torturan las lágrimas que empiezan a caer por las mejillas del menor. 

— Won, está bien. No pasa nada —Trata de ser cauteloso pero nada parece calmarlo y aún no es capaz de llamar su atención cuando todo lo que parece preocuparlo es la mancha oscura expandiéndose en el suelo— 

— Lo siento, quería pasarme a la silla y me resbalé, yo no queria hacerlo pero no pude sentirlo, debes creerme, fue un accidente y no pude detenerlo —le explica con palabras que se amontonan entre ellas y está hiperventilando, su frente está húmeda a pesar del aire en la habitación, su rostro rojo de vergüenza y lo aleja a manotazos cada vez que trata de acercarse a él, negándose a escuchar cada palabra— 

— WonWoo, escúchame —sus palabras son en vano y WonWoo se cierra aún más en sí mismo y la sensación de asfixia sólo incrementa en su garganta obligándolo a boquear por un poco aire mientras insiste en alejarlo—

MinGyu ni siquiera sabe cómo debería,   
reaccionar pero parece estar saliendose de control y el miedo lo consume cuando las últimas palabras no alcanzan a salir de la boca del menor. 

— ¡WONWOO, MÍRAME! —MinGyu le grita y lo toma por la fuerza a pesar de las protestas, se obliga a sostenerlo tan duro que debe doler pero sólo así consigue que WonWoo se rinda. Se encuentra con su mirada acuosa y le duele más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo — ¡Te caíste y tuviste un accidente! Eso fue todo, tiene solución. 

— No quiero que me veas así —Su voz vuelve a cortarse y MinGyu lo abraza sin dudarlo un solo segundo, apretandolo fuerte contra su pecho para demostrarle que nada ha cambiado y que está para apoyarlo—

— Vamos a arreglar esto. Vas a tomar un baño y yo voy a limpiar la alfombra, para cuando termines el desayuno estará listo ¿entendido? —WonWoo desvía la mirada cuando MinGyu sostiene su rostro para verlo y el mayor exhala para no dejarse llevar por la angustia que se acumula en su garganta— 

— Ni siquiera Saja orina fuera de la caja de arena —se ve tan exhausto y abatido y MinGyu comprende que no es la primera vez que algo así le sucede, pero la comparación rompe aquella barrera que se había impuesto y se apresura a ocultar sus propias lágrimas porque no es lo que WonWoo necesita en ese momento—

— Déjame ayudarte, cariño —MinGyu levanta su camiseta y puede ver cuanto le cuesta a WonWoo levantar los brazos y dejarse ayudar. Ya no dice nada más y solo evita su mirada cuando permite que el mayor revise la herida en su codo, pero casi parece en shock, como si necesitara desconectarse de cuerpo para evitar que la experiencia lo afecte de nuevo—

Lo lleva a la ducha él mismo, para evitar que la silla se ensucie porque es la que usará el resto el día y lo deja solo porque no quiere agobiarlo y espera con todo su corazón que ese momento le ayude a recuperarse.

MinGyu vuelve a la cocina para buscar el liquido limpiador que guarda bajo la tarja y se encarga de cepillar la alfombra por un rato, asegurándose de eliminar cualquier vestigio de evidencia. 

Cuando termina de lavarse y va a sentarse al comedor para esperarlo nota el cansancio que no debería estar presente a esas horas de la mañana, pero la mirada desvalida de WonWoo está ahí, cada que cierra los ojos y se pregunta si su forma de actuar fue la correcta en ese momento. 

Se da cuenta que ni siquiera se sorprendió al descubrirlo, era algo para lo que se había mentalizado una vez que se decidió a investigar más sobre las complicaciones que podría implicar la lesión, solo una de tantas cosas con las que debería aprender a lidiar pero esperaba que WonWoo fuera lo suficientemente directo para explicarle desde su experiencia personal. 

No escucha cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre y WonWoo lo encuentra absorto, imaginandose lo peor. Le toma un rato notarlo y WonWoo agacha la cabeza cuando sus miradas se aproximan porque sólo quiere desaparecer. 

— Ven aquí —MinGyu extiende su mano hacia él y WonWoo la contempla como si estuviera fuera de su alcance— ¿ya estás más tranquilo? 

— ¿Puedes llevarme a casa? —A penas hay emoción en su voz y MinGyu decae un poco más porque una parte de él esperaba que fuera suficiente— 

— No tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó si no quieres —

— Solo llévame a casa —MinGyu se levanta con suspiro cuando sabe que ya no hay más que pueda hacer— 

Busca una chaqueta, las llaves del auto y para cuando vuelve, WonWoo ya está fuera del departamento y avanza hacia el elevador.   
El silencio es extraño por todo el trayecto, y su vista se enfoca al frente o a cualquier punto en la ciudad que lo aleje de MinGyu. 

Es casi un alivio cuando llegan a casa de WonWoo y no puede ignorar cómo el menor toma la manija, urgido y desesperado por salir de ahí.

Extiende la silla para él y WonWoo se ve molesto, parece esforzarse para no desquitarse con el mayor cuando MinGyu lo lleva hacia la acera y un pequeño desnivel en el asfalto los detiene de forma abrupta. 

— Lo siento —MinGyu se disculpa y WonWoo no dice nada más cuando llegan al sendero   
que da a la puerta y el silencio se prolonga inmenso e incómodo— 

MinGyu suspira finalmente y se deja caer a un costado de WonWoo porque es la única forma en la que puede encontrar su mirada cuando la ha mantenido en el suelo desde el incidente.  
  
Se queda de rodillas por tanto tiempo, solo sosteniendo su mano porque teme ir más lejos, en especial cuando WonWoo parece un pequeño conejo en el bosque, atemorizados y dispuesto a escapar si hace cualquier movimiento. 

— Vamos bien, Won, vamos... Vamos excelente así que no permitas que esto nos afecte ¿quieres? —acaricia una de sus manos y solo entonces WonWoo voltea hacia a él, su mirada completamente llena de MinGyu como si quisiera aferrarse a ese atisbo de esperanza antes de que la tristeza se apoderara de él.— 

Se rehúsa a verlo cuando se da la vuelta y WonWoo solo se pierde tras la puerta principal dejándolo atrás. 

MinGyu maldice en voz baja, sintiéndose frustrado, impotente y vuelve al auto para regresar a casa esperando que esa etapa termine junto al fin de semana. 

Pero el lunes llega y él se presenta una hora más temprano en el edificio, encuentra a otro chico de guardia y el abogado se sale de la fila para esperar a un costado del lobby sintiéndose como un maldito acosador. 

Los minutos pasan, los rostros se vuelven borrosos y la mayoría son irreconciliables, en especial aquel que sigue ocupando el lugar de su novio. El reloj avanza y él sabe que debe hacer lo mismo así que solo se incorpora de nuevo a la fila esperando que WonWoo responda a su teléfono esta vez. 

Pero después de un par de llamadas y textos que nunca llegan a su destino sólo se da por vencido y se decide volver a trabajar esperando que sea suficiente para distraerlo de eso que sigue taladrando su mente. 

— ¡MinGyu! —SoonYoung se para frente al escritorio y tiene que golpear el cristal para que él vuelva en sí, levanta la vista y se encuentra con el rostro preocupado de su amigo que levanta una ceja en su dirección— ¿Estás bien? Llevo un rato hablando y no reaccionas. 

— Sí, sólo estaba distraído —MinGyu se defiende y busca la botella de agua que guarda en uno de los cajones para tomar un sorbo— ¿necesitas algo? 

— Los testigos de hoy, están aquí para la entrevista —MinGyu pone los ojos en blanco y se recuesta en el respaldo de la silla— ¿Quieres que me adelante? 

—Sí, por favor. En un momento te alcanzo —SoonYoung vuelve a echarle un vistazo dudoso pero se decide a no indagar más en ese momento y sale de la oficina— 

MinGyu revisa su teléfono una vez más y hace una llamada que lo envía de forma automática al buzón indicando que el móvil estaba apagado. 

— Genial... 

La entrevista avanza sin sorpresas, son los ingeniero encargados de la revisión periódica de los vehículos que usa la empresa de logística. 

La mujer parece segura de lo que dice, recitando una y otra vez su versión de los hechos. MinGyu sostenía su libreta y parecía estar escribiendo aunque sólo garabatos se plasmaban en las páginas mientras SoonYoung le presta más atención a él que a los testigos. 

—...como indican los reportes el vehículo fue analizado antes de salir de la central, se les proporciona el mantenimiento necesario antes de que las piezas lleguen al fin de su vida útil. Estaba en óptimas condiciones. 

— Srta. Yang, ¿quién fue el que generó el reporte esa mañana? —La mujer desvía la mirada un instante a pesar de que MinGyu ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de levantar la vista— 

— Yo los firmé —Suena convencida y solo entonces MinGyu baja su agenda sin importarle que queden a la vista los borrones en las hojas— 

— Usted no se presentó esa mañana, no aparece en su marcaje de la semana por lo que usted no lo revisó personalmente. 

— Llegué temprano por un pendiente y me retiré antes del medio día —se excusa y todo sus gestos indican que está a la defensiva—

— Si la parte acusatoria solicita copias de las grabaciones de ese día, ¿la encontrarían en el taller? —MinGyu presiona y al parecer el relato no contempla todas las posibilidades. 

Los ingenieros se miran entre ellos, parecen molestos porque no les advirtiera que podían caer en esa situación. Ella asiente antes de que el hombre a su lado tome la palabra y MinGyu espera, insatisfecho, a que se decida a abrir la boca. 

— Yo lo realicé, ella lo firmó después. 

— ¿Por qué no lo firmó usted? —SoonYoung interviene y el hombre está a punto de responder cuando ella lo interrumpe—

— Suficiente, nos hicieron venir hasta aquí para probar que nuestro testimonio coincide con los documentos. Está hecho. —Ella le hace una seña a su compañero y ambos se levantan con prisa para salir de la sala, dejando la puerta abierta— 

— Nos están pagando para cubrirles el trasero, ¿por qué están tan cerrado? —SoonYoung pone los ojos en blanco y MinGyu aprovecha para sacar su celular otra vez— ¿Está todo bien? 

— Sí, no es nada... —responde a penas y está a punto de mandar otro mensaje antes de arrepentirse y guardar el teléfono de nuevo—

— ¿WonWoo está bien? No lo vi esta mañana —El rubio se acerca más a él y por supuesto que MinGyu no puede decir una sola palabra así que sólo trata de tranquilizarlo— ¿O se trata de tu mamá? 

— No, ella volvió hace unos días, se había quedado con Lea porque quería ver a los niños. 

— Es bueno que salga a distraerse —SoonYoung se levanta para recoger unas plumas antes de dirigirse a la puerta— Si necesitas algo sabes dónde encontrarme. 

— En mi oficina —MinGyu sonríe al levantarse para seguir a su compañero y tiene que obligarlo a callar cuando su risa estalla en el pasillo—

Cumple el resto del horario con trabajo de oficina y es una suerte que SoonYoung se haya ido a visitar a alguien más porque así no tiene que dar explicaciones cuando el reloj marca su hora de salida y él ya está tomando el ascensor. 

Echa un vistazo al lugar de WonWoo y descubre al mismo chico que estaba en la mañana en compañía de otro guardia. 

Intenta no perder la cabeza cuando sube al auto y solo espera que sea algo parecido a una fase y que WonWoo se presente al día siguiente a explicarle lo que había sucedido el fin de semana. 

Pero la mañana llega y con ella se presenta el mismo chico que se encontró el día anterior, a penas le dedica el vistazo obligatorio y parece tan harto como todos con el maldito rechinar de los torniquetes de seguridad. 

Su teléfono sigue enviándolo a buzón y los mensajes que le dejó en días anteriores siguen sin llegar, intenta convencerse de que lo único que necesita es espacio, que debe dejarlo respirar y que es normal cuando han pasado tanto tiempo juntos y una parte de él casi comienza a entrar en pánico cuando nota que ese puede ser el problema. 

Le estuvo presionando para que fuera a vivir con él y la última vez que lo intentó con alguien, MingHao simplemente desapareció y cambió su número celular para cortar cualquier comunicación con él. 

Tal vez se había apresurado de nuevo.

— Oye, hace días que no veo a WonWoo ¿Qué le pasó? —MinGyu se rinde y deja sus archivos de lado porque ya es jueves y su semana ha sido una mierda con todo el trabajo y la preocupación adicional—

— No lo sé —bufa fastidiado—

— ¿No sabes qué pasa con tu novio? —SoonYoung levanta una ceja, incrédulo porque sabe que MinGyu no es del tipo ausente que le pierde el rastro a su Pareja—

— Hace días que no me contesta el celular. 

— ¿Pelearon? —MinGyu niega porque quiere pensar que a pesar de lo sucedido, WonWoo no se molestó con él por la forma en la que manejó la situación— 

— No, Soon. La última discusión que tuvimos fue cuando me presentaron a su madre, fue caótico pero el problema no fue precisamente entre nosotros —

— Sí, esas cosas no siempre salen bien —el rubio asiente convencido por su propia dosis de malas experiencias y se recuesta en el sillón con la vista al techo— 

— ¿crees que haya sido un problema que le propusiera vivir conmigo? —SoonYoung voltea a verlo entre sorprendido y frustrado porque él fue quien tuvo que lidiar con los platos rotos cuando MingHao se fue— 

— Eres un idiota —Resuelve y MinGyu solo se encoge un poco más en su lugar— ¿De verdad lo hiciste? 

— Parecía una buena idea... 

— ¿Qué te dijo? 

— Se negó de inmediato pero luego insistí, tal vez demasiado y prometió que lo pensaría y luego desapareció. —MinGyu suspira derrotado y sus ojos se enfocan las notitas adhesivas que cuelgan de su monitor— ni siquiera me dijo a qué conclusión llegó. 

— ¿De verdad crees que puedes hacerlo? —MinGyu lo ve confundido y SoonYoung se encoge de hombros como si fuera una pregunta legítima—

— ¿A qué te refieres? 

— Gyu, sabes de qué hablo —SoonYoung se ve exasperado, porque no quiere ser él quien tenga que decirlo. No cuando lo ha conocido y WonWoo le ha caído tan bien, se siente casi como traicionarlo—

— No puede caminar, solo dilo. —sus dedos repiquetean en el filo del escritorio y trata de buscar dentro de sí mismo si eso representa algún problema para él— Pero eso no significa que yo tenga que sacarlo de la cama cada mañana y hacer todo por él, él ya tenía una vida antes de mí, su propio empleo... lo está intentando.

— Una relación, el vivir juntos es más que preparar el desayuno al día siguiente. 

MinGyu niega y parece aturdido antes de pasarse una mano por el rostro para despejarse. 

— La gente le tiene miedo, lo sé, pierden la cabeza porque no entienden cómo funciona y ni siquiera consideran la posibilidad. Actúan como si fuera una especie diferente y creo que es lo mejor si no se creen capaces de hacerlo —MinGyu respira y solo niega volviendo la mirada a las notitas del monitor— pero yo no tengo miedo, Soon. No tengo miedo, solo no entiendo lo que está pasando ahora. 

Se levanta con un chasqueo de dientes y toma su saco ante la mirada atónita de su mejor amigo. 

— ¿A dónde vas? —SoonYoung se levanta con él para seguirlo al pasillo—

— Ya no puedo estar más así, iré a buscarlo. —MinGyu se despide dirigiéndose a recepción y SoonYoung vuelve adentro sin ganas de seguir lidiando con los documentos—

El camino a casa de WonWoo parece eterno mientras el tráfico se extiende y su prisa por llegar sólo crece, más y más. 

Se siente nervioso porque no esperaba llegar tan pronto después de lo que sucedió con la madre de WonWoo pero poco le importa cuando lo único que necesita es verlo y saber que está bien y que todo se arreglará entre ellos. 

Pero cuando la fachada se asoma a su vista nota que el auto familiar no está estacionado y duda al momento de bajarse para tocar la puerta. 

Las luces están apagadas y no hay ningún sonido en el interior pero aún así vuelve a tocar la puerta un par de veces, intenta hacer otra llamada al celular de WonWoo, atento en caso de que el timbre se escuche dentro, pero silencio es lo único que obtiene en respuesta. 

Espera, espera un largo rato allá afuera y los vecinos pasan de vez echándole un vistazo al tipo que no deja de ver la puerta de la casa desde el interior de su auto porque debe parecer un acosador. 

Los minutos pasan y la decepción solo crece mientras aquella molestia que nacía en su estómago empieza a tomar forma cuando no comprende por qué está siendo tratado de esa manera si lo único que quería era hacer las cosas bien para WonWoo. 

Y después de que la noche termina de caer sobre él pone el motor en marcha esperando que sea suficiente para alejarse de esos sentimientos. 


	22. Chapter 22

La sala de juntas era de las habitaciones más aburridas en todo el piso, paredes blancas y lisas, una mesa inmensa de madera y un triste cuadro con la tradicional balanza para tratar de quitarle ese aire impersonal. 

MinGyu lo odiaba. 

Al menos en su propia oficina había podido elegir el elegir el color, aunque no le permitieron alejarse mucho de los tonos neutros, para verse profesional, había dicho el encargado de imagen. 

Pero todos los que tenían una oficina propia podían llevar algún porta retratos, pinturas o cualquier otro objeto para hacer un poco más amenas las cincuenta horas semanales que pasaban ahí dentro. 

Incluso los cubículos colectivos donde empiezan los pasantes tienen lugar para algún detalle personal, pero las salas de juntas eran tan simples, monótonas y aburridas, todas exactamente igual, diseñadas para que no tuvieras oportunidad de distraerte con nada.

SoonYoung contiene un bostezo porque es la tercera entrevista del día y han estado toda la semana repasando lo mismo, el relato del encargado de logística es una cita textual de la declaración que tiene en sus manos, palabra por palabra, punto por punto, tan robotizado y mecánico como el resto de sus compañeros que solo memorizaron el relato que ofrecieron los abogados internos de su empresa. 

Esos idiotas sólo complicaban el trabajo. 

El rubio le dedica una mirada de auxilio y MinGyu sólo asiente, harto de tener que pasar por lo mismo. 

Mientras más avanza en el caso, más presión generan los medios sobre el despacho tratando de conseguir algún detalle para decorarlo y ponerlo en el noticiero nacional. 

Sabía que tenía influencia mediática, pero cuando recibió los documentos, el caso empezaba a ser sepultado entre noticias más frescas y dramáticas por lo que decidió concentrarse en hacer su trabajo, o lo hizo hasta que la parte acusadora realizó declaraciones que volvieron a ponerlos en la mira. 

El testigo se aclara la garganta y toma un sorbo de agua del vaso que ya tiene casi vacío y está a punto de retomar su relato cuando lo MinGyu lo interrumpe, no le diría nada nuevo si continuaban de esa forma. 

— Entonces, señor Oh... ¿Es usted el que organiza todas las rutas en el país? 

— Es lo que estaba explicando —está tan irritado como los otros dos y SoonYoung no contiene la mueca ante el tono del hombre— 

— ¿Está al tanto de las leyes de tránsito en carreteras federales? 

— Vivo de eso ¿Cree que soy estúpido? —MinGyu levanta una ceja y tiene que obligarse a sí mismo a contener sus comentarios porque se siente al borde desde la semana anterior— 

— Este es un repaso de las preguntas que pueden realizar si le piden subir al estrado —Es firme y directo y trata de disimular esa necesidad de mandarlo a la Mierda ahí mismo—

— La conozco y las rutas se organizan tomando en cuenta las horas límite marcadas por ley —responde de mala gana y SoonYoung no se ve más tranquilo que su compañero— Todo está en la bitácora, no tengo nada más que decir. 

— Escuche, señor Oh, si por alguna razón llegan a omitir algún dato, los demandantes pueden usarlo en su contra el día del juicio y no tendré herramientas para ayudarle —Trata de ser claro, pero hace mucho que dejó de parecer cordial ante la petulancia del hombre—

— No tengo nada más que decir —Pronuncia cada palabra con lentitud y se retira como lo han hecho todos los involucrados— 

— ¿Para qué demonios los mandan si no van a decir un carajo? —SoonYoung escupe y se levanta con la misma frustración que parece asfixiarlo desde hace días— 

MinGyu se va a su propia oficina, para revisar todos los documentos porque a penas ha podido concentrarse en ellos cuando la ausencia de WonWoo sigue afectandolo. 

Van casi dos semanas sin presentarse y sus compañeros a penas pueden dar razón de él, ni siquiera las visitas a su casa han funcionando porque no importa cuánto llame a la puerta, nunca obtiene una respuesta y solo se siente cada vez más furioso porque es lo último que se merece después de haberle ofrecido todo lo que podía dar. 

Y en este punto sólo se pregunta si es lo mejor para los dos... 

La puerta de su oficina se abre y no se molesta en levantar la vista porque está seguro de que es SoonYoung invadiendo su espacio otra vez. 

— ¡¿En qué estabas pensando cuando decidiste intimidar a todos los testigos?! —ByunHun le grita tomándolo por sorpresa y MinGyu se pone a la defensiva por puro reflejo—

— Son las preguntas que le haría a cualquiera, son ellos los que no responden —trata de mantener la calma porque sabe que es su carrera la que está en juego y el hombre frente a él es apenas tolerante cuando se trata de sus clientes— 

— Tu único trabajo es armar un caso y ya tienes toda la información —ByunHun tiembla cuando señala la pila de documentos y se a obliga a respirar para recuperar la compustura cuando se da cuenta que sus palabras pueden escucharse en todo el pasillo— Es la última vez que recibo una queja por tus servicios, Kim. 

Se va tan rápido como llego y no le da la oportunidad de pronunciar una respuesta y lo único que quiere es lanzar ese maldito archivo por la ventana. 

SoonYoung entra sorprendido porque el jefe nunca se presta para escenas como esa y sabe el estado en el que MinGyu se encuentra los últimos días. 

— Gyu... 

— Pueden irse a la Mierda. ¿Quieren que haga mi trabajo? Perfecto, voy a armar un maldito expediente y adjuntarle la maldita constitución a ver si eso es suficiente para ganar caso —MinGyu se ahoga y no puede mantenerse tranquilo cuando va de un lado a otro en la oficina— 

— Ya, está bien. 

— No, no lo está porque llevo meses trabajando en esto para que sus estúpidos abogados le laven el cerebro a todos antes de que lleguen con nosotros y al final será mi nombre el que aparezca ahí —

— Estás estresado, necesitas relajarte el fin de semana. 

— Ya tuve suficiente ¿Quieren que limite mi trabajo? Perfecto, ya me voy, tengo cosas mas importantes qué solucionar —

A MinGyu le cuesta controlarse incluso cuando conduce a casa de WonWoo, se promete a sí mismo que será la última vez, que si quiere solo escapar porque de repente pareció demasiado asfixiante y huir como lo hizo su ex está perfecto. Aprendería a lidiar con eso, eventualmente. 

Pero hasta MingHao había tenido la decencia de decir adiós antes de desvanecerse y WonWoo...

Sus manos se aprietan al rededor del volante al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que debió haber parecido los últimos meses y se obliga a respirar antes de desquitarse con el acelerador. 

Se estaciona frente a la casa y está vez hay algo diferente porque la camioneta está estacionada afuera y parece haber algo de luz en el interior. No lo piensa dos veces antes de bajar del auto y antes de darse cuenta llama a la puerta con desesperación. 

Debió pensarlo un par de veces por si era la señora Jeon la que se acercaba a abrirle pero es un alivio que no se permite reflejar cuando encuentra a Seulgi. 

— Necesito ver a WonWoo —Lo escupe tan rápido como la ve y no hay palabras de cortesía cuando es casi una orden y la chica solo levanta una ceja porque tampoco está de ánimos para lidiar con eso— 

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —La pregunta sólo confunde al Moreno y necesita detenerse y tomarse un segundo porque se supone que ella estaba de su lado, al menos cuando la conoció— 

— Escucha, sé que tu mamá me odia y no debería estar aquí pero hace días que WonWoo no responde y tengo que verlo —

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes? ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? —Ella da un paso hacia afuera y MinGyu retrocede cuando Seulgi invade su espacio personal— 

— No tengo porqué decirte nada, solo vengo a hablar con él.

— ¡Es mi hermano! 

— Es un hombre que puede lidiar con sus propios asuntos así que dile que voy a esperarlo aquí —Se sostienen la mirada por un momento y Seulgi luce intimidante incluso con lo pequeña que se ve junto a MinGyu, pero no cede hasta que parece reaccionar y da un paso hacia atrás— 

— Él no puede hacerlo —Ella chasquea los dientes y solo le hace una seña para que lo siga dentro de la casa— 

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Ella no responde y solo le pide que espere un momento antes de dirigirse a la habitación, toca un par de veces antes de entrar y él no puede mantener las manos quietas cuando parece que ella se tarda una eternidad ahí dentro— 

— Puedes pasar... —Seulgi se retira cuando cuando el pasa a la habitación y MinGyu ya no sabe qué esperar porque está tan casando de que nadie sea claro con él—

Le toma un segundo ubicar a WonWoo en la cama, se encuentra Boca abajo, cubierto casi hasta los hombros por sábanas amarillas que solo hacían que su piel se viera más pálida con la luz de habitación. 

Sus ojos se encuentran y no sabe si es vergüenza o dolor lo que hay en ellos aunque bien puede ser mucho de ambos porque esconde el rostro en la almohada cuando no puede sostenerlo por más tiempo. 

— ¿Por qué viniste? —Es duro y hosco y esa es toda la chispa que necesita para que MinGyu se rebalse porque toda la semana ha sido un fiasco tras el siguiente— 

— ¡¿Quién te da el derecho a desaparecer de esa forma?! No respondes mis llamadas, no vas a la oficina y cuando vine a buscarte ¡nadie pudo levantarse a abrir la puerta! —Desborda con todo lo que ha guardado, con cada mensaje que se resistió a escribir después de que los anteriores nunca llegaron— Crees que simplemente puedes esfumarte mientras yo me carcomo la cabeza preguntándome si estás bien, si te pasó algo o si solo decidiste mandarme a la mierda sin decir adiós. 

— Suficiente, largo —Seulgi se mete y tiene toda la intención de empujarlo fuera de la habitación pero la voz de WonWoo la detiene— 

— Seulgi, fuera de aquí. 

— Está siendo un idiota —Ella lo señala para justificarse y WonWoo se ve cansado cuando intenta voltear su cuerpo hacia ellos— 

— Seulgi, por favor —Ella bufa y sale golpeando la puerta para dejarlos solos en la recamara y pueden escuchar al fondo cómo azota la puerta principal— 

MinGyu se queda parado en medio, resentido y decepcionado porque WonWoo a penas lo ha visto y él solo no lo entiende, pero su pecho duele y por mucho que quiere creer que lo suyo es más grande que eso sabe que el amor no debe sentirse así. 

La conciencia de sus pensamientos cae abrumadora sobre él y el silencio se ha extendido tanto tiempo que parece que ya no hay remedio y sólo necesita salir ahí. 

— ¡Al menos di algo! —MinGyu le exige y los puños de WonWoo se cierran sobre las sábanas—

— ¡Tú no entiendes nada! —WonWoo le grita furioso y su mandíbula se cierra tratando de contener su propia rabia— 

— No, no entiendo ¡Porque tú nunca me dices una mierda! Todo tengo que averiguarlo por mi cuenta porque tú no eres capaz de decirme qué es lo que debo esperar y cuando sucede algo solo desapareces y no sé si yo hice algo mal o si eres un cobarde que busca cualquier pretexto para escapar —MinGyu se exalta aun más y WonWoo se ve herido un instante, pero se fuerza a levantarse para sentarse en la cama y poder ver a MinGyu que no puede mantenerse quieto en lo estrecha que es la habitación— 

Se cubre sólo lo necesario con las sábanas y respira profundo para mantenerse el tiempo suficiente en esa posición, trata de mantenerse en calma pero se ve a sí mismo en el espejo que está a la espalda de MinGyu, se encuentra delgado y demacrado por los días de fiebre, a sus piernas colgando en el borde de la cama y el tan dispar en comparación a MinGyu. 

La furia crece de nuevo y solo explota otra vez porque él también está enojado, con la vida, con el destino o con Dios si hay algo así en alguna parte del universo. 

— ¡¿Cómo crees que me siento cada vez que debo decir en voz alta que soy impotente?! ¿Cómo le dices al hombre con el que estás saliendo que no puedes tener una maldita erección o que ni siquiera sabes si puedes tener sexo? —WonWoo muerde sus labios tan fuerte que se lastima tratando de contener las lágrimas de frustración que caen por su rostro—

— WonWoo... —MinGyu intenta calmarse porque no importa cuán molesto esté con la situación simplemente no puede soportar verlo tan vulnerable— 

— ¡NO! —WonWoo le grita— ¿Quieres que hable? ¡Entonces vas escucharme! Porque me oriné encima, porque ensucié tu alfombra y porque tú tuviste que limpiar mi desastre ¿Y sabes qué? Puede ser mucho peor, porque no controlo mi cuerpo y a veces no sé lo que pasa conmigo mismo, es repugnante, es repulsivo lidiar con eso y es degradante que un hombre necesite ayuda para que limpien su trasero, pero va a pasar algún día, MinGyu, porque no importa cuánto quiera escapar de eso, siempre va a alcanzarme y no voy a arrastrarte conmigo a una vida como esta. 

Se quedan en silencio y lo único que puede escucharse es el llanto de WonWoo que trata de ahogar la furia contra sí mismo y la impotencia de saber que su vida nunca volvería a ser la misma. 

— Quise creer por un momento en lo que me ofrecias, quise tentar a mi suerte y acariciar la posibilidad de una relación normal, de fingir que todo estaría bien y que nunca tendrías que ver esta parte de mí —WonWoo inhala tan profundo como puede y se pasa una mano por el rostro para tranquilizarse y no volver a dejarse llevar por el miedo que va ganando terreno en su interior— pero pasó, MinGyu... y tú no tienes porqué lidiar con eso, no quiero que lo hagas. 

— ¡Deja de decidir por mí y solo piensa que en lo que tú quieres! En qué es lo que de verdad deseas, Won. 

— No quiero que vuelvas a verme como lo hiciste esa mañana, puedo soportarlo de la gente allá fuera, de los desconocidos que me topo una vez en el centro comercial, pero no de ti, no quiero tu lástima —WonWoo niega para sí mismo tratando de borrarlo de su memoria y MinGyu se acerca un poco más— No podría soportarlo viniendo de ti, Gyu. 

— Nunca lo hice, estabas muy alterado —MinGyu toma la silla para sentarse frente a WonWoo y poder verlo a pesar de los intentos del menor por esquivar su mirada— Estaba asustado, tenías un ataque de pánico y yo no tenía idea si debía gritar o abofetearte, incluso ahora no sé si lo que hice estuvo bien... Me preocupo por ti y no voy a disculparme por eso. 

— No quería que me vieras así —Se lamenta y porque tiene miedo que algún día sea más de lo que MinGyu puede soportar—

— Te lo dije antes, Won, si quieres hacer esto tienes que dejar que me involucre, no puedes mostrarme solo algunas partes por miedo a que yo huya si veo lo demás, eso no pasará —WonWoo asiente con un suspiro cansado y vuelve a recostarse de lado sin despegar la mirada de MinGyu que le ayuda a subir sus piernas de vuelta a la cama—

— Soy un cobarde y no quería enfrentarte —

— Ya pasó... —MinGyu acaricia su rostro para arrastrar las lágrimas con el pulgar y nota de inmediato el calor en las mejillas del menor— Tienes fiebre. 

— Sí, es la infección —WonWoo hace un mohín y la preocupación de MinGyu se convierte en culpa porque estaba tan molesto que no se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba— Está bien, ya debería estar acostumbrado. 

— ¿Qué pasó? 

— Me lastimé la espalda, a veces salen nuevas llagas y casi siempre es en esta temporada porque el calor hace que la piel se humedezca y lo pone todo mas sensible, se complica la curación y la herida se infecta, da asco. 

— Deja de decir eso —MinGyu le reprende y WonWoo pone los ojos en blanco— ¿Puedo verlo? 

WonWoo se coloca boca abajo y MinGyu puede ver una mancha rojiza en la sábana que revuelve su estómago de imaginar lo que significa, levanta la tela y encuentran algunas gasas por debajo del coxis, todas manchadas de sangre se levanta una de ellas solo un poco. 

Su pecho se aprieta contra sí mismo cuando ve la piel abierta y la carne expuesta en una úlcera rojiza que no mostraba indicios de cicatrización. 

— ¿Está tan mal? —WonWoo le pregunta y el silencio de MinGyu es toda la respuesta que necesita— Tranquilo, no me duele. A penas siento un cosquilleo, de lo contrario no se hubiera complicado tanto. 

— Necesitas cambiar las gasas, esas ya están sucias. 

— Seulgi me va a matar por moverme mas de la cuenta, a ti también —MinGyu sonríe y vuelve a cubrirlo para sentarse a su lado— 

— Necesitas aire acondicionado en esta habitación, puedo ayudarte con eso —WonWoo niega y le ofrece una sonrisa de agradecimiento que no llega a sus ojos— 

— Ya lo intentamos pero es una casa vieja, la instalación eléctrica no soportaría esa carga y cambiar todo el cableado tiene un costo ridículo. —

WonWoo suspira y MinGyu no está seguro de poder ofrecer lo que tiene en mente sin volver a parecer desesperado e insistente, pero el sudor sigue acumulándose en la frente de WonWoo y sabe que la temperatura solo seguirá subiendo en los próximos días y puede complicar su situación incluso más. 

— ¿Y si te quedas unos días conmigo? —WonWoo toma la mano de MinGyu que aun acaricia su rostro y la sostiene cerca de él— Solo el tiempo que creas conveniente hasta que tu herida mejore. 

— Está bien, Gyu, es bastante trabajo y tú tienes que ir a la oficina. 

— No he tomado un solo día de descanso desde que entré a trabajar así que puedo hacerlo —suena convincente pero WonWoo aún se ve inseguro al respecto— le pediré a Seulgi que me enseñe a cambiar los vendajes, ella igual debe estar cansada. 

— Ella fue la que me estuvo cuidando en el hospital, estuve ingresado varios días. Por eso nadie atendía la puerta —WonWoo sigue dándole explicaciones y MinGyu solo se siente peor y peor—

— Me siento como un estúpido. 

— Sí, solo un poco. —WonWoo le soríe para calmarlo y sus ojos se entre cierran cuando MinGyu se acerca a dejar un beso en su hombro— Te extrañé.

— Vas a estar bien, cariño —le promete y WonWoo asiente permitiéndose confiar en él—

— Llévame contigo. —su voz es un susurro pero MinGyu asiente de inmediato acomodando el cabello del menor—

— Hablaré con Seulgi, descansa un poco ¿quieres? —WonWoo acepta y solo tiene que bajar la guardia un segundo para quedarse dormido—

MinGyu vuelve a la sala de estar a buscar a su cuñada pero no parece estar en casa, se permite husmear entre los muebles y repisas porque la última vez que estuvo ahí estaba tan nervioso que no pudo enfocarse en nada más. 

Hay una repisa con fotos empolvadas, la mayoría parecía ser de la infancia de los hermanos Jeon y alguna otra fotografía amarillenta de lo que tal vez serían los abuelos de la familia. 

Encuentra una que parece más reciente, puede reconocer un WonWoo adolescente en la playa, su sonrisa es grande, brillante y hermosa mientras Seulgi lo abraza por un costado con su cabello largo ondeando en el aire. 

Hay un hombre al otro lado, rodeandolo por el cuello y es fácil reconocer el parecido entre los tres, tienen la misma mirada aguda y los profundos ojos oscuros que parecer llegar a lo más hondo de tu alma. 

Pero las similitudes son aún más pronunciadas entre los dos hombres, con los mismos rasgos y complexión, aunque el mayor es un poco más alto. 

— Él es Bohyuk —Seulgi está apoyada en la puerta y MinGyu se siente descubierto pero ya es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás— WonWoo es idéntico a él, y mientras más crece más se parece... tanto que a veces es difícil. 

— WonWoo lo extraña.

— No era sólo su hermano mayor, MinGyu, fue su mejor amigo y en algún punto se convirtió en su padre. —MinGyu devuelve la vista a la fotografía y las palabras de Seulgi no le sorprenden cuando puede verlo todo en aquella imagen, porque aunque los menores están sonriendo a la cámara, Bohyuk sólo los ve a ellos con una devoción que no se siente digno de presenciar— Nosotros cuidamos de él así que lamento actuar a veces como una mamá protectora. 

— Descuida, yo no sabía nada así que fue estúpido venir en ese plan. Es una suerte que tenga cerca a alguien como tú. 

— ¿lo dices por mamá? —Seulgi lo observa y MinGyu de inmediato se arrepiente de su elección de palabras— Descuida, sé que no es justo para él. 

— Quiere que lo lleve conmigo a casa, pediré vacaciones así que voy a cuidar de sus lesiones el tiempo que sea necesario. 

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? 

— Sí, ya lo estoy arreglando. Solo necesito que me enseñes cómo tratar las heridas. 

— ¿podré ir a verlo? —Seulgi tantea y MinGyu le sonríe en respuesta— 

— Él tiene un juego de llaves, le diré que te lo deje. —Seulgi acepta más convencida y Mingyu regresa a la habitación una vez que habían cerrado el trato para preparar a WonWoo para su traslado—


	23. 23

Seulgi tenía razón cuando dijo que podía actuar como una madre sobre protectora, poco le importaba que WonWoo estuviera cerca de sus treinta y se quejara de cada orden que le daba a MinGyu para asegurarse de hacer las curaciones correctamente. 

Había una lista con los medicamentos y le señaló las visitas al médico en el calendario y le hizo saber de la forma menos sutil que ella estaría ahí para acompañarlos. 

WonWoo estaba al borde de la frustración pero MinGyu a penas parecía afectado, tomando nota mental de cada detalle para estar seguro de lo que hacía una vez que lo llevara a casa con él. 

Había una maleta lista como si no hubiera suficiente de su ropa en el departamento y lanzaron todo a la cajuela del coche antes de llevar a WonWoo en el asiento del copiloto. 

— Promete que si es demasiado vas a llamarme, no importa si no quiere venir aquí, puedo ir a hacer las curaciones o lo que sea necesario y solo... 

— Está bien, me haré cargo de lo que sea necesario —MinGyu se muestra confiado pero es Seulgi la que duda echandole un vistazo al auto donde WonWoo espera— Dame un segundo. 

MinGyu la deja para dirigirse al auto y se inclina en la ventana de WonWoo donde intercambian un par de palabras y unas sonrisas de conformidad antes de que MinGyu vaya a buscar entre las cosas que guardaron en el cajuela. 

Seulgi a penas puede seguirle el hilo hasta que MinGyu vuelve y recibe una pequeña llave solitaria con un colgante en forma de gato. 

— Es del departamento, es la copia de WonWoo pero puedes usarla siempre que quieras verlo. —Seulgi acepta contenta con la pequeña pieza de metal y la guarda en el bolsillo de sus jeans— 

— Me aseguraré de avisar antes de llegar, no quiero encontrarlos haciendo algo raro —MinGyu intenta hablar para defenderse pero el calor sube por su rostro robándole una carcajada a Seulgi— 

— Gyu, llevo tanto tiempo esperando que va a empezar a dolerme el trasero —WonWoo le grita desde el auto y agradece la oportunidad de escape que le brinda su novio— 

— Tenemos que irnos —MinGyu se despide y Seulgi camina con él hacia el auto, su sonrisa aún presente cuando se inclina a decirle adiós a su hermano— 

— Cuidalo o será tu trasero el que va a doler si le pasa algo —Seulgi lo amenaza y WonWoo empuja la cabeza de su hermana fuera del auto para que pueda arrancar— 

— Es bastante intimidate para ser tan pequeña... —MinGyu la ve por el retrovisor hasta que la pierden al dar vuelta a la esquina— 

— Es genial, a menos que le des motivos para estar molesta —WonWoo se estremece en su escalofrío y MinGyu sostiene su mano el resto del camino—

Discuten un poco cuando llegan al complejo de edificios porque la lesión de WonWoo ya se expuso más de lo necesario a la fricción y pasarlo a la silla solo lo lastimaria un poco más. Hay una arruga en su frente cuando MinGyu se hace cargo y lo sube al estilo nupcial porque no termina de acostumbrarse a eso, pero es fácil para el moreno ignorarlo cada vez que intenta protestar así que solo se rinde. 

Está oscureciendo y la iluminación de la recepción en tenue y discreta, se permite relajarse en sus brazos, en disfrutar el calor que anheló por días como si le hubiera sido arrebatado para siempre. 

MinGyu mantiene la vista hacia arriba, siguiendo los números en el tablero una vez vez que presionan el botón del elevador, completamente ajeno a que ese abrazo involuntario provoca en el corazón de WonWoo. Baja la vista después de un rato, con esa sonrisa que es también una disculpa y le ruega silenciosamente una pizca de paciencia como si no estuviera deseando ahí mismo que el tiempo se extendiera eterno para quedarse envuelto en ese abrazo. 

Pero timbre suena antes de que las puertas se abran para ellos y los pasos hacia el departamento nunca parecieron tan escasos como entonces. 

— Está abierto —La mirada de WonWoo es de extrañeza cuando MinGyu le avisa pero obedece y se encarga de girar la perilla— 

La casa huele de delicioso, a un guiso agridulce, al aoromatizante favorito de MinGyu y a limpio, si es que ese olor existe. Está a punto de preguntar porqué dejó la puerta abierta cuando la señora Kim sale de la habitación arrastrando la aspiradora tras ella. 

— WonWoo, ¡qué gusto verte! —ella se acerca dejando el equipo atrás, su voz cálida, sincera y le hace una seña a MinGyu apresurandolo para que lo lleve a la recámara— Traje sábanas limpias de mi casa, Saja ya está en la transportadora y aspire todo dos veces así que puedes estar tranquilo. 

— Gracias, mamá, lamento haber llamado de repente —MinGyu le obedece llevando a WonWoo dentro y es evidente la confusión en el rostro del menor que no ha pronunciado una palabra— Le pedí que cuidara de Saja unos días porque le encanta estar cerca de ti y me preocupa que su pelaje pueda afectarte. 

— Señora, Kim, está bien no quiero causarle molestias —WonWoo reacciona en cuando lo dejan descansar en la cama y ella agita su mano de forma exagerada pidiéndole que se tranquilice—

MinGyu se encarga de quitarle los zapatos para dejarlos en la mesa noche al lado de WonWoo, aparta las sábanas para mantenerlo cómodo y WonWoo no puede evitar avergonzarse cuando su suegra ve todo lo que MinGyu debe hacer por él incluso sin darse cuenta. 

— Nos llevamos bien, yo cuidaba de ella antes de que se quedara con MinGyu pero constantemente voy a ver a los chicos y ella pasaba mucho tiempo sola en casa, fue por eso que él la adoptó — 

— Aún así, se me hace abusar de su confianza el que haga todo esto por mí —WonWoo se ve decaído, se siente culpable por hacer que todos muevan sus horarios por él—

— No te preocupes, solo fue la habitación, MinGyu hará el resto —le regala una sonrisa que pretende tranquilizarlo y le señala la puerta a su hijo que suspira acatando la orden como un soldado— 

— Voy a subir tus cosas, te quedas en buenas manos —MinGyu le dedica un gesto discreto haciéndole saber que está bien y no necesita seguir dándole vueltas al asunto antes de salir y dejarlos solos— 

Hay un silencio incómodo para WonWoo porque sólo la ha visto un par de veces antes y nunca se ha quedado solo con ella, sabe que es amable y gentil, como MinGyu, pero hay algo intimidante en decir algo incorrecto o mostrarse de la forma errónea frente a su suegra así que no sabe por dónde empezar. 

— Muchas gracias por todo —WonWoo murmura porque parece un buen punto de partida y es una sonrisa amistosa la que recibe de vuelta— 

— Está bien, cariño, para eso está la familia —ella le da unas palmaditas en la mano para tranquilizarlo— Ojalá te guste la cena, cuando MinGyu estaba enfermo es lo único que me pedía. 

— Chico con suerte —Exclama y Seohyun regirá los ojos dándole la razón— 

— Ni me lo digas, así que si crees que no te consiente lo suficiente solo llámame porque no fue eso lo que le enseñé —La risa de WonWoo es natural y ambos se muestran más cómodos el uno con el otro— Estaba bastante preocupado, me llamó hace un par de horas para explicarme lo que había sucedido y parecía que iba a colapsar así que me ofrecí a darle una mano extra. 

— Gracias otra vez —Seohyun niega porque estaba segura de que ya habían pasado la etapa de los agradecimientos innecesarios pero le sonríe otra vez a WonWoo cuando acomoda las sábanas en sus piernas— 

WonWoo no puede ocultar su pena, aunque ella lo haga como si estuviera acostumbrada a tratar con ese tipo de situaciones. 

— ¿Usted está bien con esto? —WonWoo titubea y se arrepiente en el instante en que las palabras salen de su boca, pero necesita saberlo porque sabe lo mucho que MinGyu valora la opinión de su madre y no quiere ser quien cause un disgusto entre ellos— 

Seohyun vuelve a sentarse a su lado y hay una mirada triste en sus ojos, son castaños como los de MinGyu pero más compasivos como la sonrisa que se forma en la comisura de sus boca. 

— Lo siento, no debí preguntar algo como eso —WonWoo se disculpa antes de darle cualquier oportunidad de responder— fue inapropiado. 

Ella suspira acomodando su cabello en un gesto tierno y maternal, su corazón acurrucándose en algún lugar de su pecho porque no recuerda cuando fue que su propia madre le ofreció un gesto como ese y la culpa sólo se acumula gota a gota en su interior, por poner en duda los sentimientos y las atenciones que le dirigen a su persona. 

— Voy a contarte algo —Le advierte como si debiera preorararse para una larga historia y solo se detiene a confirmar el sonido de la aspiradora en la otra habitación— Mi difunto esposo y yo venimos de una generación completamente distinta a la de ustedes, nuestros padres pensaban de una forma muy rígida, no había espacio para salirte del canon que estaba establecido, tú entiendes; casarte con alguien de tu misma clase, ver de qué familia venía y las relaciones que podían darte. Rara vez nos ofrecían un abrazo y como hijo llegas a perder la confianza en la familia —Ni siquiera tenía que explicarle esa parte a WonWoo—

— Cuando nos casamos decidimos que haríamos las cosas diferentes, no fue sencillo porque incluso sus hermanos eran el reflejo de lo que sus padres habían hecho con ellos, pero intentamos romper ese ciclo y abrirnos a los cambios que traía el mundo. 

Una noche MinGyu llamó a la puerta de nuestra habitación, la golpeaba con desesperación y cuando abrimos estaba llorando, estaba muy mal y a penas podía hablar. Tenía diecisiete si esta memoria no me falla aún y su hermana había salido esa noche así que pensamos que algo podía haberle pasado. 

Le exigimos que nos hablara, que nos dijera lo que pasaba para poder ayudarlo y los minutos se me hacían eternos porque tampoco podía contactarme con Lea. Le grité para poder tranquilizarlo y cuando por fin lo hizo, nos dijo que le gustaban los chicos. Le costó un esfuerzo tremendo, tenía miedo de cómo fuéramos a reaccionar pero al final ahí estaban esas palabras. 

Mi esposo estalló frente a él, estaba gritándole por haberle dado el susto de su vida y luego lo abrazó como si nada y MinGyu volvió a llorar. Al parecer uno de sus amigos había salido ese día y no le fue bien con su familia, estaba desconcertado y sentí que había fallado en mi relación con él, por no darle esa seguridad y que se viera presionado de esa forma como si nosotros estuviéramos ahí para juzgarlo por la persona que ama. 

— Usted lo hizo muy bien, MinGyu la adora —Y ella le devuelve una sonrisa agradecida—

Yo siempre me sentí orgullosa de mi esposo ¿sabes? era un hombre bueno y trabajador pero lo que le dijo a mi Gyu esa noche... —Ella suspira, su sonrisa melancólica cuando acaricia el dorso de la mano de WonWoo y él agradece que su novio haya tenido ese apoyo cuando era más joven, que lo tenga aún— Él dijo que uno se enamora del alma de una persona, cosas como el físico o el género no tenían importancia —Ella hace una pausa cuando nota la forma en la que pueden interpretarse sus palabras. Ya una vez WonWoo le había contado que no había sido fácil para él— Lo siento, no pretendía menospreciar tu situación... 

— Está bien —esta vez es WonWoo quien le ofrece unas palmadas en la mano que tiene a su alcance— la entiendo. 

— Lo que intentó decir es que es correcto mientras se quieran de verdad, y yo sé que mi Gyu lo hace, nunca lo había visto tan preocupado por nadie más. Él es de las personas que disfruta ayudando a los que ama, es la forma en la que se entrega así que no tengas miedo de aceptarlo. 

Las palabras de Seohyun hacen toda clase de cosas en su corazón, son cálidas, reconfortantes y se sienten como ese abrazo maternal al que hace mucho dejó de aspirar. 

— No tienes que preguntarle a nadie si tiene una opinión sobre su relación —Sus palabras son firmes y WonWoo asiente aceptando la lección antes de que los gestos de ella se relajen de nuevo— es algo que depende sólo de ustedes y quien tenga un problema tendrá que tragarselo. 

— No pretendía subestimar los sentimientos de MinGyu, pero sé que ustedes son muy unidos y yo... 

— Descuida, va a quedar entre nosotros —le promete levantando el meñique— por cierto, es verdad cuando dije que el físico no importa, pero aquí entre nos, alguien me dijo no supo si cayó por esa preciosa sonrisa o esos profundos ojos oscuros. 

Seohyun le regala un guiño y la sonrisa de WonWoo se extiende tanto como el rubor en su rostro. 

MinGyu entra antes de darle tiempo de de responder cualquier cosa anunciando que la cena estaba lista. Los tres comen juntos, con Seohyun emocionada hablándole del último viaje que hizo para ver a sus nietos y lo mucho que crecieron en el último mes. 

Es una mujer encantadora y WonWoo casi siente envidia de la suerte de MinGyu, pero entonces Seohyun se acerca a abrazarlo para despedirse de él y le asegura que estará disponible si necesita cualquier cosa y WonWoo entiende que ahora es parte de eso, le había dicho que era parte de su familia por lo que no hay más que gratitud en su corazón. 

WonWoo está dormitando en la cama cuando escucha a MinGyu salir de la ducha y buscar algo de ropa en el armario aunque solo usa unos boxers cuando se desliza a su lado de la cama. Se abraza a él, y su mejilla caliente se refresca al contacto con la piel húmeda del moreno que lo invita a acercarse un poco más. 

— Tienes fiebre otra vez —WonWoo tararea con los ojos cerrados al notar la mano ajena acariciando su frente— ¿Traigo una pastilla? 

— No, la tomé hace un rato, ya debería hacer efecto —Le tranquiliza porque no es demasiado grave y en ese punto ya sabe lidiar con ese tipo de cosas— 

Se levanta sobre uno de sus codos para ponerse a la altura de MinGyu y solo se observan por un rato en la penumbra de la habitación, ninguno dice una palabra, WonWoo está demasiado cansado para tener la conversación que desea y MinGyu acuna su mejilla tratando de suprimir aquella preocupación por la piel caliente y sus ojos llorosos. 

— Estoy agotado —WonWoo deja un beso ardiente sobre el lunar en su mejilla hasta que la fatiga del día lo vence y vuelve a apoyarse en su hombro— 

— Descansa, mañana estarás mejor —Le promete besando su frente y se envuelven un poco más el uno en el otro hasta que ceden a todo el estrés del día y se permiten dormir—

.. 

WonWoo recupera lentamente la conciencia y se descubre descansando en el pecho de MinGyu, se concentra en la calidez de su piel morena, en el constante latir de su corazón que palpita contra su mejilla y la suave respiración que acaricia su cabello en la coronilla. Lo había extrañado. 

Anheló volver a él en el instante en que decidió retroceder pero el pánico y la decepción hacia sí mismo a penas le habían permitido moverse. 

Las noches en el hospital no fueron más sencillas, pero cada día que pasaba solo le servía para reafirmar que MinGyu no tendría tiempo para algo como eso, su carrera iba en auge y a veces a penas tenían tiempo de verse, pasar sus pocas horas disponibles cuidándolo en una aseptica y sofocante habitación de hospital no parecía algo posible, incluso cuando antes le había ofrecido vivir juntos, WonWoo no era alguien que pareciera encajar en sus planes. 

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, permitiendole descansar sobre él para que las laceraciones en su espalda baja no crecieran aún más. Tomando la responsabilidad de un cuidado al que no estaba obligado y aceptando aquellas verdades que WonWoo con tanta vergüenza intentó ignorar. 

WonWoo desliza una mano por el pecho ajeno, una caricia delicada con la punta de los dedos que pretendía suprimir el impulso desperado de estar más cerca de él y de mantenerlo dormido. El mayor se remueve un poco pero el brazo que apoya en el costado de WonWoo lo invita a presionarse contra él mientras las sábanas se vuelven un puño bajo su palma. 

Seria mentirse a sí mismo si dijera que no ama las atenciones de MinGyu a su alrededor, cómo parece disfrutar de algo que podría ser una molestia para cualquier otra persona y que él, sin embargo, hace con una sonrisa y una mirada cálida en sus ojos castaños. 

WonWoo se mueve despacio cuando se separa de él se apoya sobre su codo, descansando el mentón en la palma de su mano para poder aprecia el rostro apacible del moreno, esas pestañas preciosas que le han regalado una infinidad de guiños en medio de una coquetería indiscreta que el juró no podría volver a disfrutar. 

Recuerda las palabras de su suegra, asegurando que a MinGyu le gusta cuidar a aquellas persona que ama y se pregunta si es él una ellas. 

El pensamiento envía una oleada de calor por su cuello y sube a su rostro tiñendolo del rojo más puro que su piel lechosa podría mostrar, esas palabras nunca habían sido mencionadas entre ellos, ni siquiera en el más íntimo de los momentos compartidos pero su corazón hace mucho que había empezado a susurrurle una verdad que logró filtrarse a través de una muralla creada por sus propios miedos e inseguridades. 

Era ya demasiado tarde para él, pensó en las palabras que le había dicho a su propia madre, esa seguridad de poder retirarse antes de salir lastimado, de exponer un corazón que ya estaba dañado y maltrecho a un golpe que no sabría si podría resistir y no había tenido la voluntad de mantenerse firme antes de volver arrastrándose a aquellos brazos que eran los únicos capaces de brindarle seguridad. 

Seguridad... al final todo se reducía a eso. 

Porque no importaba cuánto lo quisiera, no podría aferrarse a ese hombre solo porque era el único capaz de llenar sus espacios vacíos con partes de sí mismo, terminaría dañandolos a ambos y solo entonces pudo verlo con claridad, cuando su mirada se encontró con la desesperación en los ojos de MinGyu y el miedo y toda esa furia que descargó en un arrebato de gritos que pudo haber sido letal para ambos. 

No quería estar con MinGyu porque dependiera de él, porque fuera el único hombre dispuesto a ser también su cuidador y mucho menos deseaba que MinGyu se sintiera comprometido con él de cualquier forma, que se viera obligado a quedarse a su lado para asegurarse de que esté bien. 

Quería que estuvieran juntos como iguales. 

Quería ser un hombre tan independiente como le fuera posible, necesitaba reducir aquella brecha inmensa entre ambos y deseaba aún más sanarse a sí mismo para algún día ofrecer a MinGyu un corazón completo y no sólo pedazos de él. 

Notó el instante en que la respiración de MinGyu cambió, sus párpados presionando un par de veces sin abrirse y sus labios formando una curva casi invisible cuando su mano empezó a trazar la silueta de WonWoo para descubrir su posición. 

Lo arrastró sobre él, hasta que sus pechos desnudos estuvieron unidos de nuevo, las manos de MinGyu trazando líneas dispersas en sus costillas que eran un delicioso cosquilleo en su piel sensible. 

Tenía la mirada sobre el mayor cuando este abrió los ojos adaptándose a la luz Natural y la mirada que me regala MinGyu parecía feliz. 

— Te ves mejor —Su voz raposa y satisfecha cuando su palma extendida acaricia el arco de su espalda— 

— Ya no tuve fiebre, la almohada ayudó —WonWoo se inclinó en silencio a besar su mejilla, en el lugar exacto donde se despidió la noche anterior, justo sobre su lunar. 

MinGyu hizo un puchero, sus labios frunciendose con un rasposo ruido de protesta que hizo a WonWoo levantar una ceja pidiendo una explicación. 

— Deberías darme un beso decente —Sugiere con una mirada demasiado coqueta para esas horas de la mañana— 

— ¡oh! Después de lavarnos los dientes —WonWoo le asegura, su rostro cayendo sobre la almohada al lado de la cabeza de MinGyu— 

— Won... —MinGyu le susurra justo al oído, sus brazos cerrándose al rededor de la espalda del menor— 

— Olvídalo —WonWoo protesta, su voz ahogada contra la almohada— 

— ¿Tengo que recordarte que me chupaste la polla? —WonWoo ahoga una risa en la tela y se obliga a resistirse al rumor de los labios de MinGyu sobre su oreja— 

— Me consta que estaba limpia, yo la lavé —Esta vez es MinGyu el que suelta una risa, alta y feliz, su pecho vibrando haciendo que WonWoo se moviera con él— 

— ¿Y la vez que volvimos de la oficina? —MinGyu le recuerda y WonWoo se levanta para verlo otra vez—

— Tú también chupaste la mía, aunque eres tan malo que ni siquiera se levantó —Niega en una falsa decepción y MinGyu revira los ojos haciéndolo rodar de su cuerpo al colchón— 

A WonWoo a penas le da tiempo de recuperarse y MinGyu ya está tomando sus manos por encima de su cabeza, impidiendo cualquier otro intento de protesta que pudiera hacer. 

— No era yo el que se llenaba la boca diciendo lo bueno que era —MinGyu le reta, su nariz delineando el borde áspero de la mandíbula del contrario, la barba incipiente haciéndole cosquillas en su propia piel— 

— ¿Quieres que me la llene de nuevo? —Todo el peso de la sugerencia en su voz y MinGyu se levanta para verlo descubriendo una sonrisa divertida— 

— Amaneciste tan quisquilloso que vas a mandar a ducharme —MinGyu gime una vez más antes de contagiarse por la suave risa de WonWoo, suelta sus manos en esa lucha que sabe perdida y deja caer solo parte de su peso en el pecho contrario— 

WonWoo lo abraza, sus manos recorriendo la espalda morena antes de regalarle caricias lentas en el cabello castaño— Te extrañé mucho —Repite sus palabras y MinGyu se levanta para verlo como si esa simple frase lo hiciera un poquito más feliz— 

Se inclina de nuevo, buscando su cuello, el aliento caliente haciendo reaccionar la piel tierna en el instante en que un beso es impreso en su pulso. Es sueve, delicado e íntimo y está listo para dejar uno más cuando la alarma suena en el reloj despertador haciendo a ambos gruñir hacia el aparato. 

— ¿No vas a trabajar? —MinGyu tararea una negativa que hace crecer la preocupación que WonWoo había abandonado por la emoción de volver a su lado— Gyu... 

— Te dije que me quedaría en casa para cuidarte. 

— Puedo tomarme mis medicinas y cambiar de posición cada dos horas, estaré bien. —le promete en un intento de convencerlo aunque no está seguro de poder los vendajes de su espalda por sí mismo— 

MinGyu se sienta con los pies en el suelo y puede ver toda la intención de WonWoo para seguir replicando así que se adelanta y toma uno de los cojines que sobran para lanzarselo. 

WonWoo lo regresa de vuelta a MinGyu quien lo toma en el aire para dejarlo de nuevo y se levanta para estirar su espalda. 

— Vamos a lavarnos los dientes, me das un beso, hago el desayuno y tenemos todo el día para ponernos al corriente con las series que tenemos pendientes. —MinGyu no deja opción a nuevas protestas haciendolo bufar— 

— Suena a un plan —


	24. Chapter 24

Los nervios de MinGyu crecen cuando su primer día como el enfermero de WonWoo está por iniciar, en especial cuando él se ve tan incómodo e inseguro, ocultando su rostro y evitando hacer contacto visual cuando le ayuda a ir de la cama al retrete o al momento de levantarlo del mismo para guiarlo a su silla en la ducha. 

Entiende entonces lo que WonWoo quería la noche en la que lo invitó a vivir con él, porque ser su cuidador era más que tener el desayuno servido por las mañanas o ayudarle a ponerse el pijama por la noche. Significaba invadir los momentos más íntimos y privados de su vida, esos instantes en los que cada persona en el mundo encuentra en la soledad un refugio y ser además una parte activa, de la que él dependería para poder funcionar. 

Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a sentirse avergonzado y no pudo culparlo cuando suspiró de alivio al llevarlo de vuelta a la cama después de auxiliarlo en la ducha. 

\- Gracias -Las palabras le costaron otra fracción de su orgullo ya mermado, aunque MinGyu la descarta enseguida con esa sonrisa dispuesta que está siempre con él- 

\- Déjame quitarte el parche, será bueno para tu piel que seque por sí sola -WonWoo le obedece, recostándose boca abajo sobre la toalla y MinGyu se encarga de remover la película plástica que evita que el agua de la ducha entre en la herida, el rastro de sangre manchando las gasas que se adhieren- Hoy se ve mejor. 

\- Espero... -No suena muy convencido y MinGyu espera que el WonWoo confiado y sonriente con el que se encontró esa mañana vuelva después de que terminen con esas tareas- 

Se inclina sobre él y deja un beso en la sien antes de tomar su propia toalla y volver a la regadera. Sale unos minutos más tarde solo con un boxer y el cabello lo suficientemente mojado para seguir esparciendo gotitas por su piel. 

WonWoo lo sigue con la vista mientras el moreno entra y sale de la habitación arrastrando con él los ungüentos, vendas y todo el botiquín que Seulgi le obligó a llevar con él para hacer sus curaciones. 

\- Vas a hacerlo bien -le tranquiliza cuando se sienta en la cama a su lado y MinGyu exhala porque no conoce más que la teoría- 

\- ¿Seguro que no te va a doler? -Suena como una pregunta tonta que al menos le roba una sonrisa a WonWoo cuando le ofrece una negación- 

\- Ni un poco, así que no tengas miedo. Estoy acostumbrado. 

\- Bien -Respira profundo, porque la piel expuesta pone alerta todos sus instintos que le gritan que debe doler un infierno, tras limpiarlo con un poco de solución y rociar sobre ella los antisépticos necesarios, nota que WonWoo no se ha quejado ni un momento y eso le tranquiliza al menos en parte- Ya coloqué el primer apósito. 

Le avisa porque el silencio solo lo pone más nervioso y WonWoo le pasa un parche para que pueda adherirlo a su piel. 

\- Quítale el adhesivo hasta que estés presionando sobre la piel o será un desastre -Le advierte y MinGyu resiste una risita porque estaba a punto de quitar el plástico protector- 

\- Listo, jefe -MinGyu deja un beso en la parte alta de su glúteo y se levanta a recoger los desechos- ¿Quieres un pijama, pants o solo boxers? -le pregunta cuando vuelve al armario y se voltea a verlo mientras WonWoo palpa los apósitos sobre su lesión- 

\- ¿Puedo quedarme así un rato? -Duda un instante en que le echa una mirada a MinGyu como si ese fuera un favor especial- Los elásticos frotan la gasa y tarda más en cicatrizar. 

WonWoo trata de explicarse pero MinGyu tira la prenda que tenía en sus manos de vuelta al cajón de la ropa interior. 

\- ¿Desde cuándo necesitas un pretexto para estar desnudo en la cama? -MinGyu se burla de él y solo le pasa un par de cojines antes de apoyar su espalda en el cabecero de la cama, sus piernas estirandose cómodas en el colchón- ¿Quieres algo más? 

\- Estoy bien -Se impulsa hacia adelante para acomodarse junto a MinGyu y acomoda por sí mismo una almohada entre sus piernas para poder acostarse sobre su costado- Gracias, sé que es incómodo y agotador. 

\- Lo que necesites, Won -Le repite esas palabras que ha pronunciado tanto para él y desliza su mano entre los mechones oscuros ofreciéndole una caricia tranquilizadora- Estarás mejor en unos días y ya vas a poder usar la silla de nuevo. 

La voz de MinGyu suena prometedora y es una sonrisa la que le dedica cuando baja la vista hasta WonWoo que descansa a su lado, él tiene la mirada puesta en el moreno, esa que usa para escudriñarlo, tan intensa y pesada que MinGyu a penas puede mantenerla. 

\- ¿Dije algo malo? -WonWoo niega cerrando los ojos un instante- 

\- Cuando te conocí no entendía cómo eras capaz de tomarlo todo con tanta naturalidad, pero anoche... cuando hablaba con tu mamá todo pareció encajar -Hay una sonrisa diminuta en sus labios cuando se relaja bajo el tacto de la mano de MinGyu que no ha dejado de acariciar su cabello- Tenías razón, eres muy afortunado. 

MinGyu intenta ignorar los tintes amargos que WonWoo trata de esconder tras aquella tranquilidad pero no hay nada que pueda ofrecerle como consuelo y solo trata de llevar la conversación a otra dirección. 

\- Estuvieron mucho tiempo solos ¿De qué hablaban? -

\- fue una historia interesante sobre cómo saliste -La mano de MinGyu se detiene y WonWoo se muestra preocupado como si se le hubiese escapado un secreto- lo siento ¿Era algo que no debía saber? 

\- Es vergonzoso -A MinGyu le atraviesa un escalofrío de solo recordar la versión de su madre- A ella le encanta esa historia así que dejo que la cuente, aunque cada vez le pone más drama.

\- Está bien si lloraste, eras joven y es algo importante. 

\- El amigo del que te habló, estuve en un tira y afloja con él desde el instituto, estuvimos saliendo a escondidas un tiempo hasta que dejó de parecer suficiente. Se supone que hablaríamos con nuestros padres y podríamos salir con su bendición -la sonrisa de MinGyu es amarga y encuentra en ella una pizca de rencor que es incluso difícil de reconocer en él- ellos le dieron una paliza y yo entré en pánico. Lo dejaron tan mal que sus tíos tuvieron que intervenir y se lo llevaron a vivir a Busan, fue lo mejor para él pero me sentía culpable por haber provocado eso y al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de que me pasara lo mismo. 

\- Lo siento, debió ser muy difícil pero ambos encontraron el apoyo que necesitaban. 

\- Sí, aunque ojalá hubiera sido de otra forma -WonWoo coincide con un suspiro y MinGyu le dedica una mirada curiosa- ¿Qué tal la tuya?

\- Yo no hice una declaración, si a eso te refieres. 

\- ¿Solo llegaste y presentaste a algún chico?

\- Nunca había presentado a nadie antes de ti, no oficialmente, al menos -WonWoo sonríe al recordarlo- Estaba este chico, Jackson, era extranjero y tenía una sonrisa que me hubiera puesto de rodillas sin pedirlo, era de los amigos más cercanos a Bohyuk y siempre llegaba a la casa, yo tendría dieciséis en ese momento y de alguna forma encontraba algún pretexto estúpido para salir a verlo. 

Una vez invitaron a Hyuk a una fiesta y yo estuve fastidiandolo toda la semana para acompañarlo, hasta que me dejó. La verdad yo pensé que solo sería una de esas noches en las que trataba de pretender frente a mi hermano, pero él estaba tras una chica y me dejó solo. Robe algunas cervezas, y no recuerdo cómo logré que me besara pero estaba agradecido de que fuera contra la pared porque las piernas me temblaban. Tú sabes, los nervios de la primera vez. 

\- Debiste darle una de esas miradas, siempre funcionan conmigo -WonWoo ríe y se echa un poco hacia atras sobre las almohadas para estar más cómodo- 

\- Entramos en una habitación después de eso y yo estaba seguro de que el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca porque no sabía qué hacer y aún así crees que al cerrar los ojos vas a ver estrellas. 

\- ¿Fue bueno? -WonWoo hace una mueca-

\- Dolió -Es cortante y MinGyu nota cómo se tensa a su lado- a penas había empezado y yo ya quería que terminará, no fue como en las películas. 

\- Lo siento -MinGyu es sincero y WonWoo pretende que no tuvo mayor importancia- 

\- Está bien, fue rápido de todos modos. Él empezó a vestirse y de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió, la luz nos enfocó directamente y quería morir de vergüenza cuando fue Bohyuk el que se asomó, noté el instante en el que todo hizo clic en su cabeza y a pesar de eso sólo me vio por un momento para asegurarse de que yo estaba de acuerdo al estar ahí, pero Jackson se dio la vuelta y le dijo que le estaba haciendo un favor quitándome lo marica. -La expresión de WonWoo es agria cuando recuerda el desprecio con la que había hecho la declaración- obviamente no funcionó. 

\- Ahora quiero golpearlo

\- Sí, Hyuk no se quedó con las ganas, tuvieron que sacárselo de encima porque le estaba destrozando la cara. 

\- Se lo merecía ¿Bohyuk te dijo algo después de eso? -MinGyu es cauteloso y WonWoo suelta un suspiro distante-

\- Tenía todo el derecho a regañarme pero sólo me preguntó si estaba bien o si quería ir al médico, pero el corazón roto dolió más que mi trasero así que pensé que sobreviviría. Recuerdo lo incómodo que fue el camino a casa y lo único que me dijo antes de entrar a mi habitación es que yo merecía algo mejor... 

\- Era un buen hermano -WonWoo asiente a las palabras de MinGyu y toma su mano jugando con la misma- 

\- Al poco tiempo descubrí que Seulgi ya lo sabía, algo del sentido femenino o alguna Mierda y mi mamá ya tenía tantas cosas de qué quejarse de mí que eso ni siquiera figuró en su mapa. 

\- ¿Volviste a ver a Jackson? 

\- Sí, dos años después creo, en un bar gay -WonWoo le regala la primera sonrisa divertida- Al parecer a él tampoco le funcionó. 

\- Son los peores, Won. ¿Al menos tuvo el valor de verte a la cara? 

\- Se me acercó otra vez, con esa misma sonrisa estúpida, pero ya había tenido suficiente él. No quise volver a estar abajo después de eso -

MinGyu se detiene en ese momento, su rostro preocupado cuando se cruza de piernas para colocarse frente a WonWoo mientras este lo observa sin comprender el cambio repentino en él. 

\- ¿Qué? 

\- Eras activo -No parece una pregunta y WonWoo no se molesta en responder de todos modos, MinGyu presiona el puente de su nariz siendo consiente de su error- Lo siento, nunca hablamos de sobre eso y yo solo... 

WonWoo lo detiene al instante viendo hacia dónde va y trata de levantar sobre sus codos para verlo más cerca. 

\- MinGyu, incluso si lo hubiera dicho antes ¿Qué íbamos a hacer? Yo no puedo tener erecciones, no puedo moverme y tú sí, era lo más lógico. 

\- Pero aún así, Won, si tú habías tenido alguna mala experiencia... 

\- Quedó en el pasado y tú estás aquí y juro que incluso de haberte conocido en otras circunstancias estaría más que feliz de que me llevaras al fondo -MinGyu sonríe, el ambiente relajandose entre ellos cuando WonWoo estira su mano para atraerlo hacia él- 

El beso es suave, dulce y lento y se pierde en sus labios cuando sus dedos se entrelazan en el cabello del menor. WonWoo se aleja poco a poco, disculpándose por no poder ir más allá y MinGyu lo sigue dejando algunos picotazos sobre sus labios hasta que WonWoo suelta una risita y la mirada castaña cae sobre él, intensa y profunda. 

\- Hubiéramos tenido que turnarnos -WonWoo gime ocultando el rostro en la almohada porque eso solo lo hace aún más difícil- 

\- Solo soy un pobre hombre que no puede hacerse ni una paja, ten piedad y deja de decir esas cosas -MinGyu le quita la almohada de encima, dejándolo desnudo y expuesto, el rostro rojo de vergüenza y una risa nerviosa- 

\- Necesito que te recuperes pronto -Su voz ronca contra el oído de WonWoo que se derrite solo un poco más en las sábanas- 

\- ¿Para que te folle? -sus cejas se levantan sugerentes y MinGyu se muerde el labio cuando el color se apodera de su propio rostro- 

\- ¡oh! Cariño, arriba, abajo... 

\- ¿solo besándonos? -WonWoo toma el rostro contrario, sus labios conteniendo un suspiro expectante porque es consciente de que la mayoría de las veces sus encuentros no son más que besos y caricias que no llegan al final- 

Pero MinGyu sonríe de vuelta haciendo que el corazón de WonWoo de un salto extraño en su pecho y no se permite parpadear cuando lo observa inclinándose hacia él, con su palma descansando en la curva de su cintura y WonWoo exhalando suavemente mientras sus labios se acercan y le ofrecen una caricia que hace cosquillear su piel. 

El aliento es cálido cuando se acerca de nuevo dejando las burlas atrás y toma su boca en ese contacto que anhelaron por lo que les pareció una eternidad. 

Y solo tal vez, cuando WonWoo se permite cerrar los ojos descubre que las estrellas sí están ahí, pero necesita de la persona correcta para hacerlas brillar.

.   
.   
. 


End file.
